


Hello Eddsworld - Behind locked doors

by Skitzydoom



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, Hello neighbor
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 78
Words: 135,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzydoom/pseuds/Skitzydoom
Summary: Basically a crossover story from the now populair game Hello neighbor, and one of my favorite things, eddsworld!!What later takes a drastic turn around, see for yourselves~There will be gore, and abuse  / maybe even rape... (( dunno yet ))





	1. The beginning

"Okay!! We are in.... now what?"      Matt asked when tord finally unlocked the neighbors door.

"Shh!, what if he hears you matt... be a little more quiet"      edd whispered to him, not even liking that he was so easily bought with promised cola.

"Ah i saw him go into the shower, so no worry's edd"      tord grinned while he walked in without hesitation.

"Tord!! ...... ugh"       edd facepalmed himself while the other two followed tord inside,

"Give up edd, you know how stuborn tord is"        tom said while taking a sip of his smirnoff and looking casually through the house          " so much boring stuff..."    tom said while looking to some stacked boxes.

" he has a bigger mess then you matt!! "    tord said while chuckling looking to a mess from boxes and chairs

" not funny!! Besides Its not a mess, its my collectib-"

"Yeah yeah we know, your novelty toy collection"   edd said while walking into the hallway looking a bit on edge, " i really dont feel good by sneaking into someones house man..... this is just wrong....."

"Edd, both me and tom heard a car crash INSIDE this guys house PLUS, screams and such, this guy must of be a serial killer!!"   Tord teased the already clearly frightened edd.

" oh ha-ha don't listen to him edd..... i think he has his reasons. But we have to find out!!"   Matt said while sticking out his chest in a proud and adventerous pose

" then let's search before that dude comes down here.....  how about we split up??"    Tom said looking at the others

Tord and matt just nodded their heads but edd sighed and closed his eyes,

"Splitting up in a house what aint our own is even worser then-"    as edd opened his eyes all three were gone     " aaaaand im alone.... great"

As edd went through the house he opened a door to a bedroom and tilted his head, " hmm, looks more normal then i thought it would.....  whats so bad about this??"   He looked under the bed to see  crowbar just laying there   " aaaalright that's just weird"      edd said as he took the crowbar and studied it a bit more up close

As matt went through the house he admired all the 'art'  he saw hanging around,  he looked in closets to find absolutely nothing what he thought was just...... odd, but not wanting to be rude he just went on ahead.

Tom at the other hand found the kitchen and stared at the wrench in the fridge   " yeah... ofcourse, you just have to place your wrench in here, to fix the meat....."    he rolled his eyes taking the wrench out, what was now as cold as an icecube.    He looked futher around to see some bananapeels on the ground,  " this guy really is worser then matt"   

Tord unlocked another door to see a grave in the middle of the room,    " oh, cool.... this guy clearly is a psychopath!!"    He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures,   " christmas cards"    tord chuckled, then went out the room to look for more things when he didn't.... hear the shower anymore....      

"uh oh......"     tord swallowed

Almost on cue the neighbor almost 'appeared' from the hallway and charged straight at tord.

Taking out his trusty gun, tord didnt hesitate to shoot the guy, only to hit the neighbor with corks, instead of his usual bullets...

" what the!!? " tord exclaimed while turning and bolting away    " guys!!! Run!!!"    Tord yelled when he ran past matt and tom

Both matt and tom looked up to see the neighbor charging to them,     letting out the most 'manly' scream yet   ( cough )  both of them ran after tord to the front door they opened prior on their arrival.

Edd came from the bedroom and looked puzzled to see tord tom and matt running past them, but seeing the neighbor he also bolted for the exit

" i knew this wasnt a good idea!!!!"        Edd yelled both in terror and anger at the others,      " but listen!!? No never!! "    edd let a small yelp.

"  i didnt know he was this fast with showers edd!! Im sorry okay!! "     tord exclaimed running out the house to the otherside of the street to their own house

Tom and matt almost flew out of the doors straight after tord   " we will NEVER do THAT again!!!"       They both yelled in unison

As all three of them made it into their own frontyard, they looked over their shoulder, not hearing a fourth pair of running sounds,   at their horror ...    they saw edd being dragged deeper into the building while his mouth was covered by one of the neighbors hands.

Edd was looking terrified at them begging for their help. as the three turned around wanting to run back, only to be greeted by slamming doors in their face, even tighter locked then before.....

 

" NOOO!!!!"   All three of them yelled while running back to the house, only to be unable to open it again like before.

 

" **it was a trap**...."  tord said with a look of horror on his face


	2. Red suits green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, for gore, like.... really badly...... dun read if you cant stand it.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!

**" dark..... everything... is dark..."** edd whispered, but on that moment he got hit by something on his bare back.

Edd let out an scream of pain, and tried to make himself as small as possible, but thanks to the chains what bound him on the place, he couldnt move far.

" w...what do you want!!!     I....   im sorry for trespassing.... b...but please... stop!!"      Edd begged for mercy only to be hit by something on his back again, he let out another cry of pain while struggling in his bindings.

Edd could feel warm blood pouring from the wounds on his back, slowly making its way down dripping onto the wooden floor boards.

" _ **oh i have enough of you all....**_ "      a dark rumbling voice came suddenly, almost scaring edd enough to yelp, but he held it in before the sound could leave.

" _ **you kids where here last time too.... i hate trespassers.... and i dont want anyone finding out......"**_ edd now knew that their neighbor stood behind him.

As the neighbor looked over to edd he grinned while holding the spike covered whip in his hands, some blood was dripping from the spikes as he once again hitted it onto edd's back making yet another open wound.

As the neighbor smiled with pure joy hearing edd's cry for mercy, he took out a small bottle from his pocket,   " _ **now i want to know,    WHY you kids keep comming back to my house.... and you better not lie!!"**_ the neighbor said in an angry tone.

" w...w...wait!! Please! We.... we never came here before...!! T..this was the first time we have been in here!!"     Edd almost yelled it as he had to hold in his tears of pain,  feeling the blood soak his back compleetly.

 _ **" i told you..... no lies....."**_   the neighbor tilted the bottle and even the smallest drip fell onto the wound of edd's back, edd started screaming and begging for mercy even more, as the liquid burned the wounds like lemon juice onto muscle.

" _ **now you better tell me kid!!!"**_ the neighbor screamed in anger, stopping the liquid from falling onto edd.

" i already told you!! We havent been here before!!! This is the first time!!! Please!!! Please stop!!!"      Edd's blindfold was soaked in his tears, while his back felt like it was on fire from hell.

 _ **" i warned you!!!   But you don't give me a good answer"**_    the neighbor said while pouring all the liquid directly onto one of edd's open wounds, hearing the screams of edd he walked towards a closet and looked in it, he had so much things to use, ..... he could easily hide the body..... but it was so long ago he had someone to toy around with...    a grin came onto the neighbors face as he looked in his eyecorners to edd who was wheezing and struggling from the pain.

" _ **aaaah you don't leave me another choice hmm kid...... then you better be prepared for this..."**_   he said in a grim tone while walking back to edd and standing right in front of him.

The neighbor took the blind fold off and smirked to edd who had blurry eyes from the crying, he tilted edd's head upwards while opening another bottle,  _ **" anyways.... i wanted to test my experiments anyways..... you will do PERFECT for them~"**_   the neighbor said as he poured the liquid forcefully into one of edd's eyes, the chemicals from the liquid taking an immediat effect, hurting edd even more then how his back felt.

Edd screamed out closing his eye tight, but only making it worser, so he started hitting his head onto the ground from the pain, it felt like his eye was being stabbed by 10 knives at the same time.

" make it stop!!! Make it stop !!! Make it stop!!!!! "     edd screamed, only to be heard by deaf ears.

An hour and a half went by, and the pain in his eye finally stopped, edd's throat was sore from the screaming, so the only thing he could manage to get out were weak whimpers of pain.

The neighbor just sat for the whole time in a chair watching him struggle, with the exact same grin on his face. He finally stood up and walked over to edd, pulling his head up by his hair and looking into his now badly damaged eye.. ** _" it will take some time to heal, and take real effect.... so i better bind it up.... but just to be sure....."_** the neighbor grinned and held a needle and thread.

Edd already knew what was comming but the only thing he could manage was a small whimper.

Edd couldnt even scream when the neighbor  _ **sewed**_ his damaged eye shut, then binded it into bandages... only weak pitifull whimpers escaped edd.

Even after all the pain edd had to endure, the neighbor wasnt done for the day.... he held even more bottles and items to use for his 'experiment' , edd wished his friends where here to come and rescue him..... now would be the perfect time......

but no one came.....

Hours and hours went by, and edd was too tired to even feel pain, he had bruises, broken bones, open wounds, scratches, but also wires and other items inside him / poking out of his body , what wasnt supposed to be in a human body.

Edd noticed when he woke up that he had fallen asleep, he took a small peek at the clock,    it was 3 AM..... when he first came in here he could of sworn he heard the neighbor said it was around 5 pm,  had he endured so much torture he lost track of time...??   Edd couldn't find out, but he didn't care either.... he wanted to get out, but when he tried to move, he could feel all the pain in his body slowly comming back.

Edd started to whimper again. seeing the dim light of a room lamp, edd saw that he was laying in a puddle of his own blood. He looked a bit up to his body, and he froze when he saw one of his legs was compleetly broken, " there went his chance of an easy escape.. ".  edd thought,  edd layed himself back down too tired to move.... he decided to trust in his friends......

they wouldnt leave him here....

....they wouldn't.....

 

_**Right....?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter.... will the guys finally get into the home?? Maybe, i dunno, stay notified to find out!!


	3. A dangerous situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we follow tom tord and matt, i just hope they wont Split up again~

'' Guy's i've opened the window!!, come on get over here!! ''       tom yelled while pulling the kitchen window open, and slowly getting in himself after checking if it was safe.

Tord and matt hurried after him and helped each other get into the house.

 

''I swear to god, if that Fuckface touched edd on what way or ever i will make him be one with spongebob ''       Tord growled, while having checked his gun with actuall bullets now.

 

''i just hope he is okay''       Matt gave a soft whimper thinking the worse had happened,     ''we have to check every room till we found edd!!, if we found him we get out right away!!''      Matt said with a serious face.

Tord and tom just nodded while flicking on their flashlights,   '' why the hell is it so dark in here anyways, has he never heard of lights? ''    Tom said while shining his light around

 

Matt kept on staying close to tom and tord while they ventured through the house,    '' i don't like this guys.... the house is.... silent .... and we haven't seen or heard anything from edd ''    Matt softly held onto tom's unused arm while looking around...   '' i even admired his art.....   he is so rude ''   matt huffed

Tom looked over his shoulder to matt and gave a small but honest smile to try and calm matt down  '' we will get edd back, don't worry matt. we won't leave without him''

 

Tord only nodded his head after checking yet another bathroom '' how much does this fucker have '' .. tord rolled his eyes

 

'' how much what? ''  tom raised his eyebrow.

 

'' goddamn bathrooms! this fucker has more then the normall 2 bathrooms each person has, i've counted over 5 already''     tord opened a closet and looked confused   '' also every closet we have been to is empthy!''

 

''He is just a creep tord...., also those mannequins and scaring me... ''  matt letted his grip on tom's arm become a bit tighter.

 

'' i think it's best if we split up guys.... You two go upstairs, and i'll search down here''     Tord looked to tom and matt with a honest face.

 

'' but ain't that a horrible thing to do right now.....? ''    matt looked to tord confused of the idea.

 

''i've got my guns, so no worries about me, kay??   ..... Protect Matt tom.... **we musn't lose two, thanks to our stupidity** ''   tord sighed having already much guilt for having edd in this stupid plan.

 

'' I won't let him be out of my sight..... let's just get edd back already''  Tom said while holding matt's hand and walking upstairs with him

Matt gently waved to tord and smiled when he got a wave back, then followed tom.

 

As tom and matt came upstairs, they were blocked off by a gate.

 

'' What the fuck does a gate do here ''    tom growled trying to open it.

 

Matt meanwhiles looked to all the stacked boxes and tilted his head.

 

Tom tried to get over the gate but slided back down the whole time he got almost at the top.  '' GOD- ''    he placed his hands on his mouth to stop himself from screaming, he turned around to see matt sitting ontop of a stack of boxes....  '' Brilliant!! , nice thinking matt!! ''   Tom said as he walked over to matt.

 

matt looked confused   '' What do you mean? i just stacked these boxes to sit on a heigh chair while you figured out how to get over that ''   matt got pulled off the boxes by tom and put down at the wall.

he looked confused and puzzled to see tom stacking the boxes at the gate, but soon realized what tom was doing,  '' ahaaa!! that is smart tom!''   matt said as he walked over to tom.

Tom just sighed and helped matt get over the gate. 

It was at that moment they heard running comming up the stairs.

Both looked towards the stairs and to their horror seeing the neighbor comming straight at tom who was only halfway on the boxes.

Tom climbed as a monkey up the boxes and pulled himself over the gates, getting a few parts of his pants get ripped off/open , he landed next to matt.

Both looked as the neighbor wanted to climb the boxes aswell, at that moment matt got an idea, and he reached his hands through the gatebars and pushed the giant tower of boxes over, letting the neighbor fall down on the ground.

 

'' **nice work!!** '' tom said while taking matt's hand and running through the hallway.

matt followed tom while smiling brightly, proud of his own idea.  

 

 

_both of them didn't see the neighbor grinning while he casually went downstairs._

 

 

as tord went through another hallway, he got jumpscared by a mannequin and almost putted a bullethole through it's head.  '' God.... Frigging...... Argh!!! '' 

Tord walked futher and looked around,  '' creepy bastard with his creepy art, can't he be a normall human... geez.... ..  ''   tord thought about himself not being normall either    '' heh .... normall yeah..... Atleast don't be a psycho bastard man..  ''     

Tord entered another room only to be greeted by the neighbor.  The neighbor turned around and gasped when he saw tord, then charged straight at him.

 

''NOPE''  Tord turned around and ran away opening much other doors trying to lead the neighbor away from himself.  He opened another door from another room, only to get his foot stuck into a bear trap. Tord first didn't even notice it, but he couldn't move so he looked down, seeing the scarlet red blood pouring from his foot.

 

'' a bear trap!??''   tord moved down and started prying the trap open, he heard the neighbor's running sounds getting closer and closer . '' come on.. come on!! come on!!! ''  Tord tried his best as he started to panic hearing the running sounds getting even closer.

He finally got his foot free and he stumbled to a closet getting in and being as quiet as he could.

 

The neighbor checked the trap seeing the blood what left a small trail to the closet, a big grin came over the neighbor's face as he made his way over to the closet.

 

'' **oh please no , oh please no , oh please no , oh god please no** ''  Tord said as quiet as possible, he looked up as the door of the closet slowly opened. Tord swallowed deeply when he saw the neighbor's face clearly.

 **But** right at that moment a Female Scream was heard throughout the whole building.

 

The neighbor looked up and letted go of the closet, then sprinted towards the scream.

 

Tord slumped down and had to calm his own breathing, he opened the closet and crawled out.  Looking at his foot he realized it was badly damaged but the adrenaline was too much now to feel any pain, He still couldn't use it though knowing he would only make it worse.

 

Tord crawled out of the room making sure the cloth he bound onto his foot didn't make any other blood trail. 

 

 

Meanwhiles tom and matt had checked out much room's, bedrooms, more bathrooms, and even.... a classroom? shooting range?? Both of them were so confused, but just didn't question it.

 

'' if he ain't upstairs..... he must be downstairs...''  tom said silently to himself, he looked over to matt and facepalmed as he saw matt talking to a mannequin.  '' You serious... ''

Matt looked to tom and huffed    '' Atleast  she know's how my feelings are! ''   matt grinned teasingly to tom only to receive a soft 'bop' ((small hit))  on the head.

matt huffed again but softly chuckled as both of them went back downstairs.

As they came at the gate again tom looked puzzled to the gate, '' how will we get over this time.... '' 

''maybe with this? ''  matt pointed to a box next to an obvious lever for the gate what said **'** **open'**

 tom raised an eye brow and pointed to the lever '' Pull that for a moment matt''   he looked to the gates again when matt pulled at the lever and Violá the gate opened.

''Well this is much easier.... let's go explore with tord ''  tom said as he went downstairs, matt following quickly.

 

As tord went into the living room he looked up to an green hoodie  '' .... wait.... isn't that.. ''  Tord limped to the hoodie and picked it up ..  '' it is... it's edd's. .... He IS still here.... but where... ''   tord looked around and limped to another closet, he opened it only to find yet another creepy mannequin.

'' i swear to god i'll  burn this house if we got edd back ''   tord growled as he limped back out of the livingroom, only to be jumpscared by tom.  '' J- W- T- .. .. AGH ''   tord tried to muffle his own cursing.

 

'' what happened to you!! ''  matt gasped while running to tord and helping him stand.  '' your foot is so bloody! '' 

 

'' This fucker got bear traps everywhere.... becarefull man, before you step in one aswell ''   tord sighed now feeling the obvious pain.

 

'' ..... we can't stay here with you like this.... we have to treat your foot, and come back later... ''  Tom said not liking the idea of leaving edd here... but they had no choice.

'' ..... i hate the idea.... but i'm basically useless if i can't use my foot, when we have to run.... besides.... i can call for paul and patryk .... they can help us get edd back ''    tord looked at matt and tom.

 

All three of them agreed and sneaked to the Entrance exit, untill they heard and saw around the corner their neighbor, closing a heavy looking basement door. All three of them looked to each other and nodded ' **edd must be in there** ' They thought in unison.

They sneaked towards the exit without being seen and ran to their own home across the road, Tord being carried by matt ((not that he liked to be carried)) .

 

When they came into their own house they sighed of relieve and matt gently placed tord onto the sofa,  '' ..... edd must be in his basement.... poor guy.... ''  matt softly whimpered thinking again of horrible things.

 

Tom softly petted matt while helping tord with his injury, '' we  will get him back... and make that guy pay for this all ''   tom softly growled

 

Tord took his phone and texted Paul with _' S.O.S. Emergency, Edd needs to be rescued, Come here this instant with Patryk, take any shooting weapon with you, but leave the goddamn bazooka home '_

 

tord got a text back almost immediatly saying    _' yes sir! we will come right now, and awwww... you sure no bazooka? ..... i just got it yesterday'_

 

Tord sighed and texted back _' ok fine, take the goddan bazooka, but hide it away so no one suspects a thing alright? '_

 

Tord nodded as he got a text back saying that they would be there asap.

 

'' They will be here at atleast 15 - 30 minutes''    tord said looking to tom and matt, he then looked from the sofa through the window to the neighbor's house, matt and tom did the same

 

'' _**Just a little longer edd...... Just a little longer**_ ''

 

 


	4. The S.S.R-04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul and patryk arrive at the home, and they got some very special tools.

It took around 25 minutes for paul and patryk to arrive at the other's, when they came inside they immediatly started to worry about tord and his injury, patryk helped freshen the bandages up while paul unloaded the weapons from their car.

It took a few minutes later for tom tord and matt to explain everything what happened, since paul didn't understand why a guy had the need of so much glue....

Patryk looked up as they finished the story and was horrified. '' Why edd...., he is the most softiest from you four '' 

'' We know ''   tom growled agressively,  '' he just had to take edd from all of us.... Like even matt is more though if his face get's even scratched '' 

'' Not my face!! '' matt growled loudly.

'' see that's what i mean ''  tom placed his hand on his hip,  '' i swear how more we talk here... how more pain edd will have!! let's do something already '' 

Tord nodded '' i won't be much good with my foot like this , but i will do my best to help all i can ''  Tord sighed softly   '' i will not stay behind though... i WILL come with you guys...... ''  

patryk softly hitted tord's head  '' Like you can run in this state!!! ,  besides... how old is that neighbor?? ''

Matt was the one who answered  '' Around 30 - 40 i think, He doesnt look young, neither old.... but he is still a major creep though ''  matt shuddered by the thought of the neighbor creeping up to himself. 

'' yeah he is..... but let's not think about that at the moment ....... the basement... that's deffintely the place where edd is stuck ''  tord rubs his chin a bit

'' how about a map?? ''  paul looked at the others and backed away after saying his idea, the others looked at paul with big eyes.

''That's a great!! idea! pauly'' patryk petted paul on the head, getting a soft grumble as answer.   '' we can use the S.S.R-04''       patryk showed the small robot,   ''       i have tweaked it up a bit more!, so we can make an digital map to where edd is stuck!! ''      patryk putted the robot down and opened his laptop then placed it also on the table, patryk started his laptop and letted the connection between the robot and the laptop go on green.

'' There we go...,  now we can controll it into the building without getting ourselves in danger....  ''  Patryk nodded ready for action.

'' then let's begin right away.... no more time wasted, bring it into the garden paul ''   Tord looked over to paul who nodded and picked up to robot.

as paul left to bring the robot in position patryk turned on the live cam for them all to look what the robot sees, Paul went across the street and went into the neighbor's garden, after looking around that no one was watching. thinking he was in the clear he placed the robot on the front step, but then paul looked up and tried to open the door.

the door was still unlocked, so he opened the door and looked a bit around, seeing no one  paul picked the robot up and went INSIDE.

Tord cursed loudly   '' What the hell does he think he is doing!?! ''     '' i didn't give him that order!! ''  tord growled

'' oh.... no poor pauly ''  Patryk facepalmed and looked to the camera what now showed the basement door, but it was heavily locked.    '' oh... we couldn't get in with only the robot.... , nice thinking paul '' 

'' don't give him credits for being stupid Patryk ''     tord gave patryk an annoyed look.

'' yes sir... ''    patryk said rubbing his head a bit.

 

Meanwhiles paul used an crowbar he found to take the nails out of the door, he placed the planks down and looked to the lock. Taking out his own lockpick he easily opened the door and looked down a pair stairs ....

Paul putted the robot down and wanted to go down himself, untill he heard heavy footsteps comming from upstairs.

Paul ran out the house faster then he thought possible. After running back across the road he came back in their house and looked to the others.   '' well that was frightfull '' ....

Tord raised his eyebrow   '' be happy i won't be mad at you since you went inside the house...  ''   '' if those planks and that lock weren't on the door ...... ''   tord huffed a bit

 

Patryk meanwhiles sended the robot downstairs.... ''  oh creepy man.... Like really badly... ''      '' all those candles....... ''    patryk letted out a yelp getting scared by a mannequin...  ''' god- ...... ugh''  

 

'' SEE!!! IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO IS AFRAID OF THEM !! ''  matt yelled,

tom softly petted matt's head trying to calm him down while looking on the screen from the robot. matt tord and paul also started looking to the screen, Untill they all got startled by the doorbell.

''I'll go!! ''  matt said while getting up and walking to the door. Matt opened the door and stared at his other neighbors.   '' ehh.... ''  

 

'' We wanna know what's going on with you losers''  Eduardo gave matt a suspicious look,  '''   besides where is the leader loser 'edd'  ?? ''' Eduardo narrowed his eyes while looking a bit to the livingroom

Matt stepped aside and pointed to the livingroom    '' Come in!!  ''   he smiled brightly.

Eduardo mark and jon looked to each other then went inside and walked to the others.

'' like i said... whats going on?? ''  eduardo asked again. 

 

''sshhhhh ''    tord hissed softly while staring at the screen

 

eduardo mark and jon went to the others and looked to the screen.   '' Spying?? .... on that neighbor?? ''   Jon asked.

Eduardo gave him a glare but before he could insult jon tom answered   '' he kidnapped Edd... ''     That seemed to trigger Eduardo.

Eduardo looked up with an angry glare   '' no one touches my neighbor but me!  how can we help!? ''     he huffed in anger

 

''  we first have to look whats in the basement.... if we found edd....  **we will all go in.... rampage style** ~ ''   Tord looked to eduardo while grinning.

'' we got enough weapons for everyone to choose from ''    patryk smiled while sending the robot deeper

after having closed the door and walking back matt joined the rest and looked on the screen.

 

All of them looked to the screen as the robot went futher and futher down, room after room, more and more creepy.

opening a door, blood was stained on the walls, floor and even the ceiling. a mannequin stood in the middle of the room.

the robot Closed the door and opened another roomdoor.

'' blood...... satanic ritual candles and circles.... more blood.... mannequins.... MORE MANNEQUINS ''   patryk hissed not liking mannequins at all.

The robot scooted through another room where once again was blood in, but also a small child sized shoe. 

''what the... hell..... does he have kids?? ''   mark asked never having seen a child at the neighbor's house before.

'' I think he sacrefices them to the devil or something''   Tom added grinning seeing mark's horrified face.

''Tom!! not funny, the children!! ''   matt added, only to receive laughter. ..... matt didn't understand.

 

the robot went through the hallway scooting towards an thick metal looking door. 

''oh looky here... what have we found ''    tord pushed himself up to sit straight

seeing a lock on the door patryk grinned  '' heh... easy~ '' patryk typed in a few codes making the robot unlock the door with an installed lockpin.

 

After opening the room all of them were shocked of what the saw.

 

all of them were silent, untill matt broke the silence ...    

 

_**'' .....Edd... ''** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What have they seen..... is something wrong with edd..??? ...... hehehe


	5. Emerald green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What state edd is in can be seen Here : http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/157072347609/aha-im-so-mean-this-is-from-an-fanfic-im  
> (( Yes i made fanart of it x3 .... im still horrible... poor edd ))

All 8 where staring horrified to the screen what the robot showed them,

 

Edd tied up at his neck and arms with rope, Blood was everywhere on his body, and three big still bleeding scars were on edd's chest. Edd also had bruises everywhere, and one of his feet looked definitely broken.

 

''  m... my go....god.... ''  Eduardo finally spoke, moving his hand onto his mouth. Even HE wouldn't do this to edd, ever.

 

'' ..... He is a monster..... Definitely '' Tom said looking to the blood on the wall's and edd himself. he looked up seeing blood dripping from edd's face.  '' Wait.... patryk, try to let edd look up please ''

 

Patryk looked to tom then letted the robot move forwards to edd. the robot stopped on a distance suddenly saying  '' out of battery ''  .

Patryk looked up confused      '' that.... that can't be.... i charged it before we even got tord's call .... ''    patryk typed in some buttons, but the robot didnt even want to move, only the camera still worked.

 

Edd slowly looked up, towards the robot. Blood dripped down his face and the bandages around his left eye where soaked in blood aswell.

 

matt gasped in horror trembling at the sight of their best friend ( boyfriend even ) .  '' ...w..what has he... done to you .. ..  ''

A soft whimper came from edd when he saw the robot, his right eye was barely open and the emerald green color of his eye was now a dull / darker green. Edd slightly opened up his mouth to speak but no sound came out as a thick stream off blood came out instead.

 

Tord frowned and made a deep growl while picking up his gun      '' ENOUGH, ILL **SHOOT HIS BRAINS OUT** ''        Tord tried getting up but paul held him onto the couch.

''We can't charge in!!!! look what he has done to edd!!! he will have us trapped in no time!! ''        paul said in a panic.

 

Patryk nodded   '' we can't just barge in...... now we got the robot at edd........ We will be able to keep an surveillance camera on him...    if that major Asshole won't find out''   patryk thought of a way to charge the robot without going into the building.

Patryk's thoughts were interupted by edd's whimper. All of them looked back at the screen to see the neighbor right in front of it.

 

Matt mark jon and patryk let out a yelp of fright seeing the neighbor up so close to the screen.

 

'' w...what does he want!?! ''  mark and matt said in unison.

 

The neighbor gave a chilling chuckle  '' _**seem's like some..... 'rodents'  found their way in hmm... .. You want to see your friend that badly? ..... then go ahead enjoy the show....**_ ''  he placed the robot in the corner so they all could see what was going on. After putting the robot down the neighbor walked back to edd,  and pulled his head up at his hair _**''  i have some new.....  experiments.... and i want to use them on you my dear boy~ ''**_ edd only could react with a soft and barely hearable whimper.  _**''  good boy.... ''**_    

The neighbor pulled edd's head backwards and took out a small syringe what what looked like Black liquid into it. Edd whimpered but was not strong enough to even move his head away from it. 

As the syringe got injected into edd's tooth flesh and the liquid got pushed into him. Edd let out one of the loudest screams they all (including the neighbor) ever heard.  Tom could swear he even heard it out of the laptop's speakers.

Edd trashed around wildly and broke two of the ropes from his neck. The neighbor grabbed edd and rammed him against the wall  _**'' you didn't want to tell me why you came here..... but now you've seen almost everything i do here..... so why wouldn't i have some fun with you aswell hmm~''**_      

As edd tried to push the neighbor off of him with his good foot he could feel his mouth burning and in a lot of pain, like all his teeth got pulled out by a metal rod.

 

the neighbor stood up and placed his foot onto edd's chest, He fumbled a bit with his bag he took with him and took out a small bottle with greenish liquid in it.  _**'' i've made this one a few months ago.... i hope its not ....... ''**_ he turned his face to the camera and Obviously mocked the others  _**'' Expired... ''**_ he kneeled down and forced edd's mouth open, pouring the bottle after opening it half way into his mouth, making sure edd swallowed it all.

He threw the rest over edd's still bleeding wounds.  edd letted out another scream of pain, as this liquid burned even more then the first liquid he had gotten into his wounds.

Edd could feel his organs twist as he coughed out blood.  The neighbor grinned down at edd liking to see him in such pain.

 

'' monster.... HE IS A MONSTER!!! ''  matt screamed loudly in a fit of rage.  '' IF I GET HIM IN MY HANDS I WILL... I WILL....... ''  matt letted out a frustrated scream.

'' we all feel the same matt...... But like paul and patryk already say... we can't barge in.. ''   Tom growled, wanting to do the barging in part already a long time ago.

 

The neighbor chuckled and looked over to the camera _**'' now.... will you guys be so sweet to keep an eye on my labrat, so i can go and grab some more things~''**_    the neighbor waved and walked out of the room, not even bothered by closing the door and locking it.

 

all 8 of them growled loud .  '' NO ONE, will make fun of **ME or hurts MY neighbor!!!** ''     Eduardo snarled,   '' Let's Kill that bastard already!!!! ''

 

''wait!! ''  patryk quickly told the other's before they got up, getting a few angry / confused looks aimed at him. But when patryk pointed to the screen of the laptop, they all looked up aswell.. ,

It was silent...... no screams..... no rustling sounds...... no struggling.... nothing....

 

tom swallowed deeply ... '' h...he is...isn't.... ... you know... .. .  .r.. right..? ''       he gave the others a very scared and panicked look.

Their question got answered when edd moved to sit upright again. they smiled bright happily to see edd wasn't gone, but their smile quickly faded away.

 

A thick black / greenish smoke came from edd's Mouth. His right eye was now more open but the official emerald green / dull dark green turned into a Dark Pine green color.

Edd looked a bit through the room and ended up looked to the robot, he opened his mouth to show that his teeth got Deformed.

 

'' what.... the hell was in that bastards syringe!!?? ''  Tord looked up, having experimented himself but never even coming close with something like this  ( and he is a goddamn leader from an army! )

'' His teeth are like a .... .... ''   tom didn't wanted to say ' monster ' but the others exactly knew what he meant .

 

Edd started to pull more at the rope he still was stuck on, blood soaked the rope's around his arms. Edd pulled himself slowly up having compleetly forgotten about his broken foot. The rope started to shred and broke loose when Edd stood up completely.

 

'' ehm guy's ..... Edd is acting..... not edd like... ''    Jon pointed to edd on the screen.

 

At the moment they looked to edd, the ropes around his arms broke off and the last thing they saw was a Green glow around edd, before the screen turned off.

 

All of them stood up and looked through the windows to the neighbor's house.

 

 _ **''Let's break IN!!!''**_   tom tord and matt said in unison, The other's nodded.

 

As paul helped mark jon and eduardo pick out some good weapons for the fight , patryk downloaded the map the robot made onto a paper.  '' I think this will come in handy....  ''  Patryk said while looking to tord who was wearing a special binder around his foot.  ( _special as in he will be able to move on it_ )

Tom putted his shotgun into his hoodie once again like he did at his lovely 'susan' once.  he also stacked on some grenade's and smaller guns.   ''  if we go all out... we GO all out... ''    he grinned, then looked to matt and looked unamused.

'' we are about to safe edd.... and the thing you want is the shovel''     tom raised his eyebrow.

 

matt looked insulted    ''  this shovel is handy!! just see for yourself, it's gonna safe lives!!! ''    matt huffed and putted the shovel on his back together with a small gun.   '' this is all i need to kick his ass''      matt growled.

 

Tord was ofcourse over stuffed with weapons,   he got an unamused look from patryk, and he repaid patryk by grinning devilish.

 

'' You just have to have more then 10 weapons hmm... ''   patryk rolled his eyes taking his own weapons.

'' Hey no one can tell me not to take 50 weapons with me''  Tord huffed    ''  let's go already!! ''

 

The other's nodded when they were ready.  All of them got weapons, but also some traps of themselves.   '' He is using glue.... then we will use glue aswell!! ''   Paul said raising a jar of glue.    '' Up to safe Edd!!!''    Paul charged out the house and over the road to the neighbors house, while being followed by the others.

 

After arriving to the house tord stopped the others before entering, pointing to the camera's .

 

patryk looked up to the camera's and took the jar of glue from Paul, then threw it against the camera's breaking them both with one throw.

 

'' nice job!! ''  Tord said petting Patryk's back.

 

'' get down!!! the neighbors coming! ''   Eduardo said while hiding behind the neighbors car. The others quickly hid behind trashcan's or at Eduardo behind the car.

 

The door opened and the neighbor stepped out looking to the broken camera's on his front porch  _**'' oh.... wanting to play hmm........ Then let's have a game of cat and mouse ''**_ he looked around and went to his backyard thinking the others ran to the backyard to hide.    _**'' come out come out wherever you are... ''**_

 

Tord moved his arm to the house signaling the others to run into the house since the door was still open and the neighbor was out sight.

All of them dashed to the house and ran inside, dodging the bear trap what was laying in the way of the front door.

 

'' geez!! dangerous!! ''   Jon said looking to the bear trap.     '' we are in.... Now what ?? ''   Jon tilted his head looking to the others

 

Tord turned his head towards the basement door.   '' Getting Edd out.... **and killing that bastard ''**

 

the others agreed as they headed towards the basement door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might , MIGHT have fanart aswell <3 i'm starting to love my work for once aha


	6. Beautifull Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter one of the guys get's an flashback from a moment the four boys got together.
> 
> I thought giving you guys some fluff before an fight chapter would be perfect >:)
> 
> Song used; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7KMRBoqQUg

\- once again, this is a flashback x3 -  Song used : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7KMRBoqQUg 

 

'' man... shall i ... or shouldn't i... ''   Tom said while playing a soft tune on 'susan'   '' i have already a secret relationship with tord........ ....    ''     tom moved his feet a bit.

'' Tord is even the last person i thought would be interested in me.....    Matt loves himself ofcourse as much, But i've noticed he comes more and more out of the 'closet' by giving us gently hugs, giving us things, cooking for us Etc''      Tom putted susan down on the chair as he got up ....

'' But edd...,     ....... ''   Tom sighed as he rubbed his head. 

 

It was around 4 months ago tord and tom got into their relationship, it was on a rainy day and matt and edd where out to work that day.

Tom was ofcourse drunk again, but tord kept being so nervous, tom ofcourse noticed and looked tord's way.

Tom wanted to ask tord what was wrong, only to be silenced by tord's warm lips on his own. Tom was taken back by the sudden move of tord but he didn't pull back.

 

When they broke the kiss both stared to each other and tord fumbled with his hands.  '' s....sorry for that.... i just''   Tord stuttered and wanted to leave, but tom grabbed a hold of his hoodie sleeve and pulled him back onto the couch.  

'' not so fast tord... ''   tom said with a serious voice, what kinda scared tord.

 

Tord made himself small, but tom was faster.  Tom raised tord's face up to his own, his finger's stroking tords cheek. Those beautifull eyes of tord had tom staring once again..

Tom snapped out of it and smiled      '' You don't know how long i have waited for even one of you, to kiss me.... ''      Tom blushed a bit while looking to tord.

 

Tord once again stuttered not expecting this at all   '''w.. ..w... what do you mean .. .b..by that? ''     tord fumbled with his hands even more and tried to look away, but he couldn't turn his face away from tom's face.

 

'' What i mean by that..... is that i love you guys.... beyond the 'friend' zone.... ''    tom scooted a bit closer to tord and moves his thumb along tord's jawline.   '' i was too afraid to say anything.... ....  and i think you had the same.... ''   tom smiled as he moved closer.

 

Tord softly nodded as tom captured his lips with his own. Both of them where for the first time gentle to each other, No fights... no arguing.... no name calling.... No They were both feeling the same...

 

Tom broke the kiss after a few seconds and pulled tord to himself.   ''   Do you.... feel this way by the others..... too?? ''   tom asked while looking to tord who layed against him.

Tord responded with soft nodding.         

Tom smiled,   '' let's ........ all become ... a thing...''     tom smiled brighter when tord nodded again in response.  

 

Both looked to each other     **''  but first..... let's keep it a secret ''**

 

and that was 4 months ago...., both of them were too scared to tell the other two, or even show them. not knowing what their reactions would be...

 

matt was at his work and tord was at some friends.  So tom and edd had the house to themselves till the evening..

 

Tom wanted to turn the tv on, but stopped when he heard edd come out of the shower while he was .... Singing?? .

Tom kept silent and listened as edd went to his own, tom then sneaked up the stairs and stood before edd's room.

 

Tom heard edd's singing, it was soft... but he still could hear it. He leaned closer to the door and placed his ear against it.

 

**''Close your tired eyes, relax and then''**  
**''Count from 1 to 10 and open them''**  
**''All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down''**

 

Tom looked up, and smiled brightly. Then he took his phone out thinking that tord might want to hear this aswell.

Pushing on record he silently recorded edd's voice.

  
**''But not this time''**

 

Tom softly tapped his foot along the beat of the song

**''Way up in the air, you're finally free''**  
**''And you can stay up there right next to me''**

Tom blushed by this line, not only because edd sang it, but tom also pictured it in his mind.

  
**''All this gravity will try to pull you down''**  
**''But not this time''**

Tom placed his hand onto the door and slowly opened it without interfering with edd's singing. He then turned his phone and started to record edd, who was struggling with his hoodie.

**''When the sun goes down and the lights burn out''**

 

Edd moved his hands through the hoodie sleeves finally and putted it on.

  
**''Then it's time for you to shine''**  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**

Edd blushed but had his back to the door, so tom couldn't see / film it. 

  
**''So shine no matter where you are''**

 

Edd raised his hands up high, while looking up to the ceiling where he had more then a thousand _**'glow in the dark'**_ stars, even some glow in the dark planets. The moon was right above his bed on the wall.

  
**''Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light''**  
**''Cause it's time for you to shine''**  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**

edd moved his arms down and smiled brightly while walking to his nightstand table where he had a picture of all four of them.

  
**''So shine no matter where you are tonight''**

 

edd picked the picture up and blushed even more while he sang.

**''Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh''**

**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  
**''Shine no matter where you are tonight''**

edd putted the picture back where it belonged and walked up to his mirror, He looked to himself and smiled more.

  
**''Gaze into my eyes when the fire starts''**

 

Tom looked up and he could swear if someone saw him right now, he would belong with the tomato's. 

  
**''And fan the flames so hot it melts our hearts''**

 

Tom's heart was basically melting by edd's voice at this point...

  
**''Oh, the pouring rain will try to put it out''**  
**''But not this time''**

 

Edd turned around, while he placed his hand onto his chest as he raised the other arm high in the air.

**''Let your colors burn and brightly burst''**  
**''Into a million sparks that all disperse''**  
**''And illuminate a world that'll try to bring you down''**  
**''But not this time''**

All four of them had a special color,  Red - Blue - purple - Green,  they all fitted together Tom thought.

**''When the sun goes down and the lights burn out''**  
**''Then it's time for you to shine''**  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  
**''So shine no matter where you are''**

 

  
_'no one can shine as bright as you guys, edd...... trust me... i know'_ tom thought as he was in compleet love listening and watching edd. 

  
**''Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light''**  
**''Cause it's time for you to shine''**  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  
**''So shine no matter where you are tonight''**

 

Tord matt and edd where tom's Stars, Leading him to safety and to a loving welcoming home....

**''Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh''**

 

Edd twirled around while making a small chuckle.

  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  
**''Shine no matter where you are tonight''**

 

Edd nodded as he looked to an old drawing of himself. The drawing was of a world, with his friends and himself around it.

**''A thousand heart beats beat in time''**  
**''It makes this dark planet come alive''**  
**''So when the lights flicker out tonight''**  
**''You gotta shine''**

 

Edd smiled as he headed to the door.

  
**''When the sun goes down and the lights burn out''**  
**''Then it's time for you to shine''**  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  
**''So shine no matter where you are''**

 

Tom saw edd's hand come onto the door knob, But it was already too late for tom to get away....

**''Fill the darkest night with a brilliant light''**  
**''Cause it's time for you to shine''**  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  
**''So shine no matter where you are tonight''**

 

Tom stood frozen when edd opened the door, he only held his phone in his hand still recording.

**''Woah-oh, woah-oh, woah-oh-''**

 

Edd stopped right away when he saw tom standing there, Edd became as red as a traffic light.

 

Both of them just stood frozen in the doorway at each side staring to each other, when  **matt and tord** their voices suddenly came from besides them.

  
**''Brighter than a shooting star''**  ~   matt sang while looking to them  
**''So shine no matter where you are tonight.''** ~ Tord Ended the song with the last line.

 

Edd and tom where even more red, but edd was Scarlet red.  ''   hh .. how... long?? '' 

 

'' ... . c..compleet.... song.. e..hehe...ehehe... ''  Tom answered edd's question and looked a bit to edd.

 

Edd wanted to run back into his room but matt and tord pulled him back out and held him in their arms.

Edd couldnt escape their grasp so he slowly moved his hoodie over his head.

 

 

''why are you guys home already!??''  Tom said confused.

 

''i got the rest of the day off''  matt responded while smiling bright .

 

'' Paul and patryk are going out on a dinner, So yeah i came home earlier''      Tord shrugged while holding edd on place, who really wanted to just dig himself in at the moment.

 

tom cleared his throat and looked over to edd......    '' .... Edd....... i want to ask you something... you don't have to answer right away...... but i want to know ... ''       tom stepped closer to edd and lifted his head with his fingers gently, making edd look at him.

 

'' i have had feelings for you guys for a long time already... but i never wanted to tell it, not knowing how you guys would react... or... ''       tom sighed and looked to edd's face.

 

' _Edd had a slight blush on his face and was looking with those pure... emerald eyes.. and .... tom focus.. '_.. , tom could mentally facepalm himself now. 

 

Tom looked down to edd and smiled, ...   ''  Would you maybe.. want a relationship.... with me and tord.... a..and . if matt wants too.... ofcourse...   '' .... tom rubbed his head a bit ..   ''  if you want... ofcourse'' 

 

matt tilted his head ,   ''  like the relationship you already have with tord??? ''    matt made a kitty face while tord and tom stared straight at matt..

 

'' . how do you.. -''   tord was hella confused and blushing now aswell

 

''like i don't know that, you two always hug in the kitchen, and give each other small kisses!! it's sooooooooo cute!! ''   matt was exited,      '' you guys want to do that with me too!!??!''      matt's exitement went up even more.

 

Tord grinned as he kissed matt's cheek softly,   both tom and tord laughed as matt's exitement went through the roof.

Matt kept squeeling, placing his hands on his cheeks.

 

'' i have boyfriends now!!! ''   matt raised his arms in the air and looked VERY happy

 

Tom and tord turned their attention to edd,      '' well edd?? .... ''   tord raised an eyebrow a bit worried since they didn't got an answer yet     '' you... don't have to you know..  ''   tom added also getting worried.

 

Edd's hair fell before his eyes as he slowly looked up, he moved his hair a bit away and he was obviously blushing much.

 

'' i... i would love to be in a relationship with you guys... ''    edd smiled brightly, what made both tord and tom's heart melt.

 

Edd received a kiss on both his cheeks of tord and tom.

 

Tom embraced edd softly, soon followed by tord. Both were gently hugging edd.   '' man... i got scared there for a moment.... thought you didnt..... you know.....    liked us like we like you guys...   ''     tord admitted...

 

Edd chuckled a bit and looked to tord     ''  i just didn't know you guys even liked me..... '' 

 

'' what's not to like!! ''   tom shouted in protest. 

 

'' yeah you are an angel who went out heaven just to be with us~ ''     tord grinned and laughed at the reaction of edd _((who was now retreating back in his hoodie))_

 

 

all three of them hugged and looked up when they heard matt shout     ''  _ **HUGGING PILEEEEEE ''**_

 

All three screamed as they saw matt literally flying to them.

 

the four boys layed on the ground a bit confused, while matt laughed. The other three soon followed and they all became a laughing pile on the ground.

 '' besides edd.....  **you got a beautifull voice~** ''   Tom matt and tord said in unison making edd once again a tomato

 

**_\- End flash back -_ **


	7. Wanna Play?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready, You are about to read. ' Bad things '
> 
> \- Picture is included in this one, but the link will be somewhere in the story, else spoilers too soon x3 -

 

As the guys stood before the basement door, they looked nervously around while paul was busy trying to unlock it with his lockpick.

 

'' This lock is even worser then the one from before... ''   Paul growled while fumbling with the lock.

 

Matt looked behind himself to the window and to his horror he saw the neighbor standing there watching them. Not moving, just standing and grinning?? .

matt swallowed and looked to the others.  '' .. .. e. ... ehm.. g.. .guys ?? ''      matt looked back but the neighbor was gone, This triggered him as he grabbed hold of tord's hoodie sleeve.   '' guys that asshole looked through the window but now he is gone!?!?! ''      matt held tord's arm while tord looked through the window.

 

'' he was?? ... then we better hurry up.....  Paul?  how far are you with the lock? ''     tord looked to paul who was getting annoyed by the lock, and what seemed like .... smoke?  comming from the door.

 

'' .... What the fuck man, is this door burning on the other side.....?? ....''    patryk said looking to the thick smoke comming from the door.

''it aint hot... besides the smoke smells weirdly like cola ''     paul looked to the others who looked a bit strange...     '' something up?? guys..   ''    

 

Tom looked to paul   '' .... cola.... Think about the one person who would do anything for it...  ''       tom raised his eyebrow and nodded when paul finally got it.

 

 _ **'' if i were you... i wouldn't stand at that door... ''**_ the neighbor's voice suddenly boomed through the room, startling them all.

 

Paul dropped his lockpick and tried to grab it again but the second it was on the ground, he lost sight of it...     '' what .. the''    paul got up and backed off when he heard heavy ticking sounds on the other side of the door.

 

'' YOU BASTARD''   tord screamed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it to the neighbor.

 

The other's grabbed their weapons and aimed it at the neighbor aswell,   ''  Fuck off... we won't be afraid to blow out your brains ''    eduardo growled.

 

The neighbor chuckled while he took a few steps towards them,   '' _ **are you sure, that will work.... Little brats?? ''**_      almost on cue, Tord's gun broke down, falling into pieces on the ground.

 

Tord backed off looking at the gun, then looked up to the neighbor  ''  **What ARE you!!? ''**  tord snarled under his breath.

 

 _ **'' Let's just say...   i  have very....... 'bad'  Friends~  ''**_ The neighbor reached his hand to grab tord, Only to be rammed by a shovel in the face.  **'' AUGH! ''** the neighbor backed off holding his face, then looked up and gave a deep low growl.

 

'' i WILL hit you in the nuts this time!! ''   matt said aiming the shovel, what had a little blood on it now.   '' i KNEW the shovel would be an important weapon!! ''    matt huffed.

 

'' Nice Work matt!! ''   tom said while grabbing a broom,   '' if we can't shoot the fucker ''    he broke it in two making sharp edges at both ends  '' we will have to use Brute FORCE!! ''  

 

Eduardo jon and mark all grabbed some items what layed on the ground,   holding a tv , a flashlight and a jar of glue.       '' I will use your own glue against you!! ''    mark said while throwing it right into the neighbors face.

 

'' Nice one!!! ''   Eduardo said while throwing the tv right onto the neighbor's left knee.    '' Take that you jerk!!! ''   

 

Jon looked to the basement door and dropped the flashlight.  '' ... ..g..guys?? ''  

 

'' Not now jon!!! ''    eduardo yelled when he grabbed another item ((a box)) and threw it      ''  i will destroy you with your own stuff!!! '' 

 

'' but guys....!!??! ''    jon started to panic as he saw the basement door being covered by smoke.

 

The neighbor looked to the basement door then turned around and ran out of the house as fast as he would chase you.

 

'' WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!!??!?! ''   Tom tord and eduardo yelled after him.

 

'' EHm guys!??''   matt said and the moment the others turned around it was already too late.  

 

The basement door was slowly melting away.     '' w.... ..what!?!?! how is that possible!?!? aint that meta-''     paul stopped as he saw through the small opening what was on the other side of the door.   All color went off of paul's face as he yelled   '' **RUN ''**. The moment paul turned around, the door got rammed out taking paul, patryk, matt and tord with it.

 

'' GUYS!!!! ''  Tom said looking to the others who were now scattered in the livingroom.

 

'' f...fuck man..... ''   tord layed upside down against the sofa and looked upside down to what stood in the doorway of the basement ,     ''   **oh..... Fuck no** ''   

 

((   http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/157151571719/here-we-go-monster-edd-in-my-style-x3-and   )) 

 

The others got up and turned around, looking straight to the Monster,   '' what..... The FUCK, is THAT!!? ''     Eduardo said staring at it.

 

The monster placed it's front claws down, while it's drool dripped from it's mouth onto the ground. creating a few holes into the floor.

 

'' ..... now i know how the door melted..  ''    paul stared to the holes in the floor,  ''   I don't want to know how that will react on human skin '' ....  Paul swallowed staring at the beast.

 

'' w....wait  a ...minute...  e...Edd??? ... Edd?? is that you?? ''    matt said getting up, a small stream off blood comming over his face, but this time matt didn't care at all.

 

Monster edd turned it's attention to matt when he heard his name. He kept on standing on the same place and moving his tail slowly while watching them.

 

'' No..... No that aint edd.... I refuse to believe that that is edd!!!! ''  Tord got up and growled loudly.

 

Monster edd moved his attention to tord and moved down, obviously getting ready for a sprint.     '' Tord!!!! ''   Tom yelled as he pushed tord out the way. when edd sprinted to tord, only to get bitten in his place.

 

Tom screamed as edd's teeth sunk into his shoulder, he could feel the radioactive/ acid like saliva crawl over his clothes.  The saliva slowly burned the clothing away from tom's shoulder, making it compleetly bare.

Tom tried his best to get edd off of him, but it was for nothing as edd sunk his teeth even deeper. The saliva now dripped onto tom's bare skin and tom could feel his skin  **melting** away.

Tom kept on screaming while he fell down with edd on top of him. Edd started to rip at the flesh, ripping pieces off .

 

Edd got rammed off of tom by eduardo and paul. He crashed into some boxes while matt helped tom up.   '' We gotta Leave!!! NOW!!! ''    matt said in panic to the others.

They quickly ran to the front door, while edd destroyed the boxes what were on top of him.  Edd letted out an terrifyingly loud Roar as he charged after the others.

 

''  **GO GO GO GO!!!!!!!!! ''** tord said helping matt carry tom to their own house.

 

Edd broke the doors down and ran after them, almost reaching jon's foot when a truck came on the road, honking it's horn to edd.

 

Edd stopped on the middle of the road and looked to the truck not moving away.

''NO!! EDD!! MOVE!! ''   Matt said while they reached their frontyard.

 

Paul fumbled a bit with the key and hurriedly opened the door then went in with the others not seeing what matt tom and tord saw.

 

matt tom and tord looked up in panic as the truck almost hitted edd, But edd stopped the truck with his bare claws, making the truck crash into itself killing the driver in an instant.

 

Blood dripped down from the side of the truck where the driver was.  (who was now basically in pieces  r.i.pieces)

 

Edd turned his attention to the others, but he didn't go after them anymore.

Matt looked up confused.... '' wait.... why aint he...  ''  .

Tord gently letted go of tom and walked out of their frontyard only to run back while screaming when edd charged again.

 

Matt dragged tom together with tord inside their house and closed the door.

 

''...you've gotta see this guys.... ''   Eduardo said looking out the window with paul, patryk , jon and mark.

Matt helped tom walk to the window, As they looked out of the window they all saw edd just sitting before the frontyard, like it had a barrier around it.

 

'' look!! there's the bastard!! ''   jon shouted and pointed to the neighbor who now stood in his own doorway.

 

As they all looked up to the neighbor, he whistled on his fingers. Edd looked up towards the neighbor and ran to him, like he was a loyal dog.

 

The neighbor grinned and patted edd on his head when he came at his side, then letted him go back inside while looking with the most demonic grin to the others.

 

**edd was on his side now.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! 
> 
> Next comming tomorrow <3


	8. Morning Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Some more fluff before the storm!!! >:D x3 this chapter is specially for a few readers, Who like Matt so much <3 <3.
> 
> MOMMA MATT
> 
> -  
> and scientist Tord.
> 
> HOEHA

Tord brought together with paul and matt, tom to his 'secret' lab.

 

''put him on the table...''  Tord said in a hurried tone while walking to a shelf and looking to some items/ tools. 

Matt and paul lifted tom onto the table and looked to tord for more instructions.     '' anymore we have to do?? ''      paul tilted his head while looking to tord. 

 

'' At the moment nothing....., You can leave, thank you very much.... I will call you if i need something, so leave the door unlocked''     Tord said when he took some tools.

Matt and paul nodded   '' Alright!! ''   they said in unison while leaving the lab, going back to the other's who were making yet another plan to get into the house and get edd back.

 

'' Why does this have to happen to us....... goddamn ''    Eduardo bit on his lower lip, while looking to The other's when they came back.

 

''Well.... atleast ..... we got home.... right??   ''      matt said a bit unsure on what to say,   matt had felt useless this entire time.... even if he saved tord with his shovel.

'  **i can't let the other's be hurt more... , We have to get edd back safely... and then.... go to the beach!! or... or have a picknick together!** '  matt thought while he smiled bright, only getting a confused look from jon .

Matt nodded to himself to keep it a secret from now, A suprise picknick!! everyone would love it ... right??

 

'' This will take a while to compleet ''   patryk said while biting on a pencil while looking to the map the robot had quickly made..    '' i wish we had another map... so we atleast could scout out the compleet house... ''    patryk softly growled..

 

Matt hurried fast up the stairs to his own room, when arriving in his room he looked to an old picnic basket he had gotten from his grandma.   He walked to it and opened it, seeing the old blue/purple/red/green blanket he got with it.       '' this is perfect!!! ''        

matt gasped and placed his hands onto his cheeks   ''  _this will be our first outside date!!!_ ''

'' i remember the first date we would have.... but poor little edd and tom got sick....''   matt pouted.    '' atleast tord and me where there to save them!! ''    

 

**~FlashBack~**

 

A loud sneeze echoed through the house.

Tom sniffled while he layed on the sofa, shiffering from the cold.

 

'' What did i say!!?? ''    matt growled in disbelief, he knew tom and edd where stubborn, but this went beyond everything. 

 

'' to not go outside in the rain without jackets.... ''    Edd groaned curling up in his blanket on the chair.   '' we know.... we know!, we were.. and are very stupid''    edd sighed, getting a cool pad on his forhead by tord.

 

'' Next time listen to mattie boys, He know's what is good for you''    Tord grinned.

 

Tom growled in response and hid his head under the pillow he took from his bed.   '' i Don't want to be parented around! ''   came the muffled grumble from below the pillow.

 

Tord smiled to edd,   '' need anything else edd?''    he tilted his head

 

Edd nodded and wanted to say his favorite drink ofcourse but matt cutted him off.    '' no no no,    no soda's for the sick boy's ''   matt huffed and placed his hands onto his hips.

 

Edd pouted while looking to matt but matt shook his head   '' The thing you two will get is a lot of rest, and chicken soup, recipe by my grandmother!!''     matt stormed off to the kitchen   '' tord keep them on their place!! ''      matt yelled when he arrived into the kitchen

 

Tord shrugged and gently patted edd on the head, getting a soft groan in response.    '' sorry Edd, can't do , you heard the 'boss' No soda's for bad children ''    tord grinned.

 

Tom removed the pillow and looked to tord   '' Okay  **Daddy** ''   he grinned to tord and laughed when tord's face became as red as his hoodie, then groaned from the headache he had and retreated hish ead back under the pillow. 

 

'' that's what you get... brat''    tord grumbled and looked to edd.  Tord's heart skipped a beat after seeing those Blurry/ dull , teary eyes from edd.  Tord had to keep himself back to not immediatly give edd a kiss, but he couldn't refuse it. Instead of kissing edd on the lips, tord gave a soft and gentle kiss onto edd's forhead.

Edd chuckled from the sudden kiss and snuggled into his blanket a bit more.

Soft muffled sound were heard from below the pillow.  Tord turned and looked to tom who stared to him,   '' oooh whats this?? Do you want a kiss too~~ ''    tord grinned to tom.

Tom blushed and turned away a bit      ''  .. .n.... no!! ''   ..  tom looked a bit back   '' .... okay maybe just one... ''    he blushed more, he didn't knew if it was because of the fever or the moment...

Tord chuckled and walked over to tom, then kneeled down to him and gave him a soft kiss on the forhead aswell   '' theeeere, better now? ''   

 

Tom grinned,  '' a lot yes~  just wait till this fever is gone.... then i will get you back~''    tom purred and quickly retreated under his pillow.

 

Tord chuckled      '' i like to see you try~ ''    tord got back up and headed to the kitchen.

When tord got to the kitchen he sneaked a peek around the corner and looked up suprised.

 

Matt was wearing an apron with '' Kiss the Cook'' on it, while he was making some chicken soup for tom and edd, and some Lasagna for himself and tord.  Matt softly hummed and yelped when tord's arms came around his middle.   '' T...Tord!! don't do that when i am busy cooking! ''   matt huffed, then received a kiss onto his cheek.

 

Matt became as red as the tomato he was about to cut,  '' w... wha? ''   matt stuttered.

 

'' Your apron is giving me orders Darling~ ''    tord purred in his ear. making matt shudder of it.

 

''s.... stop it!! im cooking!! ''   matt softly chuckled,   '' else help me, you silly ''    matt smiled bright to tord making tord's heart skip another beat.  ( man this will be bad for tord if it keeps going ) 

 

Tord nodded and started to work together with matt, under matt's instructions ofcourse.

 

Meanwhiles in the livingroom tom mumbled because he was cold, he was once again too stubborn to accept the blanket matt wanted to give him.   Tom looked from under his pillow to edd who was looking to him.    

'' im cold... ''    tom looked to edd and made a small pout.   Edd chuckled in response and slowly got up.

Edd made his way over to tom, wobbling all the way since he felt dizzy aswell.

Tom made room on the sofa and helped edd sit down next to him.  Both of them shared the blanket and layed back down, half on each other for some more warmth. 

Tom Was very cold, so he was a perfect cooler for edd and edd was like a heater for tom.   Both cuddled in the blankets and against each other.

 

An half hour went by, Matt and tord came back into the livingroom and smiled seeing both tom and edd deeply asleep on the sofa. Both were tired and sick, so no wonder they were sleeping.   
But they needed to atleast eat something, so matt walked up to them and gently shook their shoulder, getting from both a groan in response.

 

'' i know you two are laying comfy... but you atleast have to eat ... well drink something... so you wont get hungry and more dizzy tomorrow... ''    matt sighed as he looked to tord    ''  You know what, let's feed these poor boys''   Matt smiled bright and pushed tord towards tom, while he kneeled down before edd.    '' i will blow the hotness off it okay edd!! ''  

 

Edd pushed himself up and nodded while rubbing in his eyes a bit, he was still a bit groggy from just waking up.

Edd looked up to matt when the sleep mostly was gone and blushed,       '' Say aaaaaaaaah~''    matt said while scooping some soup with the spoon , gently blowing the hotness away and reaching it to edd.

 

Edd blushed even more and opened his mouth.   '' a....aaah''    he responded and matt gently gave him the soup.

Edd looked up while swallowing it and smiled       '' this is delicious... ''       

matt smiled back     '' it's my grandma's recipe!,   it's the best of the best''    matt said proudly after scooping another spoonfull and blowing again.

 

Tord looked to edd and matt then to tom who was grinning.    '' . ..w...why are you grinning!?''     tord said flustered.

 

'' Oh no reason  **Nurse** ''   Tom grinned more and laughed again when tord became even more red then he was before.

'' Be happy you are sick!!!! ''   tord grumbled and scooped up some of the soup and reaching it to tom..   '' h..here... ''  

'' no no..... it's too hot this way~   you gotta blow~ ''    tom smirked to tord.

 

Tord wanted to object, only to get cutted off by matt   '' yes tord! ,  you have to blow to cool it down, else he will burn his mouth''    matt gave edd another spoonfull, who was enjoying every bit of it.

 

Tord stared to matt then back to tom and huffed   '' okay.... this ONCE'' .....   he moved the spoon to his mouth and blew on it to cool it off, not liking the grin tom had on his face at all. He then reached the spoon to tom.   '' Here..... now it is cooled off...... ''  

Tom took it in his mouth while giving Tord a Seductive smirk.

Tord was about to flip everything seeing that blue bastard do this. he narrowed his eyes and mouthed ' **just you wait when you are better again** '  only to get ' **oh i am ready** ' in response from tom.

Tord held in his breath to not let out a screech of annoyance.

 

After 20 long minutes tom finally finished his soup.  Tord letted out a sigh of relieve while 'thanking the lord' .   '' i swear to god tom.... if you are fever-free... i will get you ''  ..... 

Tom grinned and layed back down on the sofa while yawning.

 

Matt gently lifted edd a bit to scoot him back over to tom so they could lay together.   '' there..., now get some good rest... alright?? ''   matt gently gave both a kiss on their forhead.

 

Edd sniffled a bit and matt looked his way,   '' what is wrong edd?? ''     matt looked worried, tord and tom also looked a bit worried. 

 

'' We ruined the date.... ''   Edd sniffled again, only to receive a gentle hug from matt .

 

'' no... no you two didn't. ... Besides.... the beach won't leave.... we will go there another time eddybear...., don't worry... alright?? ''    matt looked to him and layed him back down next to tom, who wrapped his arms around the sad little edd.

 

'' Now rest... we will go as soon as the two of you get better!! ''  matt smiled brightly and grabbed tord's hand then left out the livingroom and went into the kitchen.   '' let's give those two a good rest..., we will just have to watch tv upstairs''   matt tilted his head and smiled,    '' if that's okay with you? ''     matt chuckled.

 

'' How can i say no... ''   Tord smiled back

 

**~End FlashBack~**

 

matt chuckled.   '' and after that..... Tord and i got sick.... so we couldn't go out.... ''    matt putted the basket back under his bed to hide it from sight, then got up and walked back downstairs.

 

 

meanwhiles tord was busy examening the blood he took from toms shoulder wound to see if anything was wrong.  Tord putted the tube with blood onto his desk and searched for some more items, untill he heard a few breaking sounds.

 

Tord immediatly looked up and behind himself to see tom having horns, a tail, big claws instead of hands and sharp teeth.  He Quickly backed away while tom stood ontop of the table swinging his tail in obvious anger.

 

Tord swallowed and looked in panic when Tom letted out an Loud Eardeafening roar, what the other's and even the neighbor and edd could hear. 

 

Edd narrowed his eyes while his fur puffed up and his tail got bigger.

 

This was the beginning... of a terrible storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the STORM grab your umbrella's or better.. go into your bunkers :D


	9. Fight of broken promises Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is splitted in half, because of too less time and too much storyline to tell x3 ((please bare with it))
> 
> (( another picture is in this one, and i made tom's monster form in my own style x3))
> 
> link is in the part he comes :D
> 
> x3 im also making my first real animation!! :D -monster edd is my first oho-

'' t......t... Tom???? ''      Tord stuttered  while backing away.

 

Tom looked over to tord and narrowed his eyes,  He clenched his fists while letting out a deep growl.

 

Tom and tord looked up when the others bursted into the lab.  Matt gasped at seeing tom's new form.    '' w...what happened?!? ''     matt looked to tord for the answers.

'' i think it's because of the radioactive Saliva of edd what caused the trigger of his monster form! ''     tord took a breath,    '' but i don't know if he is hostile to us or not!!''    

 

Tom frowned and looked to tord again .    Tom obviously wanted to speak, but only a few low grumbles came from his mouth.    

''Tom.... w...we can't understand you..  ''    matt looked to tom and stepped a bit closer.  He gently grabbed tom's claw who looked confused to matt.

 

Tom only growled and gurmbled in his monster tone,  his tail swaying from left to right. He then jumped off the table, right next to matt.   He looked down to him and softly held matt because matt looked very worried.

 

Matt softly chuckled and held tom,    ''  i  love you too big guy''       matt laughed when he got picked up as a plush by tom,   tom ruffled his face into matt's hair.     '' stop that!! that tickles!! ''   matt laughed.

Tord sighed of relief       '' atleast you still have your own mind...''     tom huffed as response.

 

'' ..... But what do we do now.... will tom change back.... or will he stay like this forever?? ''     eduardo raised his eyebrow checking toms new form out.

Tom huffed and smacked him with his tail, getting an angry '' HEY''    as response.

 

'' .... hm i dont know.... i  think we have to find out....  ''      tord rubbed his chin.    '' but first.... tom would you please sit back down on th- '' 

 

The front door of their house broke down with a Loud Bang. Heavy footsteps /  claws soon followed.

 

Everyone looked towards the sound and without hesitation, tom bolted towards it.

 

'' Tom!!! no!!! ''    matt yelled and ran after him, followed by the others.

 

At arriving in the livingroom everyone looked up seeing the Neighbor sitting on their sofa, with edd next to him.

The neighbor drank out a glass of wine, while smirking to the others.

 

Tom swayed his tail in anger while glaring to the neighbor.

 

''WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?!?! ''      matt screamed in anger while standing next to tom.

''yes....WHY are you here....''     tord narrowed his eyes while stepping forwards.

 

 **'' _Oh that's simple...... my_ PET _and i heard another roar.... so we got curious..... ''_** the neighbor stared at tom, narrowing his eyes in what looked like hatred.

 

'' he  **AINT** your  **PET**!!!''   matt screamed in frustration.   '' EDD IS NO ONES PET!!!! ''   

 

Edd tilted his head then looked to the neighbor, who didn't even look to edd so he looked back to the others while moving his tail.

 

'' _ **oh i can SHOW.... you that he is my PET~''**_ The neighbor grinned again.

'' oh i like to see you TRY!!''    Tord made a fist and was ready to attack.

 

The neighbor raised his hand and pointed it at tom.  '' _ **Attack...''**_   He said in a deep almost demonic voice.

Edd's eyes shrunk at the command and turned his attention to tom, before matt could object edd tackled tom down destroying the lamp and wall shelf by ramming tom into it.

 

Tom roared off the pain then swiped his claw in anger at edd, creating a deep scar onto edd's chest. 

Edd letted tom go and screeched off the pain, then backed off from both pain and fear of getting more hurt.

 

Tom looked up while his ears and tail went down in guilt, Tom slowly approched edd wanting to appologize.

 

 _ **'' Did i said you could STOP''**_       the voice of the neighbor boomed through the room.

 

Edds eyes became smaller and he turned his head to tom, ramming his head into tom's chest creating deep wounds from the horns he had on his head.

 

Tom backed off and roared again in pain only to be rammed onto the ground by edd's tail.

Tom pushed himself up slowly and snarled while he looked up, but a bit too late.  Edd punches tom right in the face.

 

Tom shook his head then kicked edds leg down making him fall down. he quickly got up when edd hitted the floor and screeched loud.

Tom picked edd up blinded by rage and threw him through the window.

 

'' TOM NO!!!! ''     matt screamed while tord had enough. Tord jumped over the table what was in the way and tackled the neighbor down to the ground.

 

Tom broke the rest off the window and charged after edd while the neighbor and tord exchanged some punches to each other.

 

The neighbor kicked tord off himself and got up, quickly taking a jar of glue out his pocket and throwing it straight onto paul's head.

 

''PAUL!!!''    patryk yelled running to paul who fell down thanks to the forcefull hit of the jar.

 

''fucking-''    paul held his head what was now bleeding.

 

''ENOUGH!!!! JON MARK!!! LET'S GET THAT FUCKER!!! ''     eduardo screamed while charging with the baseballbat matt gave him to the neighbor. followed by jon and mark who both held other items ((like a golfclub, and an umbrella))

 

The neighbor dodged the swing off the baseballbat, but got hit in his side by mark who smashed it right there.  Jon smacked the neighbor right into the shelf with the umbrella while giving a loud warcry.

 

'' NICE JON!!! KEEP ON HITTING HIM ''     eduardo said charging to the neighbor with jon and mark.

 

Tord got up and looked to the three who were fighting the neighbor. Tord quickly ran to the window to see how tom and edd where doing, To his horror both were fighting on the middle of the road.

 

Edd was sitting ontop of tom, holding him down while clenching his fist ready to punch him again.

Tom already punched edd but edd dodged the fist what was aimed at his face, getting it at his throat instead.

he looked up and were confused, seeing tom and edd both... Smile? ..... wait no.... they were crying..... What was going on...

 

((  http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/157246788579/and-the-fight-scene-of-my-fanfiction-monster-edd <\--- fight scene x3 ))

 

Tord climbed out the window followed by matt patryk and paul, who was even more pissed then before.  (now he was glued aha) 

 

Tord rushed over to them with the others,   '' EDD!!! STOP!!!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!!! ''    Tord shook his hand trying to get the attention off edd, but he didn;t listen and punched tom once again in the face.

 

Tom spitted blood onto edds cheek then raised his tail in edds blindspot and Smacked edd right off of him.

 

Edd rolled over the ground and got up, giving a frustrated roar.  Tom got up aswell and roared right back.

 

Both aimed their horns to each other and charged, ramming their sharp horns against each other while giving out some punches.

 

Eduardo jon and mark came soon at the others, their weapons covered in the neighbors blood..    ''  Fucking hell!! why are they still fighting!??! ''   Eduardo cursed while looking to tom and edd who still went beserk onto each other.

 

'' We don't know!!! edd doesnt want to listen to me!! and tom .... i think he lost it!''    tord looked to eduardo then looked back.

 

A loud screech came from tom, who now had a big gash in his chest. His hoodie was ripped in pieces and blood soaked the edges.  Tom held his chest in pain while edd charged again.

Tom looked up only to be rammed straight into a parked car. The cars alarm went off and tom jumped off of it.

Edd roared in anger and charged at the car bashing it compleetly till it was nothing more, then a few metal pieces scattered over the road and the gardens.

Edd turned to tom and the radioactive saliva dripped down his chin, Edd moved down and aimed his horns once again to tom. Tom looked up and moved his claw from his chest.

Edd charged straight at tom and tom luckily caught edds horns. Tom threw edd over his shoulder onto the ground.

Edd letted out a gasp off air then smacked tom down with the spikes on his tail. He quickly got up himself and tackled tom once again.

Tom and edd rolled over the street fighting more and more, wounding each other more and more and worrying the rest a lot.

 

A loud scraping sound got heard from inside the house and all except tom and edd looked behind to be horrified seeing the neighbor still standing, even if he was covered in blood and badly damaged.

 

 **'' what ARE you!!?!?!?!** ''     Eduardo Growled

 

 _ **'' playtime is over..... FINISH THIS!!!!**_ **''** the neighbor screamed as an angry order to edd.

 

Edd and tom got up after hitting each other off with their tails and edd looked to the neighbor.

 

Edd moved his claws up and his claws started glowing as green as his right eye.

Tom moved his own claws up and they started to blue as his hoodie.

 

Both roared in Pure  **Beserk mode** to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter....... Get ready to really Hate me >:D!!!!


	10. Fight of broken promises Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh i will be hated so badly for this chapter XD
> 
> WORTH IT -

Tom and edd narrowed their eyes while lifting their glowing claws up.

 

Edd was the first to charge straight on to tom, tom lifted his claw and blocked edd his before he could be badly hurt.

 

Tom and edd swung their claws at each other creating clash after clash of pure green and blue.

The clashing glows brightened everything up in the streets. Tom rammed edd into his side with his claw creating a deep wound.

Edd backed off from tom and wheezed in pain as the blood of his wound splattered down.

 

'' NO!!! STOP!!! PLEASE STOP!!! ''   matt got held back by patryk while tord got held back by paul, before both of them could get themselves hurt from the fight. 

Tears rolled over matt's cheeks, while both edd and tom didn't listen and just kept fighting.

 

'' ... they will fight to the death this way!!''    Eduardo said in a panic.  '' what do we do!?!? ''    he looked at the other's trying to get atleast one thing to do to help.... 

 

All of them were silent untill the neighbor once again chuckled in a dark low tone.

 

'' _ **oh you can't help Monsters...... Monsters stay monsters, whatever you try... let them decide.... who will stay ALIVE''**_ he laughed while making his way around the monsters back to his own house.

 

Tord wanted to run after the neighbor with a knife to stab the shit out of him but he got held still by paul.   '' LEMME AT HIM!!! ''    tord squirmed in pauls grip.

 

'' DONT!!! We got NO time for that asshole!!! we have to help tom and edd!!!! ''    Paul said to tord who calmed down a little bit.

 

Tord looked back to tom and edd who were even more wounded then before.  Blood was decorating the street, the grass of the frontyards and the cars parked on the side.

matt was looking horrified seeing them fight, without end.

 

Another bright clash came from edd and tom, both started pushing the other trying to make each other fall . 

Tom screeched loud and punched to edd but edd dodged it and smashed tom in the face once again.

Tom shook his head and snarled loud then turned rapidly and smashed his tail spike into edds already wounded side.

edd roared in pain the grabbed toms tail and started pulling tom up. Tom looked up and before he could do anything he was being twirled around like on a carousel.

Edd letted go of tom who crashed into a lanternpost.  the lanternpost broke thanks to the hit. Tom shook his head and got up quickly dodging edd's hit who now compleetly broke the lantern post by hitting it.

 

Edd picked up a piece of metal from the lantern post and stabbed it into tom's tail. Tom screeched out in pain and turned around ramming edd into an on comming car.

 

The driver got the hell out of the car and ran for his life when edd ripped off the bumper of the car and used it to whack tom in the head.

Tom grabbed a big piece of the lantern and used it as an baseballbat ramming edd with it against his head.

 

Edd spitted out a tooth then bashed tom's head with the bumper, only to be blocked by the lantern piece.

Both roared in anger at the other while trying to hit each other with the items.

 

Both of the items broke after a few hits and they started to swing their glowing claws at each other again. Creating wound after wound on their bodies.

Both wounded the other with more force at each hit.

 

 

matt trembled in patryks hold, while tears dripped off his chin.     '' _stop ....... stop...... stop it._. ''     matt's voice trembled as he saw his friends fight, getting more and more blood on the street.   '' _please...... stop...._. _.. please... stop it.....''_  

 

Edd and tom backed off from each other and turned their horns to each other.

Their horns started to glow, as they were ready for the last hit. 

Letting all their power go into their horns, they roared ready for the final clash.

Matt Wiggled himself suddenly free from patryk and ran straight to tom and edd.

Tord and the others screamed for matt to come back but he didn't listen.

 

'' MATT!!!!! DONT!!!  ''     tord yelled after him, but it was too late.

 

Edd and tom charged at each other aiming their horns forwards.

 

'' STOP!!!!!!!!''    matt screamed while he came in between both of them.

 

 

_It looked like everything went in slowmotion for tord_

 

 

Edd's horns went straight through matt's back and tom's horns went straight through his chest.

Tord's eyes shrunk to an unhuman small size.  

both edd and tom looked up suprised and shocked, They pulled their horns out off matt. Their horns coated in a layer off his blood.

 

Tom's mouth fell open seeing matt before himself, now with holes in his chest what he created.

 

'' p..l..eas..e..e.....''    matt wheezed of the pain, his whole body shook of the inmense pain he felt.      '' s...top.... fighting''    matt fell down onto his knees, while blood splattered the ground where he now was.     '' you .. .. a.re..e.. . ..frien...ds...''     matt fell down onto the ground, but quickly got caught by tom.

 

Tom held matt gently in his arms while he whimpered from what they had done.   Edd looked down to tom and matt and was also horrified by what he had done..... Not only had he fought his best friend (boyfriend) but he hurted..... ( **maybe even killed soon** ) his other best friend  (boyfriend) 

 

Tord screamed now for matt and freed himself from paul's grip, he ran over to them while tears rolled down his cheeks. 

 

''  **MATT NO!!! NO PLEASE NO!!!** ''    tom letted himself fall down at tom and matt and gently took matt from tom and held him to his chest      '' PLEASE!!! PLEASE DONT GO!!! ''    tears dripped down off of tord's cheeks onto matt.

matt smiled very kindly to them while his eyelids became more and more heavy.

 

Tears dripped down off of edd's cheeks while he stood useless on the road looking down to them.

 

''  _ **Became time that that Ginger finally died...**_ ''  the harsh words of the neighbor hit edd like a truck.  Edd turned around to see the neighbor standing unamused looking to them leaning on his own fence.

 **'' _come here pet.... enough playing around... we got work to do''_** the neighbor gave edd a demonic grin.

 

tord and tom looked a bit up to edd, looking suprised to see edd actually leaving to go to the neighbor.

 

'' edd..... please... ''   tord's voice trembled. But as soon as he had said it , edd charged straight to the neighbor and bashed the fence and the neighbor against the house.

 

The neighbor coughed out blood and looked up seeing edd ( who is now pissed as fuck ) charging to him.

 

The neighbor screamed, only to be pierced by edd's horns through his chest.  His screams continued as edd teared one of the neighbors arms off. 

 

Edd picked the neighbor and threw him through the window of his own house, then jumped through the window and started to punch / kick / claw / and bash the neighbor with everything he could find  ( tv / chair / lamp / etc ) 

 

The neighbor his screams were still hearable for the others, untill it was compleetly silent.

 

Tord held onto matt and softly kissed his forhead, while tom looked up seeing edd comming out the house.

Blood dripped off of edd's claws while he made his way over to them. He went down on his knees and looked to matt whimpering a bit.

 

matt looked to edd while his eyelids where halfway closed and said in the softest tone,     '' i.. kne.w.... yo..u.. .coul...d.... ..d.....do... it.... ''        matt's smile was the only thing edd saw now.

 

Tears dripped down from them all while the others (paul etc) came over to them.     '' we have to bring him to a hospital... ''    patryk said while looking to them

Tord nodded and looked to tom, with a begging look to pick matt up. Tom nodded and picked matt gently up.

 

'' we can use my car ''   mark said pointing to the black car before his home.    '' it would be faster that way too...  ''  

Tord nodded again and looked to patryk,    '' you me and mark go bring matt to the hospital.... ''     he looked over to the others, then to edd.     '' and you keep....... him at bay.. ''       tord walked over to the car being followed by mark patryk and tom who still held matt.

 

Edd's tail lowered together with his ears. An inmense guilt washed over him.... this was all _his fault_...

 

mark unlocked and opened his car and tom gently placed matt onto the car's backseat.  Tord and patryk went in aswell with mark going at the steering wheel.

Tord gently held matt against himself.   '' it's gonna be okay... '' ...   Tears dripped onto his lap    '' you are gonna be okay...  '' 

 

mark started the car and drove off.

 

matt looked in his eyecorners out the window to edd, seeing him with the most saddest / guilty look on his face made matt's eyes water again.

 

matt's eyelids closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will he live~??? oho i dont know.... find out tomorrow!!! 
> 
> -evil cackle and runs away-


	11. One less problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One less problem, is not just a title. It has a meaning and you will find out what.... ((maybe some of you already know))

Hours went by and tord mark and patryk sat next to matt his bed.

 

The silence in the room was only interfered by the soft beeping noise of matt's heartbeat, what was on the heartbeat monitor and the breathing of him on another machine.

 

No one said something to each other, tord held matt's hand gently while tord looked to the ground.  

Patryk and mark looked to each other, both not knowing what to do, or what to say.

 

More minutes went by when tord finally spoke.   '' i couldn't......      i couldn't protect anyone......  , now matt... matt is..  ''     he shook a bit of the tears what came over his cheeks. 

Patryk gently patted his back,   '' hey... it's not your fault tord......    you did everything you could....  , matt just was... a little faster...  ''     he looked to matt, then quickly back to tord.   '' and if you think he will be this easily beaten!! then you are wrong mister!!. You know how matt is, even if he has a fever, it will probably last an hour. or even 15 or 20 minutes, and he will be outside even if you tell him to rest ''   

 

Tord smiled to patryk ..  '' ye.... .. ... yeah, i guess you are right...... , matt is that kind of person.... ''      Tord looked back to matt and gentle gave his hand a squeeze.

 

The door suddenly opened with force and tom and the others came inside.

 

Tom was covered in bandages while he was back in his human form.     '' Guys!! ''     tom said in a slight panic.

 

'' Shhh!!, ''   tord shushed him pointing with his free hand to matt.

 

Tom looked up and said in a quiet but panicked tone,    '' we have to find edd! ,  come help me! ''   

 

Tord looked up and frowned ..   ''  what do you mean...  ''       Tord didn't move from his spot.

 

Eduardo jon and paul stepped in, and paul sighed    '' i can tell you it, ........ '' 

 

'' Yes please...  ''    tord looked over to paul. 

Paul nodded and took a deep breath.   '' It happened right after you guys left......, tom me eduardo and jon went inside, and tom gently pushed edd with us.... ''  

 

**~Flashback~**

 

Tom and the other's looked to the car what disapeared on the horizon towards the hospital. Tom's ears went down the same with his tail. 

''Cmon.... let's go inside..''   Paul looked to them   '' We have to clean and bind their wounds anyways.....  after that we can pay a visit to matt and the others...  ''   paul walked back to the house.

 

Edd looked in his eyecorners to the others who walked back to the house, then looked back to where the car was. Edd whimpered softly and jumped a bit when two claws came on his shoulders.

Quickly looking backwards he saw that tom was behind him tilting his head in question.

 

Tom pushed edd a bit towards the house and letted him go, then made his way to the house. Stopping halfway tom looked behind himself, seeing that edd had turned around and was now facing tom and the other's with his back. 

 

''What are you doing edd??''     jon said in confusion.

''You better not do what i think you are planning to do Edd!! ''    Eduardo's angry tone was clearly in his voice. 

 

Edd looked over his shoulder to the others, then looked to tom.

Tom's ears went even futher down, as he saw such a guilt filled look in edd's eyes.  Tom walked to edd and raised his claw a bit.  Soft grumbling noises came from tom's throat, but edd stepped away before tom could reach him.

Tom looked up and made a soft whimper sound. Edd turned around and stepped now to tom, reaching his arms.

 

The other's looked up when edd gave tom a big hug.  Tom leaned his head onto edd's shoulder.  Gently stroking through edd's hair, tom noticed that edd was trembling....

Tom pulled away from the hug and looked to edd. The look tom saw...... he could never get it out his mind.

 

Edd's eyes were filled with tears, but he was smiling..... a smile of regret.........

 

Tom wanted to grab for edd again, but edd turned around and sprinted away.  Tom started to run after him but he started to lose him, as tom started to change back into his human form.

Halfway in the changing tom got his compleet voice back and he yelled at the top of his lungs   ''  **EDD NO!!!! COME BACK!!! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!!! PLEASE EDD!!!** '' 

 

but edd didn't stop..... And soon tom and the other's lost sight of edd...... No mobile.... no tracker..... nothing.  _ **edd was gone**_.

 

Tom trembled and almost fell down of the sudden pain,  ... but not the pain of the wounds he got.... but of losing not only one... but two...

 

'' We have to get him!!!! ''     tom looked at paul when paul helped him stand back up.      '' we have to geth im back!!!!''    

 

Paul shook his head.   '' we first have to treat you... you can't do anything if you are wounded like this....., it would be useless if you went after edd like this.... let's go patch you up... and go to the others.... then we will find edd back... i jsut know it.. '' 

 

tom hated the idea... but he had no other choice, so he nodded and went with the others.

 

**~End Flashback~**

 

Tom pointed to the door  '' Cmon!! let's go already!!! ''   he said in a panic and ran out of the room. Only to hear the most  **heartbreaking** response from tord he ever heard.

 

 _ **''No...''**_  

 

That one word...... Everyone..... was suprised to hear that single word come from tord's mouth. ...

 

Tom walked back into the room and looked to tord...   ''what do you mean..... Stop trying to be funny and let's go look for edd!! '' 

 

 _ **''No...''**_  

 

The same word.....  Tom looked to tord. who looked very angry to tom...

 

''What.... do you mean by no... ''    tom frowned.   '' edd is out there.... hurt and alone.... we can leave eduardo and his gang to watch over matt... but right now i need you find edd.... '' 

 

_**''NO!!!''** _

 

This took tom back....  He backed off from the sudden outburst.

 

'' Why would i LOOK for that  **MONSTER**!?!?!''   Tord snarled loudly, while he letted go of matt's hand and stood up to face tom eyes to eyes.

 

'' what.... do you mean by...  _monster.._ ''  The word was like a heavy bullet shot through tom's chest....   he once before heard it, from his past lover......   but to hear tord........ one of his boyfriends..... say it about edd..... .... ...

Gentle..... kindhearted..... sweet....... now alone... and badly hurt... edd....  

Tom frowned and clenched his hands into fists.    **'' what do you mean by _monster_  tord....? ''**    He trembled off anger.

 

'' Everything i say!!!!!,  Edd is nothing more then a monster now!!!!, he did this to matt!!! Tom!!!,  Dont you love matt!!!!''   Tord clenched his own hands into fists      ''Or are you only here for edd this edd that!?!?!''    Tord took a step forwards,  '' Edd Is  **GONE** !!! Deal with that!!! ''  

 

Tom couldn't believe his ears...... hearing tord say this all ......   they were friends........ . . no... best friends... no.. .... they were boyfriends of each other....

 

''He Got controlled tord!!!!! Didn't you see that!?!?!?!''   Tom trembled off both betrayal and hatred.   '' HE WAS CRYING!!!! '' 

 

''All Lies!!!!! '' Tord took another step forwards   '' Like a crocodile's tears!!!!!! ''   '' FAKE!!! FAKE !!! FAKE!!! '' 

 

That was it for tom to snap, he hurried over to tord and punches him right in the face. making tord fall down.

 

The other's looked up in shock and suprise.  Tord slowly got up and tackled tom starting to fight him.

 

Paul and patryk quickly went towards them and pulled them off each other.   '' Stop this!!!! ''    patryk begged.

'' You two need to learn what's right!! ''  Paul added.

 

Tom huffed.    '' You might have lost hope for edd........ but i will NEVER EVER do that..... ''     he growled and freed himself from paul, then stormed out of the hospital room, to go look for edd.

 

Paul looked towards patryk and nodded before following tom.    Eduardo gently patted jon on the head,     '' You stay with these bozos...... i will look where the hell Edd went with those two okay?''    he took a look at mark and nodded as mark nodded aswell

 

'' Be carefull... ''    Jon said as he saw eduardo run after the other two.  he looked over to the others and walked to the empthy seat and sat down.

Jon looked over at tord and softly sighed.

 

Tord held matt's hand again while his face was covered in shadows.       '' i won't leave you..... ''    tord said gently squeezing matt's hand.

 

Jon looked to mark and patryk who both looked in defeat, both not knowing what to do.   Jon tilted his head and smiled.

 

'' You know matt won't die right......  he is strong...... You can feel it dont you...... You dont have to worry.... even if you do..... matt is just gaining his energy back. To once again speak to you.... To hug you..... to be back at you guys... ''   The words what came from jon sounded like music to the others.....

 

Patryk and mark looked up towards jon, with amazement, that something like this came from him......

 

tord looked up as tears once again rolled over his cheeks.    '' jon.... '' 

 

Jon smiled brightly.   '' You know what is right....... in your heart.... but you are too afraid to accept it.... don't you.. tord? ''     

 

It was like a bullseye straight through tord.   Tord looked up wide eyed to jon...... The neighbor who looked like a ''dimwit'' ..... like a ''fool''  ..... But he had all the answers....... he was the one who was right...

 

Tord turned his face to matt and looked to his sleeping form.  '' ........ Yeah...... you are right.......  '' 

 

'' You are so... right ... ''    Tord bit on his lowerlip to stop himself from sobbing even worser. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some truth, I've may told some readers about jon and such..... But in reality.... it's a lie. ((because of a new idea i suddenly had today...)) 
> 
> #Lovejon!!
> 
> Next chapter tomorrow, With even more truth!! and the search for edd!


	12. Misunderstood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following edd!! And he finds a new friend!! x3  
> 
> Forgot to add this fella in the storie, so why not giving him a special chapter!!  
> :D
> 
> I made my first animation!!! it's monster edd: http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/157322731164/first-animation-and-first-time-working-with

The pouring rain made him soaked. 

 

His echoing footsteps where heard through the whole street. No one was outside.... No light was on... it looked like a ghost town.... But edd knew better...

 

Edd looked in his eyecorners........ another curtain quickly closed...

 

Edd looked over his shoulder..... another window closed.....

 

Edd knew what was wrong...  And he thought they were right.....      **he is a Monster...** , Edd's now bloody and soaked tail got dragged behind him over the street. His blood got washed through his fur thanks to the rain drops.

 

Edd's heavy paw's / claws hitted the ground ...

 

''tik.... tak...... tik........ tak.... ''    He hated his walking pattern..... 

 

Edd looked up, getting rain on his face while he walked. the tears in his eyes flowed over his cheeks.  .... what was edd planning..... He was all alone...... 

No home..... No warmth...... No friends..... No love.....

All alone...

 

he shook his head and stopped walking, when looking back to the road.  Edd looked up to something grayish on the ground right before him. .... First thinking it was just a cloth he wanted to go on... but it moved....

 

Edd moved down and looked to two big yellowish eyes looking back to him.  Edd tilted his head and the kitten before him mimiced him.

 

Edd reached his claw to the kitten but looked to his own claw.... then quickly pulled it back. .... He would only hurt it.... it would be better off without him....

He got back up and wanted to walk past the kitten, but it got up aswell and looked to edd.

 

Edd shook his head and walked past the kitten, tail once again dragging over the ground.  He stopped when he felt something on his tail.... Turning around he saw the kitten, pawing at his tail. trying it's best to stop him.

 

Edd huffed and motioned with his hands to the kitten that it had to leave. but it didn't, ... edd sighed and looked to the kitten.

He kneeled down to pet it again, but the kitten ran away.  Edds ears went down, thinking he did once again do something wrong... only to be Mewed at by the kitten.

 

Edd looked up at the kitten who seemed to be waiting for him at an side street, where garbage cans and such where. He followed the kitten into it. 

The kitten ran towards an box, edd following.  On arriving at the box the kitten tried to go in it to go back to it's family...

 

Edd took a peek in the box and his eyes widened seeing that even the kitten's mom, where already decomposing. The kitten pawed at the box and looked to edd, requesting assistance.

 

Edd looked at the kitten.... it was alone.... but it didnt even notice...   but he couldnt... leave it....

 

he kneeled down once again... reaching his claws to the kitten.

 

The kitten looked up at his claws and without hesitation the kitten ran to edd, straight into his claws without being hurt by the nails.

Edd picked it up and held it gently, the kitten loved the small bits off attention and layed down in edd's claws.  Edd took another peek at the box..... he couldnt leave its family here either..... He thought a bit..... after a few minutes edd picked up the box, and started to walk away.

The kitten climbed up onto edd's shoulder and layed down purring loudly in edd's ear.  A smile crawled onto edds cheeks while he carried the box to the nearby forest.

 

It took 15 minutes exactly walking from the city to the forest, but on arriving, he looked to a beautifull flower field. He walked to it and looked in his eyecorners to the kitten, who was now deeply asleep on his shoulder. Another smile came onto edds face as he kneeled down and placed the box down.

 

Edd looked in the box to the family, and gently placed the family of cats together, so it looked like the kittens were cuddling to their mother.... Small tears came from edds eyes, seeing how sad this all was..

he looked over to some large leafs and pulled some free, layed them ontop of the box as an lid.  he opened his claws and started digging in the middle off the flower field.

 

When he made the hole deep enough, he picked the box up and lifted it into the hole.  he looked up when he felt movement on his shoulder. Turning his attention to the one living kitten he couldnt believe his eyes.... 

The kitten was so young....... so playfull and wanting attention..... but it was looking directly to the box, and tears where at its eyes.... like it understood exactly what was going on....   This made edd even more sad, tears came over his chin and dripped onto his lap.

the kitten moved closer to edd's face and licked the tears carefully away from him. trying to cheer him up.... ... But this was the kittens family...... edd needs to cheer the kitten up............  he thought.....

 

he gently picked the kitten up with his claws and held it before his own face.  greenish eyes met Yellow..... Both looked to each other, seeing their own reflection in eachothers eyes....

Edd moved the kitten to his face, and as on cue..... the kitten moved his head a bit up, giving edd a soft bump on his forhead.  Now the kitten and edd where both with their forheads against each other.... Both closed their eyes....

 

As an sudden glow surrounded edd...

The heaviness of his horns and tail went away...

 

Edd suddenly felt a bit ....colder.....  looking up, he saw his human hands holding the kitten. The kitten had his paw on edds cheek. looking a bit suprised to edd...

 

Edd smiled to the kitten and gently gave it an hug. The kitten mewed with a purr when edd hugged it, it obviously loved the attention....

Looking back at the hole, edd placed the kitten down and started burrying the family of cats.

 

hitting a few rocks on the way, his fingers started bleeding from the digging.  He sighed a sigh of relief when it was finally done and he looked to the kitten who looked back at edd.

 

Edd got up and hitted the dirt off his now shattered pants... he even forgot he had no shirt... .... it was so cold..... so cold with the wind and rain...

He looked to the kitten and kneeled down reaching his hands... The kitten walked up to edd, and instead of directly jumping into his hands. the kitten licked the blood off one off edd's finger wounds.

 

Edd smiled and gently picked the kitten up. he gave it a gentle kiss on it's head, then looked to the grave.

 

he looked around and saw a perfect branch, he quickly went to it, took it and placed it on the grave, as a marker for it....

 

Edd smiled as he heard the kitten once again sleeping in his hands.

 

Edd made his way back to the main road and walked back to the city..... Maybe someone there could give him something to warm up..... or atleast some water..... he was so thirsty.... his throat was in such pain.....

 

He came back in the city, but the only thing he got were weird looks..... people talking behind their backs... and pointing fingers...

 

Not liking this at all edd left the city, going futher with wherever he was going.... where that was??? Even he didnt know. He exited the city... at the same time  _Tom, paul and eduardo Entered._ ..... But both, Where on the oposites of the city.

 

 

Tom hurried to the people and asked everything he could, asking if people saw a ''black / green'' like beast. The people pointed to the forest and without another word tom raced to the forest..... finding nothig but the marked grave....

 

'' maybe he... went futher??? ''    paul said looking to tom who was beginning to become devastated.

 

'' he can't be far tom.... just think about that''   Eduardo added to paul's comment.

 

tom looked to them and nodded trying to calm himself down.

 

'' ...Maybe we are right on his tail.... not literally ofcourse... but.... maybe we are right where he was ''     paul looked a bit puzzled... (oh boy he was right) 

 

'' Then where do we go now...??? ''   Tom looked to paul ready for a bit of hope.

 

Paul pointed to the road what was visible through the trees   '' let's follow that road to the next city.... maybe we will find him there...  ''   

 

tom, once again without hesitation bolted away.

 

'' **oh COME ON!!!!** ''     eduardo growled and ran after him with paul.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul, great thing you are with them on this journey, ^^ He pointed in the right way!, but will they get edd back?? 
> 
> Check it out tomorrow!!


	13. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics in this chapter - Because this is a song what is fitting perfectly with this fanfic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwXNdTYtKEY

 

 

Edd stroked the kitten's head while they walked along the highway..

He softly hummed while the kitten was deeply asleep and purring.

he looked up to the sky, as he thought back at his friends....

what were they doing now?? .....  Where they more happier now....  .... where they glad he was .. .gone? ..... or sad......

Tears dripped off edds chin as he continued to walk.... he was the one who hurt them all..... ... if he just had said no to them..... so no one would go inside that neighbors house... then none of this would happen....

 

....... Edd looked to the speeding cars over the highway.........    He looked back to the grass where he walked on and kept going.

 

Edd took a small breath and softly began to sing...

 

 

_**''Loving can hurt''** _

 

.... Edd knew all about it

 

 

_**''Loving can hurt sometimes''** _

 

Sometimes was just a small wors for what he felt...

 

  
_**''But it's the only thing that I know''** _  


 

he did only know how to hurt....... loving was just something out of his reach...

 

  
_**''When it gets hard''** _  
_**''You know it can get hard sometimes''** _  


 

Hard....   this was like a rock falling onto his chest....

 

 

_**''It is the only thing that makes us feel alive''** _

 

Alive and bad.....  he sighed and looked forwards

 

 

**_''We keep this love in a photograph''_ **  


 

Tom stared at the picture of all four of them, smiling back at him while he, paul and eduardo kept searching for edd.

 

  
_**''We made these memories for ourselves''** _  


 

He knew exactly when and how they made this picture..... it was edd's idea... 

 

 

  
_**''Where our eyes are never closing''** _  


 

Staring into those emerald green eyes, tom felt himself sob again.

 

 

  
_**''Hearts are never broken''** _  
_**''Times forever frozen still''** _  


 

Both paul and eduardo placed a hand onto each of toms shoulder,

Tom looked up to them and smiled while they smiled a bit worried.

They continued their search.

 

 

_**''So you can keep me''** _  


 

Tord held matt's hand, while he slept onto the side of the hospital bed..

 

  
_**''Inside the pocket''** _  


 

Pat smiled and placed his jacket gently and softly over tord without waking him up.

 

  
_**''Of your ripped jeans''** _  


 

Mark sighed and looked to jon, who was standing at the window, staring out of it.

 

  
_**''Holdin' me closer''** _  
_**''Til our eyes meet''** _  


 

Jon smiled looking to the sky, it was a mess right now..... his new friends were in a mess...... and therefor himself too.....

 

  
_**''You won't ever be alone''** _  


 

But jon knew...... ..... He knew that it would be alright...

 

  
_**''Wait for me to come home''** _  


 

jon turned around and looked to tord, who sleepily held onto matt's hand.

Tord was awake all the time.... it was no wonder he fell asleep..

 

 

 

_**''Loving can heal''** _  


 

Matt's soft breathing filled the room once again...

 

  
**_''Loving can mend your soul''_ **  


 

his hand what got held by tord, twitched a little bit....

 

  
_**''And it's the only thing that I know (know)''** _  


 

The heartbeat monitor continued with its rythmn of beats.

 

  
_**''I swear it will get easier''** _  
_**''Remember that with every piece of ya''** _  


 

Even in an unconcious state..... patryk mark and jon's eyes shrunk.... seeing a smile forming onto matt's face...

 

  
_**''And it's the only thing we take with us when we die''** _  


 

patryk smiled, looking to tord who slowly started to wake up.

 

 

_**''We keep this love in this photograph''** _  


Tom gently kissed the photo before putting it back in his pocket.

 

  
_**''We made these memories for ourselves''** _  


 

Tom looked forwards and started running, asking people if they have seen Edd. discribing every single part of him...

 

 

_**''Where our eyes are never closing''** _

 

paul and eduardo also asked around, if anyone has seen edd..

 

 

_**''Our hearts were never broken''** _

_**''Times forever frozen still''** _

 

After Hours of asking around, one elder lady pointed the way, she saw a brown haired badly injured ''kid'' go.

Tom thanked her a lot and ran off followed by paul and eduardo...

 

 

 

  
_**''So you can keep me''** _  


 

Edd looked down to the ground ... he wanted to go back...

 

 

  
_**''Inside the pocket''** _  
_**''Of your ripped jeans''** _  


 

But he was too afraid...... to be yelled at.....

 

  
_**''Holdin' me closer''** _  
_**'''Til our eyes meet''** _  
_**''You won't ever be alone''** _  


 

He felt very alone ..... he didn't wanted to.....

 

 

_**''And if you hurt me''** _  


 

Edd thought back at matt...... he hurted him....

 

 

  
_**''That's OK, baby, only words bleed''** _  


 

Matt turned his head a bit, and was frowning...

 

  
_**''Inside these pages you just hold me''** _  


 

Tord woke up compleetly and looked up to matt, gently holding his hand again after repositioning himself.

 

  
_**''And I won't ever let you go''** _  


 

Tom clenched his fists.... if he found edd.. he will tell him how he feels about all of this......

it WASNT edd's fault..... and he was going to proof it!

 

 

 

_**''Wait for me to come home''** _  


 

Edd looked back up to the sky...

 

 

  
_**''Wait for me to come home''** _  


 

Matt softly groaned...

 

 

  
_**''Wait for me to come home''** _  


 

Tord's eyes shrunk when he heard matt's groaning and a smile krept onto his face...

 

 

  
_**''Wait for me to come home''** _  


 

Tom ran as quick as he could towards where the elder lady saw edd...

 

 

 

_**''Oh you can fit me''** _  
_**''Inside the necklace you got when you were 16''** _  


 

Edd thought about the Necklace he gave Matt when he was 16 years old...... 

Matt absolutely adored it...

 

  
_**''Next to your heartbeat''** _  
_**''Where I should be''** _  


 

Edd blushed and stopped walking now...

 

  
_**''Keep it deep within your soul''** _  


 

Edd looked down to the kitten, then looked backwards from where he came....

he can't continue going.... the others..... would miss him!!!

 

 

_**''And if you hurt me''** _  


 

matt squeezed tord's hand gently.

 

  
_**''Well, that's OK, baby, only words bleed''** _  


 

his eye's slowly opened,

Blurry eyes stared to tord and tord felt his heart flutter..

 

  
_**''Inside these pages you just hold me''** _  
_**''And I won't ever let you go''** _  


 

Tord gently squeezed matts hand and smiled brightly, Getting a smiled and a      ''hi''      back in response.

 

 

 

_**''When I'm away''** _  


 

Edd started to walk back from where he came.... his naked feet, what where bruised from walking on the painfull paths ached... but he didnt care..

 

  
_**''I will remember how you kissed me''** _  


 

He blushed again.... remembering the day they all confessed to each other..... 

it was the happiest day of his live....

 

  
_**''Under the lamppost''** _  
_**''Back on 6th street''** _  
_**''Hearing you whisper through the phone,''** _  


 

Edd will apologize......  remembering tom's teary face when he left....

 

 

  
_**"Wait for me to come home."** _  


 

Edd smiled when he stopped the song and wanted to run back,

 

 

only to be stopped by a grayish car who parked right infront of him.

 

 

Edd looked up and backed off when he saw some Heavy armed guys come out.

 

Edd shook his head, this wasnt what he wanted..... this was everything oposite.... he was JUST going to go back!!!!

Edd growled to the guys and protected the kitten with both of his hands.

Only to be hit by a taser and falling down onto his knees. He tried his best to stay awake... but his wounds of the fight made the hit only harder...

 

Edd's last sight.... was of a familiar guy comming out of the car and laughing...

 

Everything went black....

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tom finally arrived at the side of the road where the elderly lady said she saw edd heading to. But once arriving, the only thing he saw, was of a small  cola like keychain, next to some blood.

Tom fell down on his knees scooping the keychain in his hands....  

 

**''no....... !!!! NO!!!!!!!!''**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to add '' HIM '' Into the story
> 
> hint: ((He is not as stupid as in the canon version~))


	14. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have some Doofys in a search, .... Tord also has to apologize, but how will he...
> 
> End of chapter got some important notes ehehe

It took an complete hour for matt to be compleetly awake.

 

Matt stretched and looked to tord who was fumbling with his own hands..

'' tord?? ...... whats up... ''   matt smiled to tord. 

Tord coughed a bit    ''  i have made a fault.... ... a stupid mistake.... ''       he looked down to his feet.

 

matt tilted his head,  '' how do you mean?? ''     matt asked curiously    ''  Its okay to make mistakes... ''   ..  

Before matt continued to talk so nicely to tord, tord couldnt take it anymore    '' i had a fight with tom about edd... .......   '' 

 

Matt looked up in suprise   '''how do you mean??   ''      he moved himself a bit up almost falling back down.  Patryk and mark moved to matt and helped him sit straight. 

 

'' Tom came in hours ago.... telling us that edd had ran away..... and i... .. i just...... ''     tord placed his hands onto his face trying to keep his tears in. 

matt placed a hand onto tord's shoulder...   '' it's okay.....    ''    matt smiled, but tord shook his head.      '' it IS my fault....... if i.. ... if i hadnt said that in the beginning..... if i just.. .''    

 

Tord shook his head more ...     ''   i told tom i didn't care anymore about edd... ......about EDD!! ......  i.... i'm such a horrible friend.... .. why do you guys even love me... ''   

Matt looked up in suprise and smiled again     '' ..... but you regret it now... don't you ...  ''   he gently squeezed tord's shoulder.

 

Tord looked to matt and nodded.   matt moved forwards and whiped with his finger a tear off of tord's cheek.    '' Then you have no reason to feel like this... , you can apologize to tom and edd when they come back here....... .. or home ofcourse... ''   

Tord smiled and nodded once again    '' i shall....... i didn't mean to snap like that aswell.... ''    

 

Tord looked up when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket.   tord took his phone out his pocket and looked up to it.    '' .... tom messaged me... .''  

''Well looky there... thats a coincidence''   matt chuckled.

 

Tord opened the message and readed out loud for the others to hear aswell,

 

 **'' Tord..... ''  
** **''I know we had a fight.... But right now i need you... you and the others...''**  
''We found a way to edd.... but once arriving, Edd wasnt there anymore...''  
''He left his favorite keychain also here.... on the ground.... ''  
''Tord please....''  
  
''Help us find edd........''  
''there is hope!!, the elder lady i spoke to told me edd was normall human again!! ''   
''So please!! Help us!!''

**''Tom-''**

 

tord looked up to the others.    '' edd's.... gone? ''     tord  frowned a bit    '' how can that be..... and no he wont ever leave that keychain alone.... he was so happy he got it for christmas from us..... ''  
Jon tilted his head      '' Abducted???''  

 

Tord mark matt and patryk looked towards jon.    '' .... Maybe..... maybe you are right..... ''      tord rubbed his chin a bit. 

 

Tord groaned a bit and started to type on his phone   '' there must be a clue.... but how do i find it... ''     tord mumbled a bit to himself.

 

Patryk got up and looked to tord      '' Tord, let's go into the car''      he turned to mark and jon    '' can you two stay here to watch over matt''   

Jon and mark nodded for the request.

 

'' No !! i want to come with you!!! ''   matt flailed a bit like a small child. 

Tord placed his hand on matt's head    '' can't have you hurt more now.... can we... ''     He gently kissed matt on the lips shutting matt up.

Matt blushed and kept silent.     '' Now will you stay here?? ''    tord smiled while asking.   Matt nodded while looking to the blankets.

 

Tord chuckled and patted matt on his head softly    '' rest.... we go and get edd back..... then we will go do something fun together...  ''   

 

Tord and patryk went out the room after saying their last goodbye's . Tord sended a message back to tom telling him they were on their way to them.

 

Matt looked to mark and jon who looked back, The room was in an akward silence for quite some time..      '''    ............. .... erhm.... Do you guys want to go on a picknick with us..??? ''    matt said exitedly

Mark and jon looked to each other and smiled looking back to matt    '' Ofcourse!!!  ''   they responded in unison.

 

 

Tord and patryk sat in the car driving towards the adres tom gave tord.   The drive was silent, since both of them didn't talk or began a conversation. 

Tord sighed after a while and looked out the window     '' why must i be such a failure.....     i can't even stop hurting one after another..... .... heh.. im the  _ **red leader**_ for a good reason i guess...   ''  

 

Patryk looked in his eyecorners to tord and looked back to the road, not knowing how to respond to it.

 

Minutes went by and they finally arrived at the city tom and the others where, Tord exited the car and looked around. He looked back to his phone and sended a quick text that they arrived. 

Tom responded with a '' be right there''   And when tord looked up he saw tom Paul and eduardo running to him.

 

Tord looked a bit nervous, he wanted to apologize so badly.... but how will he do it?? ...

Tom came at them and before tord could apologize, let stand speak he went straight into the car.    '' now get in!! we must find edd, i wont stop till we found him got that!? ''    Tom growled a bit, some sharp fangs where comming over his lower lip.

Tord sighed and also went in the car when the others all sat in the car.   tord will apologize when they found edd.... and he would do his best for it....

 

Patryk started the car and drove off    '' where do we look first?? ''   

'' we have looked everywhere.... but maybe he is in the next city.... .....   ''    Tom frowned a bit and held the keychain gently in his hand.

 

Patryk nodded and went up onto the highway.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It took a while for edd to finally wake up.... He wished he didnt...

 

Edd was stuck in a weird Capsule like machine.  He was covered with wires what went halfway IN him.

He started to panic and hyperventilate..... Why was he here?? Why was this happening?? Why Everything!??!

 

edd looked up when a familiar voice broke him out of it.    ''  _ **Well well well....... finally awake hmm??''**_  

Edd turned around slowly to see the ''Director''  ((EEEVILLLL DIRECTOR))    '' y.... you...? ''     cmae edds weak reponse.

''Bing''  ((thats the name of the director if you ask))  chuckled with a much darker tone then he normally had used   _ **'' Yes... Me... ''**_

 

 _ **''Now my dear boy edd.... I've been watching you for the couple of months..... In the beginning it was nothing special... but then changing into that magnificent monster!!!! ''**_ Bing Walked forwards and placed a hand on the glass from the capsule

 _ **'' I can use you for ANYTHING, knowing what MONSTER you are!!! , .... too badly we couldn't get Tom aswell.... ''**_  Bing Smirked when he saw edd's scared reaction.

 

''w....what will you do with me..... ''    edd swallowed while he leaned against the opposite side of the capsule from bing.

 

 ** _'' Like i said my dear boy..... I want you as my new WEAPON..... ... but first i have to take care of some papers..... and make the experiments ready to use~ you just sit tight in here....  ''_** Bing looked around and looked towards a door

 

 _ **'' COME OUT HERE AND GUARD THE NEW EXPERIMENT!!!! ''**_ Bing smirked when the door opened, then left the lab.

 

Edd looked up to the door and trembled a bit when he saw  a hand come from behind the door.

An eye just like tom's stared straight towards edd.

Edd tilted his head ..      '' Tom??? ''     Edd relaxed a bit.

 

'' _Not Exactly..... .... But also yes... ''_   Tomatoredd came from the door and hurried over to him.

 

Edd looked up even more of suprise then shock   '' ...what are you.... or.. who ... are you.....  you look...-''  

 

 _'' Like you guys..... Tom Matt Tord and Edd in one..... You know when that ''Clones'' Incident happened..... im one of the ''failed'' Experiments...''_    He tilted his head a bit.       _'' My name is **Tomatoredd!**_ _, And you are edd right?? ''_

 

Edd nodded while looking tomatoredd from shoes to hair....   '' Freaky.... and cool.....  So this would our fusion look like... ''   Edd tilted his head.    '' Soooooo can you all speak at the same time... or? ''   

 

 _''Oh we can, like now we do''_   Tomatoredd smiled  ''But now it's just me..... Aka... You... Edd'' 

 

Edd looked up  '' that is so cool!! , how about tom ... tord.. or matt!? ''  

 

Tomatoredd smiled more, he never got this much attention before.   **''And now you can hear Tom's voice obviously''**  

 

''yup, Can't miss that unamused tone''   Edd chuckled while sitting a bit closer to the side where tomatoredd was 

 

 _'' I'm sorry that we cant help you out though... ''_   Matt's voice clearly came from the fusion.  

 

''Wish we could.... but yeah, we kinda got little brothers here and if we disobey, ..... they will be killed''      Tord's voice came out next and what he said , scared edd a bit.

 

''it's ... it's okay!!   i know my friends will come and safe me''    Edd smiled to them

 

''i know.... they will ''   Edd looked down a bit, ... He was the one who ran..... ....were they really going to come for him......? 

 

Edd sighed and sat back down looking over the wires what were connected to his body.   '' this is both.... so creepy... ''

 

''And so unreal...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehrrrr Sorry guys, for a bit later chapter, 
> 
> I don't feel well, like i got the flu or something, but i managed to post this chapter ^^'' Hope you like it.


	15. Diffrent Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to some readers their needs :D
> 
>  
> 
> -sorry for small chapter.... still feeling horrible :( -

The drive was a long and quiet one, no one said anything the whole way.

Patryk parked the car at an silent area of the city and got out at the same time the others did.

 

'' ....let's see if we can find edd here.......,    let's go our separated ways , so we have a higher chance in finding him ''    patryk looked to the other's and nodded going his own way.

All of them splitted up going to their own ways.

 

Tord looked to tom who ran to the west side of the city    '' i will get my chance in apologizing........ it might take a while... but i will repair this stupid mistake i made''    Tord sighed and went his own way, looking into stores and asking anyone he found for edd, or even a trace of edd.

 

Paul and patryk went the same way , because both of them wanted to see the south side of the city.     '' found anything yet pat?? ''   paul asked patryk who shook his head in response.      

''Nothing..... but.. but maybe ... ... but what if he aint abducted.... but just lost his keychain.. or.. or''    patryk looked hopefully to paul.

Paul placed his hand onto patryks shoulder   '' please calm down before you get yourself a headache..... we WILL find edd... nomatter what alright? ''      paul smiled to patryk who once again nodded in response. 

 

Eduardo ended up in the ''bad neighborhood'' , big guys almost over 2 meters kept giving him mean looks and dangerous grins.    '' Anyone seen a Brown haired kid? as big as this ''    eduardo showed no fear even if he just wanted to bolt away.

The guys grinned more and took some steps closer to eduardo, that was the cue for eduardo to bolt away.      '' No okay! thanks!! ''      Eduardo said while he ran away.

 

Tom came at the west side of the city and looked around     '' where are you..... .edd... where are you... please...   ''    he sighed deeply while looking around.  .....Empthy street...... another empthy street... and again... another empthy street....

Tom sighed deeply and looked down to his phone, not noticing the Big guard looking guy behind him slowly sneaking up to him.

 

Tom sighed a bit while typing on his phone, just when he wanted to press the send button he got knocked out by the guy behind him.  Tom letted out a soft gasp before he hitted the floor unconcious.

 

 

it took hours for the others to come back, empthy handed, 

 

''Nothing...... nowhere ... not even a clue..   ''    Patryk sighed 

''Anyone.... seen tom?? .... i've been standing here for over an hour and he still aint back... besides the west of this city isnt that big ''      tord looked a bit worried to the others.

 

All of them shook their heads in unison .    Tord took out his phone and sended a message to tom asking where he is.  ..... .   '' just where is he... '' 

 

An half hour went by, and there was no response from tom... so the others went out now looking for tom aswell..     ''This is just the BEST day ever!!!! AINT IT!! ''     tord growled while he looked around, scaring some of the ''bad neighborhood'' 'though'  guys. 

 

\---

 

 

Tom groaned as he woke up..... He was laying ontop of a table, his arms, legs, neck and middle where strapped stuck to the table.    Tom sighed and growled    '' Oh this is just great!!!!!, perfectly what i NEED!! ''    tom huffed, then heared a soft ''thud''   .

'.. that sounded like someone hitting thick glass...'    another thud came and tom looked around...   'where is  it comming from' . tom thought.

Tom looked over to his left side and saw Edd in an capsule, covered in wires and what looked like green stripes, on his body.    Tom's eyes widened    ''EDD!?!?!! You where here!!??! ..... wherever here is.... ''   Tom tried to move but the straps kept him on the table whatever he tried.

 

Another thud came and tom looked back to edd, edd was hitting his head onto the glass.     '' stop that!!! you will injure yourself you idiot!!! ''    tom shouted, he then noticed that edd's arms where just hanging limply at the side of his body.

''What.... what happened to you.... ''     tom's worry was clearly in his voice. 

 

Edd looked up to tom and smiled his usual     'Dont worry about me'  Smile..   This made tom frown    '' OFCOURSE I WORRY ABOUT YOU!!! WE ALL WERE LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!! WHO TOOK YOU!!! ''   

 

Edd spoke but the only sounds what came from him where too weak to understand.    '' i... i don't understand it edd!  ''     

 

 _ **''Maybe i can help you with that~''**_ Came the voice of Bing, who stepped from the darkness into the light of tom's vision.   

 

''......Why are YOU here...... ''    tom growled lowly. 

 

 _ **'' Oh ... just.... Experimenting......... using monsters as my private weapon to overthrow anyone who wants to stop me..... ...... Cleaning my laundry''**_  Bing grinned widely when he saw tom's eyes widen.

 

'' HAVE YOU BEEN HURTING EDD!?!?! ''    Tom shouted loudly,  Both edd and bing looked up in suprise not expecting this answer.

 

 _ **'' just a little bit~,  .... okay a lot''**_  Bings laugh echoed through the building, and send shiffers up tom's spine.

 ** _''But all for a good cause~    when i have You and edd in controll... i can tell you both to transform into the monsters you are!! and then i can use you two to destroy houses.... citys.... Lands!!! Maybe even the world!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA''_** Bings laugh was echoing through the lab

 

'' You have lost your Marbles i see.... '' Tom 'rolled'  his eyes, then coughed when Bing punched him in his stomach.

 

Edd hitted the glass even more seeing the punch bing did to tom.  Edd tried to scream to stop it, but the only sounds what came were once again just weak noises ...

 

 _ **'' I want you to shut up........    the experiments will begin soon~   , i have some new ones for edd.... but i want to test some old ones on you my dear boy''**_ Bing looked to tom's arm and moved the hoodie sleeve up.

'' Dont call me your dear boy..... im only available for Edd matt or tord..... ''    Tom looked with his usuall not amused face to bing.  Edd meanwhiles blushed while sliding down, since his legs started to hurt from standing too long.

 

 _ **'' I call you however i want, Brat''**_  Bing took a knife and made a cut into tom's arm.   Tom bit on his lip trying not to let out a scream, He clenched his fist and tried to think about other things then the pain.

 ** _'' Let's start with a small dosis of type A~''_** Bing took out a seringe and jabbed it into the wound making tom scream out. He injected the liquid directly into toms veins, making tom struggle against the straps.

 

'' STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!! I WILL FUCK YOU UP!!!!!''   Tom letted out a lot of rage, while the now wounded arm started throbbing. The veins started to pulse with whatever liquid was now flowing through them.

Suddenly tom's arm was  **Forced** to change back into his monsterform.

Tom looked up in horror as he tried to make it change back.     _**''aaaah Wonderfull.... just wonderfull... I see that the Serum has a better effect on you then it had on edd~ ''**_ Bing smirked looking to tom.

 

Tom looked up and looked to edd, now finally focusing on his blood stained arms. He could see that veins from edd's arms were broken open and that the ground where edd was sitting on was covered in his blood. 

''YOU ARE THE MONSTER HERE!!!''   Tom turned his attention back to Bing, only to be laughed at.

 

 _ **'' Oh you wont call me monster anymore soon.... you will call me MASTER~ ''**_ Bing grinned while he putted the seringe away.  he got up and started to head back  to the door  _ **''For now enjoy the painfull feeling Dear boys....... I'll be back in a few hours to play again~''**_

 

 _ **''And i always...... ALWAYS.... get what i want~''**_  bing looked at both of them, one of his eyes glowed red. As he slammed the door closed.

 

Leaving the two alone in the lab....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing.... what happened to you :O
> 
> and where the hell is larry?
> 
>  
> 
> Small chapter is small, Again sorry :(


	16. To the otherside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shortish chapter.... because i want to know if people want to experience Adultness things XDD
> 
> sorry to ask it like this
> 
> Love eddsworld <3
> 
> \+ still sick....

A soft sigh echoed through the lab,  tom and edd had both endured a lot of pain today, and they were finally left alone. Both in their own capsules..

Tom looked up to edd who was barely awake, laying against the wall off his capsule.   ''...edd?? ''    tom scooted a bit closer to the glass wall what kept him from going straight to edd. 

Edd looked up, tired from being kept awake for days....   ''hmm...? ''    was the only sound edd could muster. 

''...look edd... the other's will get us out... dont you worry alright??''     tom smiled placing his hand on the glass. Edd responded with a weak smile before falling asleep.

Tom sighed and looked around  ''' we need an escape... but HOW.... ''    tom bit harshly on his lowerlip making it bleed.

 _'' im sorry for not being able to help you...... tom''_       Tomatoredd walked up to tom's capsule.

'' i understand that you can't ... due to protecting your own family..... , i would do the same, so dont be sorry.. ''    tom smiled to him.

Tomatoredd nodded and looked to edd.    _'' i can try to..... get some food for you guys... ''_   tomatoredd looked to tom and tom nodded in aproval, making tomatoredd walk out the lab.

tom sighed and looked back over to edd,   '' Just a bit longer ...... we will get out here... ''   

Suddenly all off the lights went out, even those in the lab. Tom looked up  '' what the heck is-''   he shutted himself up hearing some voices upstairs.

 **'' We have heard that you have taken two young adults without asking, as so Abducting them....... We are hereby forced to search the house''** came the voice of a officer, tom guessed.

 _ **'' oooh be my guest!! ''**_ bing replied letting the men in,   _ **'' search all you want.... no need to 'force'   your way in.... ''**_

tom heard footsteps going from room to room, he took a deep breath and letted out a scream, only to be silenced by the shock collar he had around his neck.  Tom letted out a gasp of pain.

 

''Fuck this collar.... and fuck that director....''  tom growled....

tom looked up when he heard footsteps leaving the house already. 

 _ **'' thank you for comming, hope to see you another time~ ''**_ bings voice was full of sarcasm.. it made tom cringe...

 

Tom growled as new footsteps went down,  the door opened revealing bing holding a weird looking gun...

 

'' w....what have you done!!''   tom growled louder, clenching his fists tight and ramming one of his  fists against the window.

Bing laughed  _ **'' ive erased their memories my dear boy....... but enough of that... we have to get started.........** ''_  bing looked over to edd who was peacefully sleeping after some hours of torture . 

 _ **'' would be a shame..... to wake him up..... wouldn't it...... tommie boy''**_  Bing smirked to tom who snarled loudly, showing some traits of his monster form already.

Bing smirked at this and pushed the remote shocking both tom and edd.  Tom fell down on his knees gasping from the pain again and pulled at the collar.

Edd screamed awake only to be shocked even more. edd turned to his side making himself as small as possible.

 

 _ **'' what have i said about sleeping... eddie boy?? ''**_ bing smirked and opened edd's capsule.  _ **'' time for some lessons about how to obey......''**_  Bing grabbed edd at his arm tightly and painfully making edd whimper. He then pulled edd out of the capsule and threw him on the ground right before tom's capsule.

Edd looked up to tom and crawled to him only to be hit down by bing's boot.

Bing stood on edd's spine laughing darkly while he stomped harshly down, making edd scream and whimper again when he got another shock.

Tom twitched while his tail rammed against the backwall of the capsule.  Tom opened his claws and tried to stab them in the capsule but once again got shocked by the collar.

Edd looked a bit up making some more whimpers while he reached a hand to tom.

 

 _ **''and what do you try to accomplish with this..... foolish child**_ ''  bing smirked and crushed edd's hand with his other thick layered boot.

 

Edd held in a scream to not get shocked again only to be hit against tom's capsule.

edd letted out a gasp off air what got forced out when bing pressed edd harshly against the capsule.

 

Tom looked up in horror seeing bing's smirk. he didn't like that expression at all...... 

what was he planning...... tom thought

Tom looked back down at edd who was wheezing from the pain. he never had experienced this much pain at once.... Both of them never experienced it.....

 

Edd whimpered as bing twisted his arm painfully onto his back, this is not... what he wanted at all... he wanted to go home, be with his friends... watch a movie..... or go to a picknick.... but not this.......  

tears came over edd's cheeks.. he looked up when bings voice came back again.... telling him something he didnt want to hear....

 

 

 _ **''This can go one way ... or another my dear boy.... Choose wisely''**_ bing smirked 

 

Edd swallowed and trembled..... hearing to choose.... he looked back at tom.... and was ready to cry out.... even if it would make him look like a whimp.....

 

 

he didn't care...

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again i want to know if people want to have 18+ things in here :) i always listen to readers 
> 
> plus im still sickish. :)


	17. The left side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sided stories, Because i want to make all my readers happy  
> -WARNING NSFW, SIDE- Tom/Edd for the readers who wanted it very badly x3  
> It is VERY SOFT nsfw, don’t expect me to go Out of bounds people, aha
> 
> -Skip if you dont like this kinda stuff-  
> Just warning you 

 

 

 

 _ **‘’ you are a bad boy….. edd…. A very bad boy….**_ ’’ Bing said while pushing edd down, he took out another seringe out of his Doctors like coat and stabbed it into edd’s back.

  
Bing laughed and got back up, he went to tom’s capsule and started to push the buttons.  
A chain quickly went around tom’s throat making him be stuck against the capsule.

  
Tom snarled loudly and looked up to bing.     _ **‘’ just making sure you wont be able to rip me apart~ boy’’** _

  
Bing looked down to edd and smirked seeing the effects of the serum slowly rising.

  
Bing opened the capsule and walked to the exit _ **, ‘’ i leave you two alone for a while~ enjoy….. boys’’**_ bing opened the door and went out of the lab. Getting some more experiments to use.

When the capsule opened tom quickly kneeled down before edd who was panting very much.

Edd had a blush on his face and he made himself as small as possible.

  
‘’ edd….. edd what is wrong..?? what did he do…’’   Tom asked worried….. only to be responded by silence.

Tom placed a hand on edd’s head and made him look up to himself. He looked a bit shocked to see edd blushing and drool came from the side of his mouth.        ‘’That pervert…… Edd look… i can help you with this…. Just… just calm down and let me do all the work for you….’’

 

Edd looked up to tom and crawled a bit to him, he leaned into the touch of tom’s hand, he made a soft moan, while he pressed he body a bit against tom.

 

‘’W…woah edd, calm down, i will help you…. Don’t worry….’’ Tom gently pushed edd back down and made him lay on his back.

 

Tom took off edd’s pants while edd bit on his lower lip.   
The serum had made edd very aroused, and needy.   
So he couldn’t do anything about it.

  
Tom slowly slipped off edd’s underwear and gently started to stroke edd’s member. Edd grabbed a hold of tom’s arm.  
Tom gently moved his hand up and down while looking at edd. He felt his cheeks starting to become warmer and warmer, he knew he was blushing.

Tom crawled over edd not stopping stroking him and kissed him on the lips, he gently moved his tongue into edd’s mouth and started to french kiss him.   
‘’ you know this is not what i actually wanted right….. i will give you way more at home….’’ Tom gently kissed edd’s cheek.

Edd made a small moan while he moved a bit with tom.

  
‘’This serum made you really needy hm…., something tord might like…. If it wasnt used for dark things’’

  
Tom stroked edd’s cheeks while kissing his lips once more, He thumbed edd’s member a bit harder and rougher.   
Edd moaned from the touch what made tom shiffer off arousal.   
Tom shook his head, trying to keep himself in controll. This wasnt right… then you can’t go into it aswell….. But edd’s voice was too adorable for tom.  
  
Tom started to blush even more intense and edd seemed to notice.  
‘’ t….tom ….. ?? ‘’ Edd bit onto his bottom lip.  Tom looked up to edd and shook his head. ‘’ t…this is nothing edd…. i.. im fine…’’

  
Tom got suddenly pushed down by edd making him give out a small squeak.  
Edd chuckled from it and stroked tom’s cheek,     ‘’ i.. .want both. . t… .to feel good…’’     He said while he slipped tom’s pants down.   
Tom only got more and more red, Scarlet red at this point.

  
Edd slipped down tom’s underwear and scooted closer to him.     ‘’i…im sorry t…tom… .. im ..s… so sorry’’     He said in a soft and gentle voice.

  
‘’It aint your fault edd….. don’t worry about it then…. It’s my stupid fault for getting aroused…’’    tom rubbed his head and looked up when edd got a seductive grin on his face,       ‘’ We both know i am an handsome fellow~ ‘’ edd grinned.

  
Tom laughed and grinned aswell    ‘’ oh yes you are~ ‘’    Tom sat straight again and pressed his member against edd’s, making edd moan once again. Oh how tom loved those noises…

Tom slowly moved edd’s shirt up and starting to stroke both their members and edd’s chest.

  
‘’Soft and squishy~ Handsome and mine….’’        Tom grinned while he kissed edd’s neck while stroking their members up and down.  
Letting out soft moans edd twitched from the touches he got from tom. Tom started to pant while he quickened the pace of the movement from his hand.

Edd bit into tom’s shoulder making tom groan. ‘’ f….f..fuck e…edd I’m cl..close already….’’      Edd moaned into tom’s ear making precum leak from his member   
‘’y….you little brat……. ‘’     tom grinned and made the movement even faster.  
Edd drooled on tom’s shoulder and held him closer.     ‘’ t…t…together..??? ‘’    edd said in tom’s ear and tom nodded.

  
They looked at each other and placed a quick kiss on each other’s lip, before comming with a loud orgasm.

  
Edd panted and putted his forhead against tom’s. Tom chuckled.      ‘’ feel a bit better now…. Edd?? ‘’      Edd only responded by nodding.

  
Tom leaned down and cleaned their members with a part of his hoodie… he will wash that out later anyways….

  
Tom helped putting edd’s underwear and pants back on.      ‘’ i will make you feel even more better if we are at home’’     tom purred while putting his own underwear and pants on.

 

Edd chuckled from tom’s response, then growled when the door opened, revealing bing and an more evil looking larry.

  
 **‘’ they certainly had their fun i see……. Now… we have three serums to use sir…. Wich one first…?? ‘** ’      Larry’s voice was straight out of hell… this deep voice was from a horror movie, making both edd and tom shiffer.

 

Bing walked over to edd and tom then harshly pulled edd away from tom. Tom tried his best to grab edd, but the chain kept him bound on place. Tom growled and looked pissed off at bing. Only to get hit by larry.

Larry pulled tom with himself freeing him from the chain, but not giving tom a moment to fight back. Larry shoved tom into a cage with bars and closed the door.

Bing grinned and grabbed three other seringe’s, He quickly jabbed one into edd’s arm making edd scream out and stop when the shock collar hitted him once again.

  
Bing Injected the liquid into edd’s veins, while mixing the two other injections together.   ** _‘’ let’s see what outcome this will have~ ‘’_ **  
He then moved edd’s head up and jabbed edd straight into his Throat.   
Tom growled loudly and attacked the cage not giving a single fuck about the shocks he started getting.

  
Edd letted out a loud whimper while the arm where the first injection was started becomming that off his monster form.

 

  
 ** _‘’ well well well.. i can now force both of you out of your shell hmmm~ ‘’_ ** bing grinned and letted go off edd.

Edd turned around suddenly and Slashed bing straight into his chest, ripping the clothes apart what where on the spot.   
Bing fell down with a major wound on his chest, it was deep and huge… blood was pouring out of it and soakeds the coat .

Larry quickly grabbed edd before he could do more damage, and threw him in the cage together at tom, locking it and growling at the two   **‘’ oh just you two wait….**.’’      he scooped bing up and hurried out of the lab to tend to bing’s wounds

  
Tom looked up to edd and smiled, ‘’ Nice Slash edd….. ‘’ He gently got up and looked back to edd.

  
Edd was wheezing and biting in his arm, Tom saw that blood was beginning to come from around the place edd bit in.

‘’ w…woah edd! Edd calm down’’     tom pulled the arm out of edd’s mouth, only to get a growl in response.

Edd pulled his arm free from tom and wanted to clearly / obviously rip it off. Tom quickly grabbed edd and pulled him to himself. He wrapped his arms around edd.

  
‘’Sshhh….. shhh….. im here…. Shhh… it’s okay…… don’t worry about anything else but yourself now….. you are gonna be okay… ‘’      Tom didn’t show his face, since he was on the brink of crying.

  
Edd tried to free himself, but gave up after a few minutes off trying to get free.   Edd placed his head ontop of tom’s chest, hearing the rythmn of his heartbeat made him calm down a lot quicker.

Tom placed a gentle kiss on edd’s forhead, ‘’ im here……. Dont you worry…… im here….’’

  
Edd nuzzled against tom’s chest, while he still panted from the pain.   
Tom stroked edd’s back gently up and down.  
  
A few more minutes passed by and tom looked down to edd, who fell asleep against him.  
  
‘’ tord….. paul… patryk… eduardo… Please…… come fast….. i dont think we can keep it up like this….’’  
  
Tom placed his head ontop of edd’s head and nuzzled a bit into edd’s hair.

 

Tom fell asleep a few minutes after that, laying against the bars of the cage, holding edd in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You sinning animal…  
> You are as bad as me   
> Good to know~   
> ((could have made it worse tho))


	18. The right side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sided stories  I want to make every reader happy, with the stories i make ^^  
> So i hope you enjoy!!! 
> 
> This is for the readers who wanted some more tom /edd It's kinda fluffy xD i tried.... im sorry

  
_**‘’ Thats a good boy…’’** _ bing said while releasing edd.    ‘’ _ **Stay here or ill change my mind……. And treat you like a real bad… boy…** _ ‘’      
The smirk bing had on his face made both tom and edd shiffer.

Bing patted edd on the head and left to get the new experimenting tools and potions.

  
 ** _‘’ill be right back~ go make yourself comfortable…’_** ’ Bing opened the door and left out the lab.

Edd turned around and sat with his back against the capsule of tom. he sighed deeply and looked over his shoulder to tom, Tom looked very worried to edd and tried his best to open the capsule, but with every try he kept getting shocks from the collar.

‘’Please…… stop trying tom……. We.. … we just have to wait on the others… right… ‘’      Tom felt his heart drop seeing tears rolling off edd’s cheeks….. he hated this…. He hated every single thing…. He just wanted to be out this capsule and hold edd…. Hold him against himself… protective and well….

Tom made a soft whimper and looked where Bing went.. They were stuck…… captives…. And soon to be weapons….. no freedom…… no fun…….. no happiness….  
Thinking about this tom held himself a bit tighter.. It took years and years for him to have a happy live….. always drunk…… drinking his favorite alcoholic drink…. Smirnoff….. He stopped drinking it all the time for the others….. But right now he wished he had 10 bottles full..   
He just wanted to forget all of this…

 

Tom looked up when edd knocked on his capsule, He looked to edd and smiled back to edd who smiled a small but honest smile to him.  
Tom sighed and placed his hand on the capsule wall where edd was, Edd placed his hand on the opposite side of the glass where tom’s hand was.

  
‘’ … the others… … will get us tom… Dont worry…. They wont leave us…. I know they wont… They are our friends….. ‘’      edd chuckled a bit    

‘’ and just think about eduardo…. He flips everything if someone ‘ not him ‘ hurts us. You saw it when You in your monster form hitted me away on accident’’        Edd chuckled again, just thinking of something that stupid made his mood atleast a bit better.

  
Tom rubbed his head and softly chuckled aswell, remembering that he wanted to wack eduardo away from edd, but edd taking the hit instead…. He had apologized very much…. And still does. Only to be swatted with a newspaper.

 

The door opened once again, bing stepped inside holding his hands behind his back.

  
 ** _‘’ bring it in…. Larry’’_**       Both edd and tom looked up, when they saw larry, who looked even more ‘evil’ then bing bring the cart with much diffrent kinds of tools in.  
  
‘’ **What will you do Sir?, torture again…? Or something more fun?? ‘’** Larry’s voice had taken a dip from hell, it was so deep….   
Edd crawled a bit backwards, not liking this at all. Tom growled loudly.

 

‘’ _ **Take the blue boy out his capsule…. And make him sit in the cage…. I have such an evil idea~**_ ‘’      bing grinned when larry walked to the capsule.

  
Edd sat a bit up on his knees     ‘’ please! Dont hurt him… please dont!! ‘’     edd begged .

  
‘ ** _’ oh i wont hurt him, on the outside….. i know how bad it is to get hurt from the inside… and i dont mean inner bodily pain… but…. You will see what i mean~ ‘_** ’ bing smirked when larry opened the capsule and pulled tom by his hair with him.

 

Tom only growled loudly, wanting to bite larry but something in him told him not to…

  
Edd looked worried when larry threw tom in a cage with bars, larry locked the cage and walked back to bing.

  
Edd quickly crawled to the cage and moved his hand inbetween the cage bars.      ‘'  t… tom…’’      was the only thing edd could say.  
Tom quickly sat upright and held his hand. He gently placed a kiss on his hand.     ‘’ Im okay…. Dont worry….’’

 

Tom growled again when bing came to edd,     ‘’ **_Let’s start shall we…. I want to test out 3 New experimental fluids~_** , ** _you can hold tommie boy all you want…. And tommie boy will have to watch you in all this pain…., without being able to do anything_** …’’

Both edd and tom looked up realizing that the ‘inner’ pain, was ment to be emotionally scarring.  
  
Edd whimpered when bing grabbed his free arm and janked it up, jabbing an Seringe suddenly in his veins and injecting the first potion.   
Edd bit harsh on his lowerlip and looked up when tom punched bing in the knee since he stood too close by the cage.  
  
‘’THATS WHAT YOU GET YOU ASSHOLE!!!!’’     Tom growled when bing held his leg.

 

‘’ **_LARRY!!!!! MAKE SURE THIS BEAST KEEPS STILL_** ’’ bing’s voice was full with anger.

  
Larry made his way over to the cage and shot tom’s free arm with an numbing dart.

 **‘’That’s one less problem sir…., but i have to say…. Heh… he has a pretty good punch** ….’’ Larry smirked when bing gave larry a death stare.

 

 ** _‘’Be happy that Your personality has changed with the serum you stupid Servant_** …’’ bing growled and looked back at tom grinning as he looked to his now numb arm just dangling from his body.

Tom looked to edd and scooted closer….      ‘’ edd….. edd focus on me….. im here…. And i wont ever leave… i promise you that… ‘’      Tom stroked edd’s hand with his thumb, making soft gentle touches on his hand.

 

Edd looked up to tom, His right eye with as black as tom’s, but the pupil of his eye was glowing neon…. Like the time of monster edd…  
Tom looked worried and gently squeezed edd’s hand        ‘’ im here……. Listen to my voice…… don’t fall into his tricks..’’ 

 

Bing smirked and looked to the second and third serums he had ready for edd, ‘’ _**what will happen if i…. do this~ ‘’** _ Bing took both serums and mixed them together, letting the two seperate colors become a thick, Black liquid.

  
Bing grinned and pulled edd’s head up, instead of making edd drink it Bing injected it straight into edd’s throat.

  
Edd struggled and squirmed, while whimpering loudly. He turned around and one of his hands became that of the monster side.

Edd turned around and opened his claw, then slashed bing straight in the chest Creating a Deep and huge Wound.

Bing fell down on the ground wheezing for air. Larry looked up and grabbed edd, pulling him away before he could do more damage, he quickly opened the cage and threw him straight onto tom.

  
Larry locked the cage and picked bing up     **‘’ oh just you wait…. ‘ ‘**      Larry snarled and hurried out of the lab.

 

Tom looked up to edd and smiled,    ‘’ Nice Slash edd….. ‘’    He gently got up and looked back to edd.

  
Edd was wheezing and biting in his arm, Tom saw that blood was beginning to come from around the place edd bit in.

‘’ w…woah edd! Edd calm down’’      tom pulled the arm out of edd’s mouth, only to get a growl in response.

Edd pulled his arm free from tom and wanted to clearly/ obviously rip it off.   
Tom quickly grabbed edd and pulled him to himself. He wrapped his arms around edd.

  
‘’Sshhh….. shhh….. im here…. Shhh… it’s okay…… don’t worry about anything else but yourself now….. you are gonna be okay… ‘’      Tom didn’t show his face, since he was on the brink of crying.  
  
Edd tried to free himself, but gave up after a few minutes off trying to get free.   
He placed his head ontop of tom’s chest, hearing the rythmn of his heartbeat made him calm down a lot quicker.

Tom placed a gentle kiss on edd’s forhead, ‘’ im here……. Dont you worry…… im here….’’   
  
Edd nuzzled against tom’s chest, while he still panted from the pain.  
Tom stroked edd’s back gently up and down.  
  
A few more minutes passed by and tom looked down to edd, who fell asleep against him.

  
‘’ tord….. paul… patryk… eduardo… Please…… come fast….. i dont think we can keep it up like this….’’

  
Tom placed his head ontop of edd’s head and nuzzled a bit into edd’s hair.

 

Tom fell asleep a few minutes after that, laying against the bars of the cage, holding edd in his arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a lot better already readers!! ,   
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as i do x3
> 
> ((im planning to make another eddsworld fanfiction, Including a castle, a prince and darkness))
> 
>  
> 
> i promise more fluff will come in upcomming chapters. But wich you have to find out yourself~


	19. Evil within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the readers who wanted, some M!Tom action and to see tom suffer more 
> 
> ((Then saying im not nice, ha, my readers are as bad as me))
> 
>  
> 
> Gore warning though - i wrote this in my own fit of rage XD -

Tom got startled awake, as he heard the cage door close with a loud slam. Tom looked around and noticed that edd wasnt at him. He started to panic and look around trying to find edd, only to see edd still asleep being obviously heavily drugged.

 

  
Tom was being dragged over the ground by his arm.  
He looked up to see larry dragging him towards the capsule where he was first stuck in.

  
‘’W….what ….. ‘’         was the only thing tom could say, were they drugged…. Were they-  
  
His thoughts were interupt by larry who chuckled darkly.     **‘’ Finally Catching on hmm??? I have drugged the both of you, it’s a wonder that you are so fast awake though…… considering the amount i gave both of you…… i guess edd just can’t ….. ‘stand’ the amount’’**  
The dark chuckle what came from larry made tom whimper a bit, just how 'much' was this amount...

 

  
**‘’ This is purely out of revange….., not an actuall experiment…… Bing told me not to touch edd….. but that doesn’t mean you are safe~ ‘’**    
he said as he threw tom into the capsule.

 

Tom was too weak and tired to fight against it, he only made soft whimpers and groans when larry pushed a button on the machine, letting tom be stuck in the machine once again.

  
Wires were attached to his body, they were deep beneath the skin. Tom could feel them reach his veins.

 

 **‘’This will be pure for my amusement…..’’**         larry said as he pushed the button, making tom suddenly scream in pain.  
The exhaustion tom felt earlier went right out the window with the amount of pain taking it’s place.  
He started to struggle as he saw weird colors going through the wires to his veins.

 

Tom was unable to go anywhere, so he only was able to take all those weird colored liquids into his body. He felt his arms burn, his legs wobbled a lot but he was held upright so he couldnt sit down. Tom’s head started to spin as the liquids started to mix with his blood.

Tom felt so much pain… but he wasnt able to faint….. or more like… he couldn’t …. He wasn’t allowed… of his own body..

 

  
Larry laughed seeing tom in such a state, this was like comedy gold for him.       **‘’ Guess you won’t have a nerve to hurt one of us anymore hmm???’’**  
Larry pushed another button, making tom scream in pain again **.  
‘’ COME ON!!!!! I want to hear you BEG!!! BEG FOR FORGIVENESS!!!!! DO IT!!!’’** larry smirked from ear to ear.

 

Tom only whimpered, while his body was forced to change, his monster tail once again came out of hiding, and his arms got the dark blackish tint.  
Tom knew his transformation to his monster side….. First the tail….. then the arms….. then the teeth….. to the legs…. To the horns….. It would all take a quick minute to do so… but this already costed more then 10 to compleet….

 

Tom felt his teeth shifting, while his hands weren’t yet that of his monster side…  
Tom looked over to larry wanting him to stop, only to be hit with a lot more pain at his mouth then he ever felt before…

  
Tom’s normall human teeth got harshly pushed out of his gums, and replaced by his monster teeth.  
he looked down at his feet where his human teeth layed, this….. this wasnt supposed to happen…….  
This is the opposite from what had to happen….

 

Tom’s train of thought got interupted by the pain he felt in his hands, he looked quickly up to see his fingers bleeding as crazy, tom screamed even more as the bones in his fingers started to break to go into another form, for the monster claws he had.

  
The pain was unbareable… tom hitted his head against the glass wall unable to break it. His now monster arms hanging limply… Tom knew what was next….. and he feared every second of it……

 

Tom bit his lip, drawing out blood thanks to his sharp teeth, as he felt his legs started to bend the other way…. It felt like he was being hit by 20 …. No 30 trucks at once…  
His eyes opened wide when he and larry both heard the loud snapping sounds of bones breaking, and tom screamed loudly now begging larry to stop.

 

‘ **’Oh no no no boy….. you are TOO LATE, to ask for me to stop…. So deal with it~ ‘’**     larry’s voice was full enjoyment…. He enjoyed watching tom suffer……. Oh how tom wanted to break his legs…

 

That thought was broken as the skin on his legs started to burst and blood came splattering out, tom moved his monster claws up and started pounding in a fit of rage onto the capsule, once again not giving a shit about the painfull shocks he got.  
His legs started to bend compleetly the other way, and his feet started to become those of his monster side..

 

‘’ I WILL GET OUT OF THIS CAPSULE…. AND I WILL END BOTH OF YOUR MISERABLE LIVES FOR MAKING ME AND EDD SUFFER!!!!’’                    tom said in a pure pissed off tone.

  
It was short lived as tom felt that his legs were done transforming….. The last thing on the list was comming….      The horns…..    tom swallowed as he felt his head start to throb in pain.

  
Tom broke the chain what kept him upright, as he fell onto his knees holding his head.

The capsule’s floor was stained with blood… splatters… and a big puddle under tom…. As his legs still bled from the open wounds…

 

Tom held tight onto his head feeling that his forhead began to bleed…..    Small streams off blood made its way over his face and tom growled lowly in his throat.  
The skin on his forhead at two sides began to burst as he felt the beginning of his horns come out.  
More and more blood poured out from the wound as more and more of the horns began to show.  
  
Tom bit harshly on his lower lip almost tearing into it with his razor sharp teeth. Oh how he wished that he could let his anger out on larry right now…..

 

Tom suddenly got up and rammed his horns straight at the glass wall, making larry jump backwards in sudden scare.

 

 **‘’You scared me there you beast…. ‘’’**    larry growled lowly and moved back to the capsule.

  
Larry looked down to the buttons and grinned     **‘’ ill make you pay for doing that….** ‘’     Larry’s hand hovered over the button he wanted to push, only to be stopped by tom SMASHING through the glass wall off the capsule.  
  
Glass shards went everywhere while tom letted out a loud roar, waking edd up.  
Edd looked up to tom and seeing tom in such a bad state woke edd up compleetly.  
He sat straight and grabbed a hold onto the bars of the cage.      ‘’ TOM!!!! TOM’’      was the only thing he could manage to get out, not knowing what to do in this situation.

 

Tom broke the wires off of him and jumped out of the capsule.  
He rammed his horns straight into larry who tried to run away.  
Tom threw his head up making a deep gash in larry’s chest.  
Larry screamed out, much to tom’s enjoyment.

 

‘’The tables have turned You jerk’’             tom said as he grabbed larry at the throat squeezing it tightly so larry couldn’t breath.  


Larry squirmed wildly until he didn’t have enough strength. All the air in his lungs was used up and he thought that this was the way he would die.  


Larry’s arms dangled at his sides as he looked to the monster he forcefully made come out….  
It was the worst decision he ever had made…  


Tom grinned wanting to just snap larry’s neck… but that would just spoil his fun… He dropped larry onto the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Tom waited for larry to finally catch normall breathing again before he punched him straight into some machine’s, breaking them on inpact and making them shock larry with much and much volts.

 

Larry screamed loudly of the pain, as he coughed out blood. Tom started to walk over to him to ‘play’ a little more with his new toy, only to be interupt by a sudden chain around his arm.  


Tom looked backwards seeing Bing pull at the chain, He had lots and lots of bandages around his chest, thanks to edd's attack earlier...

Tom smirked and raised his arm pulling bing slowly to himself.    ‘’ Want to play too??’’     His monster tone send shiffers down to edd’s spine.  


Edd looked from larry to tom to bing and noticed bing holding a weird looking gun behind his back.  
He looked up to bing’s face and saw the demonic expression on it.        ‘’ TOM!!! WATCH OUT!!! HE HAS A WEIRD LOOKING GUN!!!’’      Edd said.  


The moment those words left edd’s mouth , bing raised the gun and shot straight towards tom’s forhead.

Tom moved his head away as quick as he could,. But the bullet turned it’self directly to tom and hit him right between the eyes.

The bullet hitted the skull and suddenly expanded into a weird looking headband.

 

 _ **‘’Down…. NOW’’** _       Bing’s voice boomed through the lab. And to edd’s horror tom went down like a loyal dog…

 _ **‘’Good boy…. Now roll over….’’**_       Bing smirked and tom did exactly what he was told, rolling over like a big puppy…

 _ **‘’Now be so kind to go in the empthy cage next to edd’s’’**_        bing smirked and watched as tom got back up and headed to the empthy cage next to edd’s…. He opened the door and locked himself in the cage, then sat down.

 

 _ **‘’That’s a good boy…..’’**_      Bing grinned and looked to larry, the grin got replaced by a totally uncaring one… **_‘’ Get out of those machines….’’_**

 

Larry groaned and pulled himself out giving a death stare to bing.     ‘ **’ Oh you go lay in those volts you big asshole’’**   Larry rubbed his back and pulled out a metal shard what was stuck in it.

 

 ** _‘’ i rather have those volts back in the machine….. Anyways’’_**      Bing looked over to edd and smirked..

 

 

Edd’s eyes went wide when he heard the next line come out of bing’s mouth.

 

 

_**‘’One done….. One to go~ ‘’** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rescue must come..... but when will they... and what will happen when they meet.....
> 
>  
> 
> ((this chapter has been written by the full amount of anger i felt, Yes i write based on my own emotions, Now you know- aha-))


	20. Continue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first at edd... then the others
> 
> And we finally see the others in action ^^
> 
>  
> 
> (( sorry for once again a short chapter... I just had a bad week Like depression have gotten worser and worser, just so you guys know ^^' But don't worry, i keep on going :D ))

It took a while for Bing and larry to get edd out of the cage, since he kept kicking and biting them.

 

Edd was chained up onto the table tom layed on earlier. he was shaking very badly, scared and worried for what may come.  

 

 **'' HE BIT MY HAND''** Larry snarled looking to the deep teeth marks in his hand, even some blood was visible on his hand. 

 

'' _ **Don't be such a big baby,  he gave my arm another scar and i mean a deep one!!''**_ bing growled as he took care of yet another big and deep wound.

 

Edd tried to get free but the straps what held him down where too strong.   ((plus he got shot with a tranquillizer so that's another problem to worry about... )) 

Edd whimpered as both bing and larry looked his way.       _ **''Want to help me  this time Larry~???''**_      Edd started to tremble even worser,         **'' Oh HELL yes...''**    

 

Both larry and bing walked towards edd with tools, Edd wished the others where already here to save them. 

Bing moved his tools onto the table next to edd, grinning from ear to ear while he looked to edd's  chest.      ** _'' this will be a lot of fun.... ''_**

 

**_'' Let's Start~''_ **

 

 

 

 

 

~ 

 

 

 

 

 

The car where the others where in was compleetly wrecked,  parts of the car where scattered everywhere.

Smoke came from the parts what were on fire a few days earlier.

A gun from tord layed on the ground a few feet from the wrecked car...

 

Wanna know what happened?? ... you do??   Okay here we go

 

 

 

\- a few days Prior -

 

'' I SWEAR TO GOD!!!! EVERYONE KEEPS DISAPEARING!!!!!''    Tord screamed when they were sure tom had been abducted aswell...     '' HE DOESNT PICK UP HIS PHONE, I KNOW I WAS AN ASSHOLE, BUT TOM DOES CARE ABOUT EDD!!!''      He tried to fling his own phone against a wall but it got saved by paul who quickly grabbed it from him.

 

'' Don't destroy your phone.... what if tom suddenly calls... or edd.... or matt?? ''     Paul said camly

 

Tord looked up to paul and paul swore he saw tears in tord's eyes.   Tord looked to the ground and nodded    '' You are probably right.....'' 

Right at that moment tord's phone began to ring with a familiar tone.     '' mat....''    Tord quickly snatched the phone back from paul and picked the call up.

 

''Hey handsome!,''    Matt's cheery voice came from the phone.... Oh how tord loved to hear atleast someone happy.. 

''We are comming your way!!, We have picked up your Place thanks to our secret helper~''      Tord looked up when matt said that they were on their way, Not noticing the grin on eduardo's face.

 

''W...wait.. you... are comming here?? ''    Tord asked in confusion and worry.

''Yeppies!! ''    Matt said once again with a cheery voice.         '' Don't !! you are hurt!! AND I DONT WANT YOU TO GET TAKEN AS-''     The phone lost connection. 

 

Tord looked up in horror as he tried to call matt back,    '' no.... no... NO... PLEASE NO!!! ''      Tord yelped as he felt a hand come on his shoulder.   He quickly turned around seeing matt...

 

Tord's eyes filled with tears and before they all could do something he hugged matt, pressing his face onto his chest.     '' why... why are you here.... ''     the muffled noises tord made were barely heard luckily matt heard them though.

 

matt rubbed tord's back up and down,   '' Because i want to find the other's together with you.... i will be at your side the whole time....''      matt smiled brightly,    '' Besides.... The doctors released me earlier because i tried to get out of the hospital 4 times before''    He chuckled.   Matt looked down to tord getting a  ' you what '  look from tord.

 

Matt chuckled again and patted tord softly on the head,    '' I heal fast! , so no worries kay? ''   matt cupped tord's chin and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Tord almost became as red as his hoodie. he gently held onto matt's jacket while returning the kiss.    

When they both were done kissing tord gently took matt's hand   '' ... you will... stay with me... right?? ''     Tord's voice was filled with worry.    matt gave him a kiss on the forhead.     '' I will stay with you till the end.... , now let's go safe our boyfriends!!''

Matt dragged tord by the hand to the car, while the others chuckled and followed.     Mark walked next to eduardo with jon on eduardo's other side.    '' Nice plan Eduardo''    mark grinned while looking in his eyecorners to eduardo.

Eduardo chuckled    '' can't have the bozo's sad now can we.. ''   he looked to matt and tord.     '' We will find the others.... and we will kick the asses of whoever took them''      Eduardo sighed.

 

''I like it... ''   Jon smiled. Getting looks off eduardo and mark to him .     ''What you like?? ''  Eduardo raised an eyebrow.    '' I like that we first really hated them... and now, we are helping them, are we friends?? ''     Jon rubbed his chin a bit.

 

''Ofcourse we are!!''   Matt said happily while he pushed tord into the car.   Jon smiled bright and ran to them then jumped after matt who went into the car.  Jon sat down next to matt while paul and patryk took the front seats.

Eduardo and mark took the last back seats.    '' Luckily this car is a family car....  i don't want to be riding in the back... if you know what i mean''   Eduardo grumbled getting a chuckle from the others in response.

 

Paul looked out the window and saw a Silver car comming straight at them.   '' pat..... PAT!!!!! DRIVE!!! DRIVE!!!''      He said in a hurry. 

The others looked over to what paul was panicking, all of them screamed out in unison while pat turned the engine on and stepped on the gas pedal.   

 

They  **JUST** **BARELY MISSED** to get hit by the Silver car. they all sighed in relieve their hearts racing.   Tord looked out the window to where the Silver car went and saw it heading back to them.    '' PAT GO!!!''  

 

Pat stepped on the gas full force and raced out of the city, while the Silver car chased them even when they left the city.     ''What do we do!!! ''  pat said in a worried tone.

 

'' I KNOW THESE ARE THE ASSHOLES WHO HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO EDD AND TOM''    Tord moved the window down and leaned half out it taking out his gun.    '' ILL MAKE THEM PAY!!! ''    

 

'' TORD!!! ''  matt said holding onto tords hoodie.   ''THATS DANGEROUS!! ''    matt looked to the silver car while tord shot at it trying to  burst one of their wheels.

 

pat raced now over the highway, dodging other cars to try and get rid of the silver car.

 

Tord looked up to the other cars and snarled, not able to shoot anymore.   '' FUCK THIS!!! ''   He suddenly got pulled back in the car by matt.   A large truck came where tord's head was.     '' Goddamn....... ''   Tord looked shocked to the truck and then to matt.   '' Thank you for saving my goddamn head! ''   

 

Matt smiled, but that moment was short lived when jon screamed        '' THEY HAVE GUNS!!!!!''     

All except Patryk looked backwards through the window, when the back window suddenly broke apart thanks to bullets.

 

Mark jon and matt screamed out of fear. The silver car slowly gained on them, Guns out of their windows aimed at them..    Tord growled and took out his own gun again    '' I don't care anymore!!! i will shoot their asses!! ''    Tord snarled but got stopped by matt who hugged him tightly against himself.    ''Don't!!! those people have nothing to do with this!!! please!! '' 

 

Tord sighed deep and moved his guns down.  The car suddenly went off the highway and speeded down a deserted road    '' GO AHEAD TORD!!! ''  patryk growled loudly while he kept going faster and faster.

 

Tord grinned and took out his gun, he went halfly out the window and shot through the front window of the silver car , breaking it on impact of his bullets.  He looked up in shock to see   **Larry**  driving the silver car, while some heavily armed guys aimed their guns to tord.

 

''I know..... who took edd and tom.... ''   Tord said while he went back into the car looking horrified to the others.

 

Patryk looked through the rearview mirror and looked up in shock   '' ABANDON THE CAR!!!! NOW!!! ''   All looked up to patryk. seeing through the rearview mirror one of the guys aiming a god damn rocket launcher.

 

Larry grinned    **'' Too late... fuckers... ''**  

 

The guy shot the rocket to the car.  all their eyes widened seeing the rocket comming straight to them.   matt held tord tightly against himself trying to atleast protect him a bit, but knowing it wouldnt work anyways.

patryk closed his eyes tightly    ''Damnit... ''   was the only thing he could say.... Before..

 

The car exploded, pieces of it went everywhere.   The gun of tord landing a few feet away from it.

 

The silver car stopped at the side of the wreck.  Larry smiled brightly   **''No one will help the others now...''**   He stepped on the gas pedal and drove off leaving the wreck behind..

 

....

 

......

........

 

 

Did the others die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another early chapter :O 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> if people want to help me with my bad english then just leave a note or something x3


	21. Radioactive coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying writing so much ^^, But beginning with monday, it will be late chapter's again. as im starting school again -sigh-
> 
>  
> 
> Overthrow school!!! - screaming rainbow man-

 

 

The silver car left the scene, while a small green blinking light was attached to the back bumper.

 

A bright green light came onto the road when the silver car was out of sight. Everyone landed face first onto the ground.

 

‘’WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!!?!?!?!’’  
tord looked around in confusion obviously believing they were supposed to be dead in that explosion.

  
‘’it was eduardo….’’ Mark looked a bit to tord.

 

Tord looked up and looked towards mark,    ‘’ wait… how do you-…. ‘’    
When he looked up to mark his eyes went wide.   
Mark was holding Eduardo, who was both unconcious and badly wounded.

 

‘’He teleported us into safety… But he got half of the hit himself…’’    mark held tightly onto eduardo,  
  


‘’he saved our lives…. And sacreficed his own…. ‘’ Paul frowned a bit. ‘’ does his heart still beat…??’’

 

Mark putted his head onto eduardo’s chest and listened carefully,    ‘’ Yes!, it’s still beating… but weakly’’    Mark looked up to paul.  
  


‘’Then he needs a restart!’’ everyone looked with confusion to matt.   
  
‘’How do you mean matt?’’ tord raised his eyebrow.

‘’ Oh simple!, you remember the time eduardo and edd faught with their super hero powers!’’

 

Everyone nodded, even tord, paul and patryk saw that from their home.     ‘’He needs a restart!!, but with what kind of items… ‘’     Matt rubbed his chin.

  
‘’You are right somehow…… but where or what item indeed… Maybe something radioactive’'   paul raised his eyebrow.

  
‘’where do we find that…. Radioactive coffee is what eduardo used to drink…. But where do we get that….’’ mark sighed

  
‘’Oh i got that right here’’ jon smiled brightly

  
‘’Okay Jon has the radioactive stuff… so we can gi-‘’ Mark stopped mid scentence, EVeryone turned their heads to jon.

  
  
‘’Why do you… have that??’’ mark asked confused.

  
‘’Oh i always do, when we go outside i always take yours and eduardo’s favorite food items with me, for if we want to eat or drink something’’ Jon smiled.

  
All looked up and smiled.

‘’ that is adorable!! ‘’ matt smiled brightly.

  
Mark grinned, ‘’ You just know how to make your best friends happy don’t cha’’

  
Jon kneeled down and opened his bag, he took out the coffee already in a thermos.      ‘’ Here we go’’      He filled the cup with the coffee and gave it to mark.  
  
Mark took the cup and started to slowly make eduardo drink it… As soon as the liquid hitted eduardos tongue, he woke up and grabbed the cup, downing all off it right away.

‘’Damn this is some good coffee’’      Eduardo licked his lips and looked up to the others,     ‘’ sup, can see everyone made it alive atleast ‘’  
  


Tord smiled and looked to eduardo ‘’ thanks for saving our lives man…., we wouldn’t be here without you…’’   
  
Eduardo grinned        ‘’ already said, can’t have anyone else mess with you guys huh’’       He raised the cup to jon for another cup full, Jon happily filled the cup.  
  
‘’But man you have a horrible wound now’’         matt pointed to his own face referencing Eduardo’s face.  
  


‘’i do?? , oh don’t worry, how more i get off this stuff’’      he took the cup back and downed it right away,      ‘’ How faster i heal you know’’   
  
Everyone looked amazed to see the wounds regenerating themselves,     ‘’ it’s like watching a game character heal….’’       Matt chuckled.  
  
‘’Kinda yes, heh. Anyways ‘’      He got up with the help off mark.        ‘’ No more time just sitting around, I placed one of my power trackers onto the car…. We can now easily know where they went.  
  
  
‘’Really!!!’’      both matt and tord said in unison       ‘’ then what are we waiting for!! Let’s go!!’’      Patryk grinned.  
  


All nodded and started to make their way to where the tracker told them to,  
Mark kept an eye out on eduardo,   seeing that he now had permanent scars.

  
  
  
  
~~   
  
  
It took a while for bing and larry to finally get edd back into his cage, after a major rampage edd went in.  
  


Edd was keeping on screaming out off anger and rage, while they kept hurting him…. he was covered in wounds, bruises and scars.  
  


Edd sat in the cage next to tom’s, but instead of the same loyal ‘I’ll do what you ask me to’ face, he got a ‘i Will murder you if you come to close’ expression on.   
  
He was in his human form, only his eyes were of his monster’s form.  
  


Edd growled when bing and larry came to close.  
  


‘’ _ **Oh don’t you worry Edd, You can destroy soon~ ‘’**_     Bing grinned while looking to him on a mocking way.

 

Edd rammed the cage bar’s Making it dent and making both bing and larry flinch.  
  
Bing and larry were also covered in scars and burns, from radioactive saliva.  
  


 **‘’i HATE edd’s monster form way more then i do tom’s’’** Larry growled while he patched up a deep burn wound on his arm.     **‘’Tell me again why we don’t just kill them…’’**  
  


 _ **‘’For my plan!!, the society think’s im a fool… i’ll make them beg for forgiveness!! ‘’** _     Bing laughed while hitting the cage of edd, making edd growl and jump against the cage bars trying to get bing.   
Bing quickly moved back,   **_‘’ We have to train this one before we can go on though…. Don’t want him to turn on us AGAIN’’_**

  
Bing looked back to the table where edd layed on earlier, There were broken headbands everywhere.   ** _‘’That asshole broke so much of my tools….’’_**

 

 **‘’Thats what you get for taking this kid….’’**      Larry growled and finally patched up the last wound he had.  
  


Edd snarled once again and hitted the cage in anger.  
  


‘’ _ **And since you destroyed the others no one will save these kids…. It will be a while before we get Both of them compleetly under controll… ‘’** _     
Bing narrowed his eyes looking to tom, who was now chained up in his cage. Since he broke free from the mind controll.  
  
  
  
Tom just simply flipped Them off, while giving a mocking grin…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter ^^ , if anyone has idea's for fluff or whatever, Just go nuts and tell me ;) 
> 
> I put the idea's of my readers in between my stories :p


	22. A peacefull moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for the readers who wanted a singing / caring tom. - duet with edd. 
> 
> x3 you guys give me great ideas.
> 
> Song is : https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6mrUtlpwAXk

Larry opened the door from the side room in the lab.     **‘’ I’ve finally got them both tied up…. They are getting weaker though…. ‘’**       larry grinned.

  
Both edd and tom hadn’t eaten in days, they were starving and all of their strength was almost gone.  
  
Edd softly groaned and looked in his eyecorners to tom who made a soft almost not hearable huff in response. Their tummy’s growled for food in unison.  
  
  


 ** _‘’Good… let’s keep it that way…. That’s what they get if they don’t listen to their master…’’_**  bing shook his newest potion bit an looked to the reaction it made.

 

 **‘’ for what is that one …. ‘’**      Larry raised his eyebrow. Bing grabbed another ingredient.     ** _‘’’ this will be plan C…. if something bad happens and those bastards turn on us… ill just simply throw this onto them….. but i have to see the effects for what it does…’’_**

  
 **‘’What do you want to happen from it then? ‘’** larry crossed his arms obviously knowing the answer already, but just had to make sure.

 _ **‘’Death~ ‘**_ ’ bing grinned and looked over his shoulder to larry.  
  
‘’ ** _figured….’’_ ** Larry rolled his eye and headed towards the door again.   **‘’ i’m going to make breakfast…., it will take a while though, since you almost burned the kitchen down yesterday’’**

 

‘’ _ **that was because you didn’t wanted to make food**_ ’’     bing growled while he added another ingredient to his potion, he wanted to make it as dangerous as he could… poison, venom, expired items, and all other kinds off potions bing didn’t use anymore…

 **‘’ because you were acting like a little child’’** larry growled as he walked out of the room.  
  
He walked past the wall where edd and tom where tied up against. He didn’t even bother to look their way when heading out of the lab.

 

‘’i’m so… hungry.. tired…. And scared….’’       Edd’s voice was soft… that tom could barely hear it…   
Tom looked over to edd and smiled a bit,    ‘’ it will be okay edd…. The others will come here…. And free us from this hell… when they do we will get as much food as we want…, matt can make it… together with patryk…..’’       their tummy’s growled again when they thought about the food.  
  


Edd tried to move into a more comfortable position, but the chains kept him tightly against the wall in a uncomfortable one.  
  
Both of them had to raise their arm’s thanks to the chains, their necks where covered in red marks thanks to the collars they wore and they couldn’t move their leg’s since those were chained against the ground. … they were compleetly immobile.  
  


Tears streamed over edd’s cheeks      ‘’ i got us into this mess……. I am a horrible person…. Thanks to me we are here stuck… tied up against a wall… just because im selfish…. Because i just had to run away…. Not able to think straight…. I just wanted … i ….’’     Edd voice broke off into some quiet sobs.  
  


Tom looked worried and a bit heartbroken to edd, seeing him in this way. He shook his head and frowned.      ‘’ Now you stop this edd…. It ain’t your fault… besides Selfish? You??? Don’t make me laugh… you are the most unselfish person from all of us…., You ran away because you didn’t wanted to hurt us anymore, because you thought it was the best way to protect us from yourself…. That ain’t selfish… That is just how much you love us….’’

Edd sniffled and looked to tom,     ‘’ but i-‘’   
  
‘’No…… Nothing anymore, i don’t want to hear it…. This mess we are in right now aint your fault … alright? If it’s someones fault. It’s bing’s or larry’s…. not yours alright…’’     tom smiled to edd.  
  


Edd softly nodded,     ‘’ i want the others to come…. Im so scared…. W…what will they do to us more….. we are already covered in wounds bruises scars… and now chains…. What more torture will they give us….. ‘’      edd whimpered softly and moves his head slightly down.

 

‘’They won’t do shit… i will kick their asses if they touch us….. besides, i would now love to see tord just blowing their heads off with his gun…. Don’t you just love his crazy ‘killing’ look on his face when he does that? ‘’       tom laughed , trying his best to cheer edd up.

 

Edd looked towards tom and smiled a bit,        ‘’ or matt, with his ‘oh so trusty, shovel’ ‘’

  
Tom laughed     ‘’ exactly!! And then you got eduardo, who go’s compleetly nuts when someone else hurts us. Because only he may do that’’

 

Edd chuckled softly,    ‘’ and patryk and paul look like parents to be honest…., Remember when tord first came back to us…. With paul and patryk… ‘’

‘’Yeah i do… i remember patryk lecturing Tord for almost an hour of staying healthy and fit…. And a week later finding tord being lazy on the couch…. Oooh patryk went compleetly nuts man… Picking tord up at his middle, making tord sit at the table and starting to cook a giantic meal for all of us….’’

 

‘’While paul just facepalmed ‘’ edd added.

 

‘’Jup, totally a dad’s reaction’’       tom chuckled,       ‘’ but to be honest…. How they treat us, with being more healthy, more fit and such, does help out…. And since my parent’s….. ‘’      tom cleared his throat obviously not wanting to think back about that..

‘’They are perfect parent’s in my book…. Two caring fathers, not that i mind at all’’       tom shrugged a bit.

Edd smiled and nodded.     ‘’ one big family….. ‘’

‘’One big family….’’      Tom repeated.

  
Silence filled the room once more and tom could feel edd’s mood go back to a sad one.   
He had to think about something quick….. 

Tom looked up knowing what to do… but he himself would obviously hate it.

Tom took another quick look to edd who clearly was on the brink of crying once again…

He took a deep breath and started to sing, making edd look up to him.  
  


 **‘’Somewhere over the rainbow’’**  
 **‘’Way up high’’**  
 **‘’And the dreams that you dreamed of’’**  
 **‘’Once in a lullaby’’**  
  
Tom was basically screaming inside…. , he never sang infront of someone before…. …. He took a quick look to edd and smiled, when he saw those eyes full of wonder and joy back. This made tom think diffrently of singing….  
Singing for edd…

 

**‘’Somewhere over the rainbow’’**   
**‘’Blue birds fly’’**   
**‘’And the dreams that you dreamed of’’**   
**‘’Dreams really do come true’’**

 

Well tom dreamt of being together with the other’s for a long time…. But just being too afraid to be turned down,

 

 **‘’Someday I'll wish upon a star’’**  
 **‘’Wake up where the clouds are far behind me’’**  
 **‘’Where trouble melts like lemon drops’’**  
 **‘’High above the chimney tops thats where you'll find me’’**  
  
The singing of tom calmed edd down, and edd started to sing along with him. Knowing the song out of his head.

 

**_‘’Somewhere over the rainbow bluebirds fly’’_ **   
**_‘’And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?’’_ **   
**_‘’I .. ‘’_ **

  
They looked to each other, compleetly forgetting the situation they were in…. This was their moment…. This was their opportunity…. This was their calm moment

 

**_‘’Well I see trees of green and Red roses too,’’_ **   
**_‘’I'll watch then bloom for me and you’’_ **   
**_‘’And I think to myself’’_ **   
**_‘’What a wonderful world’’_ **

  
The world they thought of, was the one where they were all free…. Walking through a forest together… or walking along a field to just have a good time.

 

**_‘’Well I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white’’_ **   
**_‘’ and the brightness of day’’_ **   
**_‘’I like the dark and I think to myself’’_ **   
**_‘’What a wonderful world’’_ **

  
Tom and the others once caught edd staring through his room window to the stars…. They just sat down besides him and watched the starry night sky together.

 

 **‘’The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky’’**  
 **‘’Are also on the faces of people passing by’’**  
 **‘’I see friends shaking hands’’**  
 **‘’Saying, "How do you do?"’’**  
 **‘’They're really saying, I...I love you’’**  
  
They both smiled to each other, finally having a happy moment in between all the bad ones…

_**‘’I hear babies cry and I watch them grow,’’** _   
_**‘’They'll learn much more than’’** _   
_**‘’We'll know’’** _   
_**‘’And I think to myself’’** _   
_**‘’What a wonderful world’’** _   
_**‘’World..’’** _

  
Their voices where ecoing through the room, giving another beautifull effect to the song.

 

_**‘’Someday I'll wish upon a star,’’** _   
_**‘’Wake up where the clouds are far behind me’’** _   
_**‘’Where trouble melts like lemon drops’’** _   
_**‘’High above the chimney tops is where you'll find me’’** _

  
Probably if edd decides to climb onto the roof again to watch the stars. Both of them chuckled.

 

**_‘’Somewhere over the rainbow way up high’’_ **   
**_‘’And the dreams that you dare to, oh why, oh why can't I?’’_ **   
**_‘’I .. Ooh’’  
_ **

  
They letted out the last notes of the song then looked up when they heard clapping come from before them.

Both of them looked up when bing and larry where before them, slowly clapping.

 

  
 ** _‘’How wonderfull….. Feeling better are we~_ ** ‘’’ bing’s mocking voice made tom’s mood turn 360 degrees really quick.

 

‘’ how about you just fuck off’’      tom snarled.

  
 _ **‘’Oh but i have something wonderfull my dear boy~** _ ‘’ bing looked to larry and larry stepped away from a cart full off delicious looking food.

 

 ** _‘’We are having dinner…. , but you two… not so much~ ‘’_ ** bing grinned as he heard tom and edd’s stomach growl.

 

Edd looked down again, just wanting to be free of all of this…

  
Tom looked to edd and looked even more pissed off to bing and larry, he finally had cheered edd up and they ruined it!!!

  
‘’How about you grab that long bread, AND STICK IT UP YOUR ASS, SO IT WILL COME OUT FROM YOUR MOUTH YOU- YOU … BASTARDS’’   
tom couldn’t think quickly enough for an insult, so he just sticked with the old ones.

 

Bing laughed and walked towards the side room, being followed by larry.

 

Tom huffed as he deathglared larry and bing till they were out of sight.

  
‘’major dickheads you mean…’’         edd said looking a bit sad, but having a big grin on his face.

  
Tom laughed,       ‘’ exactly! ‘’

  
Both of them chuckled, they had each other…. They were together atleast…

 

 

 

Both of them didn’t realize… just how close the others already where…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anymore ideas? leave em here ^^


	23. Dance battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the readers who wanted some Tordedd ^^ , it's in a flashback tho x3
> 
> ((tord can't dance...... or is he lying~))

Edd and tom were in half asleep states, they were kept awake the whole time by bing and larry…   
Tom was already out of it, his soft snores filling the lab room….     But edd couldn’t fall asleep….     He was thinking about the others… Matt…. Tord…paul... patryk.... even eduardo mark and jon.. …..     He tried his best to stay awake, but his mind didn’t really help much, Thinking about a memory he shared with tord…

Edd smiled while thinking back, he closed his eyelids while thinking back to that happy memory..

Edd fell asleep a few seconds after…

 

 

~

 

 

Edd Layed on the sofa….   
Matt and tom werent home anyways… so why would he move?    And tord was in his own room, tinkering with stuff probably…

  
He sighed, watching another boring serie on the tv… he had already watched this one… and even the first time it was hella boring…

 

Edd letted his head fall into the pillow and mumbled….    He was bored….. he wanted to game with the others.. or watch a movie… but no one was here…. Edd moved his feet.

 

He looked up an idea comming to his mind.     ‘’ Let’s just go to tord!! , he probably won’t mind anyways’’     edd smiled as he got up and made his way over to tord’s room.

 

Edd knocked on tord’s door, he got a mumbled     ‘' come in’'     so edd did.   
Edd opened the door and looked to tord who sat at his desk, ofcourse tinkering with a new experiment.

 

Tord looked over his shoulder, ‘’ oh hey edd, something up?? ‘’

 

Edd walked over to tord and moved his arms around his shoulders, giving tord a gentle hug.      ‘’ im bored…., please do something with me…’’

 

‘’but edd.. i am-‘’       tord got cut off by edd who gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.       ‘’ guess i can spare an hour or two….’’

This made edd happy and he made an happy noise.      ‘’ then let’s game!! ‘’    Edd’s excitement was raising on higher levels when tord got up after placing his project down.

 

‘’if that will calm you down’’      tord laughed and walked after edd who stormed downstairs.

 

Tord walked towards the livingroom and looked up suprised at edd who already setted up the game.     ‘’ geez…. You have a lot of energy i see ‘’ tord narrowed his eyes      ‘’ eeedd…. What did we tell you about all that cola….’’

 

Edd made a cute face to make tord change his mind, and it worked…. ((curse the too cute face))

 

Tord chuckled and walked over to edd giving him a gentle kiss on his forhead,     ‘’ Our little angel has a few ‘dark’ moments huh??’’

 

Edd blushed and chuckled, ‘’ oh shush, you big Kitty’’

 

‘’wait… kitty?? ‘’ tord looked up to his ear / horn like hair..     ‘’ you little….. ‘’

 

Before tord could attack edd started to tickle tord making tord fall backwards on the sofa.     ‘’ aah!! No!! What did i say! Ahahahaha!!! No!!! No tic- AAahahahahaha!! Edd!! ‘’

 

Edd just smirked hearing the cries for mercy.    ‘’ what do we say~ ‘’

 

‘’ nnn .. nnahahaha!! Never!! Hahaa.a… ‘’    tord tried his best to get free, but on the way he layed on the sofa, he was compleetly trapped.

Edd started to tickle tord even more ‘’ whaaaaaat ?? i couldn’t hear you ‘’

Tears started to build up in tord’s eyes ‘’ ok!! Ok i hahahaha I Give!!! I give!!! ‘’

 

Edd stopped tickling tord and sat down next to him, chuckling      ‘’ for a ‘tough’ guy, you are pretty ticklish’’

‘’oh shush you! ‘’ tord’s face was red of embarresment ‘’soooo….. what game we gonna do?? ‘’

Edd smirked while turning on Dance dance revolution.       Edd cackled evil when he saw tord’s ‘ oh god no ‘ face.

 

‘’You know i suck at dancing edd!! ‘’     tord looked in disbelieve to edd. Edd used his cute face again and tord couldn’t say no ..   ‘’ fine…. ‘’

 

‘’yaay’’      Edd got up and started pushing the table out of the way, the last time matt broke it by making a backflip, he didnt got hurt… but the table did… it still had a big crack in it.

Tord got up and stood next to edd, and choose out a song they both enjoyed and tord sighed     ‘’ im soooo gonna lose…’’

 

It took a few minutes of giggles and totall fails to actually play the game, and both ((even tord)) were enjoying it, shoving each other aside on purpose or making the other fail the pose…

  
Tord pulled at edd’s hood making him fall down on the ground… that was not what tord wanted, he only wanted to pull him backwards away from the pose..     ‘’ oh god!! Im so sorry!! ‘’

 

Edd looked up in suprise laying on the floor, than bursted out in laughter.   
He grabbed tord’s leg with his own and made tord fall aswell.   
Tord couldn’t keep the balance very good, and he couldn’t choose where to fall so he fell straight onto edd.

Both were laughing as they layed on the ground, hearing the music of the game on the background. Tord pulled himself up to look at edd’s face, then gently smiled… He stroked some of edd’s hair out his face    ‘’ you are beautifull man… you know that right…?’’    tord grinned seeing edd’s face get red

 

‘’No shush, i ain’t you three are all cute handsome and totally on a diffrent level then me….’’     Edd looked to tord’s face, the white bandaid on his face just gave his looks a + on being handsome and badass. Edd blushed again.

 

‘’ you know what you are…. Brunette’’     tord grinned.     ‘’You are an angel, who specially came from the sky just to be with us loser’s… You aren’t too big, not too small either, not too fat or too skinny, you have the perfect amount of cuddle flesh, and the perfect amount of muscles. Besides… you are the most caring of us’’      tord leaned down and gently kissed edd’s lips to shut him up from any objection what would come in defense.

 

Edd blushed even more and kissed back, both were almost melting into the kiss when they heard ‘’game over’’ they broke the kiss and looked up to the game, both bursting out in laughter to see they both lost from missing too many poses…

 

‘’guess we both suck at the game…’’    edd grinned.  
‘’oh yes we do~ ‘’     tord got off edd and helped him back up. They hugged each other and edd gave tord a gentle kiss on his nose. Tord chuckled from it.

 

Both looked up and became red when they heard clapping behind them, they looked over their shoulders looking to matt and tom who just came home.

‘’Awww we always miss all the fun… ‘’    matt pouted.

‘’any room for two more?? ‘’     tom grinned.

Tord cleared his throat,     ‘’ how long where you two here!! ‘’

‘’since you two layed on each other…. Thought we would see some ‘action’ but nooooo, too bad ‘’   matt shrugged.  
  
All three (including tom) looked to matt , not expecting that from him.

 

‘’Well then…. Let’s play the game with all four of us!! ‘’     edd said when the silence became too much.

Matt raised his arms and hurried to edd and tord     ‘’ YAAAAY’’

  
Tom just sighed       ‘’ i can’t da- ‘’      he looked to tord who shook his head, pointing secretly to edd  
  
Tom remembered that edd would get what he want with his cute face, he sighed and also headed over to them.

 

They started playing the game, failing horribly but the laughter, silent giggles , shoving on purpose, and hugging was what they really wanted… they had a great night..

while a project was long forgotten....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!! the others finally come in action in saving edd and tom.... but will it all work out....
> 
> I will add more fluff, flashbacks ^^ readers seem to like em :3
> 
> and again, if you have suggestions, go and tell em ^^


	24. A little Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER T_T - i wrote it a long time ago before this, but the site suddenly crashed..... so i lost half of the story -sigh- -  
> finally the others come and rescue them!!..... or are they the ones who need to be rescued??
> 
> For the people who wanted bing to get wrecked by edd, ((his poor back tho)) and for the amazing ''shadow figures'' idea :D
> 
> And fluff incomming - i have made a refrence sheet of ''pupmonster Edd'' it's down where it comes in the story!! -

''We finally.... Arrived....... ''    Tord said not able to believe it himself,  they went through hell off obstacles to come here.  Their clothes were ripped, dirty and eduardo's shirt was still on fire.....

 

What had happened??  well..... Some  guards of Bing decided to annoye them....  Those were now in a deep sleep... they would wake up with huge headaches though.

 

 

matt smiled brightly,   ''we finally... can help edd and tom out!! ..... we... finally.... .... can save them''     Tord gently putted his hand on matt's shoulder      '' we have arrived.... and we will go home with them..... ''      tord smiled to him, receiving a smile back from matt..

 

''I'll make sure those assholes get a 'gift' from Sally ''    Tord looked to his trusty gun.   he checked for the bullets and grinned...   ''let's go'' 

 

They all went inside after Paul unlocked the door with his lockpin.

 

Meanwhiles at the lab.

 

'' _ **I fucking told you those brats where alive Larry..... you can't do a single goddamn job good huh''**_   Bing was annoyed and leaned backwards against Monster tom, using him as a wall. 

 

 **''Then next time you do it and ill sit on my lazy ass, I ALMOST GOT SHOT YOU BASTARD''**   larry shouted in anger,    Bing just made a 'pff' sound.    ** _'' You can't work like me''_**   

 

Both growled to each other and looked back to the screens, following the group of intruders on screen to screen slowly making their way to the lab.    _ **'' this will be so much fun~''**_  bing looked in his eyecorners to fully transformed Edd and Tom, in their full monster forms.

 

Both edd and tom where twitching and looking around like crazy.      ** _''i still wanna know what they're problem is.... They are looking around as if they saw a ghost... geez.... ''_**  Bing groaned in annoyance.

 

the door knob slowly turned of the lab door, and all four ((including edd and tom)) turned and watched as the door swung open, revealing matt , tord, paul , patryk, eduardo, jon and mark. Weapons in their hands and at the ready.

 

 ** _''aaaaah.... that took you all your sweet time to come here..... ,  i almost thought you wouldn't make it~''_** Bing mocked knowing they wouldn't make it without eduardo at the car. 

 

''why don't you shut up and give up already.... it would spare us some time ''    eduardo said in pure anger

 

 ** _''oh but that would spoil the fun wouldn't it...''_** Bing and larry moved away from edd and tom, bing grabbed the chains and pulled them off     _ **'' GO GET YOUR MEALS!!!''**_

 

Everyone didn't know just how fast they had to bolt from the door, when tom and edd both crashed through it charging after them.

 

'' THIS WAS NOT A GOOD PLAN!!!!!! NOW WHAT!!!! ''     paul looked to the other's running along side patryk.

'' OUTSIDE!!! GO!!! ''   Tord ordered running faster through the hallways, trying to be fast enough with the other's so they wouldn't end up ripped in pieces.

 

Everyone bolted out off the house , but they were followed by the front door what got knocked out of it's frame by tom, who threw himself full at the door.

 

Tom and edd both came out of the house and screeched in pure anger and fear...  as they didn't only tried to attack the other's but the dark shadows following them aswell....

 

Tom charged to the other's while edd Slashed the air, trying to get rid off a hallucination.    paul and patryk quickly dived down while the others dodged from the sides.   Tom raced over them luckily not stepping onto someone, tom stabbed a wall with his horns.

 

Tom started to try to get himself free while edd started to charge to the other's

 

''EDD!!! TOM!!! PLEASE!!! LISTEN TO US!!!! ''  matt begged, he got pulled aside by tord when edd tried to punch matt away.

 

''They are beyond talking to now Matt!!!! ''  tord said as he looked to the door seeing bing and larry grinning, simply watching.

 

Edd screeched as he started to rip apart the front garden's fence, going beserk off the shadow figures he kept seen before him.  He ran around in circles in anger destroying everything on his path.

 

 _ **''what the hell is he doing!??!''**_ Bing growled in anger.     **''That's what you get when you make those kids go insane!!!! ''** larry shouted in response still angry at bing.

 

Edd and tom both looked up to the others, bing and larry.      **''Ehm........ Bing''**   larry saw those killing lust eyes on their monster faces.

 

 _ **''i told you... it's BOSS for you!! ''**_  Bing snarled  , rubbing his chin trying to figure out what way he could make the monsters kill the others.

 

 **''LOOK UP YOU GODDAMN IMBECILE''** larry said while grabbing bing's head turning it up so he could see to mand edd both charging to them now,  larry already letted go off bing and bolted away, being chases by tom.

 

 _ **''oh fuck**_ **nuggets...** **.''**  Bing was already too late to run, being rammed into the wall by edd, his horn's piercing through bing's tummy.

 

bing gasped for air, blood pouring out his wound. Edd threw his head up flinging bing onto the ground.  Edd turned around and opened his claws ready to hurt bing more but was distracted by larry who made a loud yelp.

  
Edd looked to tom who had both larry and tord in his claws.   matt Hung on tom's tail, trying his best to make tom drop tord.   '' Tom!!! please don't do this!!! let go of tord!!! ''   he begged, holding the tail tightly while it moved around.

 

Tom looked in his eyecorners to matt and swung his tail wildly trying to get him off.  Edd charged to tom and matt ready to join in on the fighting.  

 

''OVER HERE!!! ''   edd stopped in his tracks and looked over to paul who swungh is arms wildly    '' YOU WANT A MEAL THEN COME AND GET IT!! ''     he wiggled his butt to edd, pissing off the green colored Monster and making it charge to him

 

''what are you doing!!!!?!?''  patryk said in panic.    '' trying to help out matt and tord!!!, now you go distract tom!!! before he kills anyone!! ''    paul said running around being chased by a clearly pissed off edd..

 

Paul ran back towards bing who got up and tried to make it inside the house   '' PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO THEM ASSHOLE!! ''  paul ran past bing, bing fastly looked over his shoulder but once again too late.

 

Edd rammed himself into bing and started ripping his clothes from his back, then started to dig his nails into his flesh ripping it apart.

 

Blood splattered everywhere while bing was screaming for mercy, But that mercy wasn't in Edd's book....

 

meanwhiles tom had released tord and matt and started to hit the air, being annoyed . The 'shadow figures'  kept on moving in his way and he tried to get rid of them... not even knowing they weren't real...

 

Bing tried his best to get back up, but his spine was soon reached when his muscle's on his back where ripped through..  Bing looked in his eyecorners to larry who layed face down on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding his body.

 

Bing screamed more and took the plan C bottle out his pocket for a last option, quickly throwing it right into edd's face.  Edd dropped him and screeched loudly, making all the others look to him.  

 

''EDD!!! '' the others screamed in unison.  

 

Tom made a worried Grumble like noise, while he headed over to edd.  Edd shook his head wild while the weird dark greenish liquid went over his face, dripping onto his body.  he rubbed furiously in his eyes, trying to get rid of it from his sight. 

 

 _ **''ha.... h....ha.....aha....aha!''**_ Bing softly laughed, seeing the potion started to take effect.  

 

Tord took out his gun and shot bing in his head, multiple times even... But every bullet what hitted his head a loud metallic ''Thunk'' sound was hearable.    '' What the hell...... ''    Tord tried shooting more but soon his bullet's where all gone.

 

Tom tried to help edd, but edd shrunk very fast.  Tom and the others started to panic, untill they saw what edd had become.....

 

 

 (((   **http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/157835602634/pupmonster-edd-20-cm-easily-distracted-squeaks**  )))

 

Tom's eyes grew and he wagged his tail as he looked to a little edd, who wasnt bigger then 20 cm.  Tom gently picked him up in his big claws, edd only fitting in one.

Tom sat down and started to gently pat edd, who was purring very loudly. Edd made some small squeaks wanting to be patted more. But before tom could give edd more pats, matt came closer.  
  
Tom growled loudly to him, protecting little pup edd from matt, 

 

matt looked hurt  '' i... i don't want to hurt him.... ''   tom still growled at him not trusting him at all.

 

''HEY EYELESS BASTARD''  Tom looked to his side to see tord running straight at him. He wanted to get up but tord was faster, wrapping his arms around tom in a hug.

 

Tom looked confused, while trying to get tord off but stopped when tord broke out into sobs.  '' IM SO SORRY!!! I DIDNT MEAN IT!!!!! i ... I DIDN'T MEAN IT!! ''   tord said in between sobs. He didn't care how he looked to the others.... he hurted his friends.... so he wanted to make it right....

 

Tom looked down to tord who sobbed against his fur. putting edd in one hand he moved the other around tord, slowly regaining his memories of .... the reason why he was here... Why the others where here now aswell.... and why he and edd where monsters.... and so on....

 

Tom stroked tord's back gently. trying to calm him down... 

''t...tom?? ''     tord said looking up, only getting a grin in response     '' you goddamn-''  Tord grinned back then quickly swiped edd from toms claw, holding edd in his arms. Before tom could take edd back the other's had already pounced ontop of tom.

 

Tom was stuck under a pile of laughing guys,  matt was kissing tom's face all over, not caring if it was his human or his monster form  '' oh you are back!!! you are back!! no more pain!! no more suffering!! sorry sorry sorry!! that you and edd had to go all this!! ''   Matt was talking so fast, tom almost couldn't follow it.

 

Tord was hugging Edd, while edd purred loudly.  '' gosh... you are already cute in monster form... but are your seriously trying to kill me?? ''   tord gave edd a small kiss on his fluffy cheek, getting a squeak in response.

 

'' oh my god.... that was adorable...''  tord looked to edd who simple just enjoyed being in the warmth off his arms.  Tord looked up to the other's who were staring back at him.

 

''I wanna hold him too!!! ''  matt shouted in objection, not liking that tord hogged the little fluffball.

 

''oh really~~  then you just need to catch meeeee ''    tord said bolting off.  Tom got up and ran on all fours after tord, keeping an eye on him and edd.

 

''THATS NO FAIR''  matt said chasing them as fast as he could, while the other's followed them.

 

''He looks so fluffy and soft.... ....i want to hold him... just for a moment.... ''    jon said a bit silently, but it was hearable for the others.

 

''heh... ''  eduardo grinned only, not wanting to admit that he wanted to hold the little guy aswell

 

Tord quickly ran over the street where they came from, putting edd in his hoodie with only his head comming out.  
  
his little tongue glowed, lighting the way back home.

 

Nobody noticed... that Bing and larry were gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh again sorry for such a late chapter :( i honestly was going as fast as i could. T-T again sorry...


	25. Sweet potato~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incomming fluffness!! 
> 
> I made this drawing, actually for fun.. but now i have putted it in this chapter XDDD 
> 
> \--- http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/157868071109/even-the-thoughest-guys-have-a-softspot-this-was
> 
> Sorry for a small chapter, But homework is eating me alive over here ._.

When they all came home, After getting a Ride from a nicer trucker....

  Patryk Matt and jon went straight away into the kitchen to make a good, big meal for edd and tom, those two their tummy's kept on growling loudly...

 

Tord sat down on the sofa, while he held pupmonster edd in his arms.   '' Can't believe it's all over now..... .... we won.. ''    He looked over to the others.  

 

eduardo nodded a bit, before squinting his eyes    '' never say that too soon..... before something might happen again..  ''    he crossed his arms as he sat down on a chair...

 

The reason why eduardo and his gang where here, was because matt basically dragged them inside.... without giving them a choice.....  ((goddamnit matt, give the boys some rest))

 

Edd purred loudly while he napped in tord's arms. Tord looked up when he heard edd give a squeak from a dream he was currently having.  Tord bit on his lower lip as he held edd in his arms    '' So precious.....   ''   He narrowed his eyes   '' i won't let you guys ever be hurt again... else i'll flip everything i own...''   He mumbled to himself.

 

Paul sat down besides tord, gently petting edd over his head   '' I had a question tord''       Tord looked up at him and raised his eyebrow.   '' Can Pat and i maybe stay here? ,  Like for a few days... or something''   Tord looked up and before he could say something matt shouted from the kitchen    '' Stay as long as you want!!! we are having a sleepover!! ''     Followed by the laughter of both jon and patryk.

 

Paul chuckled and tord shook his head    '' You hear it Paul, ''  Tord said looking to paul,  ''  Stay as long as you feel like it.. ''     Tord smiled he turned around, looking to tom who was playing with ringo.  Tom had changed back into his human form a long time ago.. luckily, before the trucker came and such.

 

Tord looked up breaking through his own thoughts.    '' How did we even get a kitten..... ''      Tord raised his eyebrow looking to tom and ringo.

 

Tom looked over his shoulder to tord then picked ringo up in his arms and walked over to the others,        
''Well when we were in that lab.  edd told me about a kitten he had found.. but when he got taken .... they had left the kitten behind...   it somehow made it all the way to our house... i have honestly no idea.. but look at it!!''

 

Tord looked down to edd, while tom sat down on tord's other side on the sofa gently patting ringo on the head.

 

''Smart little guy hmm''   tord said when he rubbed edd under his chin, getting more purring in response.     '' Well yeah... i can see a few same things about the kitten and edd.. Edd also called it Ringo.... i dont know why ''   Tom grinned while petting ringo.

 

Ringo looked over to edd and pawed his tail a bit while meowing in confusion, Ringo saw that the little monster was his owner... but what had happened to him.  Ringo meowed more, waking edd up in response.

 

Edd looked to ringo, while flicking his tail.   He moved a bit up, while still in tord's arms and moved his paws up to paw back at ringo. 

 

Ringo and edd started to paw at each other, playing around while tord and tom where chuckling.

 

A couple minutes later, matt, patryk and jon came into the livingroom Carrying a lot of food on plates.   home made french fries / roasted chicken / Salad and much more. 

 

''We have made a lot off diffrent kinds off food!! , but i made these two specially for tom and edd ''   matt said while placing the plates down before tom on the table and before tord on the table. 

 

''Tord, can you feed edd?? ''    matt said while walking back to get the other plates.

 

Tord looked up to the plate and moved to the table to grab it without knocking edd off of his lap. He picked the plate up and looked to edd.

Edd stared with big eyes to tord, his tummy grumbling.

 

Tom putted ringo on the sofa and moved forwards grabbing his own plate and started eating right away, his hunger not waiting any longer.

 

Tord grabbed a spoonfull off food and moved it to edd, edd opening his small  mouth and taking the spoonfull off food in, nomming on it and wagging his tail, Being glad that he finally got food after all those days... hours.... seconds...

 

Tord chuckled and took another spoonfull, carefully feeding edd.  

 

After the last spoonfull off food, edd finished his plate of food, he layed back down on tord's lap. being happy to have his tummy filled with delicious food.

Tord took his own plate and ate, being carefull not to bother edd too much.  ''You know what guys... '' 

 

matt came back with the last plates and sat down on the ground next to the table since the other seats were taken ((not that he minded, everyone was back.... and they were now all safe))   He looked to tord and tilted his head     '' yes? '' 

 

''How about we all,''  tord looked over the group, meaning literally everyone   '' Go to the carnival Tomorrow, if edd has turned back into his human form ofcourse..., It's time that we all are having a relaxing, but fun filled day'' 

 

Everyone nodded their heads, They were obviously up for a day off Evil / Heartache filled times. 

 

''that is a great idea tord!! ''   Patryk smiled  '' but then we need another car... ''    

 

''We can take mine ''  mark said looking to the others,   '' It has enough space for all off us so don't worry ''  

 

''Okay then that settles that! ''   tord putted his empthy plate down and started to pet edd more,   '' you hear that edd... We will have a fun day tomorrow.... and after tomorrow we will see what will happen''   tord smiled.

 

Edd pawed at his hand, playing around a bit. He grabbed tord's hand and started nibbing on tord's index finger.    ''i don't think you can eat my finger edd, too boney''    Tord chuckled again.    

 

The others ate calmly their food, while they enjoyed a Movie on the tv.  Finally they were free from the stress of saving the others... They were free from pain and suffering....

 

Matt moved his feet enjoying the food and thinking about how much fun they will have tomorrow at the carnival...

 

Tord watched the movie while gently petting edd, not noticing that edd grew.... untill it was too late...

 

Tord looked up as edd in his normall human form sat on his lap, blushing.   ''.....h..hey''   edd said softly

 

''You are back!! ''   tord said in a very happy tone, giving edd a gentle embrace.  '' we missed you and tom, soooooooo much''   

 

Matt got up putting his half empthy plate down and made his way over to edd and tord, giving edd and tord a big hug.  Tom already putted his empthy plate down and joined the hug,   '' Good to be home hm... edd'' 

 

Edd nodded while hugging the others   '' Good to be home.... ''

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a happy night they had, after all the terrible things what happened :O
> 
>  
> 
> Carnival comming up in the next chappie :)
> 
> ((havent forgotten~))


	26. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff here, Fluff There, Getting scared of something in the haunted house here, And more fluff over there!!
> 
> Do know that the carnivals in my town / city are diffrent from what maybe you guys have. -shrug-
> 
> For the people who wanted much fluff a carnival, And paultryk!

The drive to the carnival was filled with excited giggles and talks about what they would do first.   Patryk Drove the car towards their destination, The carnival...

 

Once upon arriving they looked out the windows and stared at all the lights and attractions they could see, An carousel, Haunted house, some roller coasters, twisters, And the all famous Ferris Wheel...

 

Matt smiled and looked over to the others,     '' I can have Special Novelty toys now!!!''    The other's laughed in response.   '' That's ofcourse where you think about ''    Tom grinned and ruffled matt's hair.    matt nodded   '' I want to Have my whole collection compleet!! ''  

 

'' That's like over 70 or more Toys Matt... we know you ''    Tord raised an eyebrow.    Matt huffed,   '' It's a habit... leave me ''     He got another pat on the head from tom.

 

Patryk parked the car and got out on the same time as the others, They all went to get their tickets.   ''Okay everyone, i Want everyone back at the car at Exactly 7Pm, Got that? ''    Patryk said and All nodded in response  '' Now go have fun''   patryk laughed when Tord tom edd and matt ran off into the carnival.    
  
Eduardo jon and mark just calmly went into the carnival, even though jon couldn't contain his excitement for long.    ''Where shall we go first? ''   mark looked to eduardo and jon.   ''The Roller coaster!!! ''    Jon didn't wait for a response, he grabbed both mark and eduardo's arms and dragged them to the roller coaster the closest to them.

 

Meanwhiles edd matt tom and tord Where heading to the haunted house,  edd held tord and matt's hand, matt held tom and edd's hand.  Tom and tord grinned at each other, while they went into the carts. Edd and tord in the front row, and matt and tom in the back row.

''If you get scared, you know to who you can hide~''   Tord grinned to edd, getting a flick of edd's fingers against his nose.   ''Rude.''   Tord grinned still..

 

Edd grinned back at him,  '' oh shush, you big baby''    Edd and the others looked forwards when their cart went into the house.

 

Pop up from witches and monsters came from the haunted house.  Tom sighed,  '' Me and edd are Scarier then these props......, right guys? ''   He looked to matt who was on the brink of crying, being scared obviously.

''Woa woa matt!! clam down... it's not that scary ''   tom said while taking matt's hand in his own hand.  Matt looked to tom and nodded a bit, then looked to his side only to be jumpscared by a 'werewolf' pop up. He quickly dived to tom and held his face against his chest.

Tom gently stroked his back        ''shhhhh... im here.... im here... don't worry''       he smiled while gently rubbing over his back.  He looked up when another pop-up came.

 

Edd and tord were laughing from the random pop-ups.   ''That one isn't correctly painted''   edd chuckled as he pointed to the white parts on it's face.    '' oh oh, that one is broken ' tord said pointing to a loose arm of a prop..

 

''And that one is not even in it's original place ''   edd said pointing to a Big human looking prop what didn't stand on the Marked X spot.   '' hmm... weird..... it looks almost livelike ''   Edd tilted his head, then quickly got distracted by another failed prop tord pointed out.

 

Tom looked to the big human looking prop and raised his eyebrow  ''... looks like it's following us with it's head..... creepy''  Tom looked back to the other props and chuckled when tord pointed out another mistake.

Matt held onto tom the whole time while giving some glanes to what the others pointed out.   He chuckled when he saw a fake bat,   ''Cute... ''    Tom looked to matt when he talked and looked up to the bat   ''Heh... You are more cute though''  

 

matt blushed and kissed tom's cheek.   ''my guard.. ''    he mumbled softly.   Tom grinned  '' I'll protect you''   He stroked matt over his head.

 

Edd looked up and tilted his head  '' That looks like the same prop from before, ''  He pointed to the big human looking prop.    ''hey you're right.... ''   tord raised his eyebrow studying the prop.   

''And again it's following our movement... ''    Tom growled softly   '' i don't like this.... ''   Matt pressed his face back onto tom's chest.

 

Edd raised his eyebrow  '' it's boring when they use the same props over and over...... ''    But his thoughts were over something else  'that figure... looks so familiar..... but i can't ...... think hard enough.... .. what ... just what is it... '     Edd shook his head when their cart came out of the haunted house, the bright daylight hitting their eyes. 

 

''Argh! it's like waking up in the full sunlight ''   tord said as he shielded his eyes.   The others laughed when they all went out the cart.    '' let's go over to a roller coaster! ''  edd said in excitement, the big human looking prop long forgotten.  

 

The others nodded and they quickly headed to the roller coaster.  much to edd's excitement.

 

Meanwhiles patryk and paul were on the Carousel. patryk sitting on a White horse looking back over his shoulder to paul, who sat on a black horse.... they were maybe adults... but they didn't care.. The looks they received were all just air to them...

Paul smiled to patryk as he held the horse at the belts.  Patryk chuckled, loving how paul sat uncomfortable on the fake horse...   Patryk turned back not noticing that paul got off his horse. 

Paul walked over to patryk and stood next to him while the carousel was spinning around.  Patryk looked to him and smiled,   '' Something up pauly? ''   Paul smiled and took patryk's hand, gently tugging at it. 

Patryk moved down confused, but that soon changed into a suprised squeak, when paul kisses patryk on the lips.  Patryk was as red as his Shirt.   Paul laughed and kissed patryks hand what he still held in his own.

 

Patryk blushed and looked to paul   '' You little... ''      Only having a grin as response.

 

The ride was soon over and both went out of the carousel, going to an icecream shop.   ''Strawberry as always paulie? ''   Paul nodded in excitement,  He just loved icecream so much....  Patryk Order two icecream cones, One with strawberry and the other with vanilla.

 

Patryk gave the starberry one to paul who Excitedly took it from him. paul and patryk sat on a bench eating their icecream.  Patryk laughed after a while when paul had icecream on his nose.  Paul pouted in response to patryks laughter.   '' not funny ''   he mumbled.

 

Patryk whiped it off paul's nose and chuckled  '' sorry, you are just so cute when you are excited.. ''    Paul blushed as reaction....

The two enjoyed their cones while they held each others hand.

 

Meanwhiles Eduardo jon and mark where walked through the carnival, Mark holding a big Pink puppy Plush, Jon holding a Panda bear plush and eduardo having a Cowboy hat. .... why he choose that, even he didn't know...    Jon also ate from his Blue and pink cotton candy, they went in diffrent rides already, But they hadn't been in the haunted house yet, because jon was easily startled..

Eduardo sighed a bit when they passed the haunted house, he loved to laugh at the fake pop ups and props.... Jon tilted his head and smiled, grabbing both mark and eduardo while he walked over to the haunted house.

 

''i thought you hated these... ''   eduardo said while looking to jon

''Oh i do, but i have you two to protect me right ''  jon looked to them with a blush and a Smile.   Both mark and eduardo blushed back and nodded, not able to speak or give a quick response other then a simple nod.

 

Jon chuckled and went into the cart with the others, the plushies putted on their laps as they went into the haunted house...

 

At the other side of the Carnival edd and the others came from the exit of the  rollercoaster. Tords hair was standing upright.  '' i knew i had used too much 'soft' gel!! ''      He grumbled as the others laughed.   matt tilted his head and helped tord's hair go back to it's original state.

 

''Thanks mattie...''    tord mumbled when his hair was in the normall 'horned'  form.     Matt smiled  '' you welcome! ''  Edd and tom kept on laughing, since tom (the little shit)   took a picture of tord's upright hair.

 

''You looked like me man!! ''   tom howled in laughter.     Tord huffed   '' shut it!! ''    his face was starting to becomes as red as his hoodie.

Matt looked to them and tilted his head      '' This is just what happens sometimes... ''     he rubbed his chin,   ''let's go to the twister! ''  He chuckled. the others nodded and they made their way over to the twister.

 

Once arriving at the twister, edd and matt sat together in a cart and tom and tord in the opposite one.  The Ride started and they got spun around.  Edd moved his arms in the air 'wooing' the whole time, while laughing loudly.  Matt enjoyed it aswell but he kept his hands on the safety bar.

Tord and tom laughed and screamed  '' FASTER!!!! CMON GO FASTER!! ''    the guy behind the controlls smirked and did exactly what they wanted.

 

Screams off diffrent people enjoying the ride came from the fast spinning carts,  Edd and matt where laughing and waving everytime tom and tord were in their sight.

 

Tom and tord waved back as they saw edd and matt waving to them.

 

the ride Stopped after a few more rounds, the four of them got out dizzy and filled with giggles and laughter.

 

 

It was already late, but they all had time for one more fun ride...... The ferris wheel.   tord quickly grabbed edd's hand who held matt, and matt held tom's hand.  Tord pulled them all along while they went to the ferris wheel.

 

When they went in they sat down on the soft cussioned seats. Matt sat next to edd and tord next to tom. They looked out the windows of their cart as they Went up in the air. Smiling brightly as they saw the beautifull Sundown...

 

Paul and patryk sat in the cart below the four others, not that they knew.... they just enjoyed each others company.  paul took patryks hands in his own as he scooted closer, kissing patryk gently on his lips.  Patryk gently kissed back.  Both melted into the kiss and broke it to get air back.  they laughed seeing each others flushed faces..

 

Eduardo jon and mark where in the cart above edd and the others.   Eduardo and mark sat next to jon on the soft seats. When they saw the sundown they smiled.  Jon made a big smile as he looked to the sundown.

 

Eduardo and mark looked to each other and nodded, then went down and kissed jon on each of his cheeks. Making jon squeak of suprise.  Mark and eduardo laughed of jon's suprised reaction.

 

Meanwhiles at the four. matt and edd gave each other a gentle kiss on each others lips. Making tord and tom look with big eyes. 

Tom and tord looking to each other and smirked, tom grabbed tord at his hoodie and pulled him to himself, kissing him with his tongue.  Tord made a suprised face but soon joined in.

 

Both looked up when edd and matt were cheering them on.   '' Shush!! ''   tord said as he laughed.  '' now come here! ''   he grabbed edd at his hand and pulled him to himself, giving edd a kiss on the lips aswell.

 

Tom did the same but at matt, matt giggling while he got kisses all over his face from tom.   '' You have a beautifull face, mattie ''   tom purred while he smooched matt all over his face. matt slowly turned into a giggling mess..

 

tord grinned and bit in edd's neck making edd yelp in suprise and letting the other two look up.   tord sucked on the place he bit to make his mark on edd.  ''Mine''    he purred when he was done marking edd.

 

Tord grinned looking to the others then pulled matt from tom and kissed him on his lips aswell, before marking matt in his neck aswell.

Matt made some Soft noises off pleasure from the mark he received, tom huffed and looked to edd who came up to him.  Edd pulled tom's hoodie halfly over his head and kissed  tom on his lips. 

When matt was marked tord took his chance at tom when edd distracted him, Tord marked tom on the same way he marked the other two, making tom give a soft groan in response.  

''All mine~''    Tord said when he was finished.

 

the three grinned and looked to tord.   Tord swallowed knowing what would happen  '' aaaah shi- ''   before he could even finish his word he was tackled down, The cart shaked a bit from the sudden movement.

 

The only thing visible from tord was his hand reaching for safety as his muffled laughter was hearable from under the other three...

 

 

it took a while for their cart to come back at the start, edd came out, marks on his neck and his arms.  matt had the same as edd, tom aswell....

 

Tord came out the cart as last, Covered in markings, Even small bites on his face were visible.  His hair was also a mess.....  he mumbled  '' this is what i get for mocking the others... ''   He laughed as the others grinned back at him.

 

They made their way back to the cars seeing eduardo jon and mark already waiting for them.   Edd hugged his new Koala Plush to his chest.  

Matt held his newest Novelty toy  ((A red monkey plush with a drum on its belly))  and chuckled. 

Tom had a fake Gun  ((Squirt gun... usefull for annoying tord )) he grinned as he looked to tord who had a lasergun loving the annoying sound it made.

 

They all looked up to paul and patryk, who both had giantic plushies in their arms.   ''Sup! ''   paul said as they arrived.

 

''Welp... how will that fit in the car''   Tord raised his eyebrow  

 

''Oh we will find a way , don't worry''    Patryk chuckled...

 

and finding a way they did..... even though everyone was cramped in the car.  They had a great day, what ended with another sleepover.

 

All enjoyed a scary movie, before they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these kind of moments, Its both silly and Lovely <3
> 
> I'm Making a Pirates Eddworlds AU, I won't stop writing this one though :D


	27. The dark within..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for this monster to Surface......
> 
> sorry for another short chapter... but this cute idea just wasn't bigger x3 
> 
> MONSTERS EVERYWHERE -scream-

Everyone layed on bed,  paul and patryk in matt's room, edd matt and tom in edd's room and eduardo jon and mark Slept in tom/tord's room ((matt didnt allow them to leave.... i stg matt, leave them alone))...

 

Tord was downstairs while the rest slept the night away... he woke up from a horrible nightmare and pain in his chest and head....   He sat on the sofa already taken two painkillers to ease the pain... but it kept on comming and become stronger....

 

Tord tried to take his mind off the pain and the nightmare he had by zapping to diffrent tv channels... trying to find something interesting or nice to watch... 

 

The only things on the tv at this hour were boring...... Tord sighed..   He raised his hand looking to it, His left hand was covered in black spots...

It looked like horrible burns, but that's not what hurted tord....   

He thought back at what he had done these past few days....... Getting into fights..... saving edd and tom....... .... Going to the carnival...... ... Nothing bad.... 

 

He frowned, ... he had to have done some- he broke his thoughts as he remembered.... the haunted house.... that prop....  
When they were in the cart... and passing that prop, his whole body was on edge..... he really wanted to get out of the cart and destroy that prop... but he held himself in for edd and the others... But why

Why did he felt this way.....

 

He rubbed his head.... feeling something sharp in between his hair.. ... This wasn't right...  

tord looked up confused and felt the sharp objects on his head...... he knew what they were, they were small.... but there was no doubt... He started growing horns.... Goddamn horns!!!

 

Tord got up in a panic and made his way over to the bathroom where he kept his medication,  What he told where just for 'Anxiety'  to the others.... They halfly were..... but they were for one bigger and important reason...

 

To keep The beast inside....  tord opened the cabinet and started going through the pill bottles.... Pills for them all where in here....  all had diffrent kinds of pills for such as anxiety / depression and painkillers or nauseous ...

 

They all seemed okay the last few months... but the time before that was rough... they didn't use the pills as much as in the past and thats where they all are very happy for.

 

Tord grabbed his own pill bottle and shook it, no pills left....  This wasn't good.... compleetly not good.....  tord threw the bottle down in frustration and held himself as he felt his body burn...

 

He looked to himself in the mirror and the only thing he saw was a monster.... his own monster..... the monster he hurted others with ......  tord letted go of himself and punched the mirror, shattering pieces off the mirror everywhere while his hand started bleeding....  

this was just perfect... they all were finally free from any danger... and now... tord himself becomes the danger....  

He looked up to the door, maybe he could just go out.... quickly getting new pills..... but as soon as the idea popped up in his mind.. the pain increased, sending tord down onto his knees holding himself tightly while softly whimpering.

The pain increased as he felt the horns come out bit for bit... He felt his lowerback start to prickle and he had no time to get himself ready before he felt the tail comming from inside his body...

Tord whimpered as he couldn't do anything to stop or ease the pain....  he was useless to even protect himself....

 

tord bit on his lower lip as he felt the pain go through his whole body... he made himself as small as he could on the tiled floor from the bathroom.

soft sob's came from him as he had to wait till the beast was finally done....

 

tord gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp pains from the horns on his head.  

 

a few minutes of pure pain went by and tord felt the horns .... they were bigger then before.... this is not what he had before.

He got up in a panic, seeing in the broken mirror...  the horns where double the size then the last time... they looked like overgrown Ram horns. he shook his head... this couldn't be.... this was what he feared....

 

As he swung his tail around in nervousness and panic, he tried to calm himself.... but that didn't work at all as fur started to come from his skin.

 

He tried to speak... but he couldn't .. it was like his tongue was numb.... the only sounds he could make were quiet sobs...  

 

Fur came from his arms, leg's chest and back.... even his cheeks started to get fur...

 

he stared at himself in the broken mirror, soft whimpers comming from him as his lower hook teeth where over his top lip.... his eyes were almost compleetly monster like...

 

Tord held himself again softly sobbing as he lowered his head not wanting to see himself anymore..... he is a real monster.....  this beast what was in him..... was a demon.... HE..... was a demon....

tord thought about how the others might react....... they would probably want him out.... want him to leave.... want him to never return.... because of how ugly and scary looking he was now...

 

More sobs came from tord as he shook from the fear of losing his friends.... it was everything he didn't wanted... but thanks to the beast ...he would have to leave.... for them....

 

Tord letted out a soft and sad sounding howl, but got startled when he felt arms around his waist.. He quickly looked behind himself, seeing edd who gently held him.

 

''e....dd''   the words where choked and almost a whisper.      ''shhh.......''   Was the response of edd....  tord's eyes filled up with tears as he slowly slid down back to the ground, edd moved along keeping a gentle hold of tord.

 

 

''it's okay...... i am here''   edd gently cooed while stroking tord's head gently.  

 

Tord turned around and putted his head onto edd's chest  ''why..... .you Wa...nna be.. .w..with a... .mo..oonster l..like me... ''    he said out in sobs.... holding onto edd like his life depended on it.

 

Edd smiled as he stroked tord's back, holding him tightly against himself... not minding the changes of tord..   '' This doesn't make who you are....  Your personality does... ''    

Tord looked up to edd making a soft whimper.  Edd stroked away his tears with his thumb, and placed his hand on tord's cheek.  

tord leaned into the touch..... he knew edd for years..... ... how could he be so stupid... to think that edd would kick him out.....   Tord gently started to purr while he looked to edd.

 

Edd chuckled and stroked his cheek   '' You are tord...... even though you have a secret.... we all do.... but it doesn't change you.... ''    Edd smiled and tilted his head slightly..

''You are a strong guy tord.... you have always been... but you know us..... we wouldn't leave you... or be scared.... knowing this is you.... knowing that you won't ever harm us....... that's enough reason for us... to like you even more''    edd said as he scooted a bit closer and kissed tord's cheek.

 

''And besides... ''    Both looked up as matt stood in the doorway with the others... all have heard the sobbing noises... and the talking between edd and tord...

 

tord flicked his monster ear looking a bit to each and every single one of them .

 

''This form is adorable! ''   matt said as he sat down besides tords side and gave him a gentle embrace.   '' You are adorable.. ''  matt chuckled while starting to play with tord's tail.  

 

Tom crossed his arms looking to tord,   ''You know man.... If you have atleast your own mind and own will... you are compleetly okay.....  I mean... edd and me have monster forms... we lost our minds pretty easily thanks to all the shit we went through..... but just seeing you here,  Sobbing and all....  you are probably thinking you will go beserk or something am i right... ''     tom raised an eyebrow while walking to them

 

Tord looked down to the floor and nodded, getting embraced by tom aswell.  '' You idiot.... You won't... and even if you will... we got your back.... we won't let anything happen... to you... or to us.... deal ? ''   tom smiled to tord

 

Tord nodded as he looked to tom, with a slight smile on his face.   Everyone looked up to patryk who made a deep sigh    ''Guess i have to get you another bottle.... or don't you want it?? ''     patryk looked to tord

 

Tord wanted to say something... but only soft whimpers came out....  his ears and tail went down , not knowing what he could do now....   

 

''You can get the bottle.... for if he doesnt want to go through this... he can choose himself if he want them or not... but then we have the pills for just in case ''   edd smiled

 

patryk nodded,   ''good idea.... then i'll go call the doc... so he can start giving us more of those pills... Maybe he can also make some for you two ''   patryk looked to tom and edd who both nodded in response.

 

''would be great to once not transform into that big asshole ''   tom grumbled, thinking of his own monster form..... he could feel he had insulted himself, but he honestly didn't care...

 

''that would be great indeed... ''   edd smiled as he kept on gently and calmly stroking tord's back.

 

Tord purred in response....   Maybe...... he was okay after all....

 

Tord knew one thing for sure......   his friends.... Are the best..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will draw monster tord soon x3


	28. That was hot soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For The readers who wanted some more fluff ^^!!!
> 
> person; It's not even christmas!!!  
> me; CHRISTMASSSSSSS -flips Table wearing an overdosis of christmas things-

Edd sat on the couch, with tord's head laying on his lap... Tord was so tired from what happened earlier... he was still in his monster form aswell

 

Edd gently stroked over tord's head, making sure he didn't wake him up..   

 

''This sure is a strange time hmm ''    patryk said as he started to munch on some popcorn.  

''how do you mean ''  tom looked over to patryk,  

''....First that evil bastard of the other side of the road.... then monsters... then that lab..... now this.... ''    patryk shrugged a bit, sitting on paul's lap on the chair.   Paul held patryk as a teddybear and nuzzled his face against patryks back.

 

''True..... but atleast tord has his own mind and own will.. ''     edd smiled looking down to the sleeping boy on his lap..

 

''Yeah there you are right....  but tord doesnt change into his monster form at random..... something must of have happened.... but where... ''     patryk rubbed his chin..

 

''I think it was in that haunted house at the carnival...  ''    everyone looked at tom who drank some smirnoff,    '' that weird looking prop...... it made my insides tingle... and i wanted to change into a monster just to break it.... but i don't know why''   he sighed taking another sip of his drink.

 

A soft meow came from behind edd's head, he quickly turned to see ringo at him.   ''you keep on following me everywhere....... just how did you get here... ''      ringo answered by licking edd's nose

 

''it's a smart kitten edd.... ''   tom smiled looking to ringo.   

 

Ringo jumped off the higher part of the sofa and landed onto the sofa next to edd, walking over to tord and laying down on his chest he started purring loudly.

 

Edd chuckled  '' maybe that will help him, thanks ringo ''    ringo mew'd in response.

 

Matt snuggled up in his blanket and giggled while typing on his phone.  

 

''whats so funny mattie? ''   tom looked over to matt     ''Oh... remember that one christmas? ''     he grinned to tom

Tom's expression turned into an unamused one,   '' still hate christmas... but that was absolutely a fun one... ''  his expression turned into a smile...

 

''What happened then?? ''    patryk tilted his head.

 

''Well...''   matt started

 

 

 

_**~~ Matt's christmas story~~** _

 

 

''Tom!! get off the roof! , stop trying to kill santa!! ''    edd grumply said, having had enough of tom's bullshit.

''NEVER, I will end this red bastard!! ''    Tom drunkily said holding a rocket launcher 

Tord rolled his eyes hearing the talk off edd and tom, while sitting on the sofa.

 

Matt decorated the tree with once again too much ornaments, but he didn't care much.   ''I love christmas''   he chuckled wearing his    ' **Santa's Favorite boy** '  shirt..... how ridiculous the others thought the shirt was, matt loved it a lot..

Matt looked to the tree, a happy smile on his face.   ''ah i know what to do!! cookies!! ''    he hurried to the kitchen, while edd got inside done with bothering tom.

 

''doesnt work huh? ''   tord looked over his shoulder to edd.   ''that guy is so stuborn!! ''  edd said in response and sat down next to tord,   '' i just want one christmas where he enjoys himself aswell ''  

 

''Like that will ever happen... he is just a grumpy head edd, just leave him ''    tord said zapping through the channels.   Edd nodded sighing in defeat, tom could be so stuborn these times of the year........ he always was... but now it was just worser....

 

tord just shrugged and continued flicking through the channels.   

 

it wasnt long after they heard a thud in the frontyard.    
Edd sighed and got up  '' i'll go get him ''    
he walked out of the house and looked to tom, who obviously fell from the roof, laying in the frontyard ...... asleep...

 

Edd chuckled and walked over to him. He poked his cheek a bit....       ''    psstt..... tom??  ''     .... edd raised his eyebrow  '' tom.. wake up  ''   

Tom responded with a tired mumble and looked up to edd. 

Snow was over tom's face, while tom's nose was a bit red.

Edd chuckled again and booped his nose  ''boop''    he grinned to tom, only to be tackled down into the snow.  
They both started to throw snowballs in each other's faces while laughing.

 

''Never Boop the evil blue's nose!! ''   tom said as he dropped snow into edd's face

Edd yelped and shook the snow from his face looking up to tom who sat on his chest.    
Edd's cheeks flushed a bit  

''i'll boop your nose when i want!  ''    he grinned, Tom grinned back   ''oh is that a challenge?? ''  

 

Edd had no time to respond when a snowball smacked right into toms cheek.   
Tom flew off of edd, flopping down into more snow.    ''who dares!! ''   he said comming out the snow looking to tord who held another snowball 

''just protecting the Green king~ ''   Tord smirked to tom.

 

Both looked to each other with 'oh it is on'  face. They started to have a massive snowballfight, while edd was still stuck in the middle. 

Both stopped when edd letted out a soft yelp of pain. They looked up to edd worry in their faces as they saw edd's nose bleed.

 

''What is IN those snowballs... '''   edd whimpered trying to clean the blood from his nose.

 

Both tom and tord ran to edd and looked to a broken snowball with a small stone in the middle    ''what the... ''   tord said raising his eyebrow   

''It must of gotten stuck in the snowball when we made them ''   tom looked guilty to edd

 

Edd chuckled and looked to them,  '' no need to worry, i'll go take care of this.... But you two better follow.... because we all are only wearing our hoodies.... we can catch a cold and we don't want matt to be all alone caring for us'''    Tord and tom nodded, following edd back inside the house.

 

when they came back in, matt saw edd's nosebleed and dragged him into the livingroom, putting him down on the sofa and started to take compleet care of it.   '' Snowballs are bad!! see!! ''    he smiled to edd when he was done taking care of it. 

''Dinner is almost done alright? ''   he looked to the others who also sat down on the sofa.  Tom and tord nodded in response.   ''good... then wait here ''   matt hurried into the kitchen

 

''We are sorry edd.. ''    tom said rubbing his head.   Edd looked to tom and sighed    '' i already told you... it's okay''   Edd wanted to facepalm,  '' but we wounded you... ''   tord added.  

''You idiots... ''   edd gently patted their heads, since they were on both sides of edd. Both letted out an annoyed grumble, their hair being messed with once again but not letting it bother too much.

 

Matt came back after a few minutes, a pan full off His own home made Soup. He placed the pan down on the table and hurried back getting the bowls.  matt ran back and placed the bowls before each of them.

He started scooping some soup in each of their bowls,  ''there!  eat up ''   he smiled bright.

 

''Thank you matt! ''   edd said taking his own bowl, starting to eat the soup    ''delicious as always ''    

Matt chuckled in response. the other's started to eat, enjoying it aswell. 

 

Matt sat down next to tord eating his own soup while looking to the tv.

 

The christmas movie home alone was on the tv.   Matt tilted his head  ''we won't be home alone right?? ''     matt looked to the other's

''Well we got each other.... so why would we ''  Tord shrugged  . matt and tom nodded .

 

''Well this movie does let me think about the time i had my first lonely christmas though... ''   edd sighed nomming on the spoon. 

The others looked towards edd   ''You were alone? ...when?? ''   tom raised his eyebrow.

 

''Oh the first time i had this home.... You guys werent living with me compleetly yet... just sleeping sometimes..... ''      He sighed     ''  You all had to go do your own things that christmas.... and a robber broke in the house ''    Edd looked towards a diffrent colored window.... it had a slightly diffrent tinted glass plate then the others   

''it scared me so bad.... ''   Edd placed the bowl back on the table and pulled his legs into his hoodie.   ''that guy had a knife...... demanding anything important to me ''     

 

''And.... did he got anything ''   tord said in worry ....

 

Edd nodded   '' the Medallion my grandma gave me... ''    he sighed,  the others looked up... they had seen edd wearing it almost everyday at highschool... but just one day he stopped wearing it... they thinking he had it in a special chest or something

''That is horrible.... ''   matt looked to edd   '' we didn't knew... ''   

Edd shook his head     '' i didn't want anyone to know... ..  that guy took the medallion... but nothing else since the police came by....... he ran away... with the medallion ''  Edd placed his head onto his knees

 

Tord sighes and placed his bowl down, moving his arm around edds shoulder     '' listen here champ, we are here...... we won't let anything like that happen again... kay? ''    he smiled as edd nodded in response

Tom gently ruffled edd's hair,  '' besides... if we ever see that guy... ''

''WE WILL KICK HIS ASS ''  matt added raising his arms, forgetting for a moment that he still had his bowl in his hand.   

matt spilled Hot soup over all four of them.

 

All off them stared to the bowl what layed on the ground for a moment before screaming loud.     ''MATT YOU IDIOT!! ''     tom shouted as he pulled his hoodie off trying to get rid of the hot liquid

Matt jumped off the sofa and threw off his overcoat and his hoodie panting when the hot liquid was removed from his clothes.

Tord and edd also removed their hoodies, the hoodies were covered in the hot soup.    ''geez.... this is what we get for eating soup ''    Tord mumbled.

 

''Hey!! my soup is the best ''   matt mumbled 

 

''yeah it is... if its IN my tummy ... not ON my tummy ''   edd mumbled as he rubbed his tummy a bit, wearing his favorite 'smeg head'  shirt, but still having a bit of a wet spot on it thanks to the soup.

 

''im sorry!! ''   matt pouted but got a pillow straight to his face.   he looked up in shock to tom and growled  '' OH ITS ON ''  he charged to tom

 

Tom quickly putted his bowl down before matt tackled all off them with a war cry.

The sofa tipped over falling backwards with them still on it... all of them rolled off the sofa, becomming a pile of giggling and laughing boys.   ''this is such a weird day ... ''   edd said laying upside down with his legs up on the sofa.  Tord nodded as he layed sprawled over edd and tom.  tom grumbled as he layed face down on the ground, one leg leaning against the couch.

Matt was laying half under the couch, screeching for help.

They laughed even more seeing matt trying to escape from his own made fate.

They got up and helped to get the sofa off of matt who mumbled and apologized once again, only to get a flick against his nose by edd.

 

Tom embraced the others gently   ''i might hate christmass......... But this was fun..... Lets have a snowball fight in the morning tomorrow'' 

The other three nodded their heads in response....

 

but this...

 

**Ment an all out war~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute fluff moments are just the best, XD
> 
> it's time.... for evil >:D


	29. Not so fortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All things must come to an end....... Or not~ Time to throw an All so worser evil in!!
> 
> It's small chappie, Cuz homework eats me up once again

Edd flicked through the channels on the tv, stopping on a news program what had something interesting to tell.

The other's where talking to each other so edd couldn't exactly hear what the reporter had to say

 

''Can you all please shush for a moment... im trying to listen ''    edd looked to the others,  all looked to edd and nodded looking over to the tv.

 

 _'' The two bodies of two carnival go-ers have been found in the haunted house...  Police say it was a murder  as the wounds on their bodies display violent cuts, what cant come through accident or suicide ....  The two bodies were indentified as the 18 year old James and the 17 year old Jessica''_  
The reporter looked in the camera while standing before the haunted house where the others where in not so long ago...

Edd covered his mouth  '' oh my god...... that is horrible... .... and to think that we just went there a few days ago... ''      edd shook his head not wanting to think what would happen if they were the ones there...

 

 _''Eye witnesses have said that they all saw a strange prop in the haunted house what looked too much like a big alive human.... ''_   This made them all look up and frown

 

''.....I knew something was suspicious about that prop ''   tord growled under his breath ,  tom nodded thinking the same

 

 _''and how do you think about it Mister? ''_  the reporter asked the owner of the haunted house.   The owner looked worried and guilty   **''i've never even owned a prop like that.... Just hearing people say this makes me think  there's a intruder in my property... ''**  

 

 _''have you checked already?? ''_ the reporter looked to the owner and the owner nodded   **'' i have together with the police, but nothing.... everything was compleetly normall... .even the broken props...... what i still have to repair... ''**  the owner sighed.

 

 _''So the suspect must of fled before anyone noticed the bodies... ''_   the reporter thought and looked around   . The reporter nodded to the owner and walked up to the police.    _''any idea where the suspect might have gone?? ''_

the officer looked up to the reporter and nodded  **'' after the murders he had to have gotten off... right now we are taking looks at the camera recordings to see the suspects movements and hopefully get a clue of who it was.... ''**   The reporter nodded as response and turned to the camera 

'' _You hear it folks.... we have to wait for the answers a little longer... But stay tuned for the next update on this story''_   The report of the carnival stopped abruptly when the tv turned suddenly to a Glitch like screen...

 

Edd looked up and tried to change the channel back   '' what the hell is this!?!? ''   

 

the screen glitched out more but the voice of the news reporter was hearable between the buzzing    **'' Seems like we are currently being hacked.... ...stay tuned while we are trying our best to solve this problem''**

 

Right after the news reporter's message a voice came through the speakers... it was distorted and sended up chills to all who watched the hacking 

 

 

 

 **Į̴̛̣̥̗̬̠͔̱̮͒̀͛̕ͅ ̴̈́ͅK̸̭̃̅͆̾̚n̵̛̲̲̯͙͉͕̿͗̈́́̀̏͜͠o̷͙̗̲̔͆͗̌̽͛͝ͅͅw̵̳̟̱̳̦͍̄̕͜ ̶̧̾̈̽͛̿̑̇̀ŵ̵͉͕̳̟͔̬̏͝ẖ̷̩̥̯͓̑͂̕͜é̶̠̖͖̪͎͔͕̬̑̑͋̋͋̾ͅr̷͍̠͔͙̣̃͊̿͑ę̴͖̗̤̰̑͒̏͊͂̾̀͗ ̵̨̹͖̻̹̘̙̈́̌̆̇͜͝y̵̘̟̙̖̱̥̜͊̄̈́̋̌̀̈̀͑ờ̶̝͕͖̹͕̺̲̘̘̈́̈́̋̿͊̉̕̕u̴͉̤̼͔̓̃́̿̔̅͛͊̐̕ͅ ̷̢͙̥͖̫̼͉̳̺̉͋͋͗̑̔́̏͘͜a̴̢͓̱̱̮̹̠͋̀͂́̌͘r̷̡̡̠̰̻̫̮̼̲̓ͅe̸̦͉͐̿͘.̸̺̖̐͠.̵̧̯̗̭̥̉̈́͋̃̿̀̕.̵̜̲̓̏͐̒̊͌̓͘.̴̖͍͑̋̚ ̷͎͈̟̣̌̅̾͐͘͝Á̵̢͆̽͆̄͊͌̇̏̓n̵̺͊͊̃̏͝d̴̨̨̘̙̲͕̈́ ̴̥͕̓i̶̢̧͈͇̣̜̮͎̱͒̂́͗̋̅ͅ ̶̛̥͖̰͓͙̇̐̎̎͘͜w̴̨̲͔̫̘̼̰͓̜̬͆̊́̈́̄͊͘į̴͈̯̺̄̾̃͊͝l̷͖̾͌͗͑̉͘l̴͈̥͚̣͗̈́́͊̓ ̴̢̖̻͚̩͈̉̓ͅf̴̨͔͚̥͗͒i̶̱͆̃̐̇̏͝n̶̢͈͖̳̻̫̦̖̯̤͋d̵͙̮̜̎̆̓͠͝ ̵̲̗̖̮̓͆̊͗͜ỵ̴̗̣̟̱̪̯̲͖̈́̏͊̇͘͘̚o̴̪͇̗̼͔̜͔̐̈́̍̓̾̃́ư̶̖̘̣͉̗͎͎͛͑́̄̚͘.̸̟̈́́̍̏̚͘.̷͖̝̰͗̋͗̓̎̅͠.̸̳̙̳͉̣͙̈́̈́͐̑͌͠ͅ.̸̡͎͍̺̪̟̱͍̬̒̈́ ̷̡̣͚̻͕̜̖͍̽̃ͅN̷̡̬̠̖͓̻̱̻͑ő̶̳̹̟͙̌m̷̨̫̼̦͔̘̫̔̌́̊͝ą̸̣̬͕̬̱̖̮̗̺̎͑t̷͎̜̖͈̙̣̩̘̂̌̅͗͑̎͗̈́͜͝ṱ̶̢͇̻͗̓͌̉̽́̈͘͘͝ę̵͕̠̹̩̂̂́͛̒͊̕͝͝ŗ̴̲̤̜̺̍̆ ̴̹͍̪͓͛̊ͅẖ̷̛̝̜̫̳̜̰̠̱̽̆̀o̸̧̟̖̺͈͔͚͍͇̜͐w̶̫͗͝͠ ̷͙̟̜̓̆̿̉̾̍̏͘l̸͇̰̠͖̲̯̣͍̭̀̄́̄̀̔̈́ò̴̡̨̜͎̣͇̳͕͐̽̏̂̑̍͜n̵̨̖̤͙͍̮͋̈́͛̾͝g̴̨̛̳̦̩̈́̀̎ ̶̞͇̞̯͉̥̗̥̬͈̐̏̃͂͗̎̆͊i̷̘͈̩̒̾̋͐̂͂̊̐t̸͈̖̖͊͆͋͆̐͛͜ ̸̧̨̮̳̳͈̠̯̓̏͂̍̒̈ͅt̶͔̖̯̦̥͖̫͙̞̜͗͋̏̃͋̓̎̕å̵͙̅̾͌̀͝k̵̢̧̗̳͚̮̪̱͉̐̌̑e̷̹̋̅̿̽̋͜s̸̗̫̔́̔̂̋̆̓̀̚̚ ̸͕̯̙͕͑̄͌f̷̢̛̼͕̅͋͐̔ơ̵̳̜͌̀̓̍̐͐ŗ̷̢͎̰͇̝̪͇̐̊̒̂̑̕ ̴͓̜̊̃̽ḿ̶̗̟̣̥̙̻̹͆̑̊̽e̶̿̂̈́̍̾͛̌̕͜ ̷̢͇̻͙͖͇̻͕̂͑̍͗̂̂͊͌͝ţ̶̱̺̲͈̦̹͎͂͆͆̿̆̆͝ơ̷͊́̔͌̆͘̚͜͝ ̸̧̝̣͎̣͉͔̘͙̫͋́ĝ̴̹̞̼͈͈̱̤e̷̢͚̙͖͔͍̠̋͝͝t̴̹̙̝̱̮͓͍͈̔͌̎͂͆̂̆̕ ̶̧͌̀w̷̧̨̻̟̯̠͇͈͛̀͜h̸̩̪̔͛̉̀̎ȅ̸̗̟̃r̶̨̺͕̜̗͇̙̩̊̈́̈ë̶̙̭̘̑ ̶̣̖͉͔͑̏͊̏̆̎̐y̸̡͍͉̑͛͊̚ö̴̧̦͉͚̥͎͈̦͌̌̿͋̃͋̂̀ȗ̸̟̼͆̅̊͛̏̈ ̸͇̯̲̥̋͛̑͌͂̅̎̊a̸̡͈̳̳͌̈́̌̑́̊͑͜͜r̸̡̈̾͌̈̃͐͑̕e̷͚̖̽̈̏̔̕**  

  
  
( I Know where you are.... And i will find you.... Nomatter how long it takes for me to get where you are ) 

 

Edd shook his head  '' That.... is scary..... what the hell man ''      Edd looked up back to the screen, the footage what was shown made him stare in shock like the others...

 

Footage of the day tord, edd, tom and matt where in the  cart in the haunted house... Showing them looking directly to the murderer and the murderer looking back.

 

''n..no..... w..why ...why us.... why ''   matt started trembling holding tom tightly.  tom gently stroked over matt's back.

 

'' let him come!! i'll fuck him up!! ''    Tord snarled loudly. 

They all shutted up when the voice started speaking again..

 

 

T̷̢̙̙̤͕͉̲͒r̶̤̭͕̠̲̤̗͓̤̉̏̅̐͘͜ỹ̷̻̜̼͔̦̤̱̮ ̶̡̨̡̨͉̞͖̍͌́́̔̎y̴̬͎̱̌̎͘ͅǫ̸̢͕̮͍̗̯̰̼̓͜u̸̡͓̣͕̘̲͙̫̅̎̔̀̊̒ͅr̶͈̰̓͜ ̴̳̩̬̌̒̋̇b̶̡̢̮̺̯̠̬̯̗̏̈́̒̏̈́͠e̶͕͑̽̎̐͌͝͝s̸̳͔̻̊t̶̫̲̣̎̍͛̇̔́̐́̑͜͝ ̴̭̓̽͝a̷͈̮̓̾͆̄̌̃̔͝t̴̡͖͍͉̲̩͒͠͝ ̷͚̺̍͑̅́̑̓͝b̷̮̥͕̑̿ͅe̶͚͓̗̳̹̓̌̀͐͐̓͂͝ï̴͈͓͑̓̒̃̔́̄͜ņ̸͎̳̪̹̦̲̙̖̍̆̎̿͘͜g̵̰̫̉̒ ̵͇͍̭͓͎͍̦͓̓̑͗͒̽͗̽̒́b̶̛͈̼̯͍̹̋̌̀̏̉͌͜͝r̴͙͖̀a̸̫̰̰͕̭̣͙̲̪̹̿̄̏͐͘̚v̷̡̨͈̲͖̤͇͊̾̂́e̵͇̞͕̋̿͗̽͒̒̓͆͒.̵͈̝̻̻̳͚̩̆͘͠.̷̧̛͙̱͒̀͒̒̽.̴̳͌͆̋͘͝.̸͚̗͔͍͍͈̌͘.̸̪͑̇́̅̈́̚.̵̧̫̠͔̳̪͚͕̱̞̈́̐̑̔͘ ̴̤̮͓̉̿̌Ŵ̸̫̜̆̾̑͜ḥ̵͈͙̱͖̯̊̓͊e̴̡͈̪͕̠͎̖͕͉̊̀n̸̡̨̦̩̤̙͙̣̉̍̓̒̐̓̆̀̕̚ ̷͎̘̝̼͗́́̈̀̀͗͘̚͘ẅ̴̹̻̟̤̝͍́̽͛̀̓̚ͅe̶̛̙̦͚͈͇̠̟͖ ̸̨̪̙̠̞̪͉͎̪̊̔̍́̍̈́̌͘͝ṁ̶̹̫̖̈́̒̈́͝è̵̪̖͇̝͎̅̽̔̇̊͂̚̚é̸̡͍̭̖̗̪͕͆͆̾́́̽̋̚͜͠t̴̫̣͕̺͋̅̇͛̏͠͝ ̶̧̤̭̼̹̘͍̄̿̅̽̔̍̚y̸̢̛̳̠̦̠͕̓̃ǫ̷̢̧̦͙͓̦̅̒̈́̒̓̍̿̂̋͠ṳ̴̢̱͔̟̭̺͓̅̊̎̚̚ ̵̧̤͙̺̀̈́͛͂̈ẁ̴̨̪͚̹̖́̑͂̾̉́̕͘͜i̴̠̝͇̱̖̠̿̈̂͂̈́͒ḻ̵̨̢̞̼͑̆̇̌̋̊̽͝l̴̡̙̹̬̣̎̆̈͛͒̃̚ ̴̱̯̞̿͌̓̍̊̂̋͋̽s̴̢̛̞̺̟̲̞̻̈͒̉͐̿̉͒̽͠ư̶͉̠͗̏̇͒̋͠ͅṟ̴̥͂̔̈́̿̂̄̏͝ẹ̷̢̳̪̫̈̋̿̅̍l̵̳͈͓̜͉̍͂͊̈́̇̇̈̀y̷͕̘̜͇͈̗̎͂̋̈́͂̿ ̶̬̐͆̋̐̓́͘ͅf̷͇͚̩̣̼̳̆a̴̠̺͈͊̔͝ì̶̭̻̹͕̫͖͍̮̭̯̊̍̉͊ĺ̴͖͇̪̫̥̖͜ ̶͚̾̋͛̈́̐̌̉͋̄̑ͅt̶̞͍̜͕̦̺̲̂̀̎͒̽́͠ͅo̵̡̮̤͙̗̟̖̫̱͑̅̊̽̀͋͋̈̇̕ ̷̧̳̟̣̲̖͓̓͛̾̑p̶̣͓͍͔̰͉͋̒̈̓͊̊͒͘r̴̡̛͇͙̪̘̦̰̤̙̜͌͆̏̈́̾̽͗̚̕o̸̺͍͒̈́̃̓̒͂̉̚͘t̴̟̂̆̉̈͒̕̕͝͝ȩ̴͈̱̖͔̪͔͕̱̰̀͌̅̆͊̈́͂͛c̸̺͖͈̽͒̾͗͝t̷̛̖͖̲̻̦̆̆̂̆ ̶͉̘̪͍͉̫̟̜̇̊̊̂̚͘͜͝e̸͇̒̿̈̾̕a̸̡̠͉̖͕͚̝̦̾͜͜c̵̢̡̥̰̺͇̱̳̥̉͆̍̋͘͜h̷̦̻̬͗̌ ̴̹̜͙̖̲͖̼̳͑ͅͅõ̴̤͙̣̌̌̒ṭ̷̀̓̂́̀͘̕h̸̲̻́ḙ̴̈́͒̈͊̃͌̅̆̾r̶̢̢̻̞͔̫͒̂̅͜.̸̢̢̳̩̟̞͈̃.̴̘̖̝͛̐̌̍̈̋́̅̎͝.̵͙̺̜̂͋̋̇͜.̴̧̹̖̼̟̋͝

 

(Try your best at being brave...... When we meet you will surely fail to protect each other....)

 

Tord growled, tom looked unamused, Matt was shiffering and edd was on the brink of hyperventilating....

 

The next what the voice said pushed edd over the edge to hyperventilation....

 

 

Ị̸̢͓͉̟̝̭͖̄͌'̶̢̛͕͉̼̩̭͚̖̦̝̌̈́͑̀̌͋̿̽̕m̵̛̬̻̫͉̞̩̩͑̔̒͋͌̑͝͠ ̴̡̱͇̒̍͝c̵̢̧̘̞̹̹̾̓̍̋̉͑ǫ̶̧̝͖́͋̑̄m̸̧̼̣͎̝͔̼̻͙͈̌͛͠m̴̥̳̯̠͗̀͗͂̄̀͝ͅi̷̘͈͉̦͉̤̰̓͂̀̇̂̿͝n̸̦͆͗̃̀̐̒͆́͑̚g̴͇͖͗͘̕͝.̵̢̝͍̮̳̂̆̍.̸͖̞̤̬̯̤̆͒̍̈́̏̏.̷̡̩̩͔̘̝͊͜ͅ.̶̰̈̀̋͘ ̷̯̈̒̈́̅E̵̛͉̟͔͇̲͗̿̑̏̂̑̕ḑ̷͈̦͉̯̫͚͇̎́̇̈́̅̿̚̚̕d̷͍̣̜̊̒́̆̍͋̂̕

 

(i'm comming... Edd)

 

Tord tried his best to turn the tv off, but the hacker had controll over all the electronics of the whole city.... He dropped the remote and grabbed edd instead, making him listen to his heartbeat.    

''Paul!! grab a plasticbag!! quickly!''      Tord shouted in a worried tone.

 

Paul nodded and dashed over to the kitchen grabbing a small plastic bag and running back, almost falling over the table in his hurry. He gave tord the bag who gave it to edd.

Edd took the bag and started to breath into it.    ''Ok edd... follow my rythmn.... in........ and out..... in ....... and out... ''   tord said as he gave him some space back...

 

Edd breathed slowly more and more calm, but he kept on shiffering badly.

 

''there we go....... now calm down..... it's going to be alright... ''   tord said holding edd's head towards his own, making edd look directly into tords eyes.

Edd nodded softly and tord smiled      '' there you go....''

 

The tv played some creepy music, what started making them all feel creeped out and even more scared.

 

Tord frowned and started to humm.  The others looked over to tord as he started to humm louder and louder to overpower the creepy music of the tv....   
  
it worked as the others where are starting to calm down, while listening to tords humming.

 

A few mnutes passed and the tv turned back to the news report.  Tord stopped humming and looked towards the tv, like the others.

 

 **''We are very sorry for that problem, we have solved it now... but we dont know who or what has done it.. we will do our best to figure it out** ''   the news reporter said as he looked into the camera.

 

''Oh we know who did this............  **That asshole** ''   Patryk growled looking to the screen

 

''He wants you guys? ...... then he first needs to get through us!! ''   Eduardo Huffed, puffing his chest out ready for a fight.

 

''You are safe with us''  Jon looked to the others and smiled, gently patting edd on the head and giving him a soft Embrace  '' You are safe... with all of us ''   Jon frowned.... he had enough now aswell...

 

''Time for a new fight.... ''   Tom looked to the screen and grinned.

 

 

 

All except Matt and edd nodded, all ready for another war.

 


	30. Countless Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all just a big waiting Game.....  
> Who will break out their sanity first?? ((I got two names in my head...))
> 
> Short chapter, u know why. prob...

Days went by, and the group did almost everything together now...

 

Going towards the store to get food, Staying at home watching each other....

They couldn't just go out to have another nice day.... and it started to get on edd's weak side...

 

Edd kept on quickly looking in the corners of his eyes. thinking he saw something that wasn't there......  the others focused on edd telling him it was just paranoia... not noticing that tom was experiencing the same thing..

Tom was a bit better to keep it hidden....  Even though matt sometimes saw tom stare out of the window while nothing was there... he never did that before...

Matt just had to keep an eye on tom when he acted strange...

 

 

It wasnt for a few days more, that edd and tom both snapped.   
  


Edd walked through their house with half of his monster form visible, getting startled by every small sound even if it was just the newspaper turning to another page.

 

Tom kept on snarling to everything what moved, he even almost attacked Ringo if it wasnt for tord who hitted him with a newspaper.

 

Eventually eduardo jon and mark had to go back to their own house, to clean up and do their work... 

Matt asked them if they would come back soon...  he received a pat on the head while eduardo told him if anything happens call them...

 

matt closed the door saying goodbye to them and went back to the others. He looked up seeing paul and tord restraining tom who had a piece of the shirt from patryk in his claw.

 

''What happened!!!? ''   matt looked up to patryk who sat far away from them shivering slightly.    ''He suddenly attacked when patryk tried to change the channel!! ''    paul hissed under his breath, holding tom down.

Tom growled loudly, unable to move his horns or claws.     ''  **GET OFF** ''     he shouted in his monster voice.

 

''NOT IF YOU HURT THE OTHERS!! ''   tord shouted back while holding tom tightly down.

 

matt hurried over to patryk and gently placed his hand on his shoulder      '' its... .. its okay...   ''     he frowned a bit in worry...

Matt looked around, not seeing edd anywhere...  '' ehm.... where is edd?? ''  

 

''He locked himself up in the closet a while ago...  ''   patryk looked to matt, starting to calm down a lot already.

'' i see..... ''   matt sighed     ''Tie him up!!! ''    both matt and patryk looked up when tord yelled.

 

Paul was wrestling with tom, who was trying to bite him.    ''don't you dare you eyeless bastard''   tord said starting to poke his sides

 

Tom growled and looked over to tord.     '' ooooh shit ''   tord swallowed when tom threw paul off of him, comming directly to him.

 

''TOM!!!!!''    matt yelled, getting the attention of tom.   Tom tilted his head looking to matt confused.  

''Don't do this... please..... they... they want to help you... we all do!! ''      matt got up slowly , making his way slowly over to tom while reaching his hand.

 

Tom growled towards his hand but matt didn't back off. matt closed his eyes and places his hand right infront of tom.   Tom glared to the hand obviously wanting to bite it... but the familiar smell pulled him back..

 

Tom changed slowly back to his human self and placed his forhead against matt's hand.... Tom was softly mumbling, keeping on calling himself stupid for attacking his friends who wanted to help him...

 

Matt looked up and smiled, picking tom up in a big hug.   '' you scared us so badly!! ''   matt nuzzled against tom's hair.

 

Paul and tord sighed out relieved. they looked up to patryk who was dusting himself off, smiling.    ''leave it to mattie to safe our asses ''   tord chuckled. 

 

''Tord i told you about those bad words...  ''    matt pouted holding tom as a plushy against himself.  Not that tom minded... he was drained of his energy and he liked the attention he was getting.

Tord just shrugged,   ''you didn't mind them before....''        tord grinned only to get a flick on the nose from matt and tom.

Tord huffed and crossed his arms.   ''two against one huh.... unfair!! ''     tord hurried to the closet and knocked on it   ''edd, it's time to get out of the closet!! , We all know you are gay~  ''  

 

Paul patryk and tom facepalmed themselves.  matt just giggled.

 

When tord didn't get a response he opened the door and looked up, seeing edd who felt asleep holding a broom against himself.    ''that isn't a pillow.... you silly... ''    tord smiled.

 

He leaned in closer and gently poked edd's shoulder   ''wakey wakey.... ''    edd mumbled a bit before waking up. When he did he looked to tord, his eyes still a bit dim lit from the sleep he just got woken from.

''where.. . ''       edd mumbled    '' in the closet...., you fell asleep eddie ''    matt tilted his head looking over tord's shoulder while holding tom a bit up to watch aswell.

 

''cmon edd... that musn't be comfortable.... come over here and cuddle with us on the sofa ''    Tom smiled, still in the arms of matt who refused to let him go.

 

Edd nodded and pulled himself upright, with the help of tord... he stumbled out of the closet and walked towards the sofa, slightly yawning.   ''bad dream.... ''    he softly mumbled

 

''want to tell us about it? ''   tord looked to edd and helped him sit down on the sofa . 

 

''You all got hurt..... ... really badly....  including the others..... ''    they knew edd ment eduardo and his gang.

 

''But we are all here edd.. ''   paul gently patted edd's head, trying to reassure him they wouldn't get hurt...

 

'' but a dark figure came out of nowhere...... ...... it started off so scary..... ''    edd held his head a bit , reliving his own nightmare...

''You all were getting hurt so bad..... blood....... deep cuts... wounds...... ... more wounds..... i couldn't do anything about it..... .''    edd sniffled

 

''woa.. woa soldier.. ''   tord gently embraced edd     ''calm down....... we've got ya...''

 

Matt gently placed tom next to edd's other side on the sofa, as he quickly went behind them. he embraced them all with his long arms, easily reaching them all

 

Paul and patryk joined the embrace,  gently holding them.   

''It will be alright edd.... ''  patryk smiled.

 

''We got your back ''   paul reassured him.

 

''Nobody will get us...  ''  tom grumbled, ready to kick ass.

 

'' We all stay together anyways ''  matt kissed the top off edd's head.

 

''And if someone comes we kill em... ''   tord grinned gently patting edds head aswell.

 

edd smiled to the others   ''thanks guys.... '' 

 

 

Matt looked up and tilted his head  ''anyways edd? ''    

''yeah matt?? ''    edd looked a bit to matt

 

''How did your dream start?? ''   matt kept on looking forwards.

 

''.....Right when we looked out of the front window... while it was dark outsi- ''   edd stopped dead in his sentence, looking towards the window.....

 

Seeing the Dark figure... what had been haunting him in his dream.... now in reality... 

 

**staring back at them**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get this party started on a saturday night~


	31. Nightmares..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys suffer their worst nightmares.... and i can tell you... they aint pretty   
> Edd has to safe them.... but will it work? ......
> 
> ATTENTION ATTENTION ATTENTION PLEASE READ THIS!!!!
> 
> VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV
> 
> MENTIONS OF SUICIDE AND MUCH GOREY HARM!!!!! WARNINGS!!!! VERY BIG WARNINGS PEOPLE. ((AND VERY MUCH DEATHS))

They all stared towards the dark figure who stared towards them.....

Black smoke slowly comming through the small creak off the window

 

''close it!!! close the window!!! ''   edd screamed in horror.      
  


paul dashed to the window to close it, but when he got in reach of it the black smoke touched his feet and paul fell down onto the ground, unmoving.

 

''PAUL!!! '' patryk screamed as he ran towards paul, not thinking about the dangers anymore.     ''No you idiot don't!! ''   tord screamed as he was too late... seeing patryk fall onto his side next to paul...

Both were still breathing.... But they were compleetly out of it....

 

Tom got up and changed halfly into his monster form, using his claws as weapons ready to fight   ''YOU WANT TO GO!!!???! THEN CMON FIGHT ME!!! ''     Tom flicked his tail in anger...

 

An almost skeleton / rotten looking hand came from the window creak and opened it even more..... the Dark figure started to make it's way into the room...

Edd was trembling together with matt onto the couch, while tord and tom were protecting them and ready to fight...

 

tord took out his gun and aimed it to the figure, then started to shoot but stopped after a few bullets as it didn't work at all    '' WHY DO I STILL EVEN HAVE GUNS!! ''    tord shouted in anger as he took his dagger from his pocket and charged together with tom towards the dark figure...

 

the figure looked up to them and narrowed its huge red eyes.   Both of them came close to it and started to swing their claw / dagger to the figure, while dodging the smoke... what wasn't easy as it kept on following them.

 

Tom snarled and started to hit the smoke away as their attacks hadn't any use on the figure.....   Tom succeeded at hitting the smoke a bit, creating small gusts of wind to blow the smoke away from him and tord... but the smoke soon came from behind tom.. and hitted him on his tail.

Tom growled in response and tried his best to stay awake, but fell down as the tired / energy eating smoke became too powerfull over him.  Before hitting the ground he turned back into his human form....

 

''TOM!!! ''   matt and edd shouted as they held each other...

 

''Fucking hell... ''   tord looked to tom then to the figure, seeing it's attack come too late.... tord got hit straight in the face by the energy eating smoke and he fell down almost immediatly.

 

Matt and edd looked up in horror as all their friends layed unconcious on the ground.... the figure started to head over to matt and edd it's boney skeleton hands reaching out for them.

 

''Tell me this is a nightmare!!! ''   matt said as he held onto edd for his dear life...

Edd held matt tightly      '' I wish it was!! ''     edd whimpered.

 

The figure stopped when it was right before the sofa, hand reaching out to both of them...   Both were sliding down trying their best to dodge the hands...... Not noticing the smoke... untill it was too late...

 

The figure grabbed matt at his throat and janked him away from edd...

 

''NO!!! NO PLEASE DON'T!!! ''    edd said as he got up onto his knees on the sofa begging for matt's safety.

The figure looked to edd and frowned.... it looked to matt who was struggling for his oxygen....

The figure dropped matt into the mass of smoke.... the smoke covered matt in less then half a second...

 

''no!!!! please!! ''   Edd trembled and looked to the figure        ''w...what are you!!!! WHO are you!!! what do you want!!! and why are you doing this!!!!!''     tears began welling up in edd's eyes....  

the figure just stood before edd.... looking at how the green hoodied boy started to have a breakdown..... his friends were all gone...... ... they were .... they were in what edd experienced before.... ....

 

**In the realm of nightmares**

 

 

~  Paul ~ 

 

''it's so dark here........ why is it so dark... .''    paul said while he looked around, confused and lost...

''Patryk!?!?? Tord!?!?! ....... Tom???!?.....Edd!!!??! Matt!!?!?! ..... anyone...?? ''    paul walked forwards but got stopped when something hit his face.

''frig!! ...  ''  he held his nose and looked up when everything started become lit up.....

 

....fire........ Fire everywhere..........     ''what is.... ''   paul looked around.... he noticed he was Back in his old army base   ''but.. i was just... ''    He started to panic as he looked down and saw a lot of bodies from the soldiers....

 

Paul started to run past the countless bodies... body parts.... and blood....... blood was everywhere....... .... he was already past this.... He finally forgot!!!! .....  This wasn't the red army base....

This army base was before he got taken to the red army....   .. he was here together with patryk though.....     '' Patryk... ''     pauls eyes widened as he started to dash to the place he just knew patryk would be in...

 

Paul looked up when the hallways where weirdly empthy.... nothing... nothing was in them...... not even blood like back where he woke up......   '' patryk!?!?! ''   paul looked around scared and worried... he never liked to be alone.... he always was together with someone.... mostly Patryk....

 

Paul came at the room he shared with patryk and Todd..... once opening the door... he wish he didn't .....

 

Paul fell down onto his knees..... seeing both patryk and todd dead on the ground.... their bodies been cut open... and the organs were spread all around.....

Even tord was in the room..... but .... but he wasn't yet..... .... paul looked towards tord ... already trembling and on the brink of bursting out into crying.....  tord hung against the wall on a hook..... the hook went through his neck..... His lifeless eyes stared straight to paul...

paul started to hyperventilate..... no... this can't be..... not them.... everyone but them.... why did this happen...... why.... why.....   Paul shook more... his eyes became wider and wider as the blood dripped off his friends.... no... of his family's bodies.....

Paul started to sob.... and something in his mind broke....

 

**Everything became dark**

 

 

~Patryk~

 

''Paul!!?? ''   patryk looked around as he walked through a dark forest..... he knew this forest.... This forest he and paul once came by.....

This forest gave them the worst shock off their lives... as it almost ended ...        ''paul...''      patryk looked up in shock and started to run through the forest.

 

  ''PAUL!!!!!!! PAUL WERE ARE YOU!!??!? ''    patryk started to worry.... he couldn't hear even the slightest sound..... no wind...... no animals..... just silence.....

 

where..... where could paul be.......   patryk looked around...   then he remembered..... That lake.....  

He dashed off through the woods, getting hit by some backlashing branches........  his clothes started to get a bit ripped up.... and scars started to form on his legs and arms... but he didn't care...

he had to reach it.... before.... before.... that happened again!!!

 

Patryk started to lose his breath, but he didn't stop running untill he reached the lake.... ... and there was paul...

 

Paul was walking through the water... towards the deep.... like in a trance..... like on that day...

 

Patryk shouted.... but no sound was actually comming from him..... .... this didn't happen before......   patryk started running to the lake... intending to jump into it when he saw paul's head go down under....

 

Bubbles started to surface... but paul didn't.... patryk dashed to the water..... but once he came to it... instead of going through the water.... he ran ontop of it...

 

Patryk looked up in shock as he came where paul layed visible on the bottom of the lake....  patryk kneeled down onto the lake.... like it was made out of stone.... he tried to reach for paul.... but it looked like a glass plate was before it....

He couldn't do anything.......   Patryk bashed his hands against the water...... getting splashes off water against himself... but he didn't care...

He looked up as the last few bubbles..... the last bit of air... was comming out of paul and surfaced....

 

Patryk's eyes widened as he looked to paul... unable to go to him.... unable to help.....  having to watch his love of his life...... drown right below him......

 

Patryk screamed loudly as tears came from his eyes....  And he felt something snap in his mind....

 

**Everything became dark....**

 

 

 

**-outside nightmare realm-**

 

Edd looked up as his friends started to twitch one by one.... experiencing horrible things like he did before.... He got up and changed mid jump into his Monster form.

Edd lost himself into a pure rage and beserk mode... as he started to try and hit the figure...... It didn't help much untill edd started to use his radioactive Energy punches....

A green glow formed around edd's claws when he started to punch the figure... making it fall backwards onto the ground with a loud crack to it's body...

 

Edd charged on all fours to the figure aiming his horns.... he had enough...  the others didn't needed to go through another hell!!!  The others deserved happiness!!! THEY DESERVED ALL THE GOOD THINGS!!!

 

Edds mind went wild as he pierced the figures body with his horns and threw it onto the table breaking it.... the figure tried to make edd sleep aswell.. but the smoke had no effect on him as his beserk monster form didn't allow the smoke to enter his body...

 

**-inside nightmare realm-**

~Tom~

 

He growled loudly as he pulled his claws back..... Blood covered his chest and part of his face.... he had finally done it!!!

He had killed the evil!! to safe the others!!!

 

 _''What have you done...''_      

 

Tom looked up.... that voice sounded like... tord.....   Tom turned around... looking to tord, paul, patryk, eduardo... mark and jon...... ..... where were matt and edd.... .

 

 _''you monster......''_    

 

Tom looked confused to tord who aimed his gun to tom's head. tears came from tord's eyes... rolling down his cheeks dripping onto the ground....

 

_''WE WERE BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!!!! ''_

 

Tom shook his head...... tord didn't mean that..... right....... but why...... 

tom looked to the blood on his claws.... .... the smell.... was familiar....

Toms eyes widened as he turned around....

 

Edd and matt layed on the ground.... both were ripped apart......  matt missed his gorgeus face..... it was compleetly mauled....... clawed........ bitted.......   he even missed his leg..... and half his torso.......

 

No... no this could not happen....... this wasn't true...... this wasn't true!!! he was fighting that monster!! ... he was.. .. he.....

tom looked over to edd... his ears dropping at the sight...

 

Edd missed both his arms..... tear streaks were over his cheeks... His tummy was ripped open... and the organs were sticking out......  both his legs were broken aswell...  Edd stared up towards the sky.... his eyes dim lit and all the live.... gone...

 

Tom started to whimper as he looked back to tord.. he didn't mean it...   he really... he was fighting a monster!! .. he....

 

 _''You are the monster...._ '' 

 

Tom's tail hitted the ground with a loud thud..... tord pulled the trigger.......

 

Tom saw the bullet being shot... and something inside his mind broke....

 

**Everything became dark**

 

 

**-outside nightmare realm-**

 

Edd threw the figure through a window, but it came back... both were covered in wounds.... as the figure started to attack with it's smoke using it as a weapon...

It didn't feel like smoke anymore... more like small pieces of glass cutting past his fur and skin..    

 

Edd quickly dodged another attack, but got hit on the tail... his tail started bleeding badly...

Edd screeches and held the wound starting to close it with radioactive saliva.... 

The figure quickly dashed towards edd aiming what looked like a smoke made dagger....  Edd looked up.... at the last moment...

 

**-inside nightmare realm-**

 

 

~Tord~

 

The chuckles of tord echoed through the empthy street.....     ''who need's friends eh...... edd..... ''     

He shook as he looked to the burning... ruined building.... .....  He ..... ....

Tord trembled and kept chuckling as tears crawled over his cheeks..... ...... he had....

 

Tord stood before three bodies..... laying between the ruins of the building.....

 

Tom was crushed by a heavy part of the wall......  tord could hear his last screams for help.....  but he didn't fucking help..... .... tom's cries for help went away after a while..... and a puddle of red... crimson... ..... blood  came from under the wall.....

 

Tord chuckled more.... slowly starting to laugh...... his laughs were insane...... he lost ..... he lost them.... no... he had.....

 

matt's body was stuck against a pole of the building.....   tord could hear his whimpers.... just a few minutes ago.... begging for help..... 'it hurts' he said.......... but nobody helped...... not even tord..... who could...... But he fucking didn't....

 

Tears started to soak his ........red .... hoodie....    His laughs became louder... and even more madly..... .... he had killed them...... he had killed his friends.... his best friends.......  **his lovers** .....

 

Edd layed right before tord... hand still reached out to tord's leg..... but his lower body....... was torn off......  edd's organs were forming the path he crawled to tord...... begging for him to stop...... for him to help the others....

.... But  **he didn't** .....

 

Tord slowly raised his gun..... he had killed them all...... watched them die..... without helping........   he was the worst.... he didnt ... he didn't deserve...... ... 

Tord putted his gun against his head..... tears flowed over his cheeks........    '' **I'm Sorry..... Loves...** ''

Tord shot.... and something in his mind broke....

 

**Everything became dark.....**

 

~Matt~

 

Matt waited and waited.......  he was so exited.....   the others were getting a new movie.... and some popcorn.... since matt didn't feel right enough to go outside...

Matt looked out the window from time to time.... it took them already 1 hour..... and the shop is like  a 15 minute walk from their house......  but oh well!  they must have come across something interesting...

matt thought as he sat back down on the couch.... he flicked through the tv channels... nothing interesting..... ... he looked up when he heard some voices... He quickly got up and looked out the window.....

....just some girls .....   where could the others be....

 

Hours went by.... and matt was still waiting....... he looked on the clock.... 2 more hours had passed..... he was waiting 3 hours now....... ...   matt sighed..... they must of gone to the movie themselves....

ah well... matt always forgets things aswell.... he quickly went to the kitchen, to get something to drink.... when he entered the kitchen he looked up to a note on the counter..... it was writting by them...

 

He chuckled.... they left a note for me!  he thought......   He picked it up and started to read....

 

_**Dear matt,** _

 

_**We hope you read this and come to finally find out that we don't want you...... you aren't needed by us.... not by anyone... just do yourself a favor and get lost....** _

  
_**nobody needs the likes off you... you are just in the way.... so make it quick before we come home......** _

  
_**We don't want you here.... we dont want to hear your obnoxious voice ever again.... or see your ugly face ever again.....** _

  
_**So just get going already and kill yourself...** _

 

**_greets, Edd tom and tord...._ **

 

matt's hands trembled as he held the note..... tears started to fill his eyes..... This.... wasn't true.... his friends wouldn't ever do this....... .....  But then why.... didn't they come back yet...... .......

The realization and truth hit matt in his heart lick a gun shot.......   he was left....   abandoned... To be alone forever...... 

 

matt dropped to his knees, holding the note to his chest.... the only thing he still had.... was himself.... .... but he didn't want to be alone..... 

Matt started to sob and the note became soaked off his tears.....   His loud cry's fell on deaf ears... as nothing and no one was home besides himself.....

 

he could only think about one thing....   one thing he used on accident in the past....

 

He got up and made his way upstairs.... to his room.... .... he came into his room and dropped the note..... walking to his closet and opening it...

 

He looked to the memorie eraser gun he got from tord that day... when he left .....

small choked out sob's came from matt as he grabbed it....

 

he looked to the switches .....     _'day....... week........month......year.......10 years....... ..... Life... '_

 

he looked to all the things he had in his room..... the others called it trash..... but every single item..... had a deep meaning...... every single    'novelty toy'    had memories.... where matt could remember the days by..... as he kept forgetting it when he wanted to think about it.....

he turned the switch to the      ' _life_ '    mode and moved the gun to his face........ they didn't wanted him......   nobody wanted him...... then it's alright.... if he just.........   _Forgot......_  

 

matt shot himself...... erasing every single cherished memory he had with the others....... ... he dropped the gun and fell onto his knees....

 

Matt stared blankly forwards...... being nothing then an empthy shell.....

Something in his mind snapped....

 

**And everything went dark......**

 

**-outside nightmare realm-**

 

Edd was pinned against the wall... his monster form had faded away... as a smoke made dagger had stabbed him through his chest....  blood soaked the iconic green hoodie....

Edd looked towards the others... who stopped moving and all had their eyes open...... all were staring blankly towards nothing......

Edd reached his hand a bit..... trying to reach them.... but his path got blocked as the figure stepped in the way......

 

**And everything.... slowly faded around him...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to reassure people, Nobody really died in this... the only two who basically got outside hurt were edd and the figure...
> 
> the others are basically MENTALLY harmed.... but Edd will do his best!! i hope....
> 
> if he has the encouragement......
> 
> im sooooooooo sorry all off my precious babys..... but it had to come to the worst chapter of them all!!


	32. Yellowy goodness...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SORRY that this is so late!!! -bows- Personal problems came inbetween the moment i had time to write!!! im SOOOOOOO INCREDIBLY SORRY   
> -its 00:21 AM right now.... so just know i am not planning to sleep untill i have finished this...-
> 
> im so sorry :(.....
> 
> Meet Yellow hoodie guy!! ......... Named Jack!! aha...... Jack is an oc sorry people who don't like that :X

.....Darkness....... pain........ Nothingness...?? ...... lonely defintely......   Edd looked around....... the only thing he felt was pain ... the only thing he saw was darkness...... like a void....

 

He heard voices in his head..... but couldn't make out the things they said......   it sounded like.... talking ... a conversation ... but again... the words were gibberish to him....

 

here he was..... floating around.........   but where was he....... ......... edd sighed....

 

All alone..... this is not what he wanted..... this is the opposite... But... ... ...   Oh who is he kidding ... he wanted his friends at him...

 

edd looked up when the voices started to talk louder.... he could make out some words....

 

_''..... .... ..... ..... ...... ..... Take ... .. ... ............ and.... ........ .....Kill ... ............ ............. ....... Mine ''_

 

What was that sentence...... edd shook his head.... gibberish......... only gibberish....

 

He looked around trying to find a way out.... but nothing........  ...    He wanted to know where he was... .    But nothing seemed familiar... Untill..

 

 **''You are in your own mind.... edd** ''    The voice what suddenly boomed all around him made him yelp.... ...

 

Edd looked around... his own mind?? .......   was it always this empthy?   he thought

 

 **''I am currently in your body........ i Can show you That this is the truth''** The voice said before edd could complain....

 

Everything around edd became white.... he landed on a floor...... well it looked like it...   he looked up to the wall.... and saw what his body..... his own eyes.... were seeing...

His body.... was controlled by something else then him........

Edd looked up in horror seeing tord, matt , tom , paul and patryk standing before the 'screen'  like soldiers.... ready for an command...

The look in their eyes were compleetly blank.... but why.... ...

the nightmares......

 

 **''Exactly...... It broke their minds..... and they are stuck in those nightmares..... they can't come out of it....... they are under my controll...''**     the voice laughed...

 

Why did it wanted to do this...... why... why them... after everything that already happened... why did this happen aswell....

 

 **''Because you hurted me ...... very much** ''

 

Edd looked up in suprise and confusion .... wha-

 

**''what do i mean??? .... oh edd we had a great past... you and me together....... untill they came in..... ''**

 

Edd looked even more confused...    he wanted to ask what the voice was talking about but suddenly... memories flooded his mind.... Of his highschool with an... Old ... friend...

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Edd walked through the hallway of the highschool, holding his bag full books tightly against his chest... once again the bully's have been bothering him.... ....  but he stopped caring for that a long time ago...

yes he maybe got bullied even worser now... like being punched and kicked..... but he atleast didn't talk back like in the past..... it only made it worser....   He sighed and opened his locker.... a bucket of Yellow paint falling over his head.

He heard laughter behind him... he turned and ...there were his bully's ... and even more kids.. laughing at his suffering day....

Edd closed the locker and ran into the bathroom... not looking to the bully's anymore... he has had it..... he was always alone... and the first friends he ever made turned out to be his bully's.... only using him till he wasn't usefull anymore...

Edd quickly opened the bathroom door and ran into a stall.... he locked the door and sat down on the closed toilet seat..... Edd took out some tissue's and started wiping the paint off of his face.

 

Edd noticed he started to wipe tears aswell..... ... he was crying......   but he didn't feel sad.... ... or did he... but he just didn't feel sad.... .... He sighed and got up hearing the classroom bells....

Edd opened the bathroom stall and looked up to another teen... who was a little bit higher then him... and weared a Yellow hoodie.....  The teen looked back at him and raised his eyebrow's in suprise and shock...

 

''oh my god... are you okay?? ''     The teen said... his accent sounded a bit like a Russian one.....

 

Edd just stood there..... no one mostly talked to him.. or even cared.... ....  the teen would probably just walk away like all the others if edd just kept standing there like a statue......

..... but no....

The teen made his way over to edd and started to wipe the paint off with a few paper towels....... he was actually..... helping... him....

 

tears flowed freely over edd's cheeks......  The yellow hoodied teen started to wipe the tears with his hoodie sleeve.....   his hoodie was so soft.......  Edd felt himself leaning into the touch..... No... please don't be weird!!! you will make him run away... he will call you weird like all those others!! please don't...

edd broke out his thoughts as he heard the teen laugh..... but not laughing at edd...... but more .......sweeter....... edd looked up to the teen as he was a bit taller then him.... ((Just slightly)) 

 

''You poor thing..... c'mon... let's go get you cleaned a bit at the showers.... the teachers just have to wait..... ''    The teen smiled gently...

 

Edd looked down     ''...but you have class aswell..... don't you.....  i... .. i can do this myself.... ''   edd sighed a bit...

 

''Oh don't worry.... i am New on this school... My name is Jack... and i'm in your class i saw..... i was the new kid the teacher placed next to you.... when you drawed....... By the way... your art style is amazing...''     Jack grinned

 

Edd looked up, actually smiling once..  ''r...really... you really think so?? ''   Edd felt so happy.... please don't let this be a bully aswell...

 

jack grinned more and petted edd's head    ''Oh hell yes!! Your art style is goddamn amazing, i wish i could draw like th- ''    realization hit jack like a train......  he looked to his yellow covered hand   '' ARGH NO!! '' 

Edd bursted out in laughter and jack pouted    ''Not funny!! ''     He said in a little voice... making it even more funny......   he started to laugh aswell as he washed his hands clean from the yellow paint....

 

''i...i .. im e....edd ''   edd said inbetween his laughter.... he hadn't laughed like this in months....... it felt good......    he looked up at jack and jack ALMOST wanted to pet his head again only to smack his own hand away to safe himself from another fail

 

''Damn brain!! remember these things''   jack said as he facepalmed himself, he looked to edd who bit on his lower lip trying to contain his laughter a bit     '' Heh... let's go.... the sooner we get the paint off of you... the better.... else it will dry and you will have permanent yellow hair''   

 

Edd looked up in horror... he liked his brunette hair.... he quickly dashed past jack towards the showers, jack following behind....

 

Once arriving at the showers edd took a peek inside..... nobody was there.... so edd got in and placed his stuff in a locker... he looked towards jack who sat down on the bench

''Dont worry... ill keep an eye on it... ''    jack tilted his head.... edd wasn't so sure... he just met this guy.... how would edd know for sure if 'jack' could just grab his stuff and run away..... but edd had important things in his bag.... and he knew 'jack's' face.... so he could point out the culprit if it was the case....

 

he nodded and went into the stall... hanging his clothes over the side of it to not make them wet....   Jack got up and walked to the clothes... then took them from the wall making edd squeak...

 

Before edd could beg for his clothes back he heard jack say      ''ima get this Paint out of your clothes... before it compleetly dries... i'll be still in this showerroom so you will hear me and won't have to be afraid of me running off with your stuff''

 

edd looked up... how'd he.....  he shook his head   ''thank you jack... ''      

''You welcome edd''   jack walked over to the sink and took a few paper towels putted the clothes onto the counter of the sink and started to clean the paint stains off as good as he knew...

 

edd could still hear jack... so that atleast made him a bit better..... he turned on the shower and started to clean the paint out of his hair.....  everything was okay..... untill...  he heard the doors open and heard his bully's come in.....

 

''Oh eddieboy~''   the leader of the pack bully's said with a cheerfull tone...

how'd they see them come in.... did jack tell them with an sms... or...or...   he heard footsteps comming to his stall....   edd made sure he locked it tightly....  he kept his hands onto the doorknob so no one could pry it open....

nonononono  this isn't what he needed......

...his heart sank when he heard the locker... with his stuff open...      ''oooooooh looky here~ ''    the leader said with his cheery and mocking tone.....

edd wanted to cry ....... this was just his luck..... ....  '' Ple- ''   edd got cut off by jack.... who sounded... really mad...

 

''back off from that bag dudes... ''   jack held the clean clothes under his arm walking towards the bully's....

 

''oh... you are the new guy........  tell me... why is such a tough looking guy as you.... hanging around a dweeb such as edd''   the leader said in his unamused tone....    ''Are you a bully aswell~~   Using him like we did...... ''

 

Edd felt his heart drop again..... now it would come.... the truth...... 

 

''oh we had such fun to see him do everything for us.... make our homework.... pay things for us...... make all our projects.....  just a perfect slave~ ''    the leader purred , not going into too much detail....

 

edd shiffered and tears began to well up at his eyes.......  he held his arms... what were full off cuts.....   they were painfull... but it atleast relieved the pain he felt inside........

 

''well.... tell me..... Are you going to fucking use that Dweeb or n- ''    before the leader could finish his sentence, jack had dropped the clothes on a bench and punched the leader right in his face......

 

the leader screamed in pain holding his nose, while blood dripped from his hands.  The leader's friends looked to the leader and then turned to look at jack who was all too ready for a fight.

 

''i told you..... back off from the bag.......  **and i won't EVER be like the scum YOU ALL ARE** ''   jack said as the bullies charged at him....

 

edd peeked from the small crack in the wall to the bullies and jack.....   They were fighting... and fighting badly....    edd's eyes widened...... someone actually..... fought for him........   someone... was.... fighting.... for him....

 

Jack swinged a punch at another bully... hitting his jaw and sending him straight into another one...  Jack got kicked in his legs what made him tumble down....

The bullies surrounded him and started to throw punches one after the other.......  jack grabbed one of their legs and pulled..... the whole group of bullies fell down on top off jack too badly...

 

''OOF''   jack gasped out....   he was now stuck under a pile of twats...     He growled and started to struggle... making the bullies laugh...

 

The leader got up and rubbed the blood from his nose away with his sleeve.... he walked towards jack and kneeled down at his face.   '' You've made a mistake....... a BIG mistake... ''   the leader narrowed his eyes...

Jack simple spat in the leaders face... making the leader kick him in the face..

 

jack grinned as he closed his now black eye.......    

 

''One mistake too many..... ''    the leader wiped the spit off his cheek

 

''oh im famous of making mistakes... ''   jack said mockingly as the bullies slowly got off him but held him down...

 

''Oh we can take such good advantage of you like this~ ''   the leader grinned as did the bullies     '' but are you worth our time ~~  ''   the leader smirked...

 

the stall off the shower opened and edd dashed out... before the others could even look up to edd, edd putted on his underpants and ran to the leader punching him in the face

'' YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE ''     edd shouted as the leader went down.

 

the bullies looked to edd, then to the leader who layed on  the floor holding his face once again groaning in pain.....

 

the bullies letted go of jack and charged at edd,  edd yelped in response and closed his eyes..... but nothing happened....

He opened his eyes and looked up....

 

Jack had his leg before the bullies their legs.... making them fall with a loud and painfull thud....

 

the bullies groaned in pain as they hit the floor.....   jack got up and looked towards the bullies... then stepped onto their backs to wipe his feet.

 

edd chuckled as the bullies groaned more....  jack hopped off of them and picked edd's other clothes up... then reached them to edd...

''here you go''   jack smiled brightly to edd...

edd looked suprised up to jack...   ''..... you...  '' 

 

''yes.. me.... Me wanna be your friend.... if me may... ''   jack smirked purposingly talking weird....

 

edd nodded a lot... taking his clothes and quickly putting them on before giving jack a tight and gentle hug...   ''thank you...... thank you so much... ''    edd pressed his face against jack's chest....

 

jack tilted his head in confusion...    '' Why you thanking me?? ''       

 

edd looked up to jack and smiled..... edd had such a gentle smile.... it made jack blush a bit.... but he quickly surpressed it.....

 

''for being my friend...... ''    edd had tears at the corners of his eyes...... this could be a dream......  if it was..... never wake him up.....  the happiness edd felt.... was too much.... andh e didn't wanted it gone.....

 

''Ofcourse mate!! ''   jack ruffled edd's hair a bit    ''Now go dry your hair, silly guy   before you catch a cold ''     

Edd nodded and sprinted towards the hair dryers.   

 

jack followed him, while picking his bag and other stuff up..... Both didn't notice the bullies getting up... aswell for the leader..... and sneaking out of the shower room....

 

jack and edd stood both under a blow dryer and they made funny faces at each other.... both laughed at their silly movements ...... Both had a friend now....... and they didn't needed to be alone anymore...

 

A few more funny faces and laughter / giggles were passed between the teens as they walked out of the shower room.... looking up at the principal..... with the bullies and their leader behind him....

 

 

'' Vot der' mo...... ''      Jack said looking up to the principal.    Edd swallowed...

((google translate : Oh Shit.... ))

 

The principal narrowed his eyes....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im again so sorry..
> 
> I'll draw jack too :)


	33. Yellow and green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two friends having fun in the past..........
> 
> next chappie teen tord tom and matt come in!

...Welp......  it took 2 hours of yelling.. shouting .. .blaming ... and getting a month punishment because the principal just didn't believe jack and edd.... but they finally were left free...

 

As they walked home.... jack refusing to leave edd to walk alone. They talked about their hobbies....  they had quite some things in common...   They liked drawing.....  But jack liked gaming and make music a little bit more... and edd prefered drawing....

 

Jack and edd walked past the arcade and looked up... both were ready to just have a fun day     ''How about tomorrow, after school we just skip detention and just go to the arcade ''     Jack grinned to edd.... edd was always a good student... but their punishment was too harsh... as the bullies didn't even got anything....

 

Edd nodded as they slowly reached his house...    '' I can see my house over there ''   he smiled. hurrying his pace up a bit.  Jack followed right behind him and looked up to the house,    ''green like you hm? ''    He chuckled.

 

Edd nodded and turned to jack when he was before his garden fence   ''thank you so much for today..... '' 

 

''again.... dunno where you are talking about ''    jack said petting edd on the head gently.    ''see you tomorrow dude ''   jack putted his hoodie up and started heading further.

Edd waved towards jack and quickly went inside when he was out of sight.... he closed the door behind him and walked to the livingroom.....   once again his parents were too busy with arguing...

 

''im home....''   edd whispered.... being ignored once again....   he hurried upstairs to his own room and opened the door... threw the bag on his bed and flopped down aswell on it....     ''Atleast i have a f......fr....''    edd softly squeeled as he hugged his pillow tight       '' a friend!! ''     

 

he rolled over his bed ending up on the floor  ''ow.... ''       he laughed and got up. he looked to his own made comic book and ran over to it, he pulled the desk chair backwards and sat down, grabbing his pencil opening the book and started to draw further in it... he wanted to show jack tomorrow....  his own made comic.....    he hoped he would like it... ... he would just have to do his best on it!! 

edd never smiled this bright in his highschool year.....   the happiness he felt.... was unbelievable.....  

 

 

Meanwhiles jack walked towards his own house... he unlocked the door with his key and opened it..... He walked in and putted his bag down... He walked through the empthy dark living room.... he walked up the stairs not even bothering putting the light on... He went straight to his bedroom... and flicked the light on.... he sat down on his chair at his desk and turned his pc on...

No one else was home.....   because he lived all alone... ... he was just under 18..... but he didn't care..... neither did anyone even mind asking his age... not even when he took 18+ drinks out the store.... .... stupid people...

 

jack leaned backwards looking to the ceiling... and made a low groan.....   He met a nice person on school..... ... a nerdy looking one.....   and he befriended him.....   it was jack's first friend.......   he was both happy about it... but also a bit angry.....   because those bullies weren't done with edd yet.....   he had to protect the green cinnamonroll...

 

He clenched his fist and looked to his favorite dagger....  .... he had gotten it from his grandfather.... as he lost his life in the war....   jack sighed and stretched......   he looked back to the pc and logged onto his account....

 

He looked to the photo's he left on his background.... the photo's of his family.... of his little sister... of his big brother.... his mom... his dad.... his grandfather and his grandmother.....  ..........  and their Loyal pet, Hero the german shepherd.....

 

He sighed again and looked to the picture... longing to have them back.. but he lost every single one of them.... all diffrent reasons.... ... . he couldn't protect them..... he was the only one who lived... but he didn't wanted to...... be the only one left..... even though he kept on going... like how his family would want...

Jack got up and walked towards his mirror... .... he looked to himself and moved his hair out of his face ... what had been covering a part of his face... revealing a big and nasty looking scar.... ....

 

He sighed again.... seeing the scar.... remembering how he got it..... ....  trying to protect his little sister and wounded big brother....  .... but jumping before his big brother to safe him... took one of his eyes.......    Jack looked to the blind eye.... ...  the scar was so deep ..... ....  and it made him lose his brother and little sister......

as he layed on the ground... whimpering and screaming from the pain.... the enemy took off with his little sister... ... after killing his big brother...

 

jack shook his head wildly trying to get the images out his head.... he looked up and around him... starting to panic..... reliving the moment all over again... untill .....   he saw a green map he had for his drawings.....

jack tilted his head and smiled... remembering edd he walked over to the map and took it out of the shelf and opened it....... he took some of his drawings out and looked to them..... he went back to his desk and putted the papers down.. he had to make them better.... he wanted to show edd..... ....    he had someone to care for again...   someone to protect....

 

they knew each other only one day......   but they both already thought of each other as best friends.....  they would show the other they would do anything to keep them befriend.. ...... 

 

 

 

Hours went by and both edd and jack,  were asleep on their desks...  lights still on....  while it was already late...    they were drawing each other in their own style....  

 

Edd's mother walked past edd's room and took a peek inside, looking to edd sleeping. then she turned the lights off.... and moved on walking to her own room...

 

~The next Day~

 

Edd hurried to school, having missed his alarm but luckily woke up at his 3rd alarm. He looked up when he saw jack walking a bit up ahead   ''jack!!! ''  

jack looked up over his shoulder seeing edd and stopped walking, waiting for edd to catch up    ''hey little man''    jack ruffled through edd's hair.

Edd chuckled a bit  ''i didn't have my growspurt yet!!   just you wait''    He smirked, seeing himself later bigger then jack

Jack laughed and grinned,    ''then i will not waste anytime!! ''  

Edd looked up confused wanting to ask what he ment.... until jack started to play even more with his hair, ruffling it into a compleet mess.  ''no!! jack!!!! no!! ''    edd laughed and started to dash towards the school, jack following right behind

''  You can't escape your fate little man!!! ''   jack said like a predator hunting its prey

 

edd yelped when jack catched him... before both fell jack held onto a lantern, making both stop in midair.    ''cl...close... ''   edd stared at the ground right before his face...

Jack pulled both of them up and putted edd down    ''you not hurt right?? ''    he said in a slight worried voice

 

''nah dude, you saved my face just as it was about to splat on the ground''   edd laughed in response.   Jack smiled and pushed him a bit ,   ''cmon.. let's go before we come too late and have to sit on school for the rest of our lives ''   

Edd laughed  ''hell no''      jack nodded in response, both dashed towards the school...

 

they luckily came in the class on the right time before the teacher came in....  they sat next to each other sharing a big desk like they already did before....   _(but now edd actually saw him)_   

 

''Well class..  we are going to do a team Project!! .......  Make teams of two!! ''     The teacher stared to the class as they hussled to their favorite teammate.

 

Jack moved his arm around edd's neck and ruffled his hair again   '' you and me, gonna beat aaaaall the others''    he grinned

Edd looked up and grinned back giving a nod.

 

The teacher explained what they had to do and after that every team started to work on the project....

 

''So what would we do?? ''   jack tilted his head.     ''we can't do something with science.... since a 'vulcano' is like... so old .... hmm'' 

 

''How about a game? ''   edd tilted his head...    ''making our own game?? ''     he smiled.

Jack looked up and nodded  ''yes!! that is perfect, you can make the art for it! and i can make the background music, and the themes... and together we can make the game compleet!! '' 

Edd chuckled... the excitement in jack were comming out so freely....  he nodded,   ''good idea , then let's start! .... how about an game with- '' 

 

And so edd and jack started to work on their game project..... they weren't only gonna make it for the school..... they were gonna make it for themselves......

 

 

~~A few days later~~ 

 

Edd was at jack's house, both were trying out their game... it wasn't done yet... but they could play the basic movements...... and someone had to try it out if it worked..... and it kinda did..    they loved it!!

Edd laughed as jack fell through what was supposed to be a hard platform.   ''A Shit! ...... oh come on....  ''    jack pouted and wrote up the spot of the error..... he looked up as edd's character got flung away from standing on what was supposed to be a tree.... but nothing was there...

edd looked wide eyed to it   ''what the..... ''    

Jack laughed loudly   ''GAME''    he smirked and edd looked to him  

''did you just smash brothers me? ''    edd grinned

''maaaaaaybe~''   

''Oh it's on.......''

''Come at me little man~''    jack smirked.

 

Edd crawled towards the wii and took out their own game after saving, then putted in super smash bros.   he smirked towards jack   ''get ready for your ass beaten!!''

''Come at me!!! ''   jack shouted.

 

Both screamed their war cry's as they battled each other, everytime they thought they had the other, the other climbed or jumped back up on the platform. 

''stay down there!!! ''   edd screamed as he threw a barrle against jacks character.

''Never!!! ''  he jumped over it 

both stared at the barrle what slowly flew to the pit of nothingness...... .... they started to attack each other again, laughing and just having fun.....

 

Luckily for them it was weekend..... because both of them fell asleep with the tv still on....

Jack layed with his back against the couch as they sat on the ground   _( jack always prefers to sit lower then others... but edd refused.... so both were on the ground )_

Edd layed against jack, using him as a pillow.  jack had one of his arms a bit on edd's head... he had patted him on the head before he fell asleep....

 

both were soundlessly asleep... as the tv still played the super smash bros. theme on the background.....

 

Both of them were already bestfriends, edd almost went everyday with jack to his house to sleep over.... because edd's parents wouldn't even miss him if he was gone for so long... they were just too busy with their own lives...

 

Jack had told edd what happened in his past aswell... and edd had comforted him everytime jack almost started to breakdown... just thinking back of it....

 

They went together to the movie yesterday... and the day before that they went into the arcade......

 

jack had protected edd fro mthe bullies.. who were afraid to even come close to edd when jack was around him....   and edd had helped jack through some rough times.....

Both of them saw the other not only as best friend.. but as a safe haven.... 

 

.....jack never knew that that was going to change....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incomming....... The ones who ruined this friend ship~~


	34. New Faces...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go then
> 
> sorry for the google translate texts in between, I can't speak it - write it obviously -shrugs-

It was two weeks before the projects had to be done and edd and jack were already done.  Their game project was perfect, no faults or failures.  no more sudden glitches or errors  they even letted some kids play it   and they said it was amazing.

 

Edd and jack were scribbling in their textbooks while the teacher boringly explained something what didn't interest the boys..

 

The class was also not paying attention  and the teacher didn't even mind that,  just continued explaining something about,  Bio?? Math? ....  ( even i don't know )

The door suddenly opened, having the attention of the whole class, including jack and edd,  another teacher came in and she didn't looked all too pleased...

 

''There are new students for this class... ''    the teacher said in a unamused tone.

 

mr. Wizz   ( that's how edd and jack called their teacher... )  Looked up in suprise    '' i haven't gotten any note of this..... Does the princi-'' 

 

''These kids come from my class... and i have asked the principal to remove them and move them in yours....... Because....    **I hate them** ''   the teacher said and looked back into the hallway        '' Get in here... and go have your fun... '''     the teacher left mr. wizz and the whole class shocked and suprised....

Mr. wizz looked at the door and raised his eyebrow    ''....com...come in? ''     he said utterly confused

 

In came three students  a red hoodied one,  a blue hoodied one and a purple hoodied one

 

The red hoodied one looked in the class and rolled his eyes    ''   'nother boring class ''      he sighed.

''This is all your fault ''   the blue hoodied one said in response.

''Please stop fighting.. you two got me along in this mess.... and i almost got a date!! ''   the purple hoodied one said in a huffing tone.

 

''Oh please matt... that girl was just in it for herself and Your gentlemanner ''    The red hoodied one said, looking at matt then looked back in the class and looked towards edd.

 

edd noticed the red hoodied one stared at him and he quickly dove back in his text/sketch book.

 

mr. wizz stood up and looked to them    ''why don't you introduce yourselves.... ''    

 

The red hoodied one took a step forwards     '' The name's tord...... Nice to meet cha ... ''      Tord grinned.

 

The blue hoodied one looked unamused....   ''tom.....''        He could already hear the kids start talking about his  'eyes'   

 

''matt!! ''   matt raised his arms in excitement.

 

mr.wizz sighed and thought for a moment    ''ah.... We have a project assignment..... but since you three were too late..... you can team up by another team... and since a team is already finished... and probably won't mind... ''

 

Edd and jack mentally cursed, they just knew

 

''Edd and jack, why don't you take these three into your team... show them what you got... how you've done it and such ''    mr.wizz said as he sat back down.

 

Edd wanted to sink through the floor, while jack growled a bit,  why them... just because they finished their project so soon, didn't mean they wanted to have more people in it.

edd sighed and nodded, looking a bit to jack who wasn't all too pleased...

 

Tord , tom and matt walked towards jack and edd and sat down next to them.   Edd didn't really mind sitting next to matt,  jack at the other hand, sat next to tord....

 

Tord smirked at jack and looked at him,   he scooted a bit closer to jack  and whispered in his ear      '' Trodde du kunne miste meg som lett .... ikke deg ... Jacky gutt ''    
                                                                                                                                                           ( Thought you could lose me that easily.... didn't you... Jacky boy )

 

jack snarled and turned his attention back to edd, who made small talk with matt about his drawings.

 

''oeeeeh i like this one ''    matt said pointing to 'super edd'     ''it's  familiar though....... like i have seen it before.... ''  

 

the whole class was doing their own things again as mr.wizz started to explain his boring talk again.

 

''atleast this class ain't paying attention like were we were in... ''   tord said with a grin.    ''interesting~''  he said in a purring like tone....

jack kept an eye on tord, wanting to make sure he wouldn't do anything.

 

tom played a game on his gameboy, tord was reading in a hentai book ....   ( put that down young man )  edd and matt where starting to talk even more about their hobby's   and jack was not sure what to do....

 

After a while he grabbed his text book and started to scribble once again in it.... wanting to go home.....  he wanted to game with edd again.... just him and me....    jack thought..... 

 

 

The break bell went after an hour and a half,  matt was helping edd get his books in his bag.     ''thank you so much matt''    edd smiled to matt.    matt smiled back   ''no problem champ!''   he chuckled and got up making way for edd to get up.

 

jack putted his books in his bag and waited for tord and tom to leave, but they were arguing and not wanting to move.   jack sighed and got out from the other side.

 

''seriously guys.... again?? ''    matt raised his eyebrow in irritation.    '' You know what... cmon edd... let's go to the canteen... they are at it the whole time already ''   matt walked away tugging on edd's arm a bit.

 

jack looked to edd and matt     ''......''         he looked up when edd looked his way and smiled   ''you coming jack?? '' 

jack smiled back and hurried after them     ''ofcourse! ''  

 

 

 

The day was already ending and edd stood at jack ready to go back to his house, to make sure the game was compleetly fine   aaaaaand to have another fun day   instead of going to arguing working parents, who ignore you anyways...

 

matt tilted his head       '' you two live together?? ''         Both edd and jack became red .   edd shook his head  '' i. i just ...we... just ''     he stuttered a lot.

Tord and tom raised their eyebrows.     Jack shook his head       '' No, it's for the projects.... and we like to chill together ''      jack shrugged.

 

''Oh can we come too!! ''    matt said in excitement    ''my mom already thinks im sleeping at tord today... and his parents don't care anyways what he does... so yeah ''   matt tilted his head..

''and tom??  ''   edd looked to tom.   tom looked unamused and took a sip of his soda, since the school took all his alcohol drinks... once again....  (won't stop him anyways)   '' i can do anything i want...  ''  tom looked to edd    '' so yeah i can come... '' 

 

Edd looked to jack , very happy and excited   ''Can they come !?!  pleaaaase''   edd made his all so famous puppy eyes   . the cheater....   

jack sighed and nodded   '' we need beta-testers anyways for the game.... .  ''   he looked to tord and narrowed his eyes.... tord smirked back at him..

 

edd and matt squeeled then edd ran towards jack's house shouting  ''follow me''     matt obviously followed right behind edd, ... tom just kept on going with his walking pace

 

Jack walked up to tord and grabbed him at his hoodie  pulling him close to himself    ''  Lyuboye smeshnoye delo ... i ya tebya tak bystro vykinu ... Norski ''   He growled right in tord's face... making the norway-boy Grin in Delight.....                                                                                                                       ( Any funny business...  and i will throw you out so quick.... Norski )

Jack dropped tord and followed the others        Tord smirked   '' Å dette vil være en veldig morsom kveld da ~ ''  
                                                                                                      ( Oh this will be a very fun night then~ )

 

When jack came at his home matt and edd where standing at the door basically scratching it like dogs, demanding to be let in....   jack smirked    ''and if i wooooon't''     jack teased them... making matt pout.

 

''Don't be that way!! ''   edd said tugging at jack's arm   ''pleaaaase ..... i have to go to the bathroom aswell...  ''     edd said using once again  his puppy eyes,  jack sighed. how could he win against that weapon    he cursed mentally and opened the door ... seeing how the two hyper active guys ran into the house.... edd straight to the bathroom after he dropped his bag on the couch....

 

Tom tord and jack went inside and tom looked around   ''nice place...... all yours? ''     tom looked to jack and jack nodded        ''neat......... got any- '' 

''In the fridge.......   think you will like it... ''    jack said, knowing tom ment alcohol.... since it's the only thing tom talked about the whole day....    

''Sweet''   tom said walking directly to the fridge.

 

matt sat down on the couch eager to play the game, he looked around looking to all the diffrent drawings on the walls.... he noticed that they weren't only from jack... but some of edd's drawings where over the walls aswell....

''...... those drawings.... are edd's right? ''      matt looked over to jack,   jack simply nodded in response...

 

Edd came back in the lviingroom and looked to matt   ''oh jack thought his house was too empthy.... but he never bothered hanging something up... so i started with a drawing i made of us together ''    edd said pointing to a drawing of edd and jack     ''and then we kinda started doing this daily thing.....    like we make a drawing of our most favorite moment of the day we are together... and we hang it up ''     edd smiled brightly.

''That's so cool!!! ''   matt looked to them,   then back to the drawings, seeing that every single drawing was of an funny moment.....    like a drawing of jack who accidently spilled hot cocoa over himself....  he didn't feel any pain....  but he felt embarresed.......

 

Edd chuckled and sat down on his knees at the gaming consoles... he turned the game cards so that their own made game was in the console and he started it up.....

 

matt looked up as the intro off the game started off with a long Electric guitar solo. Stars were literally in his eyes as he placed his hands on his cheeks   ''oh .... my.... god!! awesome!! ''    matt squeeled... he looked to edd basically begging to play with his eyes   

Edd reached the controller towards matt and matt took it, getting sucked up into the game as he made a new game... and started to play..... Edd and jack looked as matt played.... their game was a hit, obviously as matt couldn't .. .and didn't wanted to hand the controller over to anyone else...

 

Tord looked around in the house... then came in the kitchen and looked to tom.... who was searching in the fridge for even more alcohol.... he already had three bottles empthy...   tom looked up to tord and raised his eyebrow.....    ''the hell you want... ''   

 

'' Rude dumbass  ''     tord replied... obviously making tom angry....  tom turned around growling   ''what... do you want......  '' 

''Don't drink all the goddamn alcohol, you stupid eyeless bastard ''    tord growled....

 

both wanted to start a fistfight but stopped as they heard someone clear their throat.....  they turned around looking to jack who wasnt all too happy    ''Fight somewhere else... ''  

Tom groaned   ''fine''   he quickly took another bottle and walked over to the livingroom to join the others

 

''what did i say... ''   jack looked over to tord when tom was out of ears reach....    ''Don't make any funny business.... not even with your 'friends'  ''    he narrowed his eyes   '' i'm keeping an eye on you.... and you know goddamn why... ''   jack snarled.

 

Tord shrugged and took a soda drink out the fridge, then walked past jack into the livingroom   ''i'm safe as 'edd'  is near~ ''      tord mockingly said before he joined the others..

 

jack clenched his fists.....  they had been fighting for such a long time... their dads hating each other.... ....   ...and something else happened between tord and jack in the past.... but... jack didnt wanted to talk about it.... He sighed and grabbed some more drinks for him matt and edd....

 

Days went by and edd got closer to tom tord and matt.... like they were friends for a long time already.... , the project day was starting.....  ....  the other three had added idea's to their game.... and it changed so much..... tom even started to put some of his music in the game.....    

 

Weeks went by and edd got even more close to the others... while jack got even more distant from edd....  ..... edd still came by by jacks house... but everytime he did the other three came along....  ...  they also went a lot of times to tom's house or matts....  since tords house was an obvious no-no for jack.... .....   jack only went twice to each of their houses.... obviously excluding tords....

 

Now here he was      Four months passed and edd slept by matt with the other two......  jack sat on the couch staring at the drawings they once made    the feeling jack had long forgotten came back   and was even worse then before    it was loneliness..... ...

 

Oh jack tried to be as close to the others as edd was..... but..... he just didn't feel the connection between them..... like edd did to the others....     jack stared to the  movie what played on the tv  something about   insane zombie pirates from hell one??      he sighed and turned the volume up      he just wanted to be free of these feelings.

 

The next day came along and edd sat on his seat in the class together with tord tom and matt.... he waited for jack to show him his new drawing..... edd took five hours to make a special drawing for jack... and he was eager to show it to him......   

 

The longer edd waited... the less he was excited....   matt patted his shoulder   '' don't worry champ..... he will be here...... else he might be sick... we can bring it over to him ''   edd smiled and nodded  in response

it was a long day and edd just couldn't stop worrying about jack..... were even was he..........  he never would ditch school without telling edd....

 

When the schoolbells rang for the end of the day edd basically dashed towards jack's house, followed by the other three..... once upon arriving at the house ....... edd's eyes widened.....

 

The door was open..... and even broken... someone clearly forced their way in.....  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hell is happening... even i don't know it anymore -shrug-


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, iiiiii kinda got too much into this one XD 
> 
> This one just sucked me into the story... and i don't know how i did that tbh :X
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Edd and the others ran into the house.    Blood was covered on the walls. . 

 

Edd looked around to what looked like bullet shots and blade cuts in the walls and doors,    ''Oh my.... god''      edd looked up to the tv and the gaming consoles,  All of them were broken and smashed to bits.

 

''Talk about a war zone''    tord looked around looking to big claw looking marks onto the couch   ''Guys... look... what's this? ''       

The others walked towards tord and looked to the marks     ''Those are too big for an housepet....  ''     tom frowned narrowing his eyes.

 

''House pet!!??   Those are bigger then a bears!!!! ''   matt yelled out of fear, edd quickly shutted him up   ''shhh..... what if the beast is still hear... ''    

matt started to tremble, not wanting to know if it was still here or not.

 

''Let's look upstairs....  maybe jack is there ''   Tom said making his way past the ruined furniture and up the stairs, followed by the rest.

Edd looked to the drawings he and jack made....   They were ripped apart, like someone tore into them as if it was a piece of meat.

 

Tom opened the bedroom and looked to the even worser blood stained walls the bedroom had.   He quickly looked to a big piece of fur on the ground   ''what is...  ''   he kneeled down at it and picked it up, studying it a bit   ''This is obviously from a monster......  ''

 

''a..a...a...a..... MONSTER!?!?! ''   matt held onto tord like his life depended on it.

''We gotta find jack!!! he might be in serious danger!! ''    Edd said in his worried tone.

 

''Are you sure edd....  it might be jack who has done this.. ''    the cold tone of tords voice made all three baffled,  tord didn't even sounded close to worried or scared.

''We have to find jack!!! ''   edd shouted and started looking for clues.

 

''Look!! the window!! ''   matt said looking to the broken window, traces of blood and ripped yellow cloth pieces were hanging onto it.

''Nice work matt! ''    edd hurried to the window and looked out it, looking to the obvious dragging trails on the ground leading into the forest.  ''cmon guys! ''   he ran downstairs followed by tom and matt .

 

''Do we have to... i mean..... it's not my friend''   Tord rolled his eyes, not hearable for the others and ran after them anyways.  ''Well i can't let others have him... then i don't have anyone to play with~ ''   tord grinned.

Tom gave tord an obvious  'the hell you said now'  look and tord just shrugged it off.

 

They ran out of the house taking their bags with them,  as edd had some good tools to use with him.

''The trail is going to the left! ''   edd said looking a bit up ahead to the trail, following it. 

''There are driplets of blood....  a...are we sure to do this....... we...we might be eaten!! ''   matt said in worry.

 

''I've been stupid and left him by himself for days to be with you guys!! , i had to tell you guys sooner.... But he isn't social''  edd shouted to the others

''We noticed... ''   the other three said in response.

''He was protective of me... that's why he came with us...most of the times....  but since i started going more around with you guys, he started to distance himself from even me.....  WHY DIDNT I SEE THAT!!! IM SO STUPID''  Edd shouted in anger.

 

The others looked to edd but didn't said anything, they knew if they said he wasn't stupid..... he would just say he was and argue a lot, till he won.

 

Edd started panting a bit from the running and stopped at a cliff. He looked down the edge and looked to a long drop, straight towards spikes.  '' no.. no.. no ''   Edd searched around with his eyes, he couldn't find a body   '' no body..... that means...''   Edd looked up to the other side of the cliff, The trail continued there deeper into the forest.

''But how... .... that must be impossible... unless it's a flying creature... ''   Edd thought deeply and looked around. He looked up when he saw a not really stable bridge a bit away from them.

they ran towards it and tord crossed his arms  '' well.... this must be the most unstable bridge i've ever seen in my live ''  he looked to the rope what was halfly chewed on,  he looked towards the missing planks and the broken ones in between.

 

Edd swallowed but looked too determinded to turn back   '' Im his friend.... and right now that's all i think about! , he would do this for me!! i do this for him''   edd said as he grabbed a hold of the rope and started making his way across.

 

Matt tom and tord swallowed a bit then one by one followed edd, making sure their weight was evenly spread across the bridge.  

The loud creaking of the planks made matt shake, the breeze what flowed right against them made the bridge swing a bit. but they didn't stop...

 

Edd almost reached the end when they all heard it, they quickly looked behind to see an almost Pitch black furred beast stand at the beginning of the bridge.

 

''d...don't... move.....''  edd said as he looked to the beast.  To their horror the beast opened its claw and looked to the rope what held the bridge together.

''now its a good time....   **TO FUCKING RUN!!!!!!** ''  tord said as he pushed the others.

 

They all booked it towards the end, edd jumping onto it landing safely followed by matt, tom and tord where still on the bridge when the beast cut the rope.

the bridge broke the other ropes what were more loose and swung the bridge with tom and tord on it away.

 

Both tom and tord were screaming bloody murder as they held onto the bridge for dear life.

Matt and edd kneeled down and  grabbed tom's hand quickly pulling him up to safety.

All three looked down to tord who was obviously lower hanging so they couldn't quickly reach him.

 

''Matt grab a hold of edd, and i grab a hold of you..... edd grab tord!! ''   Tom shouted when he grabbed matt's legs making the ginger squeak in suprise.  

matt quickly grabbed onto edd and edd slid himself off of the cliff, he tried his best not to look down and only to tord....   He reached his hand towards tord and tord held on with one hand trying to reach him.

 

''Ehm... guys.... ''   Matt said in a obviously worried tone   ''i don't want to scare you now, as we are in this situation...... but that beast.... HAS WINGS AND IS COMMING STRAIGHT AT US!!! '' 

Edd grabbed tords hand quickly holding on tight  '' i got him!!! PULL UP!! '' 

The other two pulled with all their might edd and tord back up. They looked up to the beast who was almost in arms reach and they bolted away deeper into the forest.

''This is a beautifull day!!!! WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE EATEN NOW!!! ''     tord said in a sarcastic way running for his life.

 

They ran for hours.... atleast it felt like hours for them, it was only like 15 minutes.  The beast already lost them.

 

They panted as they sat down on a big field filled with flowers.  Matt looked around  ''w....we lost it..... ''  he fell backwards, making petals of the flowers scatter up around him.

 

''were...... are we? ''   edd said after catching his breath.    '' I've never been here before... ''   

''Because we teens aren't supposed to''  tord said, having his hands in his pockets and still standing.

Edd looked up to him      ''what do you mean? ''

 

''i now know where jack has been taken...... and i don't want to go there..... But because he is your friend.... i will accompany you ''  Tord looked to edd.

Edd looked so happy, Tord couldn't take back his promise...

''Let's go then!''   Edd got up and helped matt back up, Tom got up aswell and started to follow tord and the others.

 

It took them a few minutes more untill they came at a pretty old beat up and abandonded looking Laboratory.   ''What is.... this? ''   Edd looked around, confused and interested.

''It is an old Laboratory...  It was once of my family... but something stupid happened... an experiment went wrong, taking the lives of a few workers and transforming three other workers into monsters, Like the one we saw at the bridge''   Tord explained.

 

The others stared at tord like he had a second head       ''........great, just what we needed''      Tom rolled his eyes

 

They came at the door, making sure no beast or something or someone else followed or saw them. Tord opened the door letting them in before entering himself.

 

Edd took out his flashlight out his bag and thanked his past self for being smart. He flicked it on and looked around while they went deeper inside the lab.

They heard creaks and other scary sounds, but they kept going.

matt was hanging onto tom's back, not that tom minded because he just kept his unamused expression.

Edd shined the light around looking to the blood droplets on the ground, the trail went to a deeper level of the lab.

 

They followed it and ended up before two heavy  looking doors.    ''Welp.... let's try to open them i guess ''   Tord walked forwards and grabbed the handle bar.  Tom grabbed the other.

Matt and edd helped them and they started pulling.    The doors didn't budge.  They putted all their weight and strength into it, the doors started to open but only slightly. 

Edd quickly putted a heavy broken off metal piece in between the doors.    ''that would hold those two apart for a while... ''    Edd said as he ducked down below the metal piece and went into the room, followed by the others.

 

Edd shined the light around and stared at some old looking potions,   '' like someone still .... works here... ''  Edd raised his eyebrow.

 

_**''Oh but someone is~''** _

All four jumped a bit and looked to the entrance they came from.   They looked straight to an half monster / Half human beast.   '' ...... one of the missing workers.. ''    tord said softly, but hearable.

 ** _''Exactly...... i am one of the workers, what got tortured for the experiments what happened here... ''_**   The beast narrowed its ease while it came closer to them.

 _ **''I've been waiting to find the son of the one who did this to us..... But instead of capturing you..... My co-workers came back with.... someone else~''**_    The worker turned it's head.

 

the four also turned and looked with wide eyes as they saw jack, covered in wounds and blood stuck on a vertical table.  jack letted out some whimpers.

 

 ** _''We found out something more fun~''_**   The worker came closer to The four, but he didn't seemed hostile..... Yet.

 _ **''None of you boy's have noticed it yet.... have you~    Show them''**_ The worker looked to the one next to jack.

 

The worker next to jack took out a dagger and stabbed it right into jack's chest. Making jack scream out of pain.

 

'' JACK!!!! ''  Edd said, but he was held back by tord.  Edd looked to tord and looked to jack, noticing it....

 

He.. was bleeding out... ...  Purple blood....  purple blue like blood...

 

 _ **''Have you noticed it......   Boya.... He almost didn't eat, or needed any sleep...  He ain't A human!!!''**_   the worker growled.

 

Tords eyes widened      ''The one who ruined it all... ''    

 

 _ **''Exactly!!! , He was the one who started this all... the one who freed all the experiments, thats why we became the subjects to the experiments...''**_  the worker growled, swinging his tail wildly...

tord letted go off edd and looked to jack    '' thanks to you.... my dad got fired..... ''     He narrowed his eyes.

 

'' DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM ''   Edd shouted and dashed forwards, making tord and the beasts look up.  Edd stood infront of jack protecting him with his own life.   '' HE IS MY FRIEND AND I DON'T CARE WHAT HE HAS DONE IN THE PAST!! '' 

Tord narrowed his eyes for a moment, but quickly replaced it with an relaxed grinning expression      ''Yeah... besides, i hate my dad..... And i gotta say.... Human or not    **he isn't yours to mess with** ''   tord took out his favorite gun and aimed it to the worker closesd to himself.    ''Now free him... ''

 

The worker snarled and looked to the one close to jack and edd and nodded    ** _''free the Experiment...''_**

The other worker freed jack, making jack fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Edd tried to catch him but went down with him instead.   ''are you okay!!? ''    edd looked to jack.

 

Jack nodded  '' i..im fine ...... y.....you came for me...  ''    he frowned a bit, but not in anger.

''ofcourse i did''   edd gently took jack in for a hug.   '' i won't let my friend be in danger.... human or not... ''

jack smiled bright and got up, then helped edd up.  Edd smiled back and looked to the others.

 

''now let's get out of here... ''   the moment tord turned around, the worker beast jumped ontop of him biting into the arm what held the gun making tord drop it while screaming.

Tom charged to them but got hit away by another beast worker. tom landed good, having a blood streak come from his face.

Matt ran to them dodging the beast what came for him.  Edd ran towards them with jack   '' GET OFF OF HIM''  he swung his fist but the leader of the worker beasts what sat ontop of tord grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder, right ontop of tord.

 

Tord gasped as his breath was forcefully hit out.    ''Im so sorry!!! ''  edd said as he scrambled off of tord.

 

 ** _'' WE WILL HAVE SO MUCH FUN BY USING YOU GUYS INSTEAD!!!!! EXPERIMENTS ALL DAY!!!! ''_**   The leader got shut up as jack punched him right into the jaw, making the leader fall off of tord.

The leader shook its head and snarled loud to jack

 

Jack pulled tord up, tord thanked him and looked to tom and matt who ran towards them.  The beasts started to corner them.

 

jack looked up to edd     ''  got your deodorant with you...'''    jack raised his eyebrow in question.

'' This is NOT the time to freshen up jack!! ''   edd said in response.

'' Do you have it or not!!! ''  jack said as he looked back to the beasts who were planning to jump on them.

Edd took the deodorant out of his bag and putted it in jack's hand.

 

'' on three......  **Run** ''    jack said holding the deodorant tightly. The others nodded.

'' **one**.... ''   Jack quickly took his lighter out of his pocket.

The others turned around already   '' **two** ''  

'' **Three!!!!** ''   The others bolted for the doors as the beasts sprinted towards them.

 

jack looked in his eyecorners towards the flamable materials  (Potions and such)  close by.  He clicked on the automatic spray of the deodorant and lighted it on fire making the beasts back off.

Jack threw the lit up deodorant to the flamable material and booked it out of the room.

 

The beasts looked up in horror and dashed towards the door..... But they were too late, They whole room was engulfed in flames. 

 

They made it out of the room, but the flames started to follow them through the building.  

 

'' QUICK!!!! I SEE THE EXIT!!! ''  Tom shouted as he darted straight towards the exit, followed by the others.  

Edd tom and matt made it out of the building safe, Jack came out of the building as well.  He looked back into the building seeing that tord had gotted his foot stuck between heavy metal pipes.

Jack dashed back in and started to help tord.  The flames crawled like a huge beast over the walls, ceiling and floor towards them with an incredible speed.

 

''GO!!! SAFE YOURSELF YOU GODDAMN IDIOT!! ''   tord said in an anger tone, trying to get him into safety.

Jack shook his head       '' if i have learned one thing from edd....   it is to never  **Leave friends behind** ''   This made tord stare in shock.....  the moment they met each other they hated each other.... so this came as a truck right at tord...

Tord didn't even notice that he was free, until he was picked up by jack.

Jack ran right before the flames to the exit carrying tord in his arms.  tord looked back to the flames, seeing how the flames almost could touch jack's legs.

 

Jack looked up to the front entrance, as some planks were almost comming down...  This decision would defintely hurt edd...  but he had no other choice.

 

Jack grabbed a tight hold onto tord and flung hi, straight out of the doors right before the planks came tumbling down, making entry and exit of the building impossible.

Tom catched tord  and looked to the building.

 

'' JACK!!!!! ''   the four screamed.

 

they were blown away as the building exploded. making all four crash against the ground with loud thuds......

 

Everything became dark....

 

the four boys opened their eyes and looked up as it was night, but it was still light at them.  They turned and looked towards the still burning building.

 

They were so confused..... blood comming from their heads,   ''howd we get here.... and what even happened here... ''   Edd looked to the others, they just shrugged.

 

They got up, matt helping edd. tord took his phone out and typed on it getting a way out of the forest... for where-ever they were.  

They walked away back to their own homes.

 

edd gave a quick glance back..... and he could swear

 

that he Saw the silhouette of a boy standing in the burning window.... watching them leave. But when he turned around to take a better look, it was as if nothing was there........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who didn't get it.
> 
> Jack is an experiment... And he has more features on him then what is being said. (( refrence will come soon ))  
> He is basically made from diffrent kinds off dna together, and born from an Egg. ((Weird as frig))


	36. The long waited Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason why jack is a Asshole :D

Edd  Broke out of the past flashback / vision  and shook his head wild.

''j...JACK!?!?!?! ''   He looked around confused and shocked.

 

 ** _''aaaah you finally remember...... But too late~ I already have my plan in MOTION''_**   He could hear jack Growl loudly.

''But i don't understand!!! Why are you doing this!??!? ''    Edd shouted into the darkness.

 ** _''Why....... WHY!??!?   You All Left me....... YOU, EDD , YOU LEFT ME!!!! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME!!! I WASN'T NEEDED ANYMORE!!!!!! I WAS JUST YOUR IMAGINATION!!!''_**     jack screamed back at him.

 

Edd cowered a bit, jack's voice was full off anger and edd didn't know why exactly....  they forgot thanks to the hard hit on the ground and jack had to have seen it happen, then why...

 

 _ **''But enough play time......   I have business to attend to~''**_   That was the last thing edd could hear from him.  Edd was once again all alone...   Untill he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

Edd turned around and punched the person in the face, getting a loud  '' OW, GOD- ARGH ''   in response.  Edd Looked up and his eyes widened 

''OH MY GOD!!! IM SO SORRY JACK!!! ..... wait.... jack..... why are you here while you are outside...... and and, im sorry for whatever we did what made you anrgy!! and and-''   

Jack placed his hand on edd's mouth.    ''sshhh......   The one who is 'supposed'  to be me outside there .... isn't... ''  

Edd looked even more confused, he tilted his head slightly to get a clear answer.

 

Jack sighed and facepalmed himself      '' Alright, it happened a few weeks after you guys left that burning building......    I ain't a human.... so dying in a major explosion isn't really that deadly to me.....  well it was to my body as it literally ripped  it apart, so only the liquid form me was over..''

Edd tilted his head again.    ''Whut...''

 

jack looked unamused    '' im an experiment remember.... not really human... I'm created out these.... dna samples....  My mom and dad took me with them .... they were litterally the ones who made me.... who created me.... And who didn't wanted to see me get used in more experiments.... ''

Edd looked up.

 

''they freed me from torture...... but they suffered the concequences......  ''    jack sighed deeply   ''all did...... because they helped a fake human ''      

 

Edd placed his hands onto jack's shoulders    ''You are as real as i am..... ''    edd kindly smiled, jack smiled back and ruffled edd's hair.

 

''But a strange man found me, after my body regenerated .....  he took me in and started to care for me.... he was nice and i thought everything was fine, untill he started to experiment on me aswell.....  It created a Dark side over my core..... and since then i have been stuck in the dark side of it.... unable to get out,  i have tried everything myself already....   but i fail everytime.... ''    jack shook his head.

 

''But why.... does the dark you hate us....  so much...   ''     edd frowned a bit  

''It's because he is the opposite of me.....  You guys are like a family to me.... you bring me happiness and such and i know you would never forget me on purpose...... ''     jack frowned and looked up a bit   '' But the darkness switches it around....  making it look like you all forgot me on purpose.... that you all hate me, dispise me and all that......  nonesense.... ''

Jack placed a hand on edd's shoulder   '' the darkness has taken over me..., it has become an own entity ... just sharing the same body as me...... and now it is a monster.... filled with hatred,  towards you guys.. ''    jack looked very guilty,  Edd bit on his lower lip and took jack in an hug. 

''It aint your fault.... you know that right.... you couldn't do anything about it........ we will help you.....''   Edd smiled as he letted jack go, Jack smiling back once again

 

''Now enough talk, we gotta free your friends, before it is too late''   Jack grinned to edd. 

''you mean Our..... Friends''   Edd grinned back.

 

''Heh if they see me that way....  ''    jack received a soft hit against his head from edd.      ''ok ok.... let's safe them already.... But we first have to free your body..... Now follow my lead''   Jack said dashing away.

 

''Where do we go!!?! this is litterally inside my mind!!! ''   edd yelled following jack,    But before edd could even ask futher the Blankness off their surroundings changed.

 

They were suddenly running over a Weird road towards a huge building.    ''what is..... this.. ''    Edd looked around.

 

''It's simple!!! ''   Jack said jumping from one part off the road to another, since the road started to move up into the air.   Edd followed and looked down to the ground.    

''Wait this looks like.... ''    edd's eyes widened.    

''Yes exactly!!! It's our game edd!!!! the one we made together!! we are litterally inside it! ''    Jack said jumping from platform to platform.

 

''But if we are inside my mind... how are we inside the game!! ''    Edd said compleetly confused, while jumping onto the next platform.

 

''It's because our minds are in Synch! ,  And the Thing we did together Was making the game!! ''    Jack jumped over a box.

Edd looked up and jumped over the box, while nodding    '' i think i understand now..... , but what are we supposed to do!! ''    

 

''Remember the ending of our game? ''    Jack looked to edd.  Edd nodded     '' Getting the key and open the last door, to escape the- ''    edd looked up and jack grinned.

 

''That key is at a monster we have to beat!!! how will we do that!!  ''    Edd looked worried to jack .

''How we are supposed to!!! ''   jack opened a loot chest and took out a Helmet   '' We FIGHT IT!!! ''    Jack grinned brightly.

Edd grinned and ran over to another loot box, taking our a dagger  '' Nice !! ''  

 

Both looked up as they heard a loud snarl,  they turned looking to a pack of Rockwolves    ''Ready??? ''   Edd looked to jack,  jack putted the helmet ontop edd's head   '' So ready... ''   

They charged at the same time as the rock wolves charged to them.   Edd Slashed the rockwolves their health down While jack distracted them.  Their stragety called    'all For two'  , they had done it tons off times before, But never with their own lives on the board. It was a though battle and both lost some of their health, But they both won and got more loot from the pack.

 

Edd putted on a rock armor chestplate, while jack used his new shotgun for some test shots.    ''This is going splendid..... we can use the shortcut''   jack looked to edd, Edd nodded and both ran towards one of the buildings.

When they came at the shortcut they looked up as it was broken and glitched out.   ''damn..... i guess he doesn't want us to have it easy.... ''    jack sighed and looked to edd   ''this will be the long way then... ''

 

Edd nodded and they started to head towards their destiny....    

They came across more monsters and together they beated them, getting more loot and experience points.

They beated some of the Earlier on monster bosses, Aswell as helping out some of the sidequest givers to get better armor and loot.

 

 

It took them longer then 3 hours,   atleast it felt for them that long to arrive at a big empthy platform.  

''Well.... that is certainly weird........ The boss monster had to lay here in the middle ''    edd said as he was walking over the platform, looking around in his Decked out armor.

''It is......   We have to be carefull... i think the monster boss we made...... aint the one we are going to fight..... ''   Jack said in response...

And almost on cue Jack flew up to the middle off the  platform.    ''woah!!! ''   jack looked up his arms spread wide open, he couldnt move as the armor he had on was fading away.

'' JACK!!!! ''   edd said as he ran towards jack.   He stopped as the platform started to open up below them. 

'' GO BACK EDD!!! ''    jack screamed at him as a big monster made out of rock / gems came from under him.  

The Big monster opened up a big red orb and locked jack inside it.

 

 ** _''Powersource Inserted...... Target lock on........   Boss fight......... Game On''_**      The voice made both shudder. 

''w...wait... powersource... ''   jack looked up and screamed when he felt a painfull shock come through him as the beast charged to edd.

Edd screamed and ran around trying to get away from it.   ''what do i do!!!! ''     Edd looked in his eyecorners to jack   '' i can't fight it with you inside it!!! ''

'' YOU HAVE TO!! ''  jack screamed out, feeling his strength slowly zapping away from him.

'' BUT YOU MIGHT DIE!! ''  edd looked to jack dodging a claw comming right at him.   '' I DONT WANT THAT!!!!,  WE FINALLY HAVE YOU BACK!!!!! ''   

 

''edd!! ''   jack shouted looking how edd got hit by the claw of the monster, losing almost half off his health.

edd crashed against the rock wall and fell down facefirst, he groaned softly and got up, he looked as the beast came straight at him ready to ram him. 

Edd aimed his gun to the beast, but he looked towards jack and jumped out of the beasts way   '' NO!!! I CAN'T ...I ... i dont want to....  don't make me do  this''      edd turned around looking to jack.

 

Jack smiled  '' edd........ i promise you.... I promise you..... it will all be okay...... Listen to me... ''     jack frowned a bit

''You have to defeat me...... if you unlock the door.... then you will be outside again... i just know it.....   but the dark me is still out there aswell.... you have to beat the core........ and i know you and the others will be able to do it.....   Dont worry about me..... i will be fine...... ''   Jack smiled brightly.

 

''.......You promise.......? ''    Edd said and jack nodded   '' cross your heart.... ''    Edd frowned a bit , holding shakingly his weapon.

 

''Cross my heart and hope to di- .... Ehm live''     jack looked to edd who didn't looked to amused.    ''sorry.....'' 

''You better be.... ''    edd pouted.

''Now.... ATTACK!!! ''    jack shouted looking to edd. Edd nodded and charged to the beast.

 

The beast hitted Edd a couple of more times, sending his health level to 5%.

The beast also had just 5% left.  But jack, was almost out of compleet strength. He looked a bit to edd and nodded.

''This is your chance..... make it a quick one... ''    jack said almost in a whispering tone.

 

Edd charged to the beast as it was down, raising his blade and jumped from a pile off rocks straight to were the orb was.  

'' WITH THIS I AM FREEING YOU!!!! ''   Edd said as he stabbed the orb right in it's center.  The orb cracked as the beast cried out.

Jack looked up at edd and smiled  '' you've done it... .... Now go safe the others ''   

Edd reached his hand towards jack to take him with him, only to see the orb and jack crumble away, turning into a Golden key.

Edd's eyes widened as he landed onto the ground, right before the key.  ''n...no....jack..... ''   he picked the key up and looked at it.  ''you promised..... ... .you... ''   

Edd shook his head remembering what jack said... to not worry about him,  He trusted jack enough , so why would he stand here doing nothing ... he had to safe the others... he had to end this.

 

Edd looked to the beast as it fell onto the ground, becomming one with the nature around it. He turned around and dashed away towards the building with the door what would lead outside.

Edd looked around to see weird glitch patterns all around the place, on the sky, on the floor even on trees and bushes....

He raised an eyebrow and stopped running as a big glitch was right before him on the ground.  ''this is defintely weird.... ''   Edd kneeled down and looked a bit in the glitch.   ''Glitches are errors...... errors are badnews .... then why is this happening in a game what's inside my head... ''   Edd tilted his head and got back up as the glitch slowly became bigger  ''no time to figure this out.... i have to go safe the others... ''

 

Edd dashed into the building and ran through the hallways     ''this.... also looks diffrent, it's like our home...  ''  

He stopped running and took a quick peek into what's supposed to be matt's room    

''obviously mirror filled..... wait......  isn't that the picture of us together..... ... heh.. matt kept it...... i didn't know he would keep it on the wall though.. ''    

he went to the next door, what's supposed to be tom's . Edd opened the room and took a quick peek inside      

 ''And this is.... tom's room....  Well looks normall..... .. Hey isn't that the shirt - present tord , matt and me gave him.... i thought he lost it.....   ....but then again this is a fake world ''  

Edd closed the door and quickly went to tord's door, opening it.      

  ''.........dark as always......  pretty normall room as always....... including the weird 'tentacle' posters and other anime stuff.....   .....And that is the friendship bracelet,  tom,matt and me made..... specially colored...   ''   Edd frowned a bit and closed the door    '' just what is going on....  ''  he looked up to the big golden door and ran to it.

 

Glitches started to follow edd , edd looked over his shoulder and picked up the pace   '' OH WHAT THE HELL!!!! ''    he jumped over a glitch what formed right before his feet.    he took the key out of his pocket and reached it towards the door.        '' i have a bad feeling....   That whatever happened outside.... has something to do with these rooms.... ''     he moved the key to the door, and the door opened without any trouble.

Edd jumped over another glitch straight into the doorway. 

 

~~  Outside the mind realm ~~ 

 

edd woke up and took a gasp of air as he looked around,  He was outside in the forest, but he didn't walk here himself. Neither did he remember going here.

Edd narrowed his eyes,   ''Dark jack.... ''    He looked around, but he was all alone.     ''Why am i alone.... i thought he was possesing me...''      edd was pulled out of thoughts when he heard and saw a big explosion in the distance of the forest  . 

''. ....... and like all idiots.... you go straight towards the big Kaboom''   Edd said as he dashed towards it.

 

He arrived onto a field, where he saw a big fire.  Around the fire were his friends and the Dark figure.... Dark jack.   he growled and walked onto the field.

he quickly stopped as realizing this would be stupid to just charge at them out of the blue....   He needed a plan..    But luck wasn't on his side, as a branch snapped right below his foot.

He mentally cursed himself and looked to the others who were now all staring at him.   Edd akwardly waved as dark jack grinned brightly.

 

 ** _''I noticed that you would be free.... so i decided to thank you by letting your body go..... now you freed me from my 'good' self..... ''_** Dark jack said in a mocking tone

 

edd shook his head, jack was still in there and he knew it...   He clenched his fists and growled   '' Let my friends go.... ''  

 

 ** _''Oh ofcourse i'll let them go edd........  I'LL LET THEM GO AFTER YOU!!!!''_**     Dark jack said pointing to edd.

 

Paul , patryk , tom , matt and tord all had blank but dangerous looks in their eyes. They turned towards edd and charges, Holding diffrent kinds off weapons.  

 

''g...g...guys!?!?! .. .wait guys!! it's me!!! edd!! wait!! ''    Edd said backing off a bit, but the others didn't seem to understand, or even recognize edd.

 

''wait!! guys!!! ''  Edd shouted as he was surrounded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i finally am making Jack, as i was too busy with homework -urgh-
> 
> Next up, battle to the end!!!!!
> 
> -crazy laughter-


	37. Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we go!!
> 
> Eduardo , jon and mark are hero's !! They are slowly becomming best friends to the others :D

''Please!!! Stop!!! ''   Edd shouted, But none of his friends listened.

 

Dark jack looked as the others started to beat edd up,  No remorse, No worry , nothing on his face.... Only a sickening grin.

Paul and patryk held edd by his arms and legs while the others started to punch him in the face and on the chest. Tom even used his monster strength, same for tord.

Matt stepped up to edd and smirked, opening up his mouth and sinking his teeth in his exposed neck. Edd let out a loud yelp, while matt painfully sucked blood out of the wound.

Matt letted go when he got enough himself and dropped edd, making the others go futher with the beating up.

 

The crack of bones, the red crimson blood what stained the others their fists, the soft whimpers,  where the only things what were hearable.

 _ **''Good... now let's see your work, Move away''**_  Dark jack said, as the others stepped away from edd, who layed face down on the ground.  Blood was dripping off his body. 

Edd looked up towards dark jack, even though it took him a lot of strength and got him a lot of pain.  Edd whimpered softly.   Matt twitched a bit from hearing the whimper, but did futher nothing.

 

Dark jack laughed as he looked down to edd ,    ** _''see What happens when i am mad ??   I got compleet controll over the others and you can't do anything....''_**  

He kicked edd against his head, knocking the poor boy out.

 _ **''Let's go... we have wasted enough time with this useless toy''**_  Dark jack growled as he walked away with the others.

Tord looked a bit backwards to edd, but quickly followed the rest.

 

 

~~ Hours went by ~~ 

 

Edd felt someone shaking him,  a familiar voice talked to him but it was too muffled.   Oh his head hurted badly, well not only his head, his whole body was burning. 

He looked a bit up after the shaking didn't stop and looked to eduardo, jon and mark.  His eyes opened a bit more and he made out a squeak as his vocal cords didn't want to wake up aswell.

 

''shhh... shhh... it's okay''    Eduardo frowned a bit as jon and mark took care of the wounds.   ''who has done this to you..... and where are the others''   eduardo said as he was holding edd in a gentle hold, so he wouldn't lay on the cold ground anymore.

edd noticed he weared eduardo's jacket. He looked a bit to it and saw it was stained with blood, he then looked back to eduardo who looked very worried.

''We arrived a few minutes ago.... you were laying on the ground, covered in these wounds, and without anyone...''   Eduardo looked to the others when they were done, he slowly got up and carried edd in his arms.

 

''We gotta get you checked up in a hospital- ''   before eduardo could finish his sentence edd finally found back his voice and shouted        '' WE HAVE TO HELP THE OTHERS, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE''          Edd coughed after his burst out and whimpered of the pain he felt over his whole body.

''We can't with you like this!!''    eduardo looked to edd, a stern look on his face. Edd's eyes started to well up with tears.

 

All three looked up in shock and guilt.    ''alright!!! alright!!! we will take you with us!!.... but ONLY if you are securely tied up on my back! ''    Eduardo grumbled and looked to the others, giving a nod.

Mark and jon walked to eduardo and took him out his arms, then placed edd on eduardo's back and carefully tied him up against eduardo with the jacket, while eduardo carefully held edd's legs.

''After this we will goddamn go to a hospital!!! or i will PERSONALLY treat you myself!!''   eduardo said as he started to walk with jon and mark, carrying edd with the most care he ever did for the neighbor.

 

Eduardo didn't wanted to admit, but edd really started to grow on him, Like a little brother.    Eduardo had to take care of him and now that edd is hurt something inside of eduardo just screamed to protect the normal cola lover.

Edd rested his head on eduardo's shoulder, being too tired and in too much pain to argue.  

 

''Where do we even go? ''   eduardo said as he looked around in the forest.

''Well maybe we should follor the big amounts of destruction left by probably the others ''   Jon said as he looked to destroyed, bullet-filled trees - , path going straight through the forest.

''How do we know for sure its from those bozo's?''   eduardo raised his eyebrow

 

mark showed a mirror.   '' This is clearly matt's '' 

''That can be any person's mirror''   eduardo looked unamused.

mark showed the sticky note   ' Pretty Boy - matt, Found this mirror, return it! '     '' no adress.. '' 

''.........Jup his''   eduardo looked even more unamused.

''Let's go...''   eduardo started to head over the path carrying edd carefully.

 

 

it took them a long hour, filled with short rests and attending to edds wounds. They eventually came out the forest and looked to another city.  Eduardo looked around and looked to a big fire happening right at a building. He could of swear he saw a red hoodied figure with horns step out of the fire and go in the smoke.

''Cmon guys!!''   he hurried to the scene, being carefull with edd who alreayd fell asleep on his back.  edd had to heal and eduardo knew he could ditch him back at their home, but something in his gut just told him to take edd along.

 

Once arriving at the scene they looked a bit past the crowd who all came to look to what was happening, they could hear some people talk about an explosion, or probably a murder case, or a accidental fire...

''Guys.......  i think this is just a distraction...''    jon raised his eyebrow

Both mark and eduardo looked at him and noticed, seeing in the distance the others sneaking towards an nuclear power plant facility.  

''that can't be good... ''   mark said as they hurried after them, but out of sight so they wouldn't get caught.

 

The three looked as the others went inside the facility, then sneaked after them and made sure they weren't found.

They kept being a few feet behind the others to make sure they wouldn't suddenly turn around and snatch them. If they did they would still have a chance of running away.

Jon looked around the corner and gave the clear as he saw the others go into a room. 

the three followed and looked a bit through the door window of the room.

 

''who the hell is that... ''    eduardo said looking to dark jack.   '' i dont  like him, that smirk on his face and such... ''   eduardo huffed as mark shutted him up with his hand.

''shh.....before they can hear your complaints...''    mark rolled his eyes while looking to the others through the window.

Eduardo looked seriously hurt from marks reply.   he huffed again and looked through the window.

 

the others seemed to start stealing things, what were clearly not for those to just simply mess with.    Eduardo could see radioactive-waste barrels and other dangerous stuff.  He swallowed a bit and looked to the others.

''They must be in some kind of trance.... just look to their eyes... it's like they are broken from the inside... ''     Eduardo bit his lowerlip as he looked to the others.

 

''w....w...wait guys...... i... i can see everyone except one....''    jon started to tremble.

''wait ... what do you mean jon? ''   eduardo looked to jon, who looked to the others still.

''i...i... i don't see ........matt''    jon swallowed as the three heard a thud of shoes hitting the floor behind them.

 

all three turned around to see matt stare right at them.   Matt suddenly hissed loud to them, but got shoved to the ground by mark   '' GO!!!! ''

Eduardo and jon wasted no time to bolt past them.  mark letted go of matt and ran after the others.

 

Matt screamed loud   ** _'INTRUDERS!!!'_**  what made the others come out the room and chase aswell.

''Oh this is just great!! ''   eduardo looked as they reached the exit, but somehow matt stood before it and closed it.

Eduardo came to a screeching halt in the middle off the hallway, being cornered by the others who clearly lost their minds.

 

''Alright guys..... one thing for sure''    eduardo narrowed his eyes.

Jon and mark looked up to eduardo, making themselves ready.

''Make sure edd stays out of harms reach!! ''   Eduardo growled loud as the others charged to them.

Jon and mark nodded and got ready.

 

Ofcourse they didn't stand a chance, but giving up wasn't in their vocabulary.  Jon was covered from head to toes in bruises, cuts and got even a bullet shot in his left arm.

mark got bruises, a cut on his lips and close to his right eye, while he got a bullet wound in his side.

Eduardo sat on the ground on his legs because he took most off the hits, he regenerated quickly but it ran out sooner then he though, he was covered in bruises, cuts and two bullet wounds in his legs.

Jon stood before eduardo and edd, protecting them together with mark.

 

 ** _''Give up you foolish humans.....''_**  dark jack looked with a mocking grin to them.     _ **''you can't win this....''**_

 

Eduardo bit on his lowerlip and growled , he carefully took edd off of his back and putted him against the wall they were the closesd at.

Eduardo used his last bits of energy to stand up  and glared to the others        '' hey you bozo's!!!''

something in tord tom and matt twitched.

''Look what the Fuck you have done to your bozo leader!!''     eduardo growled pointing to edd, who received some hits and a bullet to his left shoulder aswell.   ( he was compleetly out of it k.o )

''I thought you guys were Inseparable!!!! and look what you've done!!! , you've wounded him!!! almost even killed him!!!! ''   eduardo growled out.  

Jon and mark tried to calm him down, but they couldn't keep eduardo quiet anymore, enough was enough for eduardo.

 

Eduardo jon and mark didn't see the others twitching slightly.

 

Eduardo looked back to the others and growled loud     '' You were.... no ARE!!! his best friends!! are you not!!  then why the FLIPPING FUCK are you HURTING him like this!!!! ''   

Eduardo stepped forwards to them, making them back off slightly.

eduardo didn't expect them to back off, but that only encouraged him more.   ''and now backing off!?!?! You see your mistake!! don't you!!!''

 

Tord aimed his gun to eduardo's head, but it didn't even make eduardo flinch.  Eduardo really had enough of this shit.

He shoved the gun aside, making tord shoot the ground.  He picked tord up at his hoodie and lifted him up from the ground.     '' YOU CAN SEE THE DAMAGE YOU'VE DONE TO HIM!!! CAN'T YOU!!! ''   he shook tord slightly.

Tord looked down to eduardo and something in his eyes flickered.

Eduardo looked towards tord and looked up to feeling something in his pocket.   ''what the hell is this... '' 

Tord backed off more, until eduardo took out his friendship bracelet.

 

Tord lifted his head even more, seeing the old bracelet..... he thought he lost it,  the sign of ultimate friendship.  What the others specially made for him.

Eduardo looked to tord and reached it to him, seeing his name on it.    ''they made this for you.... didn't they'' 

 

Tord's eyes filled with tears as he dropped the gun onto the ground, His eyes getting their usual silvery collor back.  

Eduardo smiled brightly and gave the bracelet to tord      ''go to edd.... he needs you right now, we will deal with the others''

Tord took the bracelet and putted it around his arm, he never hurted the others. He never would, like how he saw in that nightmare.

He nodded to eduardo and ran over to edd, kneeling down at him and softly holding him against his chest.    ''oh edd..... im so sorry''   He said as he gently kissed edd's forhead.

 

Tom snarled loudly and walked forwards as dark jack sended him.  Eduardo wanted to deal with him aswell, but he got shoved aside by mark.    ''i've got this one ''   he heard mark say.

Mark growled back and made himself ready as tom in his half monster form charged towards him, claws ready to bring pain.

mark quickly dodged tom, making tom run straight into the wall         ''Look at yourself...... You are forcing yourself to fight like this.... '' 

Tom flicked his ears and turned around snarling loudly.

''Is that what you want??  To be called a monster?? ''    mark crossed his arms.

Tom's snarl became a bit quieter,   he clenched his claws into fists drawing a bit blood from his own clawpalms.

''No right..... you don't want to be called a monster.....  THEN WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE ONE!!! ''    mark shouted out, startling the others but mostly tom.

 

tom backed up against the wall , his tail flicked a bit nervously as mark started to walk towards him.

''you want to protect them.... don't you.....''   mark narrowed his eyes.

 

Eduardo hid a bit behind jon, not having seen mark act this way before.

 

Tom nervously nodded as his ears went down. his tail crept between his legs, showing that he was actually afraid of the much smaller man  (in his monster form he is huge obviously, even half monster tom is around 7 Feet tall)

'' Well have they called you monster before!?!? ''   Mark growled, a dangerous tone to his voice.

Tom shook his head wildly, as he swallowed when mark came even closer.

'' THEN WHY ARE YOU HURTING THE ONES WHO NEED YOU!!! ''   mark yelled straight in tom's face.

 

Tom opened his claws, to start attacking mark for making him back off so much, but he stopped when a familiar scent came at his nose.

tom moved down and sniffed mark's bag.

''Oh ... want my bag?  ''   mark said as he took it off and opened it   '' i only stuffed food and drinks in it.... as we were planning to go have a pickni-''    mark looked up to a shirt, he took it out of his bag and before he could take a closer look at it tom yanked it out of his hands.

''.....why was that in my bag... ''  mark said as he looked up to tom, who hugged the shirt to himself as it was his most dearest possesion  ( sorry susan ) 

 

Tom softly purred as he slowly came back to his senses   '' they ..... made this for me.... ''    tears came in tom's eyes as he looked towards tord and edd, He quickly hurried over to them and scooped both carefully in a gentle hug.  '' oh im so sorry edd!! ... .we..... we... '' 

 

''You were controlled..... ''  jon said looking to them with a gentle smile.

 

Dark jack snarled and shoved matt forwards, matt snarled and gave a loud hiss in response to the others.

 

''My turn''   jon said as he walked towards matt.

Matt narrowed his eyes and looked to jon, he licked the sharp vampire teeth while giving jon a     'i will drink all your blood'   look.

jon swallowed a bit, but quickly shook his head to get rid off the uneasyness he felt.   ''NO''

matt looked up in suprise.   He growled as jon didn't say anything futher.

''NO AGAIN''  jon flicked matt's nose suddenly, making all of them look up in confusion.

 

Matt held his nose and glared to jon in both confusion and suprise + a tint of anger.   '' i will fucking suck you dry till you are nothing but an empthy useless flesh bag!!! ''   matt growled.

jon backed off a bit as matt stepped forward.  He looked a bit to the others and saw the worried and guilty looks of tord and tom. He frowned and turned to matt

''NO IS NO!!! ''  jon grabbed matt at his shoulders making matt stop in his tracks.  ''  you are the most nicest person i know!!! and thanks to you we became friends!! '' 

matt looked up a bit, suprise was shown on his face but only a moment as it quickly got replaced by anger.     ''so what.... '' 

''so what...... .... so what?? ''    jon repeated.

 

''You showed us, to not need to hate each other... you made us who we are now!!! and YOU are always the one who comes right to someone when they are having even the slightest cut!! ''   jon growled making matt back off this time.

'' You are always worried about the others!!!! you worry about yourself a lot too!! but that became less and less as you had the need and the feelings to protect your friends!!! .... your best friends.... no... YOUR LOVERS!! ''   jon pointed over to the others who held edd in a caring and protective hold.

matt looked over to tord, tom and edd and a feeling of guilt came over him. he shook his head and growled       ''they are gonna leave me anyways.... why would i care!!!''

Both tom and tord looked up shocked. Even eduardo mark and jon looked up shocked.

 

''do you think....  they will leave you?? ''   jon said in a tone filled with confusion.

matt only nodded fiercly.   '' they will all leave me!! ...they don't care about me...''

mark had to hold eduardo back,  '' jon got this.... ''  eduardo huffed.

 

''Look good matt....  if they didn't care about you... then why is edd covered in wounds.... why is he here after you guys basically wounded him till he passed out twice... ''   jon frowned, but only sadness was visible in his face.

matt frowned a bit,   ''.......eduardo carried him, he didn't come himself'' 

 

''If you want to know!!! We wanted to bring him to a hospital!! but he begged to search for you guys!!! else we would be here later!! ''   eduardo cutted into jon.

jon nodded   ''Eduardo carried edd, because he refused to let edd walk to here''    jon smiled.

matt's eyes filled a bit with tears.    ''but.... but they will...'' 

Jon shook his head  '' no.... look matt'' 

Matt looked to jon and his eyes widened, seeing the picture they took together,  Tord, tom , edd and himself, smiling on the picture.

matt carefully walked towards jon and took the picture from him, he hugged it to his chest and gently gave jon a    'thank you'  hug before running to the others and hugging edd gently like the others.

 

Eduardo, mark and jon turned to paul, patryk and dark jack.

 

 ** _''Oh great.... you took them out of it,  But these two will be uneasy.... as you don't have any stupid items to help them out!!!!''_**   dark jack snarled.

Dark jack pointed to the others    _ **'' now once and for all!!!! KILL THOSE FOUR AND MAKE SURE EDD IS THE FIRST TO DIE!!''**_

 

Patryk and paul lifted up their guns, aiming straight past the others to edd and the others.

Tord looked up and frowned   '' PAUL!!!! PAT!!!!! WAIT!!!'' 

The two only flinched a bit as they heard their names being called.

''WHATEVER NIGHTMARE YOU ARE BEING LOCKED UP IN IS A LIE!!!!!, LOOK NEXT TO YOU!!!!!  YOU ARE BOTH NEXT TO EACH OTHER!!! AND WE ARE ALL HERE!!! WHATEVER HAPPENED IN YOUR HEAD DIDN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE!!!! PLEASE PAUL, PATRYK!!!! I AM HERE!!!! WE ALL ARE!! ''    tord gently placed edd in tom and matt's arms and got up.

 

He ran past the others and straight to the duo.

 

 ** _'SHOOT!!!''_**   dark jack smirked.

 

Before tord could do anything else, he was shot in the head by paul and in the chest, right in the heart by patryk.

Everyone looked in silent horror, as tord's body hitted the ground with a loud thud.

 

The loud laughter of dark jack echoed through the hallways as crimson red blood coated the floor beneath tord.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit.... 
> 
>  
> 
> -my goddamn jack drawing got kinda deleted, so it will be uploaded with the next chapter *grumble grumble* -


	38. Unique Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a small chappie Champs!
> 
> But goddamn... This was fun to write XD
> 
> \- this is btw jack : http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/158407104144/my-oc-jack-in-his-human-form-do-not-remove - 
> 
> Readers their wishes down below -aha-

''...w...w.....wh...what have you done....   W..what... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!! ''   Eduardo looked towards paul and patryk.

 

Jon and mark hurriedly ran to tord's body but backed off when paul and patryk aimed their guns to them. 

''Don't you dare shoot again''    Eduardo snarled stepping before the others.

''I Will Wreck every bone in your body!!''   he shouted.

 

Dark jack laughed loudly.     _ **''You will attack some poor guys.... who are getting controlled~?''**_

Eduardo grinded his teeth, he clenched his fists and was ready to fight but jon and mark held him back.

''He isnt worth it eduardo.....''   mark shook his head and looked to tord.

 

Tom and matt stared to tord's unmoving body, their eyes wide from shock.  

''t....t.tordie?  ''     matt said almost in a whispering tone.

Tom whimpered softly holding edd tightly to his chest as he looked to tord's bloody body.

''tord..''   came the choked out whimper from tom.

 

 ** _''He is GONE!!! ''_** Dark jack snarled under his breath, the expression on his face clearly one of pure joy.

''he can't be!!! ''   matt said in a small panic.   '' he..  he is..   he is tord!!! ,  he can't leave us! he has been in worser situations... right..... right? ''   tears began welling up in his eyes.

''I'm sorry matt....''  tom said as he pulled the purple hoodied man closer to himself.  Tears dripped off of tom's chin onto edd's cheek.

 

''You will pay for this...''   Eduardo said as he cracked his fists, ready to kick his ass.

Before dark jack could say something, eduardo zoomed past paul and patryk and started beating Dark jack up.

Dark jack screeched and slashed eduardo into his chest, Eduardo didn't stop by that. He grabbed dark jack's claw and slammed him into the wall.

Letting out a big gasp off air, dark jack got back up and charged to eduardo.

 

''jon.... let's get those two their minds back''   mark said as he charged to paul, jon nodded and charged towards patryk.

Both patryk and paul looked up to mark and jon and aimed their guns, but they didn't have a commando yet to shoot them.

Jon snatched the gun away from patryk and threw it away     ''phew.... that is too dangerous patryk!!! ''    he looked to patryks face, what still had a blank stare.

Mark and paul started to tug at paul's gun, the gun pointing up to the ceiling as mark had changed it     '' let's go you goddamn overgrown child!! ''    mark snarled as he tugged more on the weapon.

Paul pulled it back and growled    ''THIS IS MINE''   he yelled, receiving a shove in his stomach by mark.

''it is if you drop it!! ''   mark growled trying to get paul's hands off of the gun    ''Let go already!!! ''    But paul didn't want any of it.

 

Jon and patryk stared a minute to the tug of war from mark and paul, before going back to their own fight.

''Who are you missing!! ''   jon said as he dodged patryks punch.    ''If it's paul!! he is right over there!! ''    jon said pointing out the duo who still were fighting over a gun.

Patryk didnt listen and swung his fist to jon's face, Jon luckily having dodged it before he got a black eye.

''Stop patryk!!! please this isn't you!! ''   Jon begged as he kept on dodging the punches patryk made at him.

 

Mark finally tugged the gun out of pauls hands and threw it across the room.

''There!!! Now you will stop trying to shoot people!!! look what you've done already!! no more damage needed!! ''   mark said as he punched paul in the face, when paul wanted to punch him.

''You are still HERE!! ''  mark threw another punch into paul's face.   '' And PATRYK is still HERE ''    he threw yet another one.

Paul dodged the first punch comming to him, but the second hitted him in the cheek.

Paul growled and clenched his fists.

 

Meanwhiles eduardo had thrown dark jack through a wall and followed him.

Both of them were standing inbetween the radioactive waste barrels.

''You hurted them more then enough!!! ''  eduardo said picking up the barrel, he tossed it towards dark jack who broke it in half. getting covered by the waste.

Dark jack shook his head and looked to eduardo, then charged to him while being covered in radioactive waste.

Eduardo charged aswell and both punched the other onto each others faces, Getting blasted back by the force both held in their punches.

 

Eduardo landed on the ground smirking as he looked to dark jack who had the same reaction back.

''You will pay so badly for this......''    Eduardo cracked his knuckles ready for another round.

 

 _ **''Oh will i now...~?''**_      Dark jack smirked as he also cracked his knuckles.

Both charged to each other but stopped right before each other as dangerous vibes came from the other room, where the others were in.

''what the hell''    eduardo ran towards the hole he threw d. jack through to make sure the others wouldn't get hurt by whatever dark presence was making its way to them.

 

Paul, mark, jon and patryk all stared towards tord, while holding each other in a mid-fight grip.

 

Tom and matt looked to tord with wide eyes, mouths agape from shock.

 

 

Tord was standing on both feet. His clothes torn and ripped, while a long, thin, spikey and fluffy looking tail swung from side to side.

Blood was dripping off the bullet wounds, but the blood was pitch black like ink.

Curley and pointy Horns, with the steam off the heat still comming from them, where visible next to tord's hair horns.

Tord's arms where demonic monster like, red with Black. his face got red dotted patterns on them,  The dots even went over his body.

His legs were not even human anymore, as the legs bended the other way.

Demonic wings were hanging on his back, the smoke comming off of them like they were on fire.

Tord moved his head up, revealing two pure red eyes. His mouth cracked open further then humanly-possible   _(not that he is human now..... goddayum)_

 

All were staring in both shock and absolute horror.

 

''what..... the....... fuck''     Eduardo said as he looked through the hole to tord.

Eduardo got shoved aside harshly as dark jack walked back.  He looked up straight to tord and grinned, licking his sharp teeth and opening his claws.

 

Tord looked past the others towards dark jack, then started to walk towards him.

Jon and mark quickly letted go off patryk and paul and backed off.

Patryk and paul stood before tord, blocking his way.

Tord looked to them and narrowed his eyes.  He opened his claws and grabbed both of them by their heads.

Tom whimpered a bit, not wanting tord to hurt them But looked up when tord made the next suprising move.

 

Tord pushed paul and patryk against each other, making them kiss.

Both struggled for a while, until the familiar scents broke them from their trance.

Paul looked to patryk and became as red as a tomato, while patryk looked up to paul and chuckled.

Patryk hugged paul tightly, thanking god silently for not having paul killed right before his eyes like that.

Paul hugged patryk back and picked him up carefully.

He backed away for tord to walk further.

''thank you...''   the soft voice of paul came.

 

 

Tord only nodded as he walked further.

he clenched his claw-fists tightly, making them bleed a bit.

Dark jack grinned and stepped towards tord.

Tord letted out a loud screech, compleetly demonic sounding.

 

Edd woke up and softly mumbled a few things. He looked up to tom and matt, who both were staring at tord and dark jack.

Edd looked past them towards tord and couldn't believe his eyes, seeing tord like this.

 

Tord looked like a demon.       No,         he was a demon.         

Edd really liked it.

 

Tord opened his wings and charged to dark jack, letting out an eardeafening and pure demonic Screech.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna draw Demon tord for the next chapter! :D
> 
> Demon vs. Dark Beast in the next chapter ((As a reader asked :) ))
> 
>  
> 
> Ohyeah the one who turned me -on tumblr- into a monster. i'll find you.... and ill eat your soul~


	39. Battle of evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont even know how to call those goddamn chapters anymore.
> 
> Anyways, have a demon tord; http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/158446702094/demon-tord-my-style-for-the-fanfiction
> 
> Anywaaaaays, Demon tord fighting!! + matt fighting!! (( for the readers who think matt doesn't do enough.... just wait till my big suprise~))

Tord charged towards dark jack.

Eduardo quickly jumped away from the hole before dark jack and tord came crashing in. 

Eduardo hurried back to the others, while tord and dark jack had a big fight.

 

 

Tord slashed his claw into dark jack's cheek, making a deep wound on it. 

Dark jack returned the pain by hitting tord on his wing with his own claw.  
  


Tord pulled back and swung his tail wildly,  drool dripped from his sharp teeth as he swung his claw back to dark jack.

He quickly dodged it and kicked tord in his chest backwards.

Tord used his wings to catch himself, landing good and grinning to dark jack.

 

 

 ** _''Oh cheating huh?''_**      Dark jack grinned. he moved down, the long black coat he weared touched the ground. 

He placed his claws on the ground and dashed towards tord, making long deep cuts in the ground.

Tord dodged before dark jack could hit him with his attack, he turned and opened his mouth.  
  


Dark jack looked up and quickly dived aside as tord breathed black fire after him.

 ** _''Fucking hell!!''_**   Dark jack snarled as tord stopped spitting fire at him.

 

 

 **''Yes, exactly the place where i got it from....''**     tord swung his tail and looked to dark jack.

 **''i'll make you pay for doing this to us.........  ''** tord narrowed his eyes    **'' i'll make you PAY FOR LETTING US HURT EDD!!!!''**  
  


Without letting dark jack get any say in it, tord dashed forward ramming himself fully into dark jack.

dark jack letted out a gasp of air before he got thrown into radioactive waste barrels.

The barrels broke on impact, coating him with even more waste.

 

 

Dark jack got up and snarled loudly to tord.  Tord only grinned in response.

Tord moved down and dashed back forwards, his horns turning a slightly brighter tint of red.  steam started to come from the horns as the tint of them got more and more bright.

dark jack looked up and wanted to jumpe away, only to slip and slide down thanks to the waste on the ground.

Tord moved down and stabbed his horns straight into dark jack's back.  The heat of his horns melting both cloth and skin.  
  


Dark jack screamed as he tried his best to get tord off, but tord didn't budge.

Dark jack looked in his eyecorners to tords tail and grabbed it, yanking harshly on it.

The young demon yelped and released dark jack from his deathgrip.

he glared to dark jack as dark jack got up and backed off.

 

 

 **''i'll make you pay for everything!!''**    tord growled as he charged once again, not done with the wounded beast.

 ** _''NOT BEFORE I MAKE YOU PAY FIRST''_**    dark jack looked to an open barrel next to him and scooped some of the waste into his claw.

He swung his hand throwing the waste into tord's eyes, making the young demon scream out of pain,  he was maybe a demon... but radioactive waste still had a big effect on him.

Tord stopped his run and shook his head wildly, trying to get the waste out his eyes.  
  


 ** _''got you NOW''_**    dark jack grinned as he punched tord down, stomping harshly onto his ribcage.

 

Tord coughed out in pain, the waste still in his eyes.  He couldn't open them as they would only hurt worser, or he would even become blind.

Dark jack opened his claw, swinging it down right to tord's throat.

 

he got hit away before he could even come close to tord's neck.

He landed with a roll and got up, looking to who had hit him this time.

He growled loudly as the others all stood at tord.  
  


Paul and patryk helped clean the waste from his eyes, while tom held edd on his back                   (cuz edd can't walk rn)

matt cracked his fist, while he stood before the others....   Matt was the one who hitted him away? 

Dark jack narrowed his eyes and chuckled by the thought.   

 

 ** _''The weakest of them all made me move???_** ''   Dark jack grinned, making matt look up a bit hurt.

 _ **''don't make me laugh......   You..  the one who got hospitalized thanks to edd and tom's monster forms... You....   the one who always stands back from the others?? ''**_   Dark jack's laugh echoed through the facility.

matt trembled a bit, he didn't look up when a hand came on his shoulder.  
  


''Don't go into those lies matt.. ''        Jon's voice was soft, gentle and kind.      '' You are as strong as the rest.... probably even stronger!!''

Matt smiled a bit         '' i can't be stronger then the others....   atleast     i choose not to be ,   i do want to protect them as badly as they want to protect me....  But i just feel safer when they are stronger....'' 

Matt's smile faded a bit     '' But that doesn't mean i will let a jerk hurt my boyfriends and friends...''     Matt narrowed his eyes.  
  


 

 _ **''oh ... now im scared... what will the little ginger do to m- ''**_   before dark jack could even finish his sentence, matt was right before him.

All looked up suprised and shocked as matt basically rammed Dark jack through a ton of more barrels, breaking them with the impact.

''i told you......   I won't let a jerk hurt my boyfriends and friends.......''    matt cracked his fist

 

 

''Nice job matt!!!! ''    the others cheered matt on, tord grinned and walked to matt.

Tord stood next to matt and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.     **''thanks for the save... i'll handle it from here..''**

matt chuckled blushing a bit and nodded, backing off and holding the cheek what received the kiss.

 

Tord looked to dark jack who got out of the barrels, now soaked in waste.

 ** _''COME AND GET ME DEMON BOY... THIS STUFF HURTS YOU DOESN'T IT!!!''_**   dark jack sounded like a totall maniac as he charged to tord.

Tord had to think quick, he looked next to himself and grabbed a barrel with his tail.

he moved the barrel forwards ramming dark jack with it as a weapon.

  
dark jack shook his head and snarled,    _ **''that's all???  how weak....''**_      he narrowed his eyes and charged again opening his claws.

Tord swung the barrel again, only to have it ripped away from his tail.

Dark jack threw the barrel into the pile of other barrels and rammed himself into tord.

The radioactive waste started to burn the clothes and skin, making tord yelp again.  
  
  


''TORD!!''   matt said as he dashed forwards to help.

 **''STAY THERE!!!! I DON'T WANT YOU HURT ASWELL!!!''**     matt looked up as tord growled while he stabbed his claws into dark jack's sides.

Dark jack grabbed tord's arm , creating a burn on it.  
  


 

Tord letted go off dark jack and opened his mouth again.

Dark jack quickly jumped backwards, but not fast enough as the black flames touched him.  
  


The radioactive waste rapidly lit dark jack compleetly on fire as it was highly flamable.

Dark jack screeched in pain and tried to put the flames out.

  
tord charged towards dark jack when he wasn't paying attention. Headbuting him into the other barrels.

 

All looked up when all the barrels caught fire, a huge explosion blasting the others back into the hallway

tord shook his head and looked to the others    **''is everyone alright!!??''**    he said in a panic looking to the others.

all nodded their heads, except for edd who was too weak to answer.

Tord looked to edd and walked carefully to him.    **''edd...... ''**   tord wanted to say more, only to be stopped by loud maniacally laughter.

 

 

All turned around to looked through the hole in the wall, to the burning mess.

Dark jack stood ontop of the burning mess, his skin half melting away. 

the coat he once wore was burned off.

Dark jack opened and closed his claws.  Strange liquid came from all his wounds, only making the flames be more active.

 

 

Tord growled and got back up     **''Once and for all.....''**    he clenched his fists.

The weak voice of edd almost didn't reach tord.

 

''Wait..... wait tord,  Edd is saying something''    tom looked to edd as he gently held him.

Tord turned around and looked to edd       **''what's wrong..''**

''core......''     Was the only response edd could muster,  while pointing a bit to his chest.

 

 **''core....''**      tord looked over to dark jack and noticed a small blue /green colored orb in his chest, thanks to the skin what melted away.

Tord opened his claws and moved down, dashing back to dark jack.

 

 ** _''Giving me a farewell fight!?!?''_**     the smirk on his face was slowly melting away.

The others started to feel bad,  they have been used by this dark jerk. But something just screamed inside them to not to end it this way.

Tord opened his claws and jumped to dark jack, Swinging his claw.

 

Dark jack looked to tord and his smirk faded to a smile.        ** _''thank you.... for freeing me,  Tord''_**

Tord remembered that voice,   **''......jack...''**   Remembering all the memories they shared, even if they were enemies... in the end, they became somewhat friends...

Tears came over tord's cheeks as he couldn't stop his forcefull swing anymore.

 

Tord's claw ripped through dark jack / jack's  chest crushing the orb/ Core  with his claws.

Tord's eyes widened as he felt the  attack on his skin.   The small shattered pieces of the orb brushed against his claw.

Dark jack's body slowly changed into jack's own body, The yellow hoodie started to burn as it caught on flames while the body slowly fell down towards the barrels.  
  


Tord quickly caught the body and jumped backwards from the barrels, putting the flames out on jack's body.

His body wasn't melted.... it was like he just slept in tord's arms.

Tord tried to shake him a bit, but jack didn't respond at all.

 

''t...tord? ''    Paul walked a bit towards tord.

Tord only letted out a soft whine.

''tord....       what's wrong? ''    patryk followed paul, but both stopped as tord turned, showing jack.

 

Matt and toms eyes widened, their memories being brought back by seeing jack.

''n..no way....     that can't be''     matt felt tears welling up in his eyes.

''was     it jack....     the whole time?? ''    tom trembled a bit.

Edd looked a bit to them and letted out a soft whimper.     

 

Tord shook his head,     **'' we know jack as the best....     he hated me firstly....  But he never ever even hurted me, he wouldn't do this.... ''**

 **''That Dark jerk we fought,  was something made by someone else....    it was something else...     like another possesion..''**      tord gently held jack in his arms, not noticing that jack was slowly fading.

 

''tord...... wait...''    Eduardo stepped closer, pointing to jack who already lost half of his legs.

Tord and the others looked up towards jack.

Edd whimpered, the only sound he could muster as tears rolled over his cheeks.

''why is he disapearing!!''   matt said in a panic.

 

''he got no core....... it's like us humans, without a soul...    we would be empthy shells....   But without jack's core, he got no reason to stay... making him fade away''     patryk explained calmly, while the others including eduardo mark and jon tried to keep the tears in.

''but he...''    tom whimpered   '' he was just here!! we forgot about him and... ''      he bit on his lower lip, knowing that whining wouldn't help it anyways.

 

 **''Just know jack....  that when we know who did this to you, we will get revenge''**   tord slowly changed back into his normall human form, as he placed his forhead against jack's

''and know.... that you will always be friends with us....''    tord smiled a bit as he moved back up.

 

''The bestest of best!!! ''   matt sniffled and smiled.

''always....''   tom smiled.

''ne...ver  cha..nged''    Edd managed to add.

Tom held edd gently, while they all looked to jack, who was halfly gone already.

 

Their eyes widened as they saw a smile apear on his face.

 _ **''Always....''**_    jack repeated 

 

The others couldn't say anything as jack compleetly faded away in small flickering lights.

tears dripped down onto the floor, while everyone was silent.

 

Tord shook his head a bit     '' we WILL get revenge for you.....''    he clenched his fists and looked to a small red hair bead on the ground.  He kneeled down and picked it up. 

He got back up and looked to the others,    ''let's go home.... '' 

 

The others nodded and got up, going out of the facility.

Tom carefully holding edd in his arms, making sure he wouldn't walk.

Tord looked back to the facility and looked to the red hair bead. he putted it into his pocket and ran after the others.

 

''Wait up guys!''    

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, What have i done. ..


	40. a relaxing day at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFF BRING IN THE FLUFF 
> 
> ((this is from a close - best - almost family like - friend :) )) - love ya Mallowfluffy <3 - present to ya~~ 
> 
> And ofc to the readers who were waiting for matt's happy day, who doesn't want to see this cinnamonbun happy XD

It took a few weeks before edd's worst wounds had healed up. The others all demanded that he stayed near one of them, even when edd wanted to go to the bathroom  ( he kept it in untill one of em who had to watch edd didn't pay attention, then fled away )

 

Matt packed in the basket full off freshly baked cookies, while jon, mark and patryk packed lunch and dinner.

They were going on a trip to the beach and maybe after that a picknick under the stars.

Everyone deserved a nice long rest and matt had asked before and did again to go to the beach or a picknick, soooo they decided to do both on the same day.

They could go another day to the new amusement park, or to a movie together, or hold an movie marathon at their house.

 

Matt chuckled as he looked to the picknick blanket.    ''finally...... this is what i wanted for so long...''   

Patryk petted matt on the head,   '' then why don't you go get the others and go wait in the car as i'll get some more drinks and such''

matt nodded and dashed away towards the living room where the others were.

 

Once he arrived in the livingroom he looked up and giggled.

The others were playing around like animals.

Eduardo held tord at his legs upside down together with paul, while tord yelled   '' you will never get it back!! its mine!! '' 

Edd was on tom's back as tom ran around through the livingroom, giving edd a horsey-backride.

Edd was giggling as he held on tom who was in his half monster form.

Tom wagged his tail as he stopped before matt.

 

''Hey mattie''   edd said in a gentle tone.

matt waved to them   ''hi eddie, hi tommie''  matt smiled brightly and looked to the others   '' guys patryk said to go to the car!'' 

Eduardo and paul dropped tord on the ground, receiving a groan in response.

They quickly dashed away before tord could even get up

 

''I'll get you back!!!!''    tord growled after them

matt walked to tord and helped him up.    '' I still have those super soaker guns~''

The smirk on tords face made matt regret his decision on telling tord about the guns.

''Perfect~''     tord said as he went to retrieve the guns.

 

'' oh dear... ''     matt said as he looked to tom and edd.

Tom narrowed his eyes a bit.   '' do we atleast have a bit of alcohol with us? '' 

''Yes we do!!''   came the voice of patryk from the kitchen.

''good''  tom responded and took edd out towards the car.

edd kept holding onto tom, he had already said that tom had to release him but tom didn't listen.

 

 

Tord came back down with the super soaker guns and grinned to matt    ''this is war.... you on my team matt? '' 

matt nodded     ''always!!''     he realized he had spoken too soon, but tord already pushed him outside to the car.

 

 

all were sitting in the big family car when jon mark and patryk came in aswell.

Patryk placed the basket onto matt's lap knowing he wouldn't take food  out of it yet like some hungry looking idio- boys... 

Patryk sat down behind the wheel and made sure everyone had their seat belts on, when he was happy everyone had, he putted on his own and started the car.

Patryk drove them towards the beach.

 

 

 

it took a long hour before they arrived on the beach, luckily for them it wasn't that crowded, some family's 8 at the most,  some teenagers and couples, nothing more.

Patryk opened the door and looked the others   '' okay go look for a nice spot... if you have found one, stay at it untill w- ''     patryk looked to the others who all ran away like a pack of wild wolves,  except for jon , mark, matt and luckily edd  ( tom finally released him ).

Edd chuckled,   ''ah well... they will find a good spot .  ''   edd took out some parasols the others had brought.

matt took the basket while jon mark and patryk took care of the other stuff.

 

''Are you sure you are alright edd? i mean with the wounds you still have''      jon tilted his head,  mark , matt and patryk also looked a bit worried.

''i will be fine if i stay out of the water, i have the bandages on so the sand wont come between it  and else, i got you guys right?''    edd smiled to them.  

They smiled back while matt blushed...  Edd looked so adorable,

Edd wore the sunglasses he got from tord on his head, having some bandaids on his facem what matt found oddly attractive.... He also wore one of matt's long zipper vest's what was open and got no sleeves, showing some of the bandages and some of his cute chest and belly...  Purple suited him so good...   And those green swimming trousers,  showing some of his legs what were also a bit covered in bandages,  but the kitty flipflops made matt's day compleet.   it suited edd so badly, it almost made matt squeel of joy.  
  


Now matt weared another zipper vest of himself, but a light greenish one, he also wore his favorite hawaiian swimming trousers with his normall black flipflops.  
  


Tom on the other hand Wore his dark blue with black swimming trousers and a lighter blue none sleeved vest, He didnt care he had no shoes at all while he pounched onto tord who yelped in response.  
  
Tord wore a black with flamed pattern swimming trousers,  With nothing at top to cover his upper body.  He did have his black flipflops on but those zoomed away as he was tackled down by tom.

 

matt giggled a bit and edd kissed his cheek, making the ginger finally squeel in joy.

''Let's go, before the others eat each other''    edd chuckled and walked to the others who were play-fighting in the sand.

Eduardo and paul stood proudly at a beautifull spot on the beach, looking like they won a championship for the olympics when the others came.

Jon placed the items down and hugged eduardo   ''good job, Numero uno'' 

Mark gave eduardo a quick kiss on the cheek, making eduardo a incoherent mumbling mess.

Both jon and mark laughed at ' numero uno '  as he went down to the ground.

 

Patryk placed the items down and helped edd put the parasols down in position before giving paul a kiss on the lips.

Paul blushed and patryk could swear, if paul had dog ears and a dog tail, he would wag tail like crazy.

''Now ,  go on and play''   patryk said, and there went paul, racing to the ocean with eduardo right behind him.   

Paul wore his black with pink striped swimming trousers as he dived straight into the sea.

Eduardo tippy toed after him trying to get used to the cold touch of the water,  wearing his  'numero uno'  dark green trousers .  he quickly got pulled down by paul who grinned evil at eduardo.

both stared to each other and started to splash each other with the water of the sea.

 

Meanwhiles tom and tord were rolling around in the sand, they both could feel the sand getting between their toes and on other places they didn't want it to go .....

Tom shook himselfclean off the sand, making it fall on tord who wasnt all too pleased. He grabbed the super soaker what was next to him and tom ran away like mad.

Tord chased him and pumped the gun ready to shoot    '' GET HERE AND ILL SHOOT YOUR ASS''

'' NEVER ''   tom replied as he dashed over the sand.

 

Matt chuckled as he layed out the towels with the others, he looked to edd and smiled,   '' you wanna play aswell? ''

''no need, you go to them, before tom eats tord, or tord sprays tom in places where its not fun anymore.... knowing him...''     edd sighed. these boys were touble alright...

Matt dashed after the two before edd could say another word    ''wait for me!! ''   was his reponse as he dashed over the sand.

 

Edd sat down on a towel and sighed, mark sat down next to him and reached a cola.   ''here, we bought some new ones, so these are still cold''

Edd looked up and smiled brightly  '' thank you!''   he took the cola and opened it, taking a big sip from it.    ''aaaaah i missed this sweet taste.....'' 

jon looked to paul and eduardo and chuckled       ''im going to them, before they get into trouble''   he headed to the others.

 

Patryk placed his towel down and wanted to sit, when he heard a small mewl come from the basket.    ''what in the world...'' 

As he opened the basket, ringo popped out, and immediatly trotted over to edd, to lay next to him.

''eeeeeeedd i told you, that ringo couldn't come with us''    patryk narrowed his eyes a bit.

''wait i didn't do that!... i swear!''    edd used his puppy eyes and patryk sighed. 

''just be sure he wont be found out by the beach patrol or something''  patryk said as he putted his sunglasses on and layed down.

Edd made a kitty face to mark and mark just knew that edd in fact DID place ringo in the basket.....,  but just how.... 

mark shook his head as edd giggled petting the small kitten who ate a piece of a ham sandwich.

 

Tord and tom were shooting each other with the super soaker guns, as tom had managed to grab the other.

Tord laughed like a maniac as tom laughed.  Tom turned and shot a beam of water onto tords butt.

Tord turned slowly and tom swallowed.    '' oooooooooh~   playing that game hmmmm?? ''    tord grinned and turned compleetly.

That made tom dash away. tord high on his heels.

tom ran past matt   '' RUN!!!''   was the only thing matt heard before he was knocked on the ground by tord.

Tord and matt groaned as they looked up to each other.

 

Tord was laying ontop of matt, both started to blush heavily.

Tord saw his chance and grinned    '' this is a nice view~   don't mind if i do~ ''    he leaned dont and nibbled on matt's neck, making matt shudder from the nice feeling of tord's lips on his neck.

''t...tord, t..this is a pub- public b..-beach! ''    matt squeaked out, but tord didn't care as he sucked on his neck, creating a hickey.

matt made a soft and adorable moan, making tord look down    ''woah''     tord's accent was even thicker then normall, making matt even blush more.

Both blushed to each other and tord leaned down, kissing matt on his lips gently.   

 

''Well then''    came the voice of tom.

Both looked up faces flushed pure red.    ''tom!!''   they yelped in unison.

''must i leave you two alone then??''    tom grinned    '' or may i join the fun~? '' 

That was a wrong choice of words for tom, as the other two got up and pounched on the blue boy, making hickeys all over his chest and neck. Tom was making sounds they never heard before..... but they would want more later in their private room~

 

tord and matt high fived as they looked down to the mess they made out of tom.    

Tom only muttered some soft curses and incoherent noises.

They helped tom back up and started to play around again, all three ran towards the sea to start playing in the water.

 

Meanwhiles eduardo and paul where making jon soaked.  jon mumbled as the shirt he wore  ( because the cinnamon roll is having low -self esteem.... )   got compleetly soaked and see through.

''Oh cmon jon, it aint that bad.... it's even cute''   eduardo said as he picked jon up

Jon made a small suprised yelp and looked to eduardo   '' you know how i feel about my body..... i dont have good looking bodys as you guys......   other people will laugh at me... and... and- '' 

Jon was cut off as eduardo kissed him on the lips  '' shhhh.....  ignore those selfish bastards... you look like a pure angel to me.... and im sorry for what i did in the past.... i just didnt want anyone else to like you....... and such.... everytime i told you to shut up or hurted you, i was just jealous...''     eduardo sighed.

Jon smiled and gave eduardo a soft kiss on the cheek   '' i know.... i've heard you and mark talk about me...   but i was too afraid to tell you guys how i felt myself.... ''     jon layed his head on eduardo's shoulder.

Eduardo sighed and letted himseld fall with jon in the water, making jon yelp before they went head under.

 

paul laughed when both came back up, but karma striked and paul got hit by a big wave head on....

Jon and eduardo laughed back to paul and paul started to splash them again for revenge.

 

mark started to read a book as patryk sunbathed in a half asleep state.

Edd meanwhiles walked over the beach with ringo in his arms.   '' so this is what they call the beach..... don't go swim in there.... there are bad things in the water... but don't worry i got you!''   

Ringo mewed in response, making edd pat him on the head. Ringo purred loudly.

''And those are crabs!!''   edd kneeled down at some crabs making their way through some mossy rocks.

Ringo pawed a bit at them and a crab tried to pinch ringo.

''no bad! bad crab... dont you hurt my sweetheart''    edd hissed to the crab, as it fled quickly.

Edd huffed and hugged ringo gently   '' no one will hurt you.... ''    he sat down on the mossy rocks, looking over the water .

 

 

 

Edd lost track off time as he sat on the rocks with ringo... not noticing that the sea went back up untill it was too late. 

Edd looked around, being stranded on the rocks with ringo.  The only way out was to go through the deep sea water, but with the wounds he had it wouldn't be pretty.

Ringo mewed in distress to edd, feeling his discomfort by the water.

''shhh.... it's gonna be okay... ''   edd got up and looked for a way out.

No one was close enough to see edd and edd shook his head.   he had to go through the water.... it was the only thing to do, as the sea would only rise more and come over the rocks they were currently on....

Edd sighed deeply and bit on his lower lip as he placed his first foot in the cold water.

Ringo mewed more in discomfort, the water looked too dark for ringo's liking.  Ringo placed his head onto edd's chest and mewed a bit soft.

Edd gently stroked ringo as he took another step into the water off the rocks.  he could already feel the slight burns from the wounds on his legs. ... oh this wasn't that pretty...

Edd needed new bandages after this....   he bit tightly on his lips and raised ringo up so the water wouldn't touch him.

 

 

Meanwhiles matt looked around as everyone but edd ( and ringo ) were back at the towels   ''were is edd? '' 

''he went for a walk with ringo''   patryk responded as paul smeared some sunscreen oil on his back.

''We can look for him''     tom looked to matt and matt nodded in response.

Tord finished drying himself off and dropped the towel,     ''let's go then!'' 

 

all three headed over the beach and looked around, where would that brunette be....  And almost on cue, matt yelped.

Tom and tord looked to matt thinking they stood on his foot or something untill they looked were he looked, seeing edd at the rocks already waist deep in the water.  

the look of pain was clearly visible on his face, even if they were a big distance away from him.

No time was wasted as the three dashed over the beach straight in the water.

They swam like professional swimmers to edd.

 

Edd looked up to them and stopped, backing off a bit   ''guys!!           am i glad to see you!!!''   edd smiled brightly and wanted to reach ringo     ''i don't want him soaked, but i cant swim like this, can one of you- '' 

Before edd could continue, he was lifted ontop of tom's  belly like tom was a surfboard.  Tord and matt held tom above the water so edd would go deeper in the water then only his legs.

''ehm guys... its fine... really-''   edd tried to say, only to be cut off again.

''No.... you stay on my tummy untill you are safe''    tom grumbled as the others took them back to the beach.

''Why were you out here!''    matt said in worry looking to edd

''i wanted to see the horizon with ringo... .... but i got lost in time.... and the water suddenly touched my foot... thats when we got back in reality... ''     edd pouted..

 

the other three couldn't stay mad, they sighed and chuckled   ''next time you stay with us okay? ''    tord said patting edds back soft, knowing that were he patted was no wound '' anyways... how are the wounds... '' 

Edd only whimpered in response, making the other three frown in worry.

When they arrived at the beach matt picked edd up from tom and hurried back to the others.

Tord helped tom up and hurried after them with him.

 

paul looked up to matt and edd and quickly searched in the basket.

Patryk looked to paul then over to matt and edd and sat up straight  '' oh no....'' 

matt gently putted edd down on the towels and sighed   '' he lost track of time... the sea level raised before he could back away''   matt took off the wet and soaked bandages.

Paul gave the medical kit to patryk and patryk scooted over to matt and edd.

Both matt and patryk took the bandages off edd, dryed the wounds off wrong the sea water ( using clean fresh water in the progress) and replaced the bandages.

 

Edd pouted and mumbled  '' it didn't hurt that much,.. .... besides''    he moved his arms around patryk and matt.

patryk and matt looked up and smiled.  

''I got the best doctors in the world! ''      edd laughed.

Tord and tom sat down next to them.     '' but that doesn't mean you have to be stranded on a little island in the middle of the sea''   tom rolled his eyes  ( if that was possible ha) 

''it wasnt the middle!!'' Edd huffed in his defense. 

''Just be carefull next time alright?''    patryk chuckled.

 

Eduardo looked to them and reached soda can's to each of the four   '' here, you must be thirsty after all that''    he smiled, leaning against mark who still readed in his book.

Jon was meanwhiles busy drinking his own made smoothie.

''Well if everyone is ready, let's enjoy our lunch, then get dressed, and go to the flower field for the picknick!''   paul grinned.

 

All responded with a happy   ''yeah!!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picknick in the next x3!!
> 
> -devided in two, as my whole day went wrong aha.... -


	41. A nice night under the moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((i'm working on the boys in their swimwear - and i mean all of em XD )) 
> 
> Enjoy some more fuff :) Some more cute ideas popped up in my head, so here gos!
> 
> ((that title tho-))

patryk sighed as he sat next to paul in the car, Mark was driving them towards the flowerfield.

Paul smiled and held patryks hand,  ''it's like one big family... ''

 

Meanwhiles eduardo had fallen asleep with his head on jon's shoulder, while jon looked out of the window, enjoying the sight seeing.

''The world is beautifull in both day... and night''   he chuckled, receiving a gentle pat on the head from paul.

''it is if you can share it with your best friends, family and lovers''   mark said smiling while driving to the next destination

 

 

Tord , tom and matt had edd seated in the middle next to matt.  Matt was taking extra care for the wounds, as he didn't wanted to let the wounds re-open. 

Tom leaned on his elbow against the window and brushed some sand out of edd's hair. Ringo meanwhiles layed on tord's lap, purring as he slept.

Tord gently stroked ringo and looked to the others.    ''Great day at the beach,   now  great night at the picknick''

Tom and matt nodded their heads, while edd had to hold still for matt because he was busy with the wound on his throat.

''We really did a number on you.... ''      matt pouted again, only to receive a flick against the nose by edd.

Matt whimpered and pouted again    '' it's true! '' 

 

''That weren't you guys.... you guys were controlled.... nobody hurted me.... ......... again because it weren't you guys... okay? ''    edd sighed, he had to tell them this over and over and over..

Tom , tord, matt, paul and patryk pouted now and edd facepalmed softly, to not slap himself a headache again.        '' Okay you wanna make it up to me? ''

They all nodded, looking like exited puppy's going out for a walk.

''Then let's have a great picknick alright? ''     edd smiled while the others nodded their heads wildly.

 

 

 

 

it took a long while from the beach to the picknick area, and the sun was already setting.

''Do we have everything for the picknick? ''    patryk looked to mark matt and jon.

all three nodded.    '' i checked everything twice ''    jon smiled bright

''and i made sure he did check ''    mark said deadpanning.

patryk and matt chuckled, while a silent    ''heeeeeeey''      was hearable.

 

 

Mark parked the car and turned the engine off,  we have to walk the rest of the way, as the car can't go on such a small road part.

The others mumbled but all quickly went out the car when they heard patryk clear his voice.

matt helped edd out of the car while the others each grabbed some items for the picknick.

Jon held an old lantern what was still perfectly working.    '' This one is such a nice piece of art.. ''    he said as he looked to the lantern.

Matt smiled brightly,    ''it's like a family heirloom or whatever you call that....   I got it from my great great great great great great great ..... Great! great!!! ..... great great grandpa..... well after the others got it from their father and so on... ''   

''yeah yeah''   tord ruffled through matt's hair,    ''no time for a story of the past, lets enjoy our night shall we''    tord grinned teasingly to matt..

Matt puffed his cheeks up like a child and huffed, then ran over the small road to the field.

the others quickly followed suit.

 

It took edd a little more time to get used to running, so he walked with patryk and mark instead, while the others ran away like a horde of beasts.

''i can't wait till my legs wont hurt this much anymore... so i can run like them... ''    edd sighed. 

mark and patryk patted edd gently on his shoulders.

''A little more waiting, then we will go out again, and you can run as much as you want''    both said in unison.

That made edd smile brightly and nod.     ''thanks guys...''

''anytime edd''    patryk smiled,    ''Yeah, if anything is wrong, tell us alright? ''   mark added

Edd nodded and smiled to them.

 

 

The three of them came at the field to see the others already having set up everything.  They weren't playing around for once, all of them were looking to patryk, edd and mark, like loyal dogs.

''This is a change.... i would like to keep it this way''   patryk laughed softly.

''Don't hope too much''    mark deadpanned again as he walked over to the others.

Patryk only laughed again.  
  


Both patryk and mark walked to the others while edd stood still, he looked around admiring the field.  
  


Unlike other forest fields          ( what would be trampled thanks to the much visitors........  )     this field was like no one had even discovered it yet, the grass was high surrounding a spot at the middle where the others had set up the picknick spot.

Wild flowers were everywhere, including berrybushes and some other wild life plants.  Edd just loved the Sight, he couldn't move his eyes else where then around in the nature.  
  
  


tord looked up to edd while the others were distracted talking to each other. He got up and walked over to edd    ''How are you~?''    he said in a sweet tone.

edd looked up towards tord and smiled.   ''i'm good....''     he continued to look around.    '' Don't you just love mother nature.... look at this place...''

Tord came up from behind edd and wrapped his arms around edd's waist, he placed his head onto edd's shoulder.   ''Not as beautifull as you~''

''Now that was cheesy''    edd grinned to tord.  tord grinned back and gave edd a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Edd smiled and kissed tord gently back on his nose.   Tord wiggled his nose a bit and looked to edd.

''I can eat you whole up~''     tord purred in edd's ear.

''w-what?''      edd said but he squeaked as tord started to rub his face ticklish over edd's neck where he knew no wound or sore spot was.

''nooo!! tord!! no!! ''    edd laughed out.

 

 

the others looked up and matt and tom hurried over to them.

tord looked to tom and matt and grinned  ''mine~''      he said as he tugged edd tightly against himself.

matt gasped and grinned    ''is that a challenge''

''no''    edd responded but he was not heard.

''CHALLENGE ACCEPTED''   tom said as he dashed to tord.

Tord quickly released edd and tackled tom to the ground.   matt jumped ontop of the two others and started to play fight with them.

Edd pouted a bit   he wished he could just jump ontop of them, but the wounds just hurted too much.

The guys turned and looked to edd, they got up and all gave edd a gentle hug.

Tord grinned and scooped edd off of his feet, making him yelp.  then ran to the others at the picknick spot.

Tom and matt followed and chuckled.

 

Tord placed edd carefully down and searched in the basket for some home made orange juice,  he shook it a bit and reached it to edd,     ''here Patryk made this ''    he smiled brightly.

Edd took it and nodded his head as a thank you, then started to drink it, obviously liking it.

Patryk smiled and looked to the others,     '' theres enough for everyone!!''   

The others dug into the basket and all took some freshly made orange juice.

 

 

They all sipped while mark sat back against a tree, with jon in between his legs.  mark was reading a book , while jon played with a butterfly what decided to sit on his finger.

Jon chuckled as the butterfly moved up to the orange juice.   

He waited until the butterly had drank some of the juice and decided to fly further, but instead of going away, it landed ontop of jon's head.

Eduardo chuckled and snapped a picture,    ''ima keep that~''    Jon chuckled as the butterfly went on his nose.

''silly butterfly, i can't see anything now... ''     jon said as he tried to move it away.

''looks pretty on you~''    eduardo grinned making jon blush.    '' oh shush edu!''   jon mumbled a bit\

eduardo and mark both laugthed off jon's response.

 

Paul meanwhiles layed on patryks lap, watching patryk smile down to him.  Paul blushed and smiled back.

Patryk leaned down and kissed his forhead .  Paul answered with a statified humm

Patryk gently brushed with his fingers through paul's hair, making paul a bit sleepy.   Paul hummed at the gentle touches of the fingers and sighed in happiness. 

 

 

meanwhiles tom took a bit of mark's own made pudding onto a spoon and fed it to edd, who ofcourse enjoyed every bite.

 He tried to eat it himself, but the others wanted to take care of him and edd had to say that he adored it.

Matt meanwhiles acted like a chair for edd while he gently held edd,  Edd enjoyed the warmth of him.

Tom kept on feeding him small bits of pudding, while tord was taking pictures and giving edd a drink every once in a while.

Edd felt like a king, how he was served right now.  He told the others a long time ago, that he wanted to feel like equals when he got hurt..... but when edd gets hurt, the others are so much more caring, not that edd minds...

Edd relaxed against matt,  he had three boyfriends and five great friends, who all would beat the living shit out of someone who would hurt edd.

Edd smiled, he had the best not-blood related family, even if three of that family were his first hated neighbors. They changed a lot....   and edd was happy they did, he thinks the others are happy with this change too.

 

 

 

The sun went under and a sky full off beautifull stars and a bright moon came from their hiding places.

All of them were stargazing and pointed to some stars, telling the gorup what they thought it looked like.

They kept on laughing at some weird shapes untill edd pointed in the air for the first time        ''look guys.... it's a shooting star!''     edd smiled brightly.

All of them looked up to the shooting star, their eyes wide with happiness.    

''quick make a wish!! ''   matt said, arms stretched up in the sky.

all chuckled as they made their silent wish, tom obviously first wished for alcohol, but quickly changed it to a real wish.

all looked back up to the sky and their eyes went even wider,   the sky was filled with shooting stars.

''this is a rare occasion!''    patryk said smiling widely while hugging paul.

all looked to the stars, being locked up in the beauty of what life exactly had.

 

 

Eduardo sighed, leaning against mark while jon slept against marks chest.    ''it's getting late.... the little guys are falling asleep ''   eduardo grinned looking over to the others.

This time matt was too hyper to go to bed                            ( curse the candy he had earlier and probably the energy drink too.... who even gave him that!!! ) 

But edd on the other hand, was fighting to stay awake.  his eyes kept on closing, but reopening after a while.  

'' just go to sleep edd... ''    tom tilted his head looking to edd.  tord nodded.   ''yeah, you would be better off if you have rest ''

''        'm   n't  tired ''   edd mumbled, but he could fool no-one.

Tord started to gentle stroke edd's head and edd tried to wack his hand away, only to slowly move down.

his eyelids started to get heavier and as soon as he closed them once more, edd was gone to dreamworld.

 

''Why is he so fast sleepy...''    matt tilted his head a bit worried.

''it's because recovery takes energy matt...  and we have done activities the whole day, his energy is gone even with all the cola he drank today''    patryk smiled to him.

matt nodded and looked down to edd, who was sleeping against his chest.   matt squeeled softly and looked to tord, who ofcourse snapped another picture.

Eduardo took a picture aswell and both tord and eduardo looked at each other   ''safe keeping~''    they grinned at each other and looked back to their boyfriends.

 

''i suggest we pick up the sleepy heads and go back''    patryk smiled, he looked down only to find paul also out of it.   paul was sleeping silently and was gently holding patryks hand.

Patryk chuckled and moved a bit so he could scoop the sleepy man in his arms, without waking him.

matt and mark did the same for the other two while the rest cleaned their mess.

 

 

They would have more fun activities in the future, compleetly if edd is recovered compleetly.

They walked back to their car and gently placed the sleeping boys onto the softer couch, while the awake boys went onto the more harder ones.

Patryk took the drivers seat again and waited untill everyone Including the stuff of the picknick was inside the car,  seatbelts back on and there they went.

Back to their house.   tord looked a bit to the back seat to the sleepy boys, and looked to ringo who was sleeping on edd's lap.  

 

That kitty had chosen the best owner ever.    Tord smiled and looked back forwards.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love these boys, can't say it enough times :P


	42. The wrong Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some more fluff as some readers know what storm is about to come, 
> 
> aha - some more idea's into this . ...... tord may never experiment anymore
> 
> It's a small chap, cuz i have to halfly work on my presentation for school :)

''HOW'D THIS HAPPEN!!??''    patryk yelled to tord, who only responded with loud crying.

''don't yell patryk! it scares them...''    paul said holding tord on his lap.

''oh scares them!?    tord goddamn experimented again!! and look where that got you you little red bastard!! ''    patryk sighed and tried to calm himself down.

He looked back to paul who held a little crying kid  tord   in his lap, stroking his head meanwhiles.

 

''Stay still please!!''    mark said as he chased a little kid matt who was running around naked ( since the clothes didn't fit) , while giggling madly.

Jon meanwhiles played a bit with little kid tom who was hugging his bear plush.    ''See you are a big boy now,  you already color in the lines! ''     jon said holding a drawing from tom up.

Tom hugged his plushy more and nodded.     ''i can draw something for you too... if you want.. '' 

''You really wanna do that for me? ''   jon said smiling brightly.  tom nodded in response.

 

Eduardo stares to the little kid edd who sat before the tv,  Wide eyed looking to the screen.

 The bandages looked so much bigger on his little body then when he was normall sized,  Eduardo shook his head and sat down next to edd.   ''where you looking at kid? '' 

''Movie hero!! ''    edd smiled brightly.    ''i wanna be hero if i grow up''    edd looked to eduardo who smiled back.

''You are a hero already kid ''   eduardo ruffled through edd's hair, making the little green hoodied kid giggle in response.

 

 

''We need to buy new clothes for them..... as the effect takes around a full day for them to be normall ''    patryk said as he looked to the potion bottle.

''So.... let's go shopping, we can't have them run around like this...   especially a ginger.. ''    patryk said looking to little matt as he hung like a monkey in the curtains, while mark tried his best to get him off.

 

 

it was a long and painfull for the ears, drive to the shopping mart.  little matt and little tord kept on making annoying noises, while little tom hugged his bear kept asking every 5 minutes where they were going.  Edd demanded to have the window open so he could stick his head out it.

 

Patryk sighed as he placed the four into a big shopping cart.    ''now stay put in the cart... or else ''    he growled a bit.

 

''no fun''   tord mumbled as he held onto the small bars of the cart.

''i wanna run free''   matt looked to paul who pushed the cart, while the others looked for some clothes.

''what do we do....''    tom hugged his plushy tightly against his chest

''we escape ofcourse''   edd said making the other three look at him.

edd already climbed over the side of the cart  '' they are distracted!! cmon''

the others nodded and followed edd.  The little bastards- (ahum)  kids ran from the cart straight into the clothes lines .

 

''Where are those little jerks!?!? ''   they heard patryk say.

''i dont know!!''    paul answered.     ''well find them!! ''   patryk commanded the others.

all quickly spreaded out to look for the four.

 

The four kids ran from their hiding place to another and ended up in a clothes fitting room.

Edd closed the curtains and looked to the others.    '' now we just stay here.... we all wear an oversized adult hoodie.... so our butts arent exposed.... luckily''  

tom and matt giggled from it.     ''hahaha, butts ''    tord grinned.

''Your hair looks like kitty ears!! ''   edd said petting tord on the head.  tord leaned into the touch since he liked the attention.

''Kitty tord!''   matt giggled and started to pat tord on the head.

''ooooh  look a mirror''   tom said looking to the huge mirror on the wall.

matt immediatly turned to it and looked wide-eyed to it   '' biiiiig''    

 

 

Edd removed the curtain a bit and looks around, a big wide grin comming over his face.    ''Let's play~'' 

The other three looked up and evil grins came over their little faces. 

 

 

While the others searched for the little squad ,  the little squad was in the toy store across the clothes store.

Edd stood ontop of a huge lego bricks made Tower what almost reached the ceiling.    '' King of the store!!!! '' 

Tom sat in a riding train what went through the whole store. he held his plush while traveling through the store

Tord took some fake guns out of the shelfs and tried them out..    ''  this would be better if it was the real deal... ''

Meanwhiles matt was blending in in the pile of plushies.  He kept on scaring kids who tried to grab some of  **his**  plushies.   Hissing to kids who tried to remove a plushy, making them run away in fear.

tom giggled as he rode past matt, he waved to the ginger and he waved back.

 

Tord putted the fake guns in his pocket compleetly armored from head to toes.    ''perfect...''    he walked away from the fake guns aisle and looked around, going to find the others.

Tom rode past tord and looked to him  ''cool!''    tord looked up to him and jumped in the cart behind tom   '' i know right, im cool to the core''  tord grinned,  tom nodding in agreement.

both of them looked to edd who acted like king kong on the tower trying to get rid of some airplanes what kept bothering him.

''hey edd!! down here!! ''    tord waved to edd.   Edd looked down to them and waved back.

''how are you going to get down!!?? ''    tord raised his eyebrow.

Edd looked around noticing .    '' i dont know... ''      he pokerfaced looking around, then looked up to a rope from a swing.   ''aha!!''

 

He jumped off the tower and grabbed the rope, sliding down landing on the swing. 

''Man you really are a monkey''   tord chuckled loking to edd who jumped off the swing landing perfectly in the car behind tord.   

''I know right!''    edd giggled.    ''where's the adventure going!! ''  

''Through the store, let's go get matt''   tom smiled brightly.

''no need, im here''   matt said from the cart behind edd. 

All three looked up in suprise   ''man you suddenly apear out of nowhere''   edd chuckled.

''Im a ninja!''   matt said in exitement.

''Your teeth are so sharp.... ''    edd looked to the hookfangs of matt, what were unhumanly big,   compleetly for a child.

''they are? .... do i look weird? ''   matt pouted, the small fangs comming over his lip.

''no it looks cute!''   tord grinned, making matt let out a happy humm.

 

''Adventure!! ''   tom raised his arm, the other three followed suit.    

''Throughout the store!! to play all day!! ''  tord grinned brightly.

 

 

hours went by, patryk and the others started to freak out until jon pointed out that the kids were in the toy store.    ''i see them through the window, they are in the train''

''oh i will give them a spanking... ''    patryk growled as he held the clothes they bought in bags , going to the other store.

The others followed, but stayed on a safe distance as the anger radiated off of patryk.

Patryk opened the door and looked up as the train rode past patryk, the anger washed off of him like he got his by a tsunami.

A smile came on his face as he looked to the sleeping boys.  all four where deep asleep in the train carts.

''okay... that is just cute.....''   patryk looked to the others and nodded.

 

Paul, eduardo , jon and mark picked the four boys up and held them in their arms.

Tord held onto mark's arm while being asleep.  he held a fake gun in his other arm, refusing to let go of it.

Matt nuzzled a bit against jon, hugging a plush what he defintely didn't wanted to part with.

Tom hugged his bear plush and got a new plush  in his other arm while eduardo carried him.

Paul looked to edd who held a big plush in his arms. The plush didn't look like a normall plush at all, it looked straight out of a Fantasy...

paul shrugged and looked to patryk.

Patryk sighed and decided to buy the four items, even if the boys were bad... they went through a lot before already...

 

 

The ride home was atleast a quiet one,  the kids slept on the laps of the others, while patryk drove home.

they woke up the kids so they could eat,  they behaved at the table but the minute they got their dessert, everything was chaos once again.

The dessert ended up on their faces, the table , their hands, and .....the others...

Patryk growled and grabbed the four, carrying them to the bathtub while they screamed for mercy.  What they didn't get.

patryk cleaned them and putted their new clothes on them.

He chuckled as it was compleetly diffrent from their normall hoodie style.

 

All four had shorts of their own colors, with braces attached to them. They all had diffrent shirts  with a diffrent icon on it.

Patryk also putted long socks on them, again in their own colors, with adorable little shoes.

He grinned and took a picture   ''black mail for later~'' 

the four looked up to patryk and tilted their heads.

''Now go downstairs, we will watch a movie''   patryk smiled   '' i got later small pj's for you! ''

the four ran downstairs, almost shoving each other away to be first.

 

They all came before the tv and flopped down. 

Paul placed down a bowl off popcorn, while eduardo putted a movie in. 

''Looks like we goddamn live here now..''    eduardo sighed.

''well with the trouble those get in.... its better we stay ''   mark said pointing to the four boys who were almost glued to the screen with their eyes.

Eduardo nodded and sighed   '' yeah..... everytime we wanna go to our own house, something bad happens to them'' 

Patryk came downstairs and sat down next to paul.

 

they all enjoyed the movie, the four  became a tangled mess as they kept on moving and laying on each other to use the others as pillows.

Paul sighed and walked to them, with pjs for them.

patryk also went to them and helped undress the four  and put the pjs on them.

Patryk snapped more pictures and grinned   ''perfect~''

 

Tom had a bear kigurumi, he held his plushy tightly against himself.

Tord had  a cat kigurumi, he aimed his fake gun to paul and shot a few times, the gun making fake ' pew pew '  noises.

matt had a Fluffy Bat kigurumi, he flapped the wings a bit around   ''ima bat!! ''     matt smiled brightly.

Edd Had a Racoon kigurumi, he looked down to his tail, reaching his hands up     ''  **TRASH PANDA**  '' 

The others bursted in laughter.      Patryk facepalmed and picked tord and edd up  ''Well let's bring you boys to bed'' 

paul picked tom and matt up.   ''Tomorrow more fun if you wake up , alright? ''

Tom and matt nodded.  Edd and tord growled a bit   ''not tired''

 

Patryk and paul walked upstairs and opened the door.    

''not tired!! ''' edd yelled as he was put in his bed.

Patryk putted tord next to him to the window's side. he took tom from paul and moved him next to edd's other side and then putted matt next to tom.

''There we go..''     he looked up as he didn't get any refusals anymore.

He smiled as all four were asleep .    ''guess you were tired after all ''    he said softly as he kissed each of them on the head and went out the room with paul.

Paul smiled  '' you are a great mom~''

Patryk softly smacked paul on the head.  ''oooh noooo such pain~''    paul teased.

 

 

Patryk stared to paul and chased him down the stairs.

paul made sure he used eduardo as shield.

Eduardo stood pokerfaced before patryk who gave him a glare.

''Nope!''    eduardo said as he moved to jon and mark who laughed.

Patryk grinned and grabbed paul, hugging him a bit too tight.

''air!! ''   paul squeaked out.

''what do we say~? ''   patryk smirked.

''im sorry !! ''   paul squeaked, patryk released him and patted him on the head.

 

 

paul laughed  '' let's not do that again.....  ''   he rubbed his ribs a bit, still feeling the force of the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry champs , i had to make the trash panda joke
> 
> ((as for my friends call me a trashpanda, so ima drag edd down with me to the trashbin AHAHA))
> 
>  
> 
> HURRAY FOR THE COON


	43. a terrible Fever~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the readers who thought matt was ''too safe'' >:)  
> never say that to a trashy person >:)
> 
> SICK CINNAMON BABY - INSANE CINNAMON CHILD~  
> -also for the reader who thought edd wasn't hurt enough ' you are as evil as me~' -

The following day, the potion was still effective, so the four boys were still little kids.

Tord was grumbling while he sat on the couch    '' it wasn't supposed to last this long.... ''   he said as he hugged the plushie cat he got from patryk.

Tom sat next to tord and still kept his own teddybear with him     ''maybe... it just last's a little longer then normall''     tom did his best to not cry, what was a bit hard , as he was very emotional as kid. 

This was horror for both of them,  they took their orange juice from paul and slurped it from the straw what was in it.

 

 

Edd waggled down the stairs in his racoon pj's , he walked straight up to patryk and pulled at his pants sleeve a bit.

Patryk looked down and smiled, but the smile quickly left as he saw edd crying.    ''waht's wrong edd? ''   patryk said as he kneeled down next to him.

''Mattie ....  mattie doesn't get up....    he is breathing weird too..  ''     edd sniffled and with that said patryk picked edd up and ran upstairs.  
  


Tord and tom looked up worried but paul told them to stay here, so they wouldn't get in the way.

''rude''   tord whispered.  Tom sniffled a bit   ''mattie... ''

 

 

As patryk opened the door of the bedroom, he looked to matt who was very pale and panting on the bed.

patryk putted edd down and told him to stay at the door as patryk went over to matt.  He placed his hand on matt's forhead and looked up   ''fever...       and a bad one''     patryk bit on his lower lip.

''edd go get paul, and tell him to get his medical bag with him''      patryk removed the blanket from matts chest.  
  


Edd nodded and hurried downstairs towards paul   ''paulie! ''    Paul looked up from edd's nickname.

''Patryk needs you.. with medical bag''     edd sniffled.  The distress was visible on edd's face.   
  


Paul nodded and got up, hurrying to get the medicalbag from the kitchen, then running upstairs to patryk and matt.  

He looked up seeing patryk gently brushing his fingers through matt's hair.    ''its going to be alright...''     patryk softly coo'ed as matt whimpered, the sweatdrops slowly going over his face.

matt's face was very red while his eyes were dull and his sight was blurry.   Matt whimpered again , trying his best to stay calm But as little kid he has less self controll then he had as adult..

 

Paul took out the medical items they needed and gave them to patryk.  Patryk quickly took them and started treating matt.

patryk took the bottle of medication drink and noticed it was empthy   '' paul you have to go to the city, to buy the medicine, i will stay here with the others, take mark with you, he is the most calm one at these situations''    he frowned as he gently moved the wet towel over matt's forhead to wipe away the sweat.

paul nodded and ran downstairs   ''mark, shop, medicine, matt sick, now''    he said as he ran to the door, mark placed his book down and hurried after him.

Tord , tom and edd sat on the couch worried sick so they kept quiet. trying to listen if they could hear matt from upstairs.

 

Meanwhiles paul and mark ran through the store, going straight to the medicine aisle's      ''which do we need''     paul said looking through the diffrent kinds of medicine.

''We need a few diffrent kinds, because we can't have just one for reserve and such''     mark said as he looked over the medicine bottles, putting some diffrent kinds of bottles in the basket.    ''Pills, liquids and we might need new bandages for edd's wounds''   

''Good thinking''   paul said taking a bunch of bandages and bandaids.   

Mark looked to him and raised his eyebrow      ''kid bandaids? ''      

''yeah those are fun....    We are wasting time!! ''    paul shouted.

mark nodded and they hurried to the register to pay.   When they paid mark took some extra candy for the other boys. 

''these are for tord tom and edd, to distract them''      mark said as he handed over the money to the cashier.

Paul nodded and took the bags, going with mark back to the car.   

they quickly got in the car and drove back home. 

 

meanwhiles at home, eduardo and jon tried their best to keep edd , tom and tord downstairs But they refused to stay downstairs.

''you can't go to matt right now!!! he is sick so you have to stay here!!''    eduardo said as he held tord and edd upside down.

''but mattie needs us.. ''     tom sniffled as he was held by jon.     Jon shook his head   '' he needs rest, a lot of rest and you guys will just get in the way from the others ...  it's better this way  ''   jon sighed.

Tom nodded but tord and edd were not having any of it.   Edd bit eduardo making eduardo yelp and release the racoon boy.

Edd quickly ran upstairs using his hands and feet to be quicker.    ''get here you little trashbrat!!''    eduardo yelled as he chased him.

Tord dangled unamused in eduardos left arm.     Tom and jon looked to them both pokerfacing as eduardo grabbed edd by the tail and pulled him up.

Edd tried to kick eduardo but his legs were too short.  Eduardo laughed as he lifted edd up holding him by his tail.    ''Bad Coon''    eduardo grinned.

 

''Put the coon down eduardo''    mark sighed as he came inside hearing the commotion.    

Paul came in and looked to them, pokerfacing like tom and jon.

''We got the medicine and more things, like bandages and bandaids....  '''    mark showed the bandaids    ''jon can you patch edd up, we will go upstairs to help patryk with matt''   

Jon nodded, placing tom down on the couch.   meanwhils eduardo dragged tord and edd back downstairs and placed them next to tom on the couch.   '' there''    he grumbled a bit.

jon took the bandaids and the bandages and started to help edd move the pj's aside to change the bandages and bandaids for the wounds. 

 

Paul and mark went upstairs and knocked on the door   ''we are back, we got a lot of medicine too ''     paul softly said to be not too loud.

''Quickly come here please! ''    the worried tone of patryk's voice made both frown in worry and mark opened the door, both looked up seeing matt had now pure red eyes and a weird dark purple smoke like substance came from him.   ''i don't know what is happening but we have to find out an quick!''   patryk said in pure worry and almost panic.

Paul and mark quickly went in and went straight to them.   paul placed the bags down on the bed and looked to matt     '' that's something i've never seen before...     ''       paul tried to think back, but he honestly never saw this before.

 

''Matt told me he had been feeling sick ever since we left that facility, were we fought that evil jack.... ''     patryk replaced the towel on matt's forhead with a cooled down one.       ''that's gotta have something to do with this ''        

''Well i have seen him scratch  the whole time since we came from that place ''    mark frowned a bit ,     ''  and i thought i had seen some of the green liquid waste go onto matts neck,   but when i took a better look it was gone   ''     mark sighed.

''You should of said something...  ''    patryk looked to mark and quickly back to matt as he groaned in pain.

''I know, but when i wanted to we all had such fun and i literally forgot.. ''    mark looked down ashamed.

 

''it's alright, it aint your fault ''    patryk said as he opened a bottle, taking the bottle cap as a spoon and filling it with the medicine   ''alright matt, i want you to drink this.... it might taste bitter, but please... ''    he reached the cap towards matt and matt opened his mouth, drinking every last drop of it.

matt started to cough and flail his arms a bit, the taste of the medicine was making his throat burn.   Matt whimpered more and kicked the blanket what was still over his legs.

 

''please matt calm down, it's going to be alright''    patryk said, but right when he had spoken, all three looked up as matt's small hookfangs grew over the bottom lip.

 

''oh dear.... i think i know what is happening....      and i don't like any of it''    paul shook his head backing off a bit.

 

matt looked towards the three, his eyes glowing crimson red.  He started to snarl and a soft hiss came from his throat.

''oh no.. oh no oh no... ''     patryk got up and backed off.

Matt threw the blankets away and almost as if it was on cue his body grew back to his adult size.

 

The voice of eduardo came from downstairs   ''hey you are all back to normall!! ''    

 

Patryk swallowed as he turned to matt who stood upright on the bed,  a bright smirk from one ear to the other.  Sharp hookfangs showing over the corners of his mouth.

''We are in a load of shit aren't we ''     paul looked unamused, but inside he wanted to run like hell.

''Vampire.. ''     was the only thing mark could squeeze out as matt opened his hands/  claws and hissed loudly to the three, making the three males scream loudly.

 

All three bolted out of the room and down the stairs almost falling along the way. 

Jon, eduardo, tom, tord and edd looked up confused to them, untill they saw the cause of the screaming comming down.

all five got pale and quickly got up.  Matt turned and looked in his eyecorners to the others,  too badly that jon was midway with treating edd, as the wound on his neck was still not covered by bandages.

Matt licked his lip's and turned himself.  

''matt..... matt are you okay??? ''    edd backed off quickly. before tom or tord could even move, matt tackled edd down already, making the cola lover yelp as he hit the table harsh with his back.

''matt!!!''    tord yelled as he wanted to grab matt by his clothes.

matt kicked his hand aside and got up holding edd in his grasp, he moved edd's not so painfull arm behind his back.  Edd whimpered as matt smirked. 

 

''Just a little bit~ ''    he said as he sunk his teeth into edd's neck.   Edd yelped as he felt the sharp teeth sink into his flesh, reaching his vein.   He squirmed a bit untill matt started to suck the blood out from the wound.

matt continued to suck blood out of edd's neck making the cola lover slowly start to become weak,  Until he got hit by a serving plate, making him fall to the ground. 

''OFF!!!''    paul hissed loudly  he held the serving plate up for another ,     ''look what you are doing!! ''     he growled.

 

Matt looked up to edd who was on his hands and knees, trembling from the amount of blood he lost.  A grin spread over his face.   ''Oh he just donated to me~   is that so bad''   matt got up clenching his fists.

''Besides, you musn't worry about him''     paul looked wide eyed as matt was suddenly gone.

a yelp behind him made paul turn around.

matt held patryk like he held edd    ''i'm not full enough yet''   matt said as he sunk his teeth in patryks neck.

Patryk squirmed but overcame with the same weakness edd got.

Paul quickly threw the serving plate making matt drop patryk.   matt laughed as the others tried to catch him.

 

''Oh i don't think so''   matt quickly turned into a batt    ''This is not my kind of place.... i want a way bigger house...   **A MANSION!!!** ''     batty matt laugh/squeaked as he flew out of the window.

 

The sun couldn't stop him as he  ( thanks to tord ) was immune to the sunlight, even if he was a vampire.

Tord , jon, eduardo and mark rapidly ran outside trying to catch matt,  but they quickly lost track of him as matt was very fast in his bat form.

'' Oh for Guds skyld''      Tord growled under his breath as he looked around.   
(oh for gods sake)

 

They quickly went back inside   ''we lost him!! ''     Tord growled more. 

''We first have to help patryk and edd!! before we can foll-''   paul got cut off by both patryk and edd.

 

''Let's get him back!! ''  both said in unison.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, 'cause im halfly busy with my school presentation and some drawings :)
> 
> Next chapter; Evil Vampire - Matt - Singing!!
> 
>  
> 
> ((also just to clearify to some readers, i am writing this way with spaces between the lines, because if i let them stay normall i will be in compleet chaos, as my brain will not pick up where i left off and i will just make a bigger mess of the writing))


	44. Suckers~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt sings : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4onyvQRhVZE ((perfect theme for matt))
> 
> You wanted action for matt... THEN MEET EVIL MATT HIMSELF!!
> 
>  
> 
> ((dont challenge me brats , the coon has spoken~!))

The crimson red curtain swayed with the breeze through the slightly opened window.

The candle lights flickered, giving off small lit area's in the dark rooms.

Footsteps echoed through the empthy long hallways, as heeled boots clacked against the floor tiles.

A soft chuckle echoed along the clacking of the boots. 

 **''So much Fun~''**    Matt teased as he walked through his new home. 

A trail of blood following right behind him. Small crimson red droplets dotting the floor tiles with every step he took.

 **''These clothes are way better then the filthy human clothes i had before......  But this hair,  it's so bright and it's pissing me off''**   matt hissed between fanged teeth.

 **''Let's change that~''**    the grin on matt's face sended chills down the workers spines who greeted him in the hallways.

 

 

_~ a little bit earlier ~_

 

 

Matt looked in his eyecorners to the mirror's what still showed himself through them. Luckily for him, because he loved to see himself as he dined upon another Victim.

he swung open the doors and looked to the three bodies of the 'last owners' of the mansion, laying limply on the ground. All three pale as a paper sheet. 

 **''I told you, i get what i want''**   he said as he sat down on a beautifull decorated chair.   **''comfy~, just my taste ''**     matt licked the blood off of his lips, as the doors opened once again.

''Sir, we have made your meal''        A butler said as he walked towards matt, he gave matt a nervous look as he reached the platter to him.

''We have also gotten the clothes you wished for, must i get them ''       The butler said, matt meanwhiles took the platter from him to start feasting on what  **his** chefs made for him.

 **''Yes.... and be quick with it,  I hate hoodies , they are obviously not my style....  And this green overcoat  ''**    Matt made a disgusted face as he threw his overcoat onto the ground.    ''  **Burn it** '' 

The butler nodded as he picked the overcoat up and quickly went away, giving a concerned look to his previous masters.   

 

Matt grinned as his fangs easily cut through the chicken bones, He didn't even care he ate the bone as he wanted to proof to himself he is the most powerfull. 

 **''The chefs have outdone themselves.....  This time,  if they even once fuck up, i will drain them of all of their blood~''**    he chirped as he finished his meal.

He chucked the plate away, not caring that it shattered against the ground.     ' **'ah the maid will clean that up anyways... ''**    he smirked as the butler came back in with perfect folded clothes.

 **''This is what i like to see,  You are hereby safe for the day''**    Matt grabbed the clothes from him almost scratching the poor butler in the process.

The butler bowed and thanked him then quickly told him that he would be cleaning the left wing and left as soon as he came in.

Matt threw away the hoodie, not giving it another glance as he putted on his new clothes.    

 **''Aaah~    these are way better then the filthy human clothes i always used to wear''**    matt coo-ed as he stood up and walked away to explore his new home.

 

_~ back to the present ~_

 

matt turned and went into his new bedroom, having explored the whole mansion made him tired. 

He looked to the pictures he took with him in his bag  ( what he always carries around his waist ) .  

The pictures of his best 'friends'   Edd, Tom and Tord....   but right now, matt didn't feel anything when he looked towards the pictures.

He narrowed his eyes and a smirk came over his face once again.  He tapped his boot against the wooden floor as he opened his mouth.

He had an idea.... a perfect idea~  it made his heart almost  'skip a beat'   if he felt his heartbeat atleast....

he walked towards the pictures and picked up the picture of tord.

 

 **''I want to drain you of your colors''  
''You are the apple of my eye''  
''I'm going to stalk you into darkness''  
''Make you run away, make you run afraid of the night''  
  
** He smirked as he placed the picture back down, looking over to the picture of tom.  
Each line of his song he looked to another picture. The meaning what he wanted to each of them diffrent. **  
** The smirk on his face grew even more as he moved his long nails across the picture, then he looked over to the picture of edd. ****  
Oh yes, he was going to make all three of them His,  His pets.  
he letted go off all the pictures and stretched his arms to the ceiling, while he looked out of the window.  Night quickly comming.

 

  
**''I'm not the friend you once knew''**  
**''Search your heart you know it's true''  
  
** Matt looked over to the picture were they all were on, he looked to himself to the laughing 'human' version of himself and smacked the photo off of the nightstand. **  
** He narrowed his eyes as he looked back out of the window. His right hand placed on his chest where his heart is....  
  
**''There's no time to say goodbye''**  
**''This will be the end of your life''**  
  
Meanwhiles the others ran from their city to the next, having heard from diffrent people that a vampire attacked....  
Edd looked towards a car what was compleetly wrecked,  the roof was dented in as if something  ( or someone ) had crashed down ontop of it.   
he looked over towards the window, it was shattered but a few pieces were still left intact.  
he could see himself in the window but the window made it extreemly creepy,  As edd's neck was right at a  _'cracked'_  part of the window.  
  
Edd shook his head and ran futher with the others, not wanting to look to the corpses in the car.  
Tord bit on his lowerlip having seen the blood drained child on the back seat.   He gave a quick glance to the others who have seen it.  marks usuall non caring look was replaced by one of pure fear.

 

  
**''I've gone batty''  
**''Lunatic under the moon''  
''I've gone batty''  
**''Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you''****  
**  
  
Matt opened the window, leaning half out of it will singing out loud. The smirk on his face didn't fade away at all.  
Oh he would enjoy the moment when he will get the others in his claws. he will shape them like they were made of clay, Shaping them to his own wishes...  
not caring for the others well beings anymore.   
he wanted them...   He would get them and they would listen to his every command~  
  
  
The long hookfangs what were over his lip still had a bit off fresh blood on them. he had a perfect hunt before he went to this mansion  
The child was delicious~  
He licked his fangs as he thought about biting the soft neck off edd again, that feeling felt so great and his blood was oddly statifying from the amount of cola he always drank.  
The blood didn't taste bitter, but Sweet and matt just loved sweet things.

 

  
  
**''How red and juicy you are to me''**  
 **''As if you're waiting for my bite''**

His red eyes glowed as he looked to the full moon, what looked bigger then normall. **  
  
**  
Meanwhiles tom covered his neck with his hoodie, not feeling safe at all. He looked over to tord and edd who obviously felt the same.   
the small teeth marks on edd's neck made tom shiffer, that had to hurt     
  
  
**''My insanity has a flavor''**  
''Heavenly and sweet, nectar of a terrible life''  
  
Matt sung as he reached his hand out of the window, Wishing he could just grab the others right away and pull them to himself.  
The taste of edd's blood overpowered the others, he had drank blood from 7 diffrent humans already.   
But the taste of edd's blood kept comming back.  
He craved for more, he craved to bite into that soft tender neck once again. To suck out as much blood as he wanted.

 

  
**''I'm not the friend you once knew''**

Matt pulled his arm back out the window, turned around and headed for the door.  
He will get them, with force if he must.  
  
**''Search your heart you know it's true''  
''There's no time to say goodbye''  
**''This will be the end of your life''**  
  
**  
The others meanwhile entered the city matt was in, they asked around for matt. Diffrent kinds of people ran away, scared of hearing ' a boy with orange hair '  .  
Matt was defintely here,  tord asked another person and that person pointed straight to the mansion ontop of the hill.  
Ofcourse.... Ofcourse matt had to choose that place to stay in.  
The others ran towards it, knowing the dangers they were about to face. But everything to get matt back.  
  
  
**''I've gone batty''**  
**''Lunatic under the moon''**  
**''I've gone batty''**  
**''Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you''  
  
** Matt grinned as he passed the terrified workers, all were bowing down to him as he gave them a glance.   
they knew their place, he would do the same to his pets, they will learn who is boss.  
He walked towards the front doors, his boots clacking on the floor tiles once more as his smooth singing voice echoed through the hallways.  
  
  
**''I want to drain you of your colors''**  
**''You are the apple of my eye''**  
**''I'm going to stalk you into darkness''**  
**''Make you run away, make you run afraid of the night''**  
  
The passion in getting the others became higher and higher. Matt didn't want anything else but get them, Get them and make them listen to him like loyal dogs.  
he would have them under his claws, He quickly thought back to eduardo, jon , mark, paul and patryk.     
Yeah, those were still with them. What would matt do with them?   
_  
Extra Foodsupplies aren't bad at all~_

  
  
**''You thought you were rid of me''**  
**''A mistake as you will see''**  
**''I'll just wait for one more time''**  
**''For my darkest thirst to arrive''**  
  
He opened the front doors and floated up.  
The moonlight making his skin seem paler then it actually was.  
He flew straight to the town, following his nose.  He could smell the others.    
They came for him ,   Oh so nice~  he thought.  
  
  
**''I've gone batty''**  
**''Lunatic under the moon''**  
**''I've gone batty''**  
**''Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you''**  
  
The others ran straight through the empty streets to the mansion, not knowing that the one they were looking for came right at them from above.   
Untill it was too late.  


 

**''Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you''**

 

matt looked down to the group and smirked brightly, diving down directly ontop off edd, he wanted     no,    he NEEDED his blood.

Edd yelped loudly as he got hit to the floor, he whimpered loud as he felt sharp teeth sink once again in his neck. But this time it paralyzed the poor boy.  
The others ran towards matt, but matt wouldn't have any off it.  
He quickly dodged the attack off eduardo and tom, making both of them hit each other with full force. Both got flung backwards onto the ground.

Paul dashed towards tom, while mark ran towards eduardo. They helped both of them up while tord, patryk and jon fought against matt, Who was extreemly strong.  
matt grabbed tord by his hair pulling his head backwards and stabbing his teeth into his neck, making tord gasp out a bit of air before he was paralyzed.

 

Tord fell towards the ground, but got quickly caught by matt.

Matt smirked, having edd under his left arm and tord under his right.  He floated back up and looked to tom.     **''**   **i will come for you next my dear pet ''** ,  those words made tom shiffer.

Tom growled and ran to where matt floated.   '' let them go matt!! they haven't done anything wrong!!! we are your friends!!!  don't you remember us!! '' 

 **''Who needs friends when you can turn them into loyal PETS~''**  matt hissed between fanged teeth.

 

matt quickly disapeared into the darkness carrying edd and tord with them.  Both unable to move at all. 

Tord groaned a bit as he looked towards edd who tried to move, but no limp was even awake.

Edd looked over to tord and looked with worry and concern.  Tord gave him a weak smile as they were taken to the mansion.

 

 **''Ahhhh look, your new home~''**   matt dropped both of them on the gorund in the livingroom.  

Edd landed a bit too close to the dead body of the Father who matt killed to get the mansion.  Edd made a small squeak and matt rolled his eyes.

 **'' Like you haven't seen a dead body before''**  matt kicked the dead body to the fireplace and kicked it inside of it, watching how the body slowly burned away.

Tord looked actually kinda interested, but quickly replaced his interest with a frown as he saw the deathglare edd gave him.

 

 

''what-       what will you do to us? ''    edd swallowed, fearing the answer.

matt turned around to look at edd and smirked      **''What i will do to you??   oh simple my dear edd''**   he said as he kneeled down next to the cola lover, stroking his cold hand over his warm cheek.

 **''i will make you my loyal pet, make you wear the clothes i want you to wear,  make you wear a collar and make you call me your master''**    matt coo-ed as he kept on stroking his cheek.

 **''you will only listen to me, As i will let you walk around.  You will do as i say~  day in and out and i will feed off of your sweet blood''**   matt licked his teeth,  oh that taste,   he couldn't get too into it, else edd would be empthy before he could even enjoy it.

 **''as for tord~ he will also be my loyal pet, wear a collar his own color.... But he will be my guard dog''**   he smirked.

''Your guard dog....    seriously?   why? ''       tord raised his eyebrow,  he wasn't even afraid anymore  ( not that he was, he just pretended to not anger matt ) 

 **''Yes,  you are a demon, so your blood will do me no- good ,   besides you love guns...  you can kill anyone you want with my permission''**  matt coo-ed as he brushed through his hair.

'' COOL!! ''    tord smiled brightly but quickly shutted up as he got another  ' for fucks sake tord '  look from edd.

 

''and ..... tom? ''     edd said with caution.

 **''oh yes,   Tommie boy will get another good role.   Again he will also be my pet with a collar, They will fit you three so well...    He will also be my guard dog as i need two, and since he has monster blood through his veins, i don't want to take any risks.....  Yet~   I will bite him eventually, just for a quick taste and if i like his blood i will make him another blood bank''**   

matt smirked and looked to tord, then back to edd      **'' Besides eddie-dear, We....   me tom and tord, have been wanting to put you in diffrent ' clothes ' ever since we got together, Now we will get the chance~  ''**    

Tord grinned and whistled, but received a kick in the back from edd.   '' Ow! ''  

''stop that! ''      edd growled.

Matt chuckled and tied both of them up. making sure they couldn't flee.  he got back up when he was done and left before tord or edd could object.

 

 

''Can this get any worser?? ''     edd growled.

''I got a little problem down in my pants if you know what i mean ''   tord said with a straight face.

'' WHERE YOU IMAGINING ME IN A BIKINI AGAIN!!?! ''    edd shouted while growling.

''no....''    tord said still with a straight face, but that got replaced by a poker face     '' maid dress~'' 

Edd deathglared tord and tord bursted out in nervous laughter.   if he wouldn't die from matt, he would defintely be killed by edd.....

 

 

Meanwhiles matt floated above the group who tried to protect tom as best they could.

 **''you know it wouldn't matter... i will just bite you one by one, untill all of you are out of my way''**   matt grinned as he dived down to jon.

Jon got quickly pulled away, Making eduardo the new target.

Matt bit into eduardo's arm instead of his neck as eduardo moved his neck on time away. Eduardo punched matt onto the ground, making him hiss out in pain.

matt shook his head and floated back up before they could grab him. he stretched his arms and narrowed his eyes. 

 **'' bats of darkness''**    he said  in a low dangerous tone of voice.

Thousands and thousands of bats came from his cape, attacking the group. 

The group fought back as best as they could, but they couldn't keep track on tom as he was tackled down by matt.

Tom struggled and wanted to attack him, but the one holdingh im down was still matt.  He couldn't bring himself to hurt the ginger. 

He tried to pull matt off untill matt hitted his neck with his claw, making tom unable to move.

matt picked the numb male up into his arms and called the bats back.

The others looked up and dashed towards matt but like before, He was gone before they could even reach him.

 

'' DAMNIT!!! ''    eduardo growled.    '' this is going wrong on so many levels!!  ''     he clenched his fists.

''That radioactive waste must of been turning his mind into a mess. Transforming him into this asshole!!  ''   Patryk growled as he rubbed his wounded arm.

''it re-activated his inner vampire, and now he is stuck in this untill we can change him back''   paul sighed.

''Then we need some of that radioactive waste to make an antidote... ''   jon looked to the others.

The others looked up towards jon .    ''that is actually the best idea i've heard this day ''    patryk nodded,   '' i'm sorry to say, but we have to leave them with vampire matt for now... but you've heard him, he wont kill them''   

The others nodded.  All off them turned around running back from where they came.

''We can use tord's lab to make the antidote''   patryk looked to the others.

''paul, you mark and eduardo go to the facility to get me some more of that waste''     patryk looked to jon   '' Jon you will be helping me make the first steps for the anti dote ''

All off them nodded and ran faster back to home.

 

Meanwhiles matt dropped tom next to edd and tord.  matt raised an eyebrow looking to edd who was biting tord in the arm.

 **''becomming a vampire yourself?''**   he raised his other eyebrow aswell.

'' NO HE HAS BEEN MAKING DIRTY JOKES EVER SINCE YOU LEFT!!!!! ''     edd shouted in anger.

Tom 'rolled'  his eyes and looked to tord who was laughing uncontrollably.

matt looked unamused ,  Where has he gotten himself into.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil singing vampire matt, is best matt?? XD i dunno
> 
> next chapter will have some funny moments in it. ((thank a friend for comming up with an idea together with me XD ))


	45. Those times....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before we go into deeper evil details, Let's have some fun ~ (( how i can turn a story from serious, to derp in a matter of seconds is hillarious ))
> 
> Matt's hidden talent!!! If you want to know what matt is playing  
> \- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FAeN2SgtNwU - 
> 
> (( yes i listen to that kinda music aswell XD ))

matt sighed as he looked down to his three, annoying pets.

All three tom , tord and edd had been making horrible puns, jokes and just tried to get horribly drunk. 

Matt facepalmed himself, he wanted to have them to make them loyal, listening dogs.   But they are compleet oposite.

 

Edd laughed a bit as tord layed upside down against the wall, thanks to tom who made him trip in a mid-run.

Tom grinned but his grin faded as tord tackled him down.       **''Oh are you kidding me''**   matt facepalmed as he got up from his chair, making his way over to them.

''This is your fault!! then stick up with it and be a man!! ''   tord shouted.    ''not before you become one yourself!! ''   tom responded.

Both growled and started fighting untill matt grabbed both at their hoodied and janked them away from each other    **''Okay...     Enough''**    matt snarled, making both shut up.

''he started it''   tord quickly said before shutting up.  tom deathglared him.

 

 **'' since edd wont be able to give me much blood anymore, i will have to drink one of yours....   so i will be testing your blood thomas''**  matt said opening his mouth to get a bite.

''First, you almost emptied edd from blood, second,        it's tom''     tom frowned.

 **''Alright tim, whatever you want''**     matt rolled his eyes

''TOM''     he shouted .

 **''alright alright,      tom  ''**   matt sighed dropping tord and tom with a thud.        **''anyways, i first want you two to get your collars,  atleast edd didn't struggle when i put his on''**       

''yeah because he can't move''     tord rolled his eyes

''No because i like this collar,  it's comfy and-''   edd got cut off,      ''Not helping our case here edd!!''    tom sighed.

 **''Seeeeeeee, why can't you be more like him?''**     matt grinned holding two collars in his hands, a blue and a red one.

''ehhh   because we ain't him... and we got our own wills''      tord crossed his arms.

''i got my own- ''   edd again got cut off,      '' edd.... i swear you aint helping''      tord looked to edd who was pokerfacing, laying on his side on the ground.

''Anyways...    ''    tord looked to matt,     ''Why do you want us to wear collars,  do they have tracking chips in them? ''     he raised his eyebrow.

 **''nooooooooo,    They are fancy and i only want fancy pets''**       matt smirked.

''yeaaaaah...''

 

 

~A while later~ 

 

 

The beautifull musical key notes of the grand piano echoed through the mansion.

tord and tom where wrestling, because they ofcourse stole each others food.  Edd looked up hearing the sound, he shushed the others and they quieted down.

all three got up as the music kept going.  they walked out of the room and headed straight to where the music came from.

Edd gently pushed a half open door more open,  the door didn't make a sound as they walked into the room.

The room had one window on the ceiling, what made the moon shine it's light upon a grand piano.

 

Matt was sitting and playing the grand piano.   The three opened their eyes wide,   they had never knew matt was so good with the piano ,  He always cared so much for himself, or for the others that they didn't even knew the hidden talent matt had.

Edd stepped a bit closer but stopped a bit on a distance to not disturb matt,  tord and tom followed suit and stopped next to edd.

Matt's hands glided so smoothly over the key's, it was like he had done it since he had been born.      But again, the others didn't even pay attention to matt's hidden talents, because they obviously didn't know he had some....   or atleast one, where he was a pro in.

 

As matt played, the whole mansion was silent.  The workers in rooms across the grand piano room or even in the attic could hear the beautifull tones off the piano.

Matt pushed key after key, exactly knowing what he was doing, but  the expression on his face was what made edd smile.

Matt even as the evil side he now was, played so serious, no hatred, no anger or any 'evil'  was visible in him. 

It was like matt was out of this world, stuck in a world full off dreams.

Edd smiled more a blush starting to form over his cheeks.

Tord and tom smiled slowly aswell,  they knew matt for a long time already and they have seen matt as the goofy one for almost all their live.  Loving only himself, then loving himself and his novelty toy collection, Then loving them more then himself or the novelty toy collection.   

But matt always kept that goofy expression, the childish expression or the big smiling expression.  They have never seen matt this serious, not even under the exams off the school.

 

 

All three smiled as matt letted his hands dance over the keys.  Note for note, he even got as far as closing his eyes while still playing.

He had what he wanted, he had edd, he had tord, he had tom and he had the mansion of his dreams but why,  why did he still feel empthy?

Was it because he was a vampire? Was it because it takes so long for the others to listen to him?  And this voice in his head, it keeps whispering something, but it's not loud enough...   why is that.

Matt's hands went smoothly over the keys, striking each one perfectly after the other.  the song filling the empthy room.

Why was this piano alone anyways?  Was it left here for a reason...? matt thought.      he sighed as he played further.

The music filling the room, the notes echoed against the walls off the room.

 

tears suddenly flowed over matt's cheeks, he didn't notice it at first untill the small droplets fell onto his playing hands.

He looked down to what had caused it, seeing small wet droplets on the keys off the piano and his hands.

His expression turned into a worried one,   why was he crying?  was something wrong?  Is everything alright? had he been hurt somewhere and his body felt it but he himself not? 

His thoughts stopped him from playing, edd tom and tord looked up seeing matt slowly starting to break down.

 

Edd was the first one to act, having been through these a lot before.  When matt was thinking about bad memories, he would have an emotional break down, Sometimes matt wouldn't know why or how he suddenly felt so sad.

But edd knew how to comfort him,  tom and tord weren't as comforting as edd but they still tried, they followed edd but a bit slower, to not startle matt.

 

Edd took the seat next to matt making matt look up. Edd brushed with his fingers the tears away,  matt didn't backed away, He gently closed his eyes to let edd do what he wanted to do. 

But this was weird,   his pet's needed to listen to him,  they may not do whatever they want with him...    But this felt so, safe,  so comforting,   he needed this more then a 'pet' right now.

Edd scooted closer and rubbed his back, he gently took matt's head and leaded him to his chest, placing him on his chest so matt could hear his heart beat.

matt looked up and wrapped his arms around edd, fresh tears slided down his pale cheeks. He didn't understand why he felt like this,  but edd knew what was wrong,  edd could help.

matt looked up as he felt two other pair off hands touch him gently, he looked to tord and tom who smiled down to him.  Both had such caring smiles on their faces,  matt sniffed a bit as he burried his face into edd's chest, listening to his calming heartbeat while edd gently stroked his back.

Tord and tom kneeled down, gently holding matt in an embrace aswell.  Matt didn't mind,  he wanted this, he needed it.

 

 

It took a long hour, of sitting and listening to nothing but edd's heartbeat and the calm breathing of the three next to him besides his own.

But he eventually calmed down, letting go off edd while the others letted him go.  Edd smiled so gently, so warm and kind. He felt his chest warm up a bit.

 **''whatever you have done just now,  whatever it was what made me cry, i thank you, all three of you''**   He tried to smile, but the smile was too small to see it as a smile.

The other three just smiled back, knowing their matt was smiling the brightest goofiest smile ever.

''Anytime, mattie''    edd chuckled.

 

 

Matt cleared his throat and turned around to walk out off the room, but stopped as he reached the doors.    **'' i am hungry and i dont want to go outside for a late time snack.... tom''**   He turned around walking directly to the eye-less man.

Tom raised his eyebrow   ''yes? ''      but he got no reply back as matt grabbed him opening his mouth wide.

''i wouldn't if i were you''    Tord looked unamused, making edd look to him.

Matt didn't hear tord and sunk his teeth into toms neck, making tom whince a bit.

Matt sucked out blood but stopped after just two sips.      **''this taste is a bit weird''**      he frowned a bit, starting to feel dizzy. 

He letted tom go and held his head.

''Yeah what do you think, tom is an alcoholic, so you just drank pure alcoholic blood. ''    tord grinned, edd gave him a stare   '' you couldn't tell matt that sooner! ''   edd shouted.

Tord shrugged   ''he didn't listen ''        edd frowned.

Matt started giggling a bit before he went face first onto the floor, mumbling incoherent noises.

 

''Let's bring him to bed''    tom sighed, but when he wanted to pick matt up, matt fled away like a caterpillar.   '' no... you come back here''    he chased matt.

Matt was slow, but he moved too much for tom to actually pick him up.

Jibberish came from matt as he slided out of the room, giggling like a little girl.

Edd tord and tom followed him and explained what happened to the worried workers.  Some workers even got a laugh out of it.

matt flailed around as he rolled onto his back.   Tom kneeled down to pick matt up, only to look with a pokerface as matt   'swam'  away over the floor.

''What the hell is this! ''    tord exclaimed hurrying after matt.

''this..... is drunk matt''    edd raised his eyebrow.    '' you won't be able to get him, untill the alcohol runs out''    Edd said as he calmly followed them.

Tom was too stubborn to give up, he tried to pick matt up at every chance he saw, but everytime he missed or got a boot in the face.

 

Matt giggled as he slid down the long spiral staircase.

The three ran now after him as he slid over the freshly just cleaned floor.      **''wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee''**    matt exclaimed, arms high in the air as he slid down the hallway.

'' GET THAT DRUNK VAMPIRE''   tom said as he ran.

'' DONT RU-''   edd was too late, as tom slipped and fell down, sliding right behind matt down the hallway. Oh he was unamused right now.

Tord grinned and sprinted, jumping down in the    ' draw me as one of your french girls '  sliding next to tom. Tom looked even more unamused.

Edd sighed and facepalmed himself, looking between his figners to the three sliding down the hallway right to an elevator.    ''ah fuck it'' 

Edd took a run and jumped down sliding after them.   ''aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH TOO FAST''   he bumped into the others making a mess off them all while they all crashed into the elevator.

 

All four layed in the elevator, staring up to the ceiling.     ''sooooo- ''   tom started,  the elevator went down and opened on another floor.

Tom tord and edd wanted to get up but matt used his vampire powers, to let them slide futher and even faster.

Tord enjoyed every bit off it ofcourse as he zoomed past the maids, making their skirts blow up.    (( he stays tord anyways XD ))

Tom was just as unamused as ever, while edd tried to stop himself.    '' THIS WAS A MISTAKE''    edd screeched as they turned around a corner, going to the main stairs to the outside doors.

 

The sudden realisation hit  tord , tom and edd like a train.   Sliding over the floor tiles off a big mansion was okay,  but sliding over the street roads.  They would but covered in bruises and burn wounds.

Edd grabbed a hold off the stair, while tom grabbed onto his leg and with the other he grabbed tords leg. 

Tord quickly grabbed matt before he could wound himself.       '' got him!! ''           .....Mistake made.....

 

matt narrowed his eyes when a   'challenge accepted '  expression came over his face. Edd looked to matt and gripped the stairs even tighter.

matt floated up , dragging tord with him. tord dragged tom with him, and tom dragged edd with him, but edd held on for dear life   '' nooooooo!!! BAD MATT!! ''    edd hissed trying to get him back down.

Matt laughed evil, like he just had stolen something from a child.

''Matt get down here this instance! ''   edd shouted, but ofcourse matt refused.

 

They held matt like a balloon for almost 3 hours, all refusing to give up.  Matt finally fell down, the alcohol finally working out and he fell asleep.

Tom fell ontop off edd, tord fell ontop of tom and catched matt in his arms.

Edd made a small squeak as they got off of him.   ''so sorry edd''   tom helped edd back up.

Edd shook his head,  ''it's alright, it's atleast over.... ''  

The others nodded,  then headed towards the bedroom to put the sleepy matt under the covers for a good nights rest.

 

This was sure a weird day,   edd thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
>  
> 
> ((the moment you make new own characters and you love them, and then just wreck their whole live up - why am i like this - ))


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter.
> 
> Matt why you stop trying to feel happiness >:(

Matt walked through the hallway, having a bad headache,  He obviously wouldnt want to drink tom's blood anymore and it wasn't even that much he took.

Edd will stay his officiall bloodbank and he was in need of some blood.  He searched everywhere, but tom tord and edd weren't anywhere   

Did they leave when he was asleep?   they might have.  Matt thought.

 

He looked around, also not seeing any workers.  What was happening, did everybody leave him.     Ofcourse they have, why would they stay for him, why would anyone stay if they knew how mean matt was.

He bit on his lowerlip making it bleed. he placed his hands onto the door and pushed them open, he looked up seeing all his workers and tom, tord and edd waiting for him.

 ** _''Suprise!!!! ''_**  Everyone yelled in pure happiness, Matt was confused, why would they do this for him? after how he had treated everyone, how he had killed the last owners...  Matt didn't understand.

 

 **''Why....    this all??''**    He raised an eyebrow, while edd walked to him to take his hand gently,    ''Because you mean a lot to us and we had never the chance to givey ou a good day too, you always give us suprises and fun days....   So we decided to give back!! ''    he chuckled.

Matt looked down to edd, a small blush comming over his pale cheeks.    

He felt an arm slink around his neck and looked to the side to each tord and tom.   Tom had moved his arm around matt's neck while tord held his other arm.    ''You are special to us too you know? ''   tom smiled.

Matt pointed to himself in question if they really ment him.   The three others nodded and smiled, then gave him a gentle hug.

 

''We know you are still in there matt''    edd whispered, but it was hearable for matt.

''We will get you out and then serve you like the prince you are''    tord smirked to matt, making him blush a bit more.

''You know you mean a lot to us,  So please snap out of this, you aren't this''    tom sighed as he letted go.

 

All three stepped back and looked to matt.  Matt looked confused towards them,  something inside his chest felt good, like something he didn't felt foor too long.

''Please come back matt''    edd said, his happy smile turning to a sad frown.

It hurted matt to see edd like that, he shook his head.

 

 **''Whatever you guys do, stop it, i don't have time for this''**     he quickly left the room and the others in it. He ran through the hallways not knowing why he felt this way, his chest hurted but it also felt nice.

 **''I need to get them under controll... before it's too late''**   matt's blood red eyes turned towards a door where 'Do Not Enter'   signs were all covering it.  He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door, revealing stolen goods he took the day before on his stroll through the town.

matt looked over the dangerous weapons to the Mind controlling devices.      **''If i can't get you the sweet way''**    he grabbed the devices in his hands and looked to the spikes within the collars.    **''I will get you the forcefull Way''**    he hissed between fanged teeth.

 

 

 

 

~Meanwhiles at the others~ 

 

 

 

''it's Overflowing again!!! ''       Eduardo said in a panic as he looked to a bucket full off radioactive waste.

''it is your fault for overfilling it!! ''      mark rolled his eyes as he weared a radioactive suit. 

''We needed as much as we could!! ''    eduardo hissed as he putted the bucket down on the table

''Guys please... not now, ''   patryk looked at them as he came with the other ingrediënts back. He placed them on the table in a line from what had to go first and what last.

''alright, now we got all ingredients, we have to mix them up carefully and put it all in Seringes ''    patryk showed the empthy seringes.

''Why are there so many of them? ''    jon tilted his head as he placed the big mixing bowl down.

''I know how those four boys are, and if they break our seringe we are in deep shit,  so we will make back ups for our back ups for our back ups and so on''    patryk rubbed his forhead, looking to paul who stabbed himself stupidly with a seringe.

paul sucked on his finger when it started to bleed and looked to patryk, then quickly backed off as patryk obviously wasnt pleased.

 

''alright, now as i mix the items you have to carefuly add the waste... don't pour it over me though''    patryk said as he started to work.

Eduardo nodded and began pouring the waste into the mixing bowl, being extra carefull to not hit patryk or anyone else.

''perfect, keep it comming''   patryk said as he took some ingredients after the others mixing them in

''it's good that i know the anti-serum, for having worked with radioactive waste before.  even if it was a diffrent material''   patryk sighed

''and purple of color''   paul smiled.

''yes ..... and purple of color''   patryk stared at paul, but he couldn't be mad on him.

 

 

It took two hours before all the seringes were filled.

''There we go, now we go back and get our matt back''    patryk growled as he stood up, having filled his bag with seringes.

the others had each 5 seringes for if they had a chance in getting close to matt.    ''let's go''   eduardo said looking to the others

All nodded as they dashed back to the car.

 

 

It took two more hours to drive back to the town and the sun was already going down. 

''Okay anyone having a plan? ''    patryk looked in the rearview mirror to the others before looking back to the road.

''sneaking in? ''   eduardo raised his eyebrow.

''finding an underground tunnel?? ''    paul shrugged

''or we could just barge right into the danger''    jon said while smiling.

''What do you mea-''  patryks question was answered when matt crashed onto the hood off the car.

 

Patryk gripped the steering wheel and turned it wildly trying to get him off    ''I CANT SEE WHERE IM GOING YOU JERK!!! GET OFF'' 

Matt simply grinned and jumped off when the car came right at a wall.

Patryk kicked the breaks almost on the point of breaking it, but the car stopped right before the wall.

all jumped out the car and looked around for matt      '' COME BACK AND FIGHT!! ''    eduardo growled.

 

 **''oh but why?   i can smell that stuff on you, i dont need medicine''**   matt said as he stoof upside down on a street lantern.

''You DO need it matt!!! this isn't who you really are!! ''   patryk yelled, his tone full worry.

 **''the past me was weak, and not fit enough to rule over others, i like the new me...... DONT BOTHER ME''**   matt raised his arms, wanting to summon his bats of darkness again only to jump away for a flying seringe what came at him like a bullet.

 **''that was uncalled for, and dangerous...''**   he raised an eyebrow un-inpressed

''Thats what you get!!! besides your teeth are as dangerous as these things!!''        eduardo yelled in anger.

''Where are the other bozo's!!! i swear to god if you've hurt them!!''    eduardo clenched his fists.

 **''oh they are perfectly fine.... you want to meet them~''**    the smirk on matt's face made the others shiffer.

''i would love to see them again''    jon smiled a bit, but he regretted it when he saw matt's red eyes glow in the darkness.

matt lifted his fingers up and whistled on them.

 

 

Tord , tom and edd came from the darkness in the light off the streetlantern, matt was standing on.

All three had an unusual look in their eyes.  

their eyes even tom's were pure red.      ''what's going on....   Matt this isn't funny!! ''   patryk looked over to matt who chuckled.

 **''get them''** matt said, and on command the three charged to the others.

Tord pulled out guns and aimed them to the others.

Eduardo quickly jumped before the others, reflecting the bullets with a special plate he wanted to take with him.

tom and edd came from the other sides.   Both became their monster form on the same time and rapidly.

 

The others quickly dodged tom's attack, but Paul and Jon got hit by edd's claw.

Edd slashed his claw straight through jon's chest after hitting paul on his arm.

Both fell down holding their wounds.   Paul held his arm tight and growled, while jon was gasping for air as one of edd's claws had gone a little bit too deep.

Matt's laughter echoed in the empthy street, while the others all rushed to help the two wounded ones.

''mother fucker!!! ''   eduardo said as he dropped the plate and tackled edd.

In a fit of rage eduardo started to throw punches to edd, edd clawed and bit eduardo back but it didn't budge him at all.

Tom ran towards eduardo and edd and rammed eduardo off of edd with his head.

 

Eduardo landed onto his feet and growled loudly,     He shook his head and ran towards jon.

''Jon!!''     eduardo picked him up and held him gently in his arms

''We have to retreat! we can't fight them like this!! ''     eduardo looked up as tord edd and tom charged again.

''We have to safe them!! ''   patryk looked towards eduardo, but without listening eduardo teleported the group away.

 

Edd tord and tom crashed into each other.    

Edd shook his head and growled.

 **''i know my dear monster''**   matt said as he landed next to edd, gently patting the beast's arm.    **''We will get them back, and then you three may play with the toys aaaaall you want~''**

Matt smirked.    **''all....  you.... Want...''**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now just the question, will matt be normall again?


	47. Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for something special for the vampire cinnamon bun >:)
> 
> I made matt ((top part off body)) : http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/158749348599/vampire-matt-the-flame-off-souls-a-small-break
> 
> ((small mention off kidnapped and raped, like really small ))

Matt tapped his fingers against the chair, angrily waiting for his three pets Who were out hunting for him.

 **''why are they so late.... I am Hungry and mad!!''**   he hissed a bit and at the right moment the three came in, with each a human from the city the mansion was located in.

 **''this is more like it boys~''**    matt got up and walked to them, he inspected the bodies,  one filled with bullets, the other filled with stab wounds off claws and the other was crushed to a point of no recognition.

Matt looked up towards tom who carried the crushed corpse.

 

''Ah yeah master, the guy was hurting edd soooooo Tom kinda went all ham onto him''    tord snickered.

Matt looked over to edd and saw a big cut right below his eye.   **''my poor boy, Don't you worry, Master will treat his pet's with the most care ''**

All three looked up exited.    ''Play?? ''   tord tilted his head, the other two wagged their tails.

 **''My good butler has bought some 'movies' for us to watch and other funny things he said''**  matt took the body what was filled with bullets and started drinking the blood out of it.

 

Tom and edd dropped the bodies and looked to matt.   Tom changed back into his human form and tilted his head a bit   ''Why you drink blood anyways master? ''

 **''It's my life's water, Thomas''**   matt said as he finished drinking the blood.  He dumped the body on the ground and walked to the next    **''without it i will most likely die''**

Matt picked up the body edd brought and looked to the green monster,   **''you have permission to change back now''**     matt raised his eyebrow.

 

Edd trembled as he looked down to the ground.

 **''What is wrong with him?''**   matt looked to tord.  tord only raised his shoulders, not knowing it either   ''when we went back he was like this already''

 **''strange...''** matt reached his hand up and gently brushed his fingers through edd's fur.    **''You are safe here, you know that...''**

 

Edd growled a bit, but it didn't sound agressive. 

Matt tilted his head,   **''what do you wanna say?''**

Edd shook his head a bit and looked straight to matt's eyes    ''  H ** _uNnnTTErrr ''_**

 **''Hunter??   What prey's on forest animals?''**   matt's curiousity got the better of him as he dropped the body down.

Edd shook his head and pointed to matt      **''MmM _OnnSterr HuUnnTer''_**    The last word off edd's scentence came out like a whimper.

edd suddenly shrunk past his normall human size and became his Monster Pup form.  He layed on the ground not moving, only small whimpers came from him.

 

Tord, tom and matt looked up to the wound what was visible on his back now.  It was more clear on such a small body.

Matt gritted his teeth and clenches his fists,       **''Who DARES to HURT MY PET!!!!''**

Tord kneeled down and picked edd up who made small yelps for help.  He gently stroked his head   ''it's gonna be okay...  don't worry little guy''

 **''Monster hunter Huh....   Let's see how the Hunter likes to be hunted''**   The red glow in his eyes, told the others nothing good would come off it.

 **''ill be right back''**    without listening to the others matt ran out the room and to the frontdoor.  He opened the front door and floated into the dark nightsky.

 

 **''i'll learn this 'hunter' what happens if you hurt my Pets''** Matt looked around hiding in the shadows of the night for a sign off the monster hunter.  He looked up when he spotted the hunter.

He dove down towards the hunter giving him no time to prepare. 

Matt kicked the hunter down landing ontop off him, He quickly turned the hunter only to see it is a decoy.     **''Shit''**   he got an unamused expression on his face when he heard a click behind him.

 

'' _Got ya now Filthy vampire''_   The hunter said, aiming a rifle to matt.   _''these are special made vampire bullets,  so dont you move''_

Matt chuckled and got up anyways, making the hunter growl.     **''Listen here, you Hurt MY pet... and i hurt you~''**   matt looked over his shoulder towards the hunter.

The hunter narrowed his eyes and chuckled.   '' _oh ya think so? show me what ya got''_   The hunter smirked.

 

Matt turned around, but before he could lay a hand on the hunter, another hunter came from behind him, holding matt into a choke hold.

Matt gasped for air as he slowly lost all his oxygen.  He clawed deeply into the arm off the hunter,  trying his best to get free.

the other hunter didn't budge and matt lost conciousness.  The other hunter dropped, making matt fall limply onto the ground.

 

Both hunter's chuckled as they picked matt up and placed him in a special vampire-proof cage.    _''that's One,   ya sure ya got the other good??''_  the first hunter looked to the other and the other nodded his head.

'' _tagged em right in his wound on his back''_   the other hunter grinned.

 _''then let's get em Back ''_  Both hunter laughed as they got into the truck where matt's cage was on and drove towards where edd was, following their tracking device.

 

 

Tord chuckled as he looked to edd, who waggled on both hind paws after tord treated his wound.   '' So careless.....  so free ''      tord leaned against tom, who played with tords hair and nodded.

Tom gently patted tord on the head and nuzzled against him . 

''You like my new shampoo~?''     tord grinned and looked up when tom nodded.    ''You can use it if you want..''

Tom chuckled and nodded  ''Later we four will have a bath together~''   tom purred in tord's ear, making tord shiffer and blush.

 

Edd started pawing the window and making soft squeaks.  Both tom and tord looked up seeing two guys standing at the window.

Both jumped up '' WHAT THE FUCK''  they screamed in unison.

Tord took out his guns and aimed them to the window.  Both charged to the window as the hunter opened the window a bit trying to grab edd.

 

Tom quickly picked edd up as tord shot the hunter in his arm.   '' YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HURTED EDD WEREN'T YOU!!!!''   The anger slid off of tord's tongue like a venomous snake.

'' _Ah yes I was~ but we don't only had him,  we got something 'bigger' now''_    the hunter made a bit room showing matt in the cage at the back of the truck.

'' MATT!!''    tord growled.    the hunter held his arm a bit quickly taking care off the wound,   _''ah yes, ya better come with us,  all three off ya, before we kill em''_

Tom and tord growled, but they gave in as they didn't wanted Matt to be hurt.  They went through the window and the two hunters tied them up tightly.

 

One off the hunters grabbed edd by his neck scruff, paralyzing him like a kitten at it's mom.  

Edd dangled a bit in the hunters hand as they brought them to the truck.

 _'' four monsters!! this is our lucky day mate!''_   the first hunter said, opening the cage off matt and shoving tom and tord in.

tord nudged matt a bit with his feet, but the only sounds they got where soft mumbles and groans.

Tom looked up     ''hey!!! give us edd!! ''

 

 _''nah kid,   Ima keep this as a plushy for mahself~''_   the other hunter said as he kissed edd on the forhead.

Edd looked absolutely horrified and disgusted.   the small frown actually making him more cute for the hunter.

Edd tried to escape but he had almost no strength as the hunters necklace was poking edd in the wound on his back.

Edd made small whimpers as he got taken into the passengers seat with the hunter.

 

The first hunter got into the drivers seat and started driving away from the mansion.

Tom sighed.   '' what now.....   slavery?   selling?   carpet? ''

''If I have a choice, i want to be a bag''    tord frowned, making tom look at him with a 'serious'  face.

Tord chuckled   ''bags are awesome''       he got a headbut from tom and laughed more.

 

Both of them looked up as they heard a familiar car comming behind them.

They turned around to see a  **Straight from hell Furious**   patryk driving right behind them.  He was clearly ready to kill.

Paul who sat in the passengers seat held his ak-47,  Compleetly loaded and he didn't look like he was gonna make a joke like he usually does.

Even Eduardo, mark and jon who were in the backseat visible were ready for a fight.

 

Tord could see that jon had some bandages around his middle, what needed more treatment.

''I think jon told them to not go back...''    tord looked up

''  you focus on that... i focus on the fact that they all want to fucking kill''      tom raised his eyebrow.

''Yeah that too... man i haven't seen patryk this furious since i  was kidnapped and raped ''   Tord looked to patryk, not seeing the horrified look on tom's face.

''Hold on... you were-''    tord quickly cutted tom off   ''yes, i don't want to talk about it''  

Tom nodded a bit and looked back to the others.

 

The hunters looked in the rearview mirrors and growled. the driver gripped the wheel and floored the gas pedal, but he wasn't gonna lose patryk.

'' NOT ON MY WATCH''  patryk said , the lust for blood visible in his eyes.

''i can shoot their tires..''   paul looked to patryk.  Patryk shook his head    '' if they drive slow you can.... if you do it now the others can be hurt''

The others didn't know that edd wasnt in the cage. making the oblivious to the danger they could put edd into aswell.

patryk stepped on the gas and tried to ram their car into the truck's back bumper.

'' And me shooting their tires is 'dangerous' ''   paul rolled his eyes but quickly pokerfaced once meeting patryks Death stare.

 

Patryk smashed the gas pedal down screaming like a pure lunatic while ramming their car into the trucks bumper again.

 _''lose em mate!!''_   the hunter holding edd said in a panic.  Edd tried to free himself, but it didn't work.

 _''I'm trying!!! ''_    the driver said as he drove around making much sudden turns, but everytime they thought they lost patryk, he came right back from their side or even the front, making the driver drive backwards.

 _''Quickly!! the highway!!''_    the other hunter said pointing to the entrance for the highway.

The driver planked the gas pedal again speeding off to the highway, with patryk right at the backbumper.

 

''So..... how'd your day''   tord looked unamused to tom as he layed ontop off him still tied up.  The car moved so much it made them tumble onto each other.

''Could be better.... ,  we could really use seatbelts''     tom looked unamused back.

''Yep,  care to ask for some? ''    tord grinned.

''I'll ask for some if they stop driving beserk ''    tom rolled his eyes.

Tord laughed from his response.  '' like they ever will''

''Yup''    tom sighed , he layed his head backwards on the floor off the cage and looked to matt.   ''poor guy.... he must have been knocked out badly''

''Let's just hope he will wake up soon''   tord looked worried, tom nodded in agreement.

 

The driver meanwhiles drove over the highway , dodging some cars but still not losing patryk    _''Tha guy is CRAZY!!''_     the driver screamed trying his best to lose him.

 _''What do we do!! ,  he is obviously after these monsters!''_   the other yelled in response.  _''we should just drop the monsters and leave!!''_

 _''NEVER''_   the driver looked to the other hunter    _''We've worked too hard on getting these brats!!, I aint gonna lose mah money thanks to em!''_  the driver hisses between gritted teeth.

 

Edd meanwhiles looked towards the road, his eyes widening as he Squeaked out loud, Making both hunters look up.

All three were now looking towards the railing what was right before a cliff.

They were going too fast to let the railing stop them. 

Tom and tord looked up hearing the screaming off the hunters, the looked up quickly seeing that they headed straight to the railing. 

They all started screaming now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litterall CLIFF -hanger
> 
> AHAHAHAHAHA


	48. A new Problem?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate animal hunters, who do it for sport / fun and the fur ......... so I show my hatred for them by killing countless off them in my fanfiction. :)!!
> 
>  
> 
> ok before u read this chapter note this: the Collars matt putted on edd, tom and tord have kinda Altered their memories. They don't remember some things, They think some things are weird what would normally not even startle them. Just so you know, and won't get confused.

Patryk slammed on the breaks while the others flew with the truck through the railing off of the cliff.

At the same moment matt woke up only to scream for his life, forgetting the fact he can change into a bat all together in fear.

The cage with tom , tord and matt got freed off of the truck and in mid air the cage door ,  What apeared not to be locked.... opened, flinging the three out of the cage.

 

The truck crashed onto the ground, the engine catching on fire and slowly the whole truck aswell.

Matt landed face first into a small lake, making him swim back up and cough out water.    **''What the hell is this kind of wake up!!!!??''**

He looked around, noticing he was all alone.  Matt sighed and got out of the lake looking for the others,    **''where the hell''**      He growled      **''are they lost!??''**   

He looked up seeing the huge black smoke trail what was left behind by the truck, but it happened to be a few miles away, it would take him an hour or two to walk back.

He growled again and started heading to the direction off the smoke.

 

Meanwhiles tord happened to be stuck in a tree,   the ropes he got around his arms were stuck in branches making him hang in the tree.    ''this is fine.... '' 

''....   No it's not, I am stuck in a goddamn tree,  the truck is a few minutes or something away from here!! and im STUCK IN A TREE''  He said starting to struggle, only making it worser.

''why do bad things always happen to good people!?!?!?!''    tord screamed in rage.  

''NOW HOW DO I GET DOWN FROM HERE!!!! I CAN'T USE MY GUNS LIKE THIS!!!''    he snarled loudly

''I will get out, and I will cut down this tree for trapping me!! ''    tord screamed for revenge.

 

And on the other end of the forest, Tom was already walking free from his encounter with a wild bear.

''I couldn't hold myself in for some reason''   he licked the blood off his claw

''It came too close and tried to kill me anyways, so it was self defense.....   but why did I feel so happy doing it         I must of been going around tord too much, his madness is getting to me''

Tom sighed as he walked back to the truck, he didn't even bother about the big cut he got on his arm from the bear.

''I only fell right ontop off the bears head, what was it's problem being so mad''   he shrugged    ''stupid bears''

 

 

~ Back on the top of the cliff~

 

''What do we do!! what do we do!! what do we do!!!?!''   The panic and fear in patryk's voice was clearly hearable through him screaming.

''What we have to do now-!''    paul said, placing his hands ontop off patrys shoulders to calm him down.   ''is stay calm and find a way down the cliff''

''We have locked the car and parked it, so let's search for a safe way down''    he looked to eduardo mark and jon who looked over the broken railing down to the burning car.

''Are they even alive!??''   eduardo looked to paul,   ''i don't see anyone there!! and the car is covered in flames! ''  

''Yes they are,  they can't die that easily''      paul looked up    ''you all remember when tord got shot by me and pat- .... ryk,     in that facility ''    The excitement in paul's voice was gone quicker then anyone expected.

''he came back alive, he will safe the others from the flames, he aint stupid''    Paul smiled looking to the others,  they nodded and smiled aswell then started to look for a way down.

 

~

''  **Someone's talking shit about me** ''   tord growled still hanging in the tree   '' I can FEEL it!! ''

~

 

The others looked to a small path what leaded down the cliff but was on quite a big distance from them.   ''There's a path we can walk down to the lower level''   paul said hoisting patryk back on his feet and making his way to it with the others.

 

As they came at the pathway they slowly made their way down, the stairs was made out of small and thin steps, one wrong move and they would fall down hurting themselves quite a bit.

''Why don't you teleport us to them''   jon looked to eduardo.

Eduardo looked to jon and raised his eyebrow,  ''i've been out of powerjuice to power up my teleportation, else i would off kicked those guys their arses before they even could get away''

''aaaaaaah, that explains much''   jon looked back forwards, smiling brightly again.

Eduardo looked to jon, raising an eyebrow.  ''you are very happy, don't you think mark?''      No response ,      '' Mark? ''   eduardo looked around.

''Are you KIDDING me!?''      eduardo growled making paul and patryk look at him.

''Mark is now gone too!!''     eduardo sighed.

''No he ain't, he said he had to take care of something quick''    Jon smiled looking to eduardo.

''......  He did now did he''   eduardo looked annoyed,  jon responded with a happy nod.

''Alright then.... ''       _oh i will get him, when i see him again_      Eduardo thought.  

 

 

They finally reached the bottom off the stair case, making sure everyone made it safely they nodded to each other and dashed over to the still burning vehicle.

When they arrived they were shocked to what they found.  The two bodies of the hunters where almost compleetly burned away, But the others were nowhere to find.

 

''Where are they!?''   eduardo looked a bit around the truck without comming too close to get his ass burned.

''Well obviously not here, the cage isn't here either.      it might have flung off when the truck fell down... ''   paul looked around then pointed to the broken cage a few feet away from the truck  ''See!! the door is open, and its broken, they must've been flung out the cage and landed somewhere''     Paul looked around.

They looked up when they heard a few branches snap.   ''who gos there!!''   patryk aimed his gun straight to tom who had an unamused expression on.    

''It's goddamn santa''    he 'rolled'  his eyes.

 

Patryk moved his gun down  ''tom!!!''   he hurried to him.

''yeah, that's me....''     he looked up when he got embraced by patryk    ''you scared us so bad!''    patryk gently stroked tom's back.

Tom didn't know what to do, he slowly started to lean in into the embrace.  He felt oddly safe by patryk.

Paul patted tom on the head, getting an odd look from tom towards him.

''It's going to be alright, you three are going to be just fine alright? ''  paul smiled to him

Tom only nodded, really confused on what to do.

 

The bushed rustled a bit, startling them all and making them look towards them.

 **''Took me goddamn years to get here''**   matt dusted himself off and looked up to the others, he slowly frowned   **''oh great, you guys''**

''Look matt, we don't want trouble.  We just want you guys to come home with us..... So please just help us find Edd and tord''    Patryk sighed.

Matt rolled his eyes    **''Fine,  whatever..''**    He wouldn't admit he was a bit worried hearing they weren't here.

Tom meanwhiles freed himself from patryk and paul and stood next to matt, getting a gently pat on the head.

 **''that's a good pet...''**   matt grinned.

 

They looked around and wanted to walk away to look futher , when they heard Familiar cursing.

All looked unamused towards the bushes when tord came through them.

''Oh what a welcome!! All not happy to see me huh??''    tord looked unamused back.

''No, it's not that, it's just the first thing we hear from you, is cursing''    patryk looked to him with a straight face.

Tord laughed.   ''i've been stuck in a tree!!!! What do you expect me to do!  give a song when i come back from 'hanging around' ?! ''     Tord frowned, not liking the way he just said the last part , why was he punning and why was it so familiar....

''You forgot you could become a demon, didn't you...''    patryk raised his eyebrow.

''N-Noooo!!!''    Tord said looked the other way.

All of them stood pokerfacing towards tord, He couldn't lie.  he could before,  but now    it's just...

 

 

Patryk looked around, he waited a bit longer but walked further when it took too long.   '' Edd!!? ''     he looked around     '' Edd!! where are you!? ''  

The others followed patryk calling out for edd and looking around.

''Where can that little shit be?''     eduardo huffed.

''Don't be so rough on him.. ''   jon sighed, looking around.

Eduardo rolled his eyes while looking around.

 

All stopped in their tracks as they heard loud voices scream     _''Get that  Little Beast under controll or i will SHOOT it's brains out!!''_

They looked to each other and back towards the voices.   Tom , tord and matt were already bolting towards it, all three ready to fight. Their agression was clearly showing.

The others followed quickly.  Patryk loaded his gun and hold it in his hands instead of on his back.  Paul did the same.

When they came at the field where the voices came from, they sneakily looked through the bushes towards even more hunters. 

Big empthy cages stood close at them, one of the hunters held a cat carrier in his hands.

Small paws came from the bars off the carrier's door, trying to pry the door open but everytime they almost succeeded, a small yelp would be heard and the paws would be pulled back into the carrier.

The others narrowed their eyes, clearly seeing that those paws were off Monster Pup edd's.

 

Tom and tord wanted to charge when they heard loud clicks behind them.

They turned their heads towards the clicking sounds, seeing even more hunters behind them.

They quickly dropped their weapons and raised their arms.    _''That's more like it''_     one of the hunters said as he pushed them forwards to the others.

The other hunters looked up to them and laughed, opening the cages what were ready for them.

Tom, matt and tord got pushed into one cage.  paul and patryk into another and Eduardo and Jon into the one next to theirs.

''this can't get any worse...''   Eduardo snarled

 _''Oh it can mate''_    The hunter who held the cat carrier placed it down and looked to another hunter, who placed a bit bigger carrier down next to it.

 

 _''On three~''_  both hunters grinned, grabbing the doors and slowly opening them    _''three~''_

The doors off the carriers opened and edd ran out it quickly towards matt, tom and tord, Only to be cut off by a bigger monster who charged to him growling loudly.

 _''We needed another Toy for our favorite pet anyways''_   Both hunters laughed as the bigger monster bit into edd and shook him around like a dog.

Edd squeaked loudly off the pain, trying his best to get free.

He kept on being thrown on the ground and be stepped on or be picked back up by the other monster.

 

''LEAVE HIM THE FUCK **ALONE** ''   tord grabbed hold of the bars off the cage, melting the bars almost with the heat of his rage.

Tord yelped as he felt his hands burn. The hunters had thrown holy water over his hands.    _''No no, we don;t want that now do we~''_

Tord growled.  The others looked in horror to edd how he was being ripped at, squeaking for help and mercy.

Edd reached his paw towards the cage, but the others couldn't reach him.

Tom whimpered as he saw edd stuck between those teeth of the monster.

 

The hunters all enjoyed the others their suffering, untill all off them heard an  **LOUD** and  **EARDEAFENING** howl.

The hunters took out their guns aiming them where the sound came from.  

 

The woods around them were way too silent,  no owls, no crickets , nothing.

 _''This ain't right''_  the hunter said as he looked to their pet monster who dropped edd and ran with the tail between it's paws to it's own carrier.

 _''Be on guard!!!''_   the hunter aimed his gun around, only to be tackled down to the ground and ripped apart by an enormous werewolf.

 

Matt raised his eyebrow   **''Didn't know these woods had werewolves''**    He looked to the others who looked shocked.

The hunters shot the werewolf, but their bullets had no effect on it as they weren't made out of pure silver.

One by one the hunters got ripped apart, blood splasing everywhere.

 

Edd slowly got up, wobbling a bit and walking towards the cages to be back at the others. He squeaked a bit pulling the attention off the werewolf to him when it was done with the hunters.

The werewolf ran towards edd, making the others in the cage Scream loudly to make it stop, but it didn't flinch as it came closer to edd.

 

Edd looked backwards to the werewolf who obviously towered over him as he was in his Pup form.

Edd squeaked and turned to the werewolf when it stood before him.

He Slowly made his way to the werewolf, wagging his tail around.

 

 **''I am so confused''**   matt looked Not amused.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended sooner then i wanted it to be, because i keep falling asleep ^^'' 
> 
> ((this is what you get if you have Insomnia, -sleeping is difficult for you if you have that- aka im very tired, waking up with bad nightmares and such ^^'' I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways :) ))


	49. Fluffy things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Peace chapter ^^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Mark the werewolf , Eduardo the Super hero, then what is Jon? You will find out later :)

Edd reached his paws and the werewolf carefully scooped him up in it's claws.

The werewolf looked up to the others and looked unamused.

 ** _''I'm gona for like 5 minutes or something and this is what i get when i return?''_**   the werewolf sighed.

Eduardo and jon looked up both speaking in unison     ''No way.... MARK!?''

 ** _''Yeah that's my name''_**   mark swung his tail a bit from left to right. He tilted his head   ** _''Need help getting out?''_**

The others nodded much, wanting to go home to a nice warm comfy sofa and watch nothing but movies.

 

Mark placed edd on his head and broke the locks with his claws.   

The others quickly hurried out of the cages, looking up to the wolfman.    ** _''What?? never seen a werewolf before?''_**

'' **Well obviously not here, in this area''**   matt said crossing his arms, he narrowed his eyes.   

''Hey don't vampires and werewolves hate each other??''    eduardo raised his eyebrow.

both mark and matt shook their heads sighing    _ **''that's something humans came up with to make movies, or a plot for books and such,  But no we are diffrent species but we don't have special hate towards the other''**_

 **''Yeah thats like really racist,  I hate you all equally''**    matt grinned, making the others look to him with unamused faces.

 

''Well thank you matt... But we would really like our matt back''   Patryk growled

 **''Oh and how are you gonna do that?** ''    matt narrowed his eyes ready to attack if patryk made a move, but he didn't see paul who sneaked up behind him.

''NOW!!''   patryk said, matt looked behind himself but too late as he was tackled down by paul.

A seringe got jabbed into his arm as he was held to the ground.  Tord and tom were being held by jon, who was suprisingly Strong for a 'human'  

 

 

Matt struggled a bit untill the medicine took effect, he layed his head down as he felt a headache comming. Matt huffed as he looked to paul,   **''what did you do.....''**

''We made an Anti-serum for the radioactive waste you got into your body matt. it will take a while till the effects starts working, But right now you will be sleepy''    Paul looked down to matt patting his head slightly.

Matt huffed again feeling his eyelids become very heavy.  He closed them after a while and fell asleep.

 

The collars from tord , tom and edd where pulled off all three having a bad headache. Edd already back in his human form aswell, rubbing his head trying to get rid off the headache.

''that won't work guys''    patryk sighed.    The three ignored him keeping on rubbing their heads or trying to find something cool like water to throw over their heads.

 

 ** _''Let's go home, i've ran past even more hunters. It's crazy out here        ...    And with home I mean REAL home... ''_** mark said as he picked matt up. He looked to the others and smacked eduardo in the face with his tail as eduardo tried to grab the tail again.

''Hey!!''    eduardo growled.      ** _''I told you not to touch it, it's Sensetive''_**  mark huffed.

All of them walked away from the forest back to the stairway up to the cliff.

 

 

~  Hours later and Back home ~ 

 

Eduardo laughed while mark had his arms crossed    _ **''Yeah hillarious...''**_     he rolled his eyes.

''Oh it's not your fault Mark''   jon smiled placing his hand on mark's shoulder     '' That elder lady couldn't know you weren't exactly a dog, I think she has a bad sight''

 ** _''She called me a cute Puppy!!!''_**    mark growled a bit, the blush he had over his face luckily hidden by the fur.

Eduardo meanwhiles rolled over the ground, he couldn't stop laughing.    ''Who is a gooooooood Boooy''   Eduardo mimiced what the lady said, making mark growl more.

''Eduardo stop that!''     Jon huffed.

''Never!! this is hillarious!,  man i wish i had filmed that ''   eduardo laughed more''

Jon rolled his eyes and looked up to tord who walked to them grinning as the demon he was  ''uh oh''

Before eduardo could say anything or even turn around, tord poured a potion he made over eduardo, making 'numbero uno '  squeak in suprise.

Eduardo quickly got up and looked to tord   '' What's the big idea!!?''

''Learning you a lesson about not laughing at friends~''     tord said playfull.   Eduardo narrowed his eyes, knowing tord did laugh at tom once in a while.

 

 

Eduardo suddenly felt something on his backside, he turned to look at it seeing a big dark brown tail    ''wha.....''       he stared at it, then looked back to tord.   ''What did you do!?!?!?!'' 

''Meow~''    Tord grinned playfull.

''Oh no... ''     eduardo quickly ran to the bathroom.   '' no no no no!! he didn't!!''   

 

A frustrated scream came through the house.  

Tord bursted out into laughter as eduardo came back, Cat ears, Cat tail, Whiskers , Cat paws  and his eyes were cat like aswell.

''Look what you've done!!! ''    eduardo hissed.   '' How long will this last!! '' 

''I think a day? ''   tord quickly ran away, being chased by an angry Eduardo.

''I think it looks cute''   Jon smiled brightly.

 

Eduardo stopped his pursuit and looked to jon,   ''This is NOT cute''    he walked towards jon and reached his paw to point, but it only made him look cuter.

Jon held the paw and played with the squishy cat cussions on the paw   (Cat beans)     .   Eduardo looked very annoyed but he kinda enjoyed it aswell.

mark chuckled, making the angry cat look at him.    _ **''Woof''**_   Mark said teasing.

Eduardo's tail became thick and he hissed to mark, making the wolf laugh.     Eduardo huffed and crossed his arms.  He walked over to the window and sat down on the windowsill.   ''Jerks'' 

 

 

 

Matt came back from his room, he clung onto the blanket what was wrapped around him.  Tears came over his cheeks as he looked to the others.

Everyone became quiet when matt came into the room, he sniffled and whimpered.   '' i did bad things...... ''   

Edd smiled, sitting on the couch next to tom and tord. he opened his arms for matt, Matt made his way over to him but stopped on a small distance,    '' i don't want to hurt you anymore..... ''    Tears came over his cheeks.

His cheeks were already red, showing that matt had been crying for a while now.   Edd shook his head and reached his arms still, making the Sad gentle giant come to him.

Matt sat onto edd's lap, he was way bigger then edd, but edd didn't care.

Edd held matt gently, wrapping his arms around him and stroking his back.    ''It's okay, you didn't want to do that, we know you didn't mean it''      Edd gently kissed matt's cheek, wiping away some tears.

 

Tord and tom scooted closer to each side, holding matt gently aswell, Showering the poor boy with affection.

Tom kissed matt's cheek, while tord had matt's other cheek.  Edd kissed his nose , all three covered him with ticklish kisses and more affection all together.

Matt chuckled a bit, looking to the three  ''I love you guys so much...''      

The three looked to matt and smiled back to him    ''And we love you''  they said in unison.

They kept holding matt gently and showering him with affection, since they knew he needed that.

Edd kept telling matt how great he was that he held himself in, he also told  matt how heroic he was when he hunted down the hunters who hurted him.

Matt blushed a bit hiding his head under the blanket.  tord grinned and pulled the blanket away from matt, making him squeak.

Tord threw the blanket back so it covered the four of them.  Tom and tord scooted a bit closer to edd, all hugging in the blanket.

 

Paul smiled to the four who were enjoying eachothers company, he got up and made his way to the kitchen, Where he found his lover cooking a meal for the others.

Paul sneaked up behind patryk and moves his arms around his waist   ''Hellooooooo there~''   

Patryk got startled a bit and sighed    ''what did I say about sneaking up on me if im cooking... ''

''..... not to do''   paul responded

''And what Did you do?''      patryk looked in his eyecorners to paul who started to pout   '' startle you... ''    paul pouted, making a really sad face.

Patryk sighed and turned, hugging paul gently.   ''You silly man, be happy I love you so much''   patryk purred, kissing pauls cheek.

Paul made a statified noise and nuzzled against patryk as patryk turned back around and started to cook further.

Paul watched him cook and tilted his head, he had an idea to once bake again, he can bake together with matt and jonm it would be fun!.   Paul smiled brightly.

 

meanwhiles jon hugged mark who readed in a book, his big furred claws hid a bit of the text,  Mark sighed.   ' _ **'I can't read like this, the fur is too much... ''**_

''Maybe one of us can hold it for you?''  Jon tilted his head.

Eduardo made his way over from the window sill. He sat down next to mark's other side. He looked over his arm to the book.

''Romeo and Juliet??''   eduardo looked to mark, mark just simply nodded.

 _ **''I'm into romantic books, I guess I just love the way how it gos in these books''** _   Mark sighed

Eduardo and jon looked to each other and smiled, nodding.  They would give mark a perfect date once, now just to find out what he liked....

''What is your favorite?''    eduardo raised his eyebrow.

 ** _''my favorite? hmm, can't really say I got so many''_**    mark tilted his head.

''What would you like  to see happen to you then? ''    jon leaned against mark nuzzling against his fur.

 _ **''I would love to be  at a picknick with you two, But not just a picknick... But one where you can look over the horizon of the beach...  And then not in the day, but the nightsky .... The stars and the moon will give us enough light.... That's what I would love to see happen to myself...''**_   Mark smiled, moving his arms around eduardo and jon, pulling them a bit closer to himself.   
  
_**''But this is also fine, no need for something fancy''**_     he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Jon and eduardo looked to each other, nodding already having a plan.    

They leaned against mark and nuzzled against his fur.  mark had become even bigger in his werewolf form and he was already the biggest of the whole group.

 

 

An half hour later, patryk and paul came into the room, serving the others their dinner.     ''how do you feel matt? ''       Patryk looked a bit worried

Matt smiled bright as he picked up his own plate,   ''I feel great, thank you all...''

Everyone looked to matt and smiled   ''Anytime, matt.     Anytime''   they all said before they started with their dinner.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on Having the guys go to this HUUUGEEEEE Dress up ball, Can you already see the boys in their cute Tuxedos?? x3  
> See them dance with each other, but wich chapter it's gonna be i dunno yet :)


	50. Green diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's something i wanted in here for a while now...  
> Diary time!!! it's writting in hurry so that's why ((and i mean edd's hurry XD))
> 
> ((the words are purposely written this way )) 
> 
>  
> 
> Very short Chapter, because my word crashed on me, so i lost like 50% of the story?

_Dear diary,_

 

_Oh man, it was such a long time ago that i written in here,_

_so much had been going on. Like i turned into a monster and had countless fights, tord turned out to be a demon **what is sooooo cool**...   And we four are boyfriends!_

_Anyways i wasn't going to plan to only tell about this,_

_im here writing in my diary, sitting in a closet, in the damn arcade._

_because **HE** **is BACK** ._

 

_I thought he was gone !! but nooo he had to proof me wrong.._

_Anyways, this is how it all happened._

 

_A week or two ago it started, i kept seeing this same guy everywhere,  but he stood to far for me to check who it was._

_First it was just the figure of him in the pictures we took and i mean very blurry shapes of him._

_After that it was a sillhouette,  like when we went to the beach.  Me and ringo were stuck on that rocky island._

_We called for help but no one was there to help us out, **that is nice,  aint it**   well after that matt tord and tom came to our rescue      <3 <3    Love them  <3 <3 _

_Anyways, when we stood on that rocky island i looked around for someone to help him, when i saw a creepy guy standing on the beach just staring at me.  i stared back for 5 minutes before i broke the eyecontact, atleast i think we made eyecontact, he had sunglasses before his face._

 

_well the next encounter was at the picknick._

_We were all eating and enjoying ourselves,  and i swear.... i could see that guys figure in the woods, but when i wanted to take a better look he was gone._

_So freaky..._

 

_And then we had the encounter when matt turned out to become that vampire dictator dude,  it was creepy._

_When we went after him, i could see the same dude standing at the edge of the city we went in to get matt back. i told the rest, but they were too busy...._

_the rest after we got those collars on our throats, i dont remember._

_Anyways, after that we had some good days, like relaxing with each other and i haven't seen him too._

 

_And today jon asked to go to the arcade, ofcourse everyone including me went with it, because **Arcade!**   i mean cmon..._

_Anyways,  tord, tom , paul and patryk went to the gun games to 'shoot' zombies or something_

_Matt and jon went to get some plushies out the claw machines._

_And mark and eduardo went to the car simulators, to race against each other._

_So i was all alone, and i wanted to..... try the new 'japanese'   game,  it looked like guitar hero, but you had to use your hands for it all..._

_Anyways!!!_

 

_When i was playing i heard these heavy footsteps , but i didn't wanted to turn around because i was going to get a high score!!_

_that's when, i saw in the reflection a big guy come at me with a cloth._

_So i turned around and **it was HIM!!!**   _

_i couldn't believe my eyes!!!! i thought he was gone!!,  but it wasn't only him.... they were there aswell!! right behind him!_

_So i booked it...  i ran past the busy machines to try to get rid of them._

_And i succeeded!!   i lost them....   well i think i did,_

_Im going to try and call tom or tord, or matt!!_

_while i try that i will keep writing in this._

_I am so **scared**.   What if they find me!!??_

 

_okay don't think about that,  Alright tom left his phone at home, let's try tord..._

_Anyways,  now i can write their names down, so you know who they are!._

_Oh tord left his phone also.... great,  matt next_

_alright, their names are **_________________________________**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_They have found me,  They are right before the door... matt pick up!! pick up!!!!_

_voicemail.... no....._

_Alright!! Before i will be grabbed!! please get my friends to help me , to whoever reads this!!!!_

 

 

 

**_Their names are_ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~**_b̷̢̡̨̨̡̡̨̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̢̢̧̨̛͉̤͎̯̞̝̙͚͇͍̖͇̮̩̹͈̦͈̳̭̺̫̹͚̭̰̦̭̥̻̮̝̱̞͈̫͖͙̼̣̫͕̹͙̮̲̱̹̱̦̭̞̥̗͖̹̱̯͉̞͇̙͉͚̥̗̯͚̖̜̲̼͖̦̭̜̫̟̪͎͍̗̲̩͖̲̥̫̺͕͇̻̪̖͈͈͓͚͍̥̤̞̻̻̪̯̠̲̠̫̳̞̣͎̠̤̺̭̭͎̥͚̻̣͖̘̤̜͉͔̲̙͍̺̪̼̪̦̫̩͚̪̖̺̠̹̩͎̘̻̱͈͚̭̦̭̍͊͌͒̊̾̃̉͐̀̃̃̌̀̄͒̇͐̋̑̆͑͊̌̅̃̓̀̈̈́̔̔̍͛̽͂̈́̏͒̋̇̂̔̂͑̔̊̈́̽̓̌̃̅͌̂̉̎̓̏͗͐̌̈̂͗̈́͑͗͋͂́̀͌̈́̅̓͌͂̆̎̌͛̄̇̌͋̇̊̅͌̀̃̽̿̽̃͒̂̒́̾̏̓̅̏̽̋̿̓̂̓̈́͛̌͐̽͌̾̅͋̊̇̋́̊̎͐̊̽̌̆͒̚̕͘͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅį̵̡̡̢̢̢̧̧̨̨̧̧̡̨̨̛͓͕̲͈̙̥̰̭͓̥̬̹̤͖̳̤͕̥̤͔̟͔͕̺̜̞̙͈͕̻͇̖̫͇̞̙̰͕͖̦̲̭̖̻̦̞̹̘̼̝̤̰̝̪̗̣̳̘̞̦͚͖͓̳̝̻̞̫͍̹̠͈͕̺͈̝̗̙͉͓͎͖̩̪̲̰̗̤̥̬̜̯̻͓̙͙̼̣̯̝̯̙͚̣̤͈̲̮̰͙̪̱͕͇̩̱̘͈̰̻̔̃̍̅̆͐̓́̃̐̽́͛̔̓̐͑̃̕̚͜͜͝ͅͅn̷̨̢̢̡̧̧̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͚͈̗̫͙̠͚̠͈̳͓͎̮̼̥̼͇͇͈͚̰͕̭̣̰͍͖̱̭̙̪͓͖̖̙̙̺̻̗͉̞͇̖̗̙̺̠͉͍͕͓̮̰͚̺͓̪̘͚̜̺͚͕͓̻̰͕̬͍͚̻̻̘̖̪̣͍̙̣̠̠̩͓̪̜̲̬̙̟̬̠̼͙͕̬͖͖̳̗̥̭̣͙̝͖͇̥̾͒̊̇̋̈́̍̇̽̉̊̂͊͗̋͆̆̀͛̎̔̏̈́̃̐̊̐͑̇̈́̔̄̈́̓̊͑̈͆̾̑̓̒̓̃̑͛̎̐͐͆̔̅́̒͗̅̈́̈́̄̅̽̈̆͐̔́͆̄͊͋̀̆̉̈̐͑͋͒̓̽̿̿͋͑͛̇̅͛̒͑̄̇̿̃͑̇̒̈́̇̿̈́̊̎̈́̾̆̿̂͗̌̉́͒͛̿̿̐̈́̑̓̏͛͛̀̋̑̑͑̏͋͊͐̔̓̈́̌͊̋̃̾͒̄͊̊̃̌̽͒̍̄͗́̓͛͌̈́̋̊̽̒͆̽̑̋͋̋̾͐̓͋͑̋͗̈́̆̏̄̊̽̿͌́͂̏̄̂̐̅̂͑̈́̒̓̏̋̈̇̈́̓͊̉̆̉̎̄̈́̉̒͑̀̄̑̆̉̿̎̌͋͘̕̕̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅģ̷̨̢̨̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̨̧̨̢̨̛̛̛̛̛̥͙̦̤̣͙̘̗̲͇̮̭͓̲̩͓̮̗̘̼̱̳̝̝͍͇̲̹̞͕͙̱̩̝̥͙͓͙̭̹̦̖̣̪̗͍͍͚̭̙̬͉̮̫̰̖̠̗͇͈̼̗̭͉͉̠̗̙̙͈̙̩͚̰̙̼͙̬͇̘̟̮͈̥̫̤̙̖͎̠̖͚̺̲̥͓̠͎̪̦̜̱̻̤̺͓͈̜̦̩̯̭̰̪̯͔̮͚̱͉̈́̓̽̈̈̊̈́̿̂͊̈́͌̀͌̑̉͋̔̋͗͋̆̐̓̅̈́̈́̇̿̈́̍͌̉̎͒̈̈́̌͊̈̽̌̒͆̌̏͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̡̨̧̧̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̠̳̦͔͕̳͉͔̫̙̖͙̩̠̤̮̣̩͎̜̞̩̦̺̫̖̹̺͈̖̳̙͇͕͇̰͚̖̙̩̲͖̙̟̻̯̟̟͇̠̰̺͎͔̪͖̬͙͈̭̹̘͉̘̘̲͓̹̘̞̬͎̖͖̱̦̠̟̜͉̫͉͕̘̝̟͈̟͙͈̙͔̝͓̝̰͇̜̼̯̥̟̗̘͎̜̰͇͎͎͈̯͈̦͇̞̗̭͕̪̗̗̹̻̰̭̰̟͇̙̤̤͈͉͎͇̥̦̟̣͇̯̤͍͙͖͖̭̯̦͙̮͔̈́̔̔̓͌̿̀̂̈́̐̄͗̐̄̉͗̋̔̅̈́̃̊̔͗̈́̈͒̆̓̉̓̿̾̌̂̒͒̉̋̐̽͗̄͒̒̃͒̂̊͂̓̍̀͛̉͛̅̂̎̓͂̋̒͗̾̑̐̅̎̓͌̅͛̇̇̎̃̊͗̍̈́̒̉̓̊͗̒͂͑̑͐̆͊́̐̇̍̄̓̑̈́̈́̏̈́̌̽͒̏̂̈̂̒́̿͒̏̅̌̚̚͘̚͘͘̚̕͘͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅl̶̡̞̠̦͙͕̝̤̙̥̜̳̮̝̲̟̖͙̤͈̈́̊̄͑̓͗̉̓͊̽̄̏̌̔̈̌̎̃̈́̄̋̓̒̎̑̅̿̈́̃̍̂́̈̉̍̒̒̈́͋͊̿̉̊̋̂̄͛̓͌͋̾̽̍́̊̈́̽̃̓̍̍͆͛̉̄̔̈́͆̔̽̐͆͑̈́́̿̄͘̕͘̕̚̕̚͘̕̚̕̕͘͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅą̶̢̨̧̧̢̨̡̧̧̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̧̢̡̢̧̧̨̛̟̫̹̪̱̦̗͉̹͖̼̝̝̘̠͎͖̪̦̭̖͖̼̲̮̯̱̝͍̺̭̫̳͖̘̹̜̹̤̯̪̜̤̣͖̤̻̻̥̪͈̻̰̮̖̗̝͕̖̤̻͓͎͍͖͕̝͎͉͈̺̟̼̞̞̻͖͚͖̹̗̦̗͎̟̱͍̳͔͕͕͍̮̠͔͉͍̳̻̮͎͕̬̬̭̝̲̗̻̤͚̜̰͙͓͙̥͉̹̝̮̺͕̟̼̩̲̲̥͙͈̳̘͍̮̮͙̖̺͓̯̬̦̱̘̥̬̜̤͍̬̠͎̻̲̼͙̹̪̝͉̫̩͇̭̜͈͖̭̦̻͍̝͖͕̘̪̟̻̘̜̩̖̮̪̬̭̘̗̗͕̺̰̥͓̱̱̮̘͎͎̭̝͖̳̭̪̼̱̲̟̙̩͖͉̖͕̣͚͖̩͖̔͒͒̔̾͐͌̋͆̑̇͋̿̿̔͛͋̔͌͊̊̓͐̈́̔̃͐̋̈́̑̅͒̾͐͐̈́̽̈́̿͒̌͑̏̈́̃̄̌̇̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅͅr̶̡̢̧͍̩̝̥̗̼͓̗̞̖͉̼̱͎̖̼̥͕̖̜̗̲̳̯̝̗̺̪̙͔̙̘̹̺͚͉͓̥͉̘̣̈́̈̉̍̈͑̓̄̄̑̓͑̊́͂̊̄̄̌̍͋̉̅̅̈́̄̋̊̚͜͜͝ͅͅṛ̴̣͔̞̮̘͉͓̬͍̭͉̫͈͉̰͖̯̰̥̈́̄̒̿͒͗̏̇͋̓̄y̶̨̧̧̨̡̨̨̢̨̧̧̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̭̳͈̩̲̪͔̜̣͔̱̫͖͈̟̣͎̦͍̗̖͖͚͇̬̭̺͇͙̖̳͕͇̝̥̰͎̩̜̝͖̞͕̼͉̗̯͙̻̪͎̬̲̜̖͖̱͓͙͓̖̤̭̲̜͔̗͖̮̞̬̙̪̙̱̝̘͓̰͓̙̗̹͔̜̦̮̠̘̗̫͔̣̥̼̣̯̜͚̳̣̳̥͇̣͉̗̯̠̲͓͉͔̺̼̭̰̗̘͖͉̩̖̯̳͇͈͉̝͍̖̳̥͎̩̰̱̟͔̥̺̱͔͔̘͎̳̻̙͆͂̌̂̊̓̆̈́̆́̐̀͗͑͐̓̉̉̏̌̂̈́̓̾̌͋̅́̐̓̈́̎̓̽̌͑̃͛͛̏͑̂̉̂̈́͆̅̔͑͋̍̉̆̔͗͑̉͂͂͛̓̐̅͛͂͒̅͋̀̃̓̐͗̄̽̈̅͛̈́̆͆̈́̃͑̈́̏̎͗̔̐̂̒̓́̃̓̒͐͒̿̐͒̇́̈́̾̏̒̓͆̅̈̄̋̓̽̉̊̍̆̎̊̔͛̂̆͂̐͋̓̍͛̈̌͒̄̐̅͋͊̆̋̇̃̉̍̇͐̈̂̔̊̃̓̒͐̈́̐̄̒̍͗̋̂͊̂̈̑͌̍̾̇͋̂̌̂͂̉̊̈̋̈́̿̉̊̑̽̅͒̇͛͐̔̆̅͋̔̄̈́̏̇̔̌̚̚̚͘͘̚̚̚̚̚̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̧̢̨̛̛̺̞̱̠̤̦̬̭̘̮̗̻͚̯̝̹̻͍͍̙̘̬̩̰̟̹̺̦͔̮͇͚̜̙̺͉̜̬̫̬͚͇͉̰͙͙͈͚̪̙̖̫̤͙̹̖̌̀͛̅̏̐͊̿́̇̆̏̆̀̃̎̿͋͑͐̆͒̔͂̍̂̀̌̊͒̇̽͗̾͐́̍̍̅̊̆̉̾̅͐͗̾̽̈́̀͌̂̑͗̈̉̍̈́͒̊̑͆͂̉̿̇̌̃̊̒̓̒̈́͌́͘̕͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅạ̸̡̢̢̢̨̢̡̢̡̛̱̗͚̫̰̮͓̝̭̮̫̫͙͔̦͈̪͔̟̫̳̖̫̣͓̮̹̟̹̫̟̝̺̣̬̫̦̫̠̪͈͉̩̤̳̘̳̩̞͍͉͎̘̟͙̫̙͙̩̫̰̙͉̮̟̲͔̺̼̜̼̱̘̪͇̮̱̳͕͈̟̗͌̌͛̑̌̈͊̋͐̒̈̂̀͒̿̂̈̌̀̒͛͋͆͐͒̾̋̽̐̂͂̚͘͜͝ͅͅņ̵̧̨̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̧̧̧̨̨̧̢̢̢̧̡̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̦̼̣̥̲͕̲̗̟̦̜͇̱̗̬̤̹͉̪̹̱̜͉̗̟̲̩͈͕̪̘̩͚͖̥̻͙̩̠̤̭͇̥̼̖͉̦͇̬͍̲̣͎͎̤͍̦͎̣̹͓̣͈̲͕̤͇̝̙̯̗͖̞̝̰̺̪̯͕̼̺̥͖̣̣̩̹̼̦̱̭̘̗̻̺͚͔̭͍̠̬̩̯̰̭̥̥̹̗̲͇̳̠̫̩̼͙̬̻̜͖̥͔̖̖̭̪͕͖̟͍̱̹̟̹̮̰̝͈̖̼̯͓͎͕̖̺̤͖̰͓̠͔̥̟̙̟͖͇̬̼̜͍̲̗̻̳̙̼̪̩̪̟̙͚̘̯̝̲̦̥͖̜̝̜̘̻̯̳̤͓͕̝͔͉̲̖̘̘̮̹͙͕͇̘̮̯͎́̈̽̓̽̾̏̄̇̓̽͊̐͗̏̀̿͛̐̎̈́̑̈͑̉͒͋̓͗́͌̅͂̈́͆̈́͗̋̒̔̉͋͂͌̊̀̔͛͊̾̒̓̅͗̍̑͛̽̿͐̍͊͛͗̓̋̅͐̅͌͑͊̈̀͛̋̇͌̈̄̄̑̈́͛͐̈́͆̊͒͐̑͋̂̓̐̈́̂̔̉̅̄̓̔͗̈͊̀͑̏͂͊̆̎̆̒̈́̎̑͂͂͒̃̇̅̄͛͑̊̄͒͊͒̎͌̎́͛͒͆͗͊͌̓̐̆̃̃̇̽̊͛̈́́͑̃͂͆͒̏͂̇̋̇͂̿̐̕̕͘̚̚̕̕͘͘̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅḍ̶̨̨̙͚̤̺̻̹͚̥̟̼̠̲̳͈̪̭̺̼̭̭̣̱̘̳̱̠͇͎̝̣̫͕̞̲̲̣͖̖̱̥̱̫̰̯͎̲̜̪̹̼͍͔͓͓͉̗̈́͆̉̂̚̚̕͜͜ ̷̡̡̡̨̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̧̨̧̡̨̢͕̳̘̳͉͍̫͓͎͖̼̼͕͍̦͓̲̱̝̬̩͕͉͎̲̦̣̯̲̟̙̬̞̼̣̟̤͕̣̤̩͇̠͎̙̯̭͚̟͚͍̳̙̤̤̳͍̪͖̤͉̗̮͖̥̥͓͖̙̥͍̼̬͍͇͖̳̥͇̱̬̻̠͈̗͇͙̱̹̘̤̳̫͇͕͙̫̙̜͉͓̪̱͕̯̳̝̲̩̦̼͉̰̹̫̰͎̤͖̰̻͍̘̪͙̲̫̻͎̻͖͈͎̰̝̏̀̀̅̔͊̐̋͘̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅt̵̢̛̛̛̯͑́͊̄̓͋̈̽͋̈͑͐̐͂̄͐̾͒͂́̀̾̇̀̄̎͌̓̃̌̑̉̓̈́̾̇̈́̇̕͝͠͝͝ḥ̵̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̡̨̧̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̡̡̧̛͉̺̲̮̪͈̱͈̦͕͇̙̬̞̫͚̗̞̼̮͙̩̥͈̝͉̲̫͚̹̲̖̹̖͍͇͚̭̰̣̺̻̭̺̰̰̦̤̹̗̩̹͎͓̰̬̺̲͔̭̖͈̭̙̰͈͎̮̲͖͉͓̺̦̪͔͓̺̭̭̣̠̮̲̥̜̹̯͕͔͔̘͇̥̭̦̙͍̦̜̞̪̮͙͔̻͔̭̟̹̫̜̖̞̫͇̰̹͈̙͍̪̠̰̮͓̬̮͈̹̻̬̦̮̞͍͍̝͚͉͔̣̥̳͕̦͔̹͉̫̬̖̹̩̞͖͔͙̹̮̥̙͚̠̣̬̜͎̯̼̟̗̟͖̭̺͚͎̯̹͇̺̮̖̘̗̤͉̪̺͙̻̫̝͕̰̬̇̿̏͂̎̿̑̇̈͌̊͒̎͒̋̕͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅë̸̡̡̨̧̢̡̢̢̢̡̨̧̢̢̢̡̡̢̢̢̢̧̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̱̲̹̬͍͚̻̤͖͉̟̰͈͕̫̦̣̗̻̣̻̠͉̪͙̝̖͍̤̮̮̹͍̟̮̞̭͓͙͈̮͉̣̹͉͉̩͈̮̲͚͔͓̤̖͕͈̲̖͓̙̗̘̫͎̲̬̝͍͎̮͈̮̗͓͖̟̙͉̗̻̪̤̳͕̫̼̯̘̟̺͍̺̝̬̠͈̮̱̲̰͓̫̩̬̜̱͎̪̤̹̬̠͓̟̙̺̭͔̹̻̰̰̗̰̝̥̼̫̭͉̠̞͖̜̯͚͎̩̰̜̺͖̝̫̘͎̺͈̻̗̲͈͚̪̗͔̲̭͈̲͈̬͕̱͍̮͔̩͚̖͕̖̱̱̦̟̻̪̲̘̼̺͍͕̫̳̞͖̲̞̻͕̜̖̤̬̙̤̻͔̺͎̱͍̬̖̙̺̳̮͉͔̝̰̳͈̝͉̳̮̘͓̲̘̫̠̙̭͕͍͖̩͖̣̟͇̣̩́̒̓̿̋̓̄͌̌̃̒͂͆͒̅̃̇͊̅̏̇̊́̏͊̑̋͆̿̾̽̊̈́̂̃͆̄̅̉̈̈́͋̾̀͑͒̏̈̃̋̒̈̎̀̒̍̒̔̓̽̆̾͆̈́̃̽̉̊̑͋̄̑͂͗̍̐̌͆̅̈́̌̎̃͌̒̏̈́̋̋̃̈̇̇̋̿̓̌̽̑̆̋̊͘̚̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̬͉͖̞̩̥̫̣̮̙͍̞͈͕̬͔̩̱̪̦͎͋̔̅́͂͛͊̅͋̍͌͒̆͂͋̏͗̌̓̀͊̐̈͊̊͊̿͛̊̀̀̓͆͊̉̎͒̄͒̓̃̅͆̏͒̀̽̉̈̂̈́̿̐̈̍̓͋͗̈͐̏̈̄̋͋͊̈́̐͂̍̈̽̿͆̑̋͋͑̃̈̊͒͑͒́̽́̐̽̊̎̅̀͆̐̿̄̿́̌͗̓͐̔̾̇̍̀͑̂̄͐̆̃̏̔͊͒̍̆̔͐̈́͗̿̃̇͂̔̊̇̄̈́̈́͋̽̿̅̉͑̾̀̈̀̈́͐͂̔̋̏̒͒̿̂̃̐̾͆͗́̉̍̅̓̇͊̀̒̾̈́̆̐͆͘̚̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅň̵̨̧̧̢̧̛̛̛̛̤̪̺̹̩͍̰̠̫̦͕͎͉̙͎̗̣̼̘̦͇̙̯͇̞̪͉͖͇̻͓͚͎̺͚̄͐͛̓̓̾̓̈́̉͑̉̽͌̋͂̿̔͊̌̃̀̈́̓̈́̈̿̈́̓̾̈́̆̋̈́̒̿͋̐̄̃̔̽̄̈̓͆̒̌̑͗̈́͑͑̓͑̒̓̓͛̍̾́̂͛͐̌̌̇̓͂̐͑̈́̿̿̅́̓̈́̃̋̄̀̇̇̌̓̈́͋͂͐̑̔̓̎͋̽̈̋͒̑̾̂͆̏͆̍̅̏̎͌̄̐̓̇̉̀̏͊̄̓̀̎́͆̂͗͋̏̒̏̀̊̓̽̽͋͐̈́̑̃̽͒̕͘͘̚̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅe̸̡̡̛̛̛̟͔̲̙̪̙̙̠̳̗̫̮̮̖͎̘͓̩̫̳̞̩͔͚̫̟̻̟͍͊̌̐̑͐̍͗̋̀́̌͐̈́̔͐̆̄͌͐͛̓̆̎̍̋̏̎͆̒́̓̌̍̔͆͛̔͂̑̉́͒̈́͌̎̂̔̌͋̌̅͒̍̔͑̿͑̓̉̊̾̑̿̎͋̈́͂́̓̈́̄͛̈̑̆͑̋̐͊̀̊̏͊́̊̇̃̈̍̒̍̄̃̎͂̈́͌̇̌̈́͛̊̍̒̀̎̽͂̉̅̑̅̑̃́̀̓͋̓̂̀̑̔̇͌̈͆́̀̊͋͂̽̽̈̆̇̅̿͋̋̔̉͛̆̔͛̈́͋͛̒̑͐̈͑̈́̈́̏̐̌̈́̏̎̅͂̈́̓̆̿͑̈́͋̈́̄̽̍͑̃̐͗͌̂͑̐̋̋̔̇̅̓̇́̌̾̋̑̈́͆̈́̃̓̏̃͌͋͑̐͐̍̏̈̈́͆̎̐̏͗̃͛̀̀̽̓͐̏͒͊̑̏̋̃͛͊̉̃̓͂͊̐͛̕͘̕̚̕͘̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ȋ̵̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̤̞̩͓̦̬̯̖͔̞̠̤͔͔̈́̓̈̈́̿̽͛̍̿̎̐̎̂̄̂̀̍͊̽̐̑̆͑̏̈́̈́̽̈́̐̇͒͑́͂̈̓͐͂̈́̍͆͐̇͂̂̈̂͐̔͊̾͐͒̋͒͗̉͋̒̓̇̎̐̄̓̂̐͆̓̏̓̽̅̌̇͆̎͋̆̾́̈͐̏͒͛̃̇̏̈́̂͌̅̆̆̅̎̈́̈̇̄̄̔̾̊́͌͛́̑̈̌̍̑̋̃̋̽͊͐͗͒͊͆̏̎̇͑͑͑̀͊̔͑̕͘̚̚͘̚͘̕̕̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝g̵̢̧̡̡̧̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̟͚̭͙̖͚̗̮̘̬̙̳͓͙̝̩̭̰̻̳͇̪̳̤͖̫͓̮̻̬̯̘͙̮̥͔̥̯̟̞̦̗̘̺̫͙̯̫͇̜̙̥͓̯̻̙͈̖͔͚̼̦͙͇͈͍̼̺̤̬̲̞͉̝͕̫̼̱͇̪̩͖̻̳͖͖̠͈͎̖̯̱͙̙̼̠̘̙̻̫̼̻̟̦͉͔͎͕̮̟̻̜͈̺͙̳͙͔̖͚̫̤̰̥͎͚̩̿̈͗͊́͒͌͒̐̈́̋͐̽͊̊̑̔̇͒̏̓̃̎͑̉̈́͂̑̀͂͆̅̋̏̿̐̅͌̇͌̉̐̓͛̒̑͗̒̈́̍̎͋͛͌̄̃̉́̌̊̑̒͛̈́̍̈́͑̂͗͐̃͐͋͛̃͌͛͌̇̽̓͑̎̿͂́͐̐́̈̓̿̍̿̋̉̍͋̐̿͗͐̓̎̾̀͛͋͛̋̎͆̀̈̔̽̅͛̃͂̆̔̏̄͋̈́̃͋̒̐͑̐̒̔̑͌̉̇̍̓̔̄͛̑͋͒̈́̒͛̆̋̈́̍̄͒͗̓͂͌̍̔͑͊̾̉̍̌̃̂̾̐̂̽̋͛̏̋̈́̑͆͆͗̽͑̿̍̌͌̃̃̐̎̅̓͆͊͋̏͗̐̍̆̽̽͒̈́̓͛̊̐̌͗̍́̒̾͋͑͛̒̃̐͂̏͋͋̏͒̕̕̚̚̕͘͘̕͘̕̕̕͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅh̶̡̡̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̡̛̛̛̼̪̱̬̪̗̣̭̦̜̠͔̪͉͓̰̹̠͍͖̭̻̦͚͎̫̺̹̱̰̞̯̥̻̜̗̘͍̱͓̼̱̦͎̮̠͙̤̜̘̜̭̬͍̥͙̹̣̟̱̝̖̼̣̣̭̰̝͓͙͓̲̱͖̣̫͈̗̱̪͚̳̪̫̘̘̣̲͓̭̘͚͖̘͈̰̮̣̖̲̞̲̟͉̖̝͇̥̖͖̲̼͕͍̙͖̼͕͂̑̄̽͒̍͑̉̒̽͐̓̔̈͒̓̉͆̉̓̈́͌̔̓̓̓̿̐̔͑̓̌̔̊̆̒͌̈́̔̓̂̋̄͗͐̓̎̓̂̿̈̒̈̈́̿̀̐̇̆͒͗̂̄̈̂̐̔̄͛̀̽̈́̈́̉͑̆̈̆͊̈́͆̉͂͗͒͆͐̑̃̿̍͗̈̌͗̂̒̀̿͆̇̒͌͗̑̄̐̈́͑̾̌̿̀̑̈́͒̆̋̔̊͋̾͊̈́̿̌̐̔͗̽̆͗̄̆̋͛̿͂̀͌͌̍̓̽̅̉̀̍̄͊͆̿̊͛̈́̌̄̓̈́͂̿̏͐̉̽̉͛̍͆̋͆̅̿̉͌̏̿̌͐͌̌̂͂̍̆̽́̿̈́̿̅̈́́̀͊̉͐͐̏̇͋͛̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̚̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅb̴̡̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̧̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̻̻̟͖̼̟̘̮͓̗̞̝̙̘̗͕͓͎̯̲̹̠̻̪̭̲̘̙̜͖̣͙̻̭̹̖͇̭͙̠̳̩̤͖̙̖̙͎͕̜͎͙̥̫̜̘̦̣̳͔̰̹͎̠͇̪̩̹̬̣͈̖̘̤̙̺̫̯̭̻̝̹͍̳̼̺̟̠̞̙͔̘͈̱̤͉̺̹̝͖̞̪͚̫̙͚͈͈͍̟̖̯̫̜̟͙̼̦̞̠̟̰̟͉͇̟̲͕͉̟̰͕̼͖̤͙͍̜̻̹̦̭̻̭̳̫̟̹͖̰̲̜͈͖̦̱̱͖͚̯̩̃̈́͂̈̆̈̑̈́̏͒̔̉͛̎̉̾̽͌̄̓͊̑͌̋͂͒̏̽̐̃̀̒̈͆͊͐̽͐̐̓͆͆́͛̄̿̇͌̊̍̉͂̆̇̎̉̈́̏͊͗͂̆̾͂̉̌̑̑͛̂̎̍̇̓̍͛̆̎̋̏̉̓̏̎̅̂̓͑̔̊̆͑̋̆̇̂̄͛́͊͊̔͆̀͑̊̊͊̌̾͊̌͌̅̈́͂́̏̎͑͐̈̆̍́́̋̐̈́̎͆̏̓̓͗̋̋͒̏̾̓̒̊̅͑͗́̋͐̐̾̎̑́͊̃͒͋̎̃͐̊̋̈́̇̊̓͂̆̊̉̅̊̈́̊̀͐̏̍̆̊̾̍̂̀̊̂̍͂̆̀̃̓̉̄̄̓̔͌̈́̄̍̏̓̕̕͘̕̕̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅǫ̸͙͓̮̮̦͖̖͚͖͚̮͙̠̘̭̐̋̃̔͋͗͌̚͝͝ͅr̵̨̡̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̼̞̫͇̟̪̤̜̪͖͎͙̰̝͈̘͎̜̘̙̣̳̥͔̣̞̮͖̲͉̘͔̥͇͉̳̺͙̘̬͖̺̟̻͙̰̥̲͇͚̮͙̭̰̦̯̹̝̯̗̙̣̪̲͍̻̫̫̖͙̲̬̜̣̦̻͕̱̼̹̳͎̭̪͉̫̫̲̼̦̤͋̐͗̿̈́̃͊̆̈͊͐̂̇͊́̋̃̈̓̋̔̈́̄̍̊̓̇̒̈́̋̈̎̍̐̎̃̆̓͊͆̉̅̌͊̓̃̓̿̀͂̊̑̆̓̽̓͒̀̋̽̿̈̉̉͐̋̄̉̾̂̎̓͋̀͊̀̓̓͛̂͂̇̈́̽̔̀̈͗̎̄̈͋̆̆͌̓̒͛͋̑̊͆́͆͗̅̏͒̃͆͆̀̆̽̒̄̇̉̆͆͑͌͐̊͒̆̓̓̔̂̓͛͛̆̽̈͗̾̀̒̄̎̊̿̎̎̿̊͗͛̾̽̃̓̌̎̽̓̒͂̒͋̆͛̊̋̓͌̒̉̈́̔̓̌̊̄͑̀̌̐̽̉̃̐͌̅̎̓͊͒̎̊́̐̇̿̿̌͋̽̈́̔̆̊͒͗͗͆̃̋̊̏̾̈̒̈́̎̉̊̽͗̉̐̕̚̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̚̚͘͘͘̚͘͘̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅ_ ** ~~

 


	51. The Secret of the Green Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something hidden in edd's diary? what is it??? 
> 
> x3

''Have you seen him?? ''   Matt asked the others.

They all shook their heads,   ''no where, not even at a vending machine for cola ''    Eduardo sighed.

''Where can he be!! that guy can't just disapear''   tom looked around.

No sign of edd anywhere, they've looked everywhere.

''Look! that kid has edd's diary''   tord said pointing to a small kid who was holding Edd's messy diary.

The others quickly hurried towards the kid.  The kid looked up to them when they came near him, he held the diary away from them.

''Hey kid, that book belongs to a friend of us''    tom growled in a demanding tone

The kid shook his head.  ''Proof it''   the kid growled.

''then give us the book...''   matt said sweetly.

 

on that moment the kid got picked up and lifted up by a very angry paul.

The kid dropped the diary and freed himself running away crying.

''that's another way to do it'' tom raised his eyebrow

''We don't have time to play games''   paul picked the diary up and readed through it.

he quickly skipped to the last page, he read what basically happened today as they were still in the arcade.   '' You guys won't like this... '' paul said looking to the others

all looked very worried and their worry grew and grew as paul read the page.

 

''THEY TOOK EDD!?!?!''   tord and tom yelled, making some people in the arcade look to them.

''who took them? ''   matt said his face in a frown of worry.

''The names have been scratched out and blurred with more ink...,  but someone took edd''   patryk looked to the others.

''We have to get to the car and start looking''   tom looked to the others.

Paul gave the diary to matt and matt held it gently in his arms.

''let's go''   paul said hurrying out of the arcade with the others.

they ran towards the car and quickly got in, then quickly drove away.

 

''Where do we even start!!?''   tord looked to the others, everyone had puzzled expressions as they didn't know what to do.

''let's first search around in the city''   paul looked to patryk, patryk nodded and headed to the city.

They looked everywhere for a trace of the cola lover, but he was no-where to see or to find.

Patryk drove them back home  ''maybe he is back home.....   he might have escaped!''   he tried his best to keep their hopes up as matt kept on silently sobbing.

''Look mattie, why don't you open the diary and read the funny stories and the comic's I've seen edd make comics about us in the diary aswell!!''    tord smiled placing a hand on matt's shoulder.

Matt nodded and opened the diary, starting to read through it.  They knew edd wouldn't  mind that they read through his diary, he already told them before.

matt chuckled at some small comics edd made of them, it were silly little happenings what really happened.

 

Matt tried to turn to the next page, but they were stuck together at the corners.   ''....weird... ''    matt tried pulling them free but it didn't work.

meanwhiles patryk arrived at their home and parked the car   ''look!!! the door is open and the lights are on! edd must be home waiting! ''   he got out the car with the others and sprinted to the door.

matt was the only one still at the car, he looked at the house and frowned  ''no... this is wrong ''     he looked from window to window and frowned more   ''he never leaves these many lights on if he is alone''

the others meanwhiles darted into the house and looked everywhere, only to find the house badly damaged and trashed, like wild beasts rampaged through their home.

tord looked to the deep claw mark's, he frowned as he saw some blood at them    ''this can't be happening.... not again...... we just were freed!!!''  .  He fell down on his knees, grasping his own arms trying to get some comfort.

 

Tom kneeled down at him and gently held him,   ''we will find him, we always do...''

''But what if we don't!!!''   tord looked to tom with tears in the eyes.

''Remember that last time!! I made him run away!!! I did horrible things!! I-''   tord was cutted off as his head was pressed into tom's chest.  

''we will find him''   tom gently stroked over his head.  tord clung onto tom trying to calm himself down.

 

The others walked towards them and looked around more, while matt walked into the front door.  

He looked down to the book in his hands, he finally managed to get the pages off of each other.

He looked up, his blue eyes getting filled with tears.

In between those pages, Was a self written story and the Picture of the five of them together.  The picture was of their highschool, a month before jack was gone.   

Matt moved his fingers carefully over the picture, passing himself , tom, tord, jack and as last edd.   Tears dripped down, wetting a piece of the picture.

he quickly wiped his tears away and looked to the song.  He looked up a small blush forming on his cheeks.

 

He looked up to tord and tom, tears were comming off of their cheeks and tord was still clinging onto tom. 

Matt stepped towards them, raising the book a bit.  He took a carefull breath as he started to read what stood in the book.

The others looked up to matt, all where silent when matt read the story to the others.

 

 

**''I've been alone for so long, my mom and dad never spended any time with me, not that they would like it anyways''**

**''I thought i didn't needed anyone, that i was good all alone....''**

**''But you all crushed that thought with your friendship''**

**''First jack..... He showed me that i could trust again.... He showed me the one i really needed to trust, was myself....''**

**''Second tom, he showed me that you don't have to look in the past....  Look ahead into the future, take the hands of your friends and run if you need to make that train of the future''**

**''Third matt, He showed me that, not only trust... but loving myself was a hard thing to understand, but once i managed that i could accept even more in my heart''**

**''And last, tord....  He showed me that i don't need to be afraid of someone else....  The one i should be afraid for , is myself. As i can hurt my loved ones the most with the actions i do and take..''**

**''They learned me so much and together, they have made me realize something''**

**''I can't live without them''**

**''There's no day i dont think about them, there's no day i won't talk about them...''**

**''I want to spend my live, with them... Even if they later get married, i want to stay with them, be at their side when they need me''**

**''Be their 'little champ' ''**

 

The tears streamed down matt's cheeks as he chuckled a bit,  he always called edd    ' little champ'   the memories made the three of them tear up.

Even the others who weren't there started tearing up.

 

**''When they marry, i want to sit on the front row seat, even be the ring carrier, just so they know they can count on me....''**

 

**''But the truth is''**

 

All including matt looked up, the others listened carefully when matt read further.

 

**''But the truth is, that i don't want them to marry someone else ''**

**''I want to marry them''**

**''i want to grow old together, i want to be the one they return to if they come back from work''**

**''Then i can tell them 'Welcome Home' ''**

**''   and  'how was your day?'   ''**

 

the tears started to blurr matt's vision, he rubbed in his eyes as he continued to read.

 

**''I want to watch movies together, laying on the sofas of our own bought home''**

**''cuddling together as we have our own pets''**

**''Calling each other sweet names''**

**''Like Honey, and sweetpie....  ''**

**''I might be over reacting on this way, but the love i feel for them''**

**''My chest is going to burst with collors of this go's on''**

**''I will start giving off small hints, and if they still don't get it at the end of the month, i will tell them the beginning of the next month''**

**''Matt, Tord, Jack, Tom    You guys mean the world for me, and you keep my world spinning......  thank you for being here...''**

**''I love you''**

 

Matt hugged the diary to his chest as he headed to tord and tom.

He kneeled down at them and held them carefully.

They all were silent untill paul smiled and said  

 

  _ **''Were are we waiting for, Let's get that cola lover back''**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these kinds off chapters, they bring emotion, and i love those


	52. Depature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is gonna Be A-Ok
> 
> Or is it.... (( Swimming suit boys almost done, the goddamn drawing just crashed too many times, but will i give up? NEVER ))

While Patryk and mark were busy making food for on the way, the others took the best and most favorite weapons they could find in tord's 'secret' lab.

Matt still read in the diary, smiling at every comic and story it had to tell.

Some were of very old adventures, others from these past few months and others from this week.

Matt looked up at the drawing of tord, tom and himself in their beach clothes playing around in the sand.   ''this wasy from that day..... ....    He sketched us....''

Matt smiled more when he saw more small doodles of eduardo jon and mark, but paul and patryk too, Even ringo had his own drawing.

 

Matt went from page to page, looking to the stories,  one even made him read it out loud.

 

**''No matter what you say, or what you do''**

**''I wish to spend my last days with you''**

**''As you fill my heart to the brim''**

**''Your brightness fills every dark corner i have''**

**''No sadness left, in this room of mine''**

**''Your smile, your laughter, your jokes and fun''**

**''Fills my heart to overflow''**

**''The love i feel for you, is outstanding''**

**''As you are the ones i want''**

**''As you are the ones who keep me walking''**

**''My feet, walk this long path i have taken''**

**''I was afraid to fall''**

**''But now with you by my side''**

**''I have taken your hand, and the path grew for me to walk better''**

**''No more rope, no more fear''**

**''You are the ones who are dear''**

**''As the nightsky's stars show me the light, you guys are really more bright''**

**''I extend my arm out to reach''**

**''I expected to be left abandonded''**

**''But yet here i am with you guys''**

**''Tord, Tom, Matt''**

**''You three have filled my heart even more, then what i had in the past''**

**''Let this be something to make your day''**

**''As i never wish to see your smile fade away''**

**''Read this anytime you want''**

**''But know, that you guys are everything that i ever wanted''**

 

**''Love, Edd''**

 

 

Matt sighed and smiled bright.   '' Oh edd,  we love you too''

''yeah we do!''   tord placed a hand onto matt's shoulder and gently squeezed   ''what's more in this diary.... These Stories are starting to tear even me up''  

''Oh shush, you cried like a baby just a few moments ago''  tom came at them grinning widely

''oh shut it''   Tord growled

''make me~''   tom smirked

''Both of you shush.... here's another story... ''   matt looked down and started to read.

 

**''one day, i have walked on my own''**

**''I have not been keeping track of time''**

**''as it was already the darkest night''**

**''I lost my keys from my own home,''**

**''my mom and dad don't let me in''**

**''as they said its my own responsebility''**

**''I have to find them again, till then i wont be welcome in my own home''**

**''I watch the stars, as i walk''**

**''Their brightness waking up my smile''**

**''As I know who will truly let me in''**

**''I walk the dark path, to one of your homes''**

**''I knock on the door but you arent home''**

**''I go to the next, but yet again.  Not home''**

**''I go to the third, almost giving up, untill all three open up the door''**

**''we gamed and talked, had a long night off fun''**

**''Now you three are sleeping right here next to me''**

**''You don't know how much you mean to me''**

**''As all three off you, are pieces to compleet my puzzle key''**

**''You can unlock my heart, and do whatever you please''**

**''But please i beg you, treat it with care''**

**''as I don't have much else to bare''**

 

**''Love, Edd''**

 

 

Matt sniffled as he embraced the book.    ''we will get him back... right?''   he looked towards tord and tom, who smiled and nodded

''Ofcourse we get him back''  tord patted matt on the head.

 

''They get up, we are leaving''  patryk came into the livingroom holding bagpacks for everyone

''I've filled them with the weapons of choice, and everyones favorite food and drinks''  Patryk frowned.

''This quest might take days''  he sighed  '' So we won't return, for maybe weeks... or months ''  he looked down to ringo

 

Everyone grabbed their own bagpack and putted them on while patryk kneeled down,  ''We will get edd back''  he looked to ringo

Ringo mewed and climbed onto patryk's leg. 

''...I can't bring you... you will be hurt''  Patryk shook his head

''but we can't leave him either, he will starve.... or worse ''   Jon frowned.

All looked to ringo who kept mewing softly.

 

''I will ask the lady across the street, to watch over ringo ''  Patryk said picking up the small kitten and quickly running out of the house, across the street to the house of the old lady.

''  let's wait in the car, so we can leave if he is done''   Paul looked to the others.

Everyone nodded and headed out of the house.

Matt quickly wrote something down in the diary on an empthy page   ''i hope you will read this.. '' Before heading out of the house after the others.

 

Patryk thanked the elder lady and hurried to the car.

He got in and looked to the others  ''Buckle up''   He fastened his own seat belt and started the engine.

The elder lady looked to them, while ringo started to struggle in her hands.

The elder lady looked up to ringo making a small   ''Oh''  Sound when he freed himself.

 

Patryk drove off down the road, not noticing ringo who ran as fast as he could the other way.

All of them didn't see... 

 

That edd was right there, panting as he had run all the way home. 

He stopped as he saw them in the car drive off down the road.

Ringo stopped at edd's legs and pawed mewing much.

Tears started to fill his eyes.

 

'' _ **Please, Don't Leave me**_ ''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAAAAAA CHANGE OF EVENTS -evil cackle- ((the racoon overlord has striked again))


	53. The green Mecha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for edd to get going!!

''they left me....., they never... wanted me at their side''  

''I know im not the biggest of size and I know that i can be annoying''

''And i am really a handfull most of the times''

''Or all the times''

''But why would they leave me now.. '' 

''Is it all been a joke?''

''Didn't I mean anything to them??''

''Have I been a nuisance all along''

''Maybe I have''

''No,  I am''

Edd sighed as he held his head, standing on the road.

Ringo kept pawing on his leg, trying to get his attention, but edd was far too gone in thoughts.

Edd kept holding onto his hair untill ringo had enough and bit him into his leg.

 

''OW!!!''   edd looked down to see an angry looking ringo staring right back at him.

''Why did you do that''  Edd pouted.

Ringo got up and hurried to the house. 

''....Want me to follow, alright then''   Edd said as he followed ringo.  He looked a bit back to where he last saw the car with the others.

He shook his head and walked after ringo, unlocking the door with his own spare key.

He went in and ringo immediatly darted to the livingroom.

 

Edd sighed and followed him, he looked up to his diary   ''Why is that here'' 

Ringo started to paw the book and meowed desperately.  

Edd sighed and grabbed the book, not even looking at the text Matt has written in it. 

He closed the book and putted it into the bookshelf.

''Not now ringo, i don't want to write''   Edd sighed as he walked out the livingroom  ''I am going to shower..., don't make a mess''

Ringo looked up towards the bookshelf , then back to edd with an  ' _are you serious_ '  expression.

 

Edd walked upstairs, sighing along the way.  He looked towards the pictures of him and the others.

''Happy memories....''  he looked to a happy picture of the four of them.   ''Why would you... '' 

He shook his head and continued to walk upstairs.

 

Meanwhiles ringo tried to climb up ontop of the bookshelf, but he couldn't reach it because he was too small And he was afraid of heights.

Ringo moved his ears down and tried again, but he only managed to come two feet from the ground untill moving back down.

He had to think for another way to get the book back. He must and shall show edd the truth.

Ringo shook his head as he ran around the room , trying to clear his head.

 

Edd opened the door of the bathroom and walked in , he placed his clothes onto the clothesrack and continued towards the shower. 

He opened it and went in.    ''It doesn't make any sense ''  He said as he turned the water on.

As the warm water hitted his chest, he looked up towards the showerhead.

 

 

''Matt would of said something, as he is the first to talk his mouth over''

''Tord and tom would start to get very diffrent'' 

''and the others didn't act diffrent aswell''

Edd rubbed his head,  as he was lost in thoughts.

''All of them are still my friends, but where would they go without me''

''atleast I know they are still my friends.....  that's a big relief''

Edd moved his head forwards making it soaked.

 

Water flowed through his hair, over his face and onto the floor at the drain.

''Were would they be going....  What did they carry''

''I know I saw something in their hands''

''but what was it,  Think edd.... THINK''

Edd started to pull at his own hair trying to think what it might have been.

''I stood so far from the car... and they sped off , so I couldn't really see what it was''

''But cmon, it was something shiny''

 

He started to wash his hair with matt's favorite shampoo.

''Maybe groceries.... Nah why would they leave me behind for that''

''Or maybe something came up..... But again they would of said something, maybe leave a Message or a note''

he washed the shampoo out of his hair and started to wash his body.

''Hmm, just what can it be..''

 

 

Meanwhiles, ringo made a tower of diffrent kinds of books, he was one book short to reach the diary.

He stood ontop of the pile, trying his best not to look down.

He looked towards the diary and reached his paw to it, he still was too short But he didn't wanted to back down.

Ringo meowed a bit while frowning. Why does his paws have to be so short he thought.

 

Edd meanwhiles dryed himself off and putted on some new clothes. He walked back downstairs and straight to the kitchen, still thinking about what the others might be up to.

''They aren't going to matt's family, as he would away brag days before that about it''

''Neither going to tom's grandma, as she would just fill them all with her cookies.... even though those are delicious''   Edd chuckled as he opened a cabin  and grabbed a bowl out it.

He opened the fridge and took milk out of it, then filled the bowl with cereal and poured in the milk.

''But what if they got another mission, like where tord would be responsible for...... again, they would of said something''

he picked up his bowl and headed to the kitchen, not noticing ringo untill he meowed for help.

 

Edd placed his bowl onto the table and ran to the pile of books   ''How in the name of crazy mc.brocoli have you done that!''

Edd looked unamused  ''I am starting to get tom's habit''  He shook his head and reached his arms to grab ringo.

''Come here..''   Edd smiled holding his arms up to the cat.

Ringo refused and tried to reach the book again.

Edd looked to the book and raised his eyebrow  '' I told you, I am not in the mood for that!! '' 

Ringo hissed and jumped up against the book, bumping it out of the shelf and falling down with it.

 

Edd looked up and catched ringo before he hitted the ground, only to be hit together by a mountain of books.

''ARGH Fiddlesticks!!''  Edd said trying to crawl out from beneath the book pile.

He looked to ringo who freed himself and walked to the diary.

''Alright!! fine! I'll draw''   Edd said as he pulled himself free  '' I need to clean this mess''

He got up and walked over to ringo, he grabbed his book and walked to the sofa.

 

He sat down and ringo jumped right next to him. Ringo kept meowing, untill edd opened the book.

He skipped through some old pages and looked up to the secret pages he had glued together. 

''Wait, didn't I had these....''   he looked confused, then looked to ringo who looked intensely to him

''Wait a minute''  Edd said quickly skipping the pages to the last one.

 

His eyes widened as he saw the text, writting in matt's handwriting And purple ink.

 

**''If you ever read this''**

**''On this day, we will to come safe you, ''**

**''You have been taken by evil people and we won't let that happen''**

**''We love you through and through, never think we aren't!''**

**''We will come for you!! ''**

**''To the resque ;P''**

**''Love, Matt''**

 

Edd chuckled,   ''It's 'Rescue' Mattie....''

he looked up realizing   ''Wait!! I ain't taken!! ''  

He placed the book besides ringo, who sighed relieved, finally his message has been given through.

 

Edd ran over to the phone and picked it up. 

He dialed the number off tord   ''Cmon... pick up! pick up! ''

The phone rang once, the phone rang twice, then it got picked up.

 

''Come back!! I am here sa-''  edd got cut off by a very dark laugh.

''Who Are you!?!?!? And where are my friends!!''   Edd growled into the phone.

 

 _ **''Oh, don't worry edd......''**_    the voice echoed through edd's head.

His eyes went wide    ''No... you are-''

_**''Yes edd, we got your friends, they were stupid enough to think you fell into our trap....''** _

_**''Now they are the ones caught''**_   The voice chuckled through the phone.

''What do you want!!!''   Edd snarled, already knowing the answer.

 _ **''Oh edd... you are smarter then this, Come to the old facility, the one where you fought your other friend''**_   The voice said mockingly

Edd clenched his fist.

 _ **''Or else you might be losing.... some friends''**_   The screams of the others echoed through the phone after the voice told him.

Edd started to tremble.

 _ **''Be here tomorrow, 7 PM strict...  we won't be afraid to lose some hostages, if you know what i mean''**_  the voice laughed as he hung up.

 

Edd dropped the phone back in it's place, as he fell down on his knees.

Ringo hurried to edd and mewed softly. Edd gently patted him on his head.

''What do we do.... They won't release the others even if I come....''

Edd sighed deeply, untill ringo gave a stern growl.

 

Edd looked down towards the cat as it made a brave pose

''Fight....''   edd frowned a bit, he got back up and held his fists next to his body  ''FIGHT''

Ringo meowed loudly, raising his tail in the air

''but I am small....... I can't...        Wait''

Edd looked towards the hallway   ''Tord, he showed me once.... ''

He started to grin and darted towards the hallway, Ringo in pursuit

''Tord showed me once, something he made specially for me... and I could only use it in times of need''

Edd said as he started to unlock the lab with the secret lock.

He looked down to ringo,    ''you are comming with me''

Ringo looked up to edd and Nodded with an determinded look on his face.

 

Edd looked up when the lab door opened, he looked towards an  ' do not enter ' door and headed straight to it.

''The only ones who know this code are me and tord,  atleast that's what he said''   edd started to type in the codes.

The door didn't unlock, but a hatch right under the both of them opened, making them fall down deep into a small cabin.

 

Edd got seperated from ringo and a special suit came over his body, protecting his skin with thick materials to withstand attacks.   

''Coool!!''  edd checked the armor out looking to his hands untill he landed onto a platform.

 

Edd looked up  ''where-''   he got cut off when the lights turned on.

Pieces of a mechanic armor came to him.

His arms got moved to the sides, as the armor got placed around him.

Edd smiled  ''I don't know what is going on..... but I LOVE IT!! '' 

Armor came around his legs and chest.

 

He looked down to see he was way bigger then he was before.

''I am the biggest off us all!!!!''  Edd laughed, raising his arms.

It was then that he saw the special builded guns on his arms.  ''OH NICE!!''

He shot once accidently towards the wall, breaking it with a clean smooth hole.

''whups..''   He swallowed.

 

He felt something heavy comming on his back and as he turned around he saw Big mechanical wings on his back.

''This thing can FLY!??''  Edd said in totall suprise.

Edd was in an compleet Mechanical Suit, Making him bigger then mark  ((who was the biggest of the group))

He started to walk, noticing how easy it was  ''it's like I have no suit on at all..... It's so free''

 

He looked around ''RINGO!!???''   He heard a small meow comming from behind him

When he turned around his eyes widened more, As ringo Had his own tiny mechanic suit aswell.

''Since when did tord have the time to do that!!!! .....      Anyways I am impressed!''

Ringo meowed in agreement.

 

''Let's go safe the others''   Edd clenched his fists, looking up towards the ceiling, as a hatch started to open showing the night sky.

''Cmon ringo!!! time for us to kick some butts''  Edd grinned as he turned on the flying ability and took off.

Ringo Meowed loudly following right behind him into the air.  Ringo didn't had any wings, but he could run into the air like he had invisible wings.

 

''LET'S GET BACK OUR FAMILY!!!''   Edd growled while ringo Meowed loudly in agreement once again.

Both Used a speed boost to go towards their next destination.

 

Both ready For battle

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, Edd and ringo are the new hero's  
> And mecha suits, why did i come up with that... i have no idea XD
> 
>  
> 
> Just to say and come clear, this is litterally my way of writing things, i know i suck at english, But please cut me some slack XDDD


	54. Call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some fighting!!!
> 
> also:  
> ((Finally finished the damn swimsuit thing : http://skitzydoom.tumblr.com/post/158997842764/finally-done-this-bastard-of-a-drawing-crashed-3 XDD ))

Edd landed onto the ground right before the facility. Ringo landed right behind him and looked around for any ambush.

They both carefully walked towards the facility.  Ringo moved his ears and meowed loudly.

Edd quickly looked up, to see a guy aiming a gun towards him.

The guy started to shoot and both of them jumped out the way.

 

 **''NOW GO!!!''**   The guy said, making even more armed  bad guy's come from their hiding spots.

Ringo and edd dodged bullet after bullet, Edd got sometimes hit, but the suit was too thick to be hitted through .

''What kind of armor is this!?!?! i LOVE IT! ''   edd said as he picked ringo up.

 

He quickly ran into the facility being followed by the bad guys.

He looked around for a sign of his friends.  ''where... where have they put them!!!'' 

He quickly looked down to ringo.   ''You find the others!! i'll take care of these bastards''

Ringo nodded when he letted him go. Ringo quickly flew away, but a few off the bad guys followed him.

Ringo looked behind himself and quickly sprinted through the hallways, being in pursuit by 7 other's.

He flicked his ears and quickly went into a dark room. The bad guys  went into the room and aimed their weapons everywhere.

 

 **''kitty kitty kitty~''**   one of the guys said.  He grinned as he aimed his gun.

 **''Where the hell is that stupid cat''**  another said growling.

 **''I'll shoot the cat, making it into a fur bag''** the first one said, laughing loudly.

 

Right when the guys weren't paying attention, ringo sneaked in their blind spot was they were all facing each other with their backs.

Ringo meowed loudly and moved back up.

The guys turned and shot each other multiple times as the cat startled them.

Ringo landed ontop of the last piled up body, he looked down counting only 6, but there were 7,

Ringo quickly dodged a dagger what hitted one of the bodies.

 

He floated up and turned towards the Seventh bad guy.

 **''You are not a very nice kitty, are you''**  He said as he moved closer.

Ringo growled and hissed as he backed off.

 **''We can do this the nice way, or the hard way''** The guy said stepping closer.    **''You give up, and live as my pet, or you die together with those others''**

That was enough for ringo to charge at the guy.

He jumped straight towards the guy, but he quickly dodged the attack and took out his gun.

He started to shoot towards ringo.  Ringo dodged them all with a loop in the air, diving straight back down to the guy, hitting him right in the face at full force.

the guy dropped down knocked out, blood comming from his nose.

Ringo huffed and quickly floated further, in search for the others.

 

 

Meanwhiles edd kept on fighting, but more and more armed bad guys came at him.

His suit was badly damaged on his back, the wings weren't able to open anymore.

''I just got this suit!! ''   edd growled, trying to calm himself down by joking.

He jumped backwards when a bad guy rammed a sledge hammer right where edd was.

''oH HELL NO''  Edd quickly darted to the exit of the  room, but quickly stopped as he was surrounded.

 **''You won't be going anywhere kiddo''**   they laughed loudly.

 

''what do i do.... what do i do''  edd said in a whispering tone.  His helmet lighted up, showing him a targetting system.

''well this is- ''  He accidently pushed a button in his handglove and an new gun came from the suit.

''this changes everything....''    he aimed it to the guys and started to shoot.

The bad guys quickly took cover, but some weren't as lucky as they got hit in vital spots, dying instantly.

They started to fire back, but once again the bullets got reflected of the hard material the suit was made by.

 

 

Ringo meanwhiles darted through the hallways, ending up in the room where the others where, his ears and tail went down seeing what horrible condition the others where in.

Wounds, bruises, broken bones, Blood, ripped clothes.

Ringo looked to make sure no one else was here. he quickly hurried to the cages and made soft meows.

 

Eduardo was the first to notice ringo, as the others were in a bigger state of harm.   ''hey...  what are you doing here...''    eduardo crawled over to ringo, as his feet were broken and his legs were covered in wounds.

he reached his hand through the cage bars and gently stroked ringo over his head.  ''You are a great cat, for finding us''

Ringo meowed as he leaned into the touch. He looked to the others who slowly awoke.

Ringo made a relieved noise, they are all awake, no one was dead...   Ringo meowed as he tried to go in between the bars, but the suit was too big.

Ringo unlocked the suit and moved swiftly out of it. He jumped between the bars and gently pawed each of them, trying to get their attention.

Ringo meowed trying to tell them that edd was on the way.

 

''We don't speak cat's... ringo''  matt chuckled, his face was covered in bruises and tear streaks.

Ringo's ears went down. He sat down in the middle of the others.

''Wait, that is the suit i made for you.... for you and- ''    tord's eyes widened  ''  no'' 

tord tried to get up but he fell back down as his legs were covered in wounds aswell.

''DON'T TELL ME EDD IS HERE!!''   tord looked to ringo in pure panic

ringo nodded, not sure if it was good to tell anymore.

''No!!! no no no!!!''   tord held his head,  '' no he is just one!!! against so many!! ''    tord trembled.

 

 _ **''Oh,  don't you worry.... he is comming straight to the trap''**_ A familiar voice said behind the others.

They all turned around, looking straight to the neighbor.

''YOU!!!! YOU WERE BEHIND THIS!?!?!''   Tom yelled in pure anger.

The neighbor just laughed and leaned against the cage.

two pair of footsteps came at them, Both bing and larry came from the shadows off the room.

 **''Not only him''**  Larry rolled his eyes.

 _ **''Ugh, smell too much like blood here''**_  Bing growled looking to the wounded group   _ **''blood off weak prey''**_  he chuckled darkly.

''You all worked together already!!?!??!''   Patryk snarled loudly.

 ** _''Oh now you are interested?,  and yes''_**  The three laughed, but that got cut off by the door being slammed open.

 

All looked up towards edd, who stepped inside, his suit covered in blood and fire burns.

He glared towards the three.   '' So how do you want your asses kicked....''   He cracked his knuckles.

He looked past the three towards the others .   ''GUYS!!!'' 

they all looked up smiling a bit seeing that edd made it safely.

 

Bing larry and the neighbor stood before the cage    _ **''nt nt nt, you won't get them, untill you have played with us first''**_   bing said in a mocking tone.

''WHY DO YOU WANT ME SO BAD!!!''  edd growled loudly.

 _ **''Don't you remember boy....... You were my pet...... and you attacked me, almost killing me.... So i want my revenge''**_   the neighbor said in a too calm voice, it made edd growl loudly.

''Oh you want to play huh!!!''    edd clenched his fists and moved down.

 

''it....it's ''   matt tried to speak, but only weak whispers came out.

Edd charged to the three, ready to punch them.

''ITS A TRAP''  Paul screamed out, but too late as an hatch above edd opened, throwing dangerous acid down onto his suit.

His suit started to melt, some of the acid hitting edd's skin. Edd Growled loudly, but he didnt back away as he jumped towards bing.

He rammed bing straight into larry. Both of them crashed into a wall.

the neighbor looked unamused to edd, he charged at edd with an unusual looking blade.

The neighbor swung his blade to edd, edd jumped backwards but the blade hitted a bit through the armor, luckily not hitting himself.

 

Edd jumped backwards and landed on a safe distance, he charged back to the neighbor, fighting him while larry and bing got up and took out their guns.

''EDD WATCH OUT''  mark yelled as bing and larry locked onto edd.

Edd jumped away, bing and larry shot the neighbor multiple times, they stopped when they finally noticed they shot the wrong one.

Edd looked to the neighbor, who still stood and looked unamused.

 

''What....'' 

''Are''

''YOU''   Edd said as he trembled.

 

The neighbor turned his head towards edd and made an wicked/ crazy smirk to him.    ** _''I am your worst nightmare...''_**   he said as he raised his arm.

black goop in the form off a hand sneaked up behind edd.

'' EDD''  the others yelled, making edd look behind himself.

The hand of goop rammed edd into his chest, right where the cut from the blade was, shattering his armor into pieces.

Edd landed good and looked up to the pieces of armor, he looked down to his now exposed chest area, he swallowed and looked up.

Bing and larry aimed their guns at edd and grinned,    _ **''Goodbye, Edd''**_   They said in unison as they shot.

 

It looked like everything went in slow-motion. Edd looked down, seeing ringo jumping right in front of him, getting shot in the head and chest by their bullets.

Time went back to normall, as ringo's small body fell onto the ground.

Small puddles off blood started to form around ringo.

Edd looked towards the small limp body. He kneeled down at it and scooped ringo up in his hands.

Ringo meowed weakly towards edd, edd took off his helmet and moved his head down to ringo.

Ringo gently licked his cheek, before he went compleetly limp in edd's hands.

 

the others in the cage looked in compleet horror and shock, while the three who caused this laughed.

Bing and larry high fived each other   _ **''One down, Seven to go!!''**_

Edd gently kissed ringo on the forhead before turning the helmet and laying ringo inside it.

He got up and started to twitch.

The neighbor started to frown,    _ **''this isn't right...''**_

Edd started to shake and his heavy breathing started to form steam cloud from his mouth as his breath started to become hotter and hotter.

The neighbor backed off as bing and larry aimed their guns again.

 

before they could shoot edd letted out a horrifying scream, of both his monster and his human self fused together.

Bing and larry dropped their guns in fright as Edd changed rapidly into his monster form, shredding through the rest off the armor.

The doors bursted open and even more underlings/bad guys came storming in and started to shoot edd.

Edd started to go on a rampage, killing everything in his way.

 

The neighbor smirked.     _ **''Let's go now he is ocupied''**_

 _ **''but we got them all now!!!''**_  bing said in protest.

 _ **''if you want to die, be my guest''**_  the neighbor said as he hurried to the backdoor exit.

Bing growled and looked to edd, who was ripping the heads off of some guys.    _ **''nevermind that''**_  he quickly followed the neighbor with larry.

All three escaped fro mthe facility, while edd was busy with the other underlings.

 

When the last bad guy was ripped to shreds, the last scream for mercy was stopped, Edd hurried over to the helmet.

He scooped it up in his claws and looked to the lifeless little cat inside.

His big tail swung left to right, as he tried to deperatly wake up the small kitten.

 

But nothing worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asking for angst..... Then you shall receive
> 
> R.I.P Ringo.


	55. Fluffy Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff as it was requested :)!!  
> And this is just the Fluff before the storm people.
> 
> Once again, get your umbrella's , it's going to get heavy storm. And more secrets will be revealed~

Edd swung his tail around, he didn't know what to do.

nobody in the cage dared to move, as edd tried to attack when matt scooted a bit closer.

Edd whimpered as he held the helmet with the small limp body in it in his big claws. 

He looked around desperate for help, but ofcourse nothing could help anymore.

 

Edd layed the helmet down and started to go into his rampage again.

It was clear, that edd was very badly hurt.  The others meanwhiles looked at edd, making sure they were in the way off paul, who with once again a hairpin, started to lockpick the lock.

Edd didn't stop trashing and breaking thing when the cage door opened. 

Edd screeched when something , or more like someone came onto his back, holding onto his fur.

 

Edd tried to grab the one on his back, but he couldn't reach as his claws just couldn't reach.

He swung his tail in anger then looked up at it. He narrowed his eyes and swung his tail to his back.

Paul who was on edd's back jumped off, making edd hit himself harshly in the back.

the others crawled a bit out the cage to edd and paul.

edd turned around and wanted to hurt paul, but something inside him screamed to stop.

he started to whimper when he saw paul's gentle smile.

 

Paul stepped closer when edd went down onto his knees, his tail layed longout on the floor, while his ears and head went down.

Paul gently started to pat edd on the head   ''You know it ain't your fault....''

''And he will always be with you''   patryk said as he got close enough to them.

edd looked up to them and whimpered again. Matt, tord and tom crawled to edd, their legs had horrible wounds on them.

Edd's ears went more down, seeing his friends in this state.

 

He opened his arms and made a soft squeaky like noise.

the others crawled closer to edd, almost laying on his chest.

Edd looked to the rest of the group and tilted his head.

Jon and mark went over to edd with paul and patryk, While eduardo stared at the helmet.

 

Edd looked up to eduardo and made a soft sound.

Eduardo looked up to the others when he heard edd's sound.   ''I can do something for you...''

Edd tilted his head.   '' It's only Once though''   eduardo kneeled back at the helmet, ignoring the horrible pain he felt in his legs.

He gently picked the helmet up   ''It won't bring him back alive.... but it will..... bring him back to us''   he looked to edd who was hugging the others and wagging his tail wildly.

 

Eduardo smiled and used some of his last powers he still had on the small body in the helmet.

A bright White light came around ringo's body. eduardo bit harsh on his lowerlip as this hurted him aswell.

when he was done, the bright light stopped and eduardo fell down onto his knees.

 

The others looked up when a small white orb came from the helmet, it floated higher and higher.

Edds ears went up and his eyes widened as the orb changed into Ringo.

Ringo immediatly floated to edd, meowing for attention.

All off them smiled brightly, as edd reached his claws to ringo.

Ringo headbutted the claws in pure affection, edd's eyes widened as he could feel the softness of his fur, it wasn't the normall hairy fur, but it felt like petting a bunch off cottoncandy / Clouds.

Edd took ringo in his hands and started to gently rub his own head agaisnt ringo's.

Ringo showered edd with small kitty kisses. Edd looked to eduardo, he looked to him with a lot of appreciation.

Eduardo just smiled to him and gave a small nod.

 

Edd moved up and started picking the others up one by one, being absolutely carefull for their wounds.

Ringo floated at edd's shoulder, when edd had everyone in his arms.

Edd gently walked out of the facility, making sure to not bump or drop even one of them.

 

He looked up to the car and headed to it, He opened the door and seated everyone gently into their seats.

He went to the driverseat and looked to it. He was a big monster, how would he fit in... Well no talk out of this now , Edd thought as he opened the door and went inside.

His tail was across the passengers seat , where edd had placed Eduardo on.

He grabbed the steering wheel and turned on the engine as the keys were still in the car.

This would be easy....  edd thought as he gently placed a foot on the gas pedal. 

The car started to drive out of the parking lot from the facility.

 

Edd swallowed as he started to move down the road, he always was too small for the seat, but now he was way too big. 

His horn's scratched the ceiling of the car, while edd gently drove to the hospital.

''No please...''   the weak voice of tord came.

Edd looked in the rearview mirror and drooped his ears.

''Please, home....''    tord begged,  edd nodded and took the turn right back on the road for home.

''thank you love...''   tord sighed relieved, leaning his head against tom's not wounded shoulder.

 

Edd smiled as he drove all the way to home, no one saw him as it was already late in the night.

Edd parked the car right in front of the house. When he opened the door he growled to the others who wanted to go out on their own.

They quickly sat back down as edd nodded and headed over to the front door.

He took the keys and fumbled with them, as his claws where too big for the small key.

He dropped the keys and pouted, but looked up when ringo picked them up in between his jaws and unlocked the door.

Edd smiled and gently patted him on the head as he ran back to the car.

 

This time he gently picked up two of them at the time.

He gently took them inside and layed them down on the couch.

He kept going back and forth untill everyone of them where inside and the car was locked.

He locked the door as last and went to the others.

He looked to them and looked up, he hurried to the kitchen and took the medical kit.

 

''Oh you don't need to do that, we can do that''   Paul said, trying to tell edd he didn't needed to worry anymore.

Edd shook his head and started to treat them all one by one.

The medical kit was empthy as he placed the last band-aid onto jon's wounded nose.

''Thank you edd''    jon said, gently patting edd on the head.

Edd wagged his tail, he then looked up and darted over to the kitchen.

 

The others looked at each other when they heard some rumbling sounds, they looked back to edd when he came out the kitchen, with some snacks on a big plate.

He placed it on the table and hurried back to the kitchen

The others looked at each other again and laughed.

''Edd is such a sweetheart''  matt layed against tord and chuckled a bit as edd came back into the livingroom.

 

This time he had drinks off everyone. including eduardo, mark & jon.

Everyone gently took their own drinks as edd sat down before the tv, trying his best to turn it on.

He finally managed to turn on the tv and wagged his tail as it started playing an old comedy movie.

He looked to the others and made a big toothy grin.

 

''come here big fluffy bear''   tom smiled as he reached his arms.

Edd tilted his head and headed to tom.

He gently lifted the three up and sat down on the sofa, he then gently seated them back down.

He hugged all three and nommed a bit on matt's hair, as it was too close at his mouth.

Matt chuckled and tried to gently shove him away   ''not the hair''   he giggled and he felt edd nibbling at it.

 

Tord and tom where snuggled up against edd's sides, using his fur as a pillow while the warmth of it radiated over them.

Tord hummed in statifaction.  Tom nuzzled against the fur making edd looked at him.

Edd started to play with his hair aswell making tom chuckle   ''you are our hero''

 

''Hell yeah he is''   Eduardo said as he looked to the bandages around his legs,

The others looked up to him, including edd who tilted his head.

''Oh it's weird if i say it? He saved our lives and even took care of our wounds''  Eduardo rolled his eyes as he looked to the others.

All started to laugh as eduardo became slowly red.

''S-SHUT UP'' eduardo stuttered , he turned away from the others while they still giggled.

 

Edd still was in his monster form as he didn't know how to willingly change back.

He held tord, matt and tom gently against himself. Soft purring was hearable from edd as they layed ontop of him.

Edd wrapped his tail like a blanket over them. He yawned as he looked to the others.

 

''Go sleep, everything will be alright tomorrow''   patryk smiled to edd.

Edd smiled back and closed his eyes. Slowly going into a deep slumber.

Back to the Dreamrealm.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dunno yet, if in the next one i will put more fluff, or will start with the evil.  
> Hmmm choices..


	56. The beginning of Garda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im late cuz the site didnt work when i had time and when i wanted to upload it, my internet was being a douche :(
> 
> anyways, some fluff and some angst in one chapter -gasp-  
> you asked for it, >:)

edd was the only one who was still asleep, as the others calmly watched some tv.

he was still in his monster form and was holding tord, tom and matt as plushies.

Patryk already took a picture when the three ' plushies'  where still asleep.

Patryk already showed the others, and they grinned aswell. ' perfect blackmail material'  they said together.

 

Even asleep edd refused to let go of them. he nuzzled against tord's hair, making tord trying his hardest not to laugh, because it tickled him very much.

''tom, matt.... anyone! help me!!''  tord whispered, he glared when the others just grinned at him.

Tord grumbled and nuzzled against edd, he didn't have any other choice and the fact that the hug and attention where very good for tord.

 

tom sighed and smiled,    ''what shall we do today??'' 

''well we won't be going outside, as we will get hurt again''   patryk sighed  '' maybe we can do something here? at home??''

''like what'' paul said a bit unamused, he hated sitting still the whole day.

''well firstly''  patryk leaned towards paul with an evil grin,  '' you will go take a bath''

Paul's eyes widened and he tried to flee, but the wounds started to hurt, and patryk was too fast.

''nononononononononono!!!'' paul tried to flee, but again he failed miserably.

''i'm so glad my legs hurt less now~ ''   patryk said as he carried paul in bridestyle away.

 

The others stared to them untill they were out of sight.

eduardo laughed but quickly shutted himself up, he turned to look at edd, who was still peacefully sleeping and drooling on tord.

''look's like someone else needs a bath later~  '' tom said teasingly to tord, only to be answered with a death glare.

''oh i know you like it ~ ''   tom said more mockingly.

''Oh just wait!!'''' tord quickly shutted up, but it was too late as edd already woke up.

 

edd grumbled and letted tord go, he stretched making the three ohters fall off the sofa.

he looked up to the pile of flesh limbs and tilted his head. 

He tried to talk but the only sound what came out of him were some grumblings.

 

''We can't understand you darling''  matt said as he rubbed his back.

Tord rubbed his head ''yeah, what matt said''   

''Can't you change back??''   tom looked to edd, only to be responde with a headshake.

 

''This is weird, it never took this long to change back did it''   tord frowned a bit, thinking deeply.

Edd shook his head, it indeed never took this long, he would either be changed back and be compleetly tired or change into the monster pup version.

He held his tail close to himself a bit afraid that he might stay this way.

 

''Don't be afraid edd''  matt leaned closer to him and smiled gently. 

he gently placed his hands on edd's furry cheeks and leaned in closer.  '' trust us, you wont stay this way.... we will do anything too'' he gently kissed his forhead

''But for now, i'll enjoy my big cuddly teddybear!!''  matt said as he hugged edd tightly but not hurtfull.

Matt chuckled as tom and tord joined in. all three hugged edd and edd hugged them back.

 

''Besides''    jon said, making them all look at him.  '' we need protection as we are vulnerable now and i think you are our hero now edd''  jon smiled brightly.

Edd looked up and wagged his tail, he made an happy noise and looked to the others who nodded.

''You gotta protect us big guy''   eduardo grinned as he seated himself a bit against mark.

''We are counting on you''  Mark smiled as he looked to edd.

Edd wagged his tail more and looked up when they heard the voices of patryk and paul come from upstairs.

''Make sure we are safe!!''  paul smiled as his hair got shampoo'd by patryk.

''And make sure we eat on time and sleep on time!!''  patryk added as he gently washed paul, who leaned into the touch.

 

''You hear them edd''  tom looked to edd and edd looked down to tom.

Edd's eyes were big, full exitement and joy. he nodded as he looked over to the others.

''Our guardian angel''  tord kissed edd's claw. Tord looked up meeting edd's gaze.

Even in monster form, edd's eyes were like emerald's even if one had a black surrounding and the other white.

 

Tord slowly got up '' i am going to the bathroom, downstairs ofcourse''  he sighed as he felt the pain in his limbs.

He started to walk towards the hallway, when he heard a small voice call to him.

He looked backwards to the others thinking it was them, but they were busy with other things.

Tord rubbed his head and headed into the hallway, where he saw a small shadow go into his lab.

''wait..... i didn't open that''  he quickly ran after the shadow into the lab, ignoring the burning pain he felt in his legs.

 

When he came into the lab he looked up to a shadow what moved quickly behind a shelf. 

Tord followed it and when he came around the corner, there was nothing.

He raised his eyebrow and sighed    '' im getting too tired....''

he turned around, only to be stabbed by a needle into his neck.

 

He quickly looked to where the needle might have come from, but the only thing he saw was darkness.

He looked around to see only darkness, his whole lab was replaced by it.

suddenly red blinking dots came from the darkness, it looked like eyes, but there were million off them.

Tord started to hyperventilate when the darkness came closer to him. he kept on standing in the middle as the darkness was compleetly surrounding him.

He quietly whimpered as he went down on his knees, holding himself tightly.

''please no.. please... please''   tord said inbetween deep heavily breaths.

 

Tord started to cough, making his hyperventilation and panic attack even worser. 

He felt his heart race in his chest, it almost wanted to burst out.

he started to shiver as tears came from his eyes, He slowly dug his nails into his arms and when he looked to his arms they turned into black ash.  His eyes widened even more as his eye pupils shrunk. 

his arms started to break apart and fall onto the ground, only to be shattered even further.

Tord started to sob silently even more as he started to feel nauseous. his stomach felt like it was flipping around.

He moved his hands slowly towards his face, but they moved limply next to his sides as all the feeling faded away.

His arms crumbled away even more, while he moved a bit forwards and vomited all over the floor and even a bit on his own clothes.

 

Tord whimpered even more as he looked to the vomit, not everything was just vomit, but blood was also in between it.

Tord started to feel even more sick, he wanted to scream as his arms crumbled compleetly away. Untill two big warm arms came around him, snapping him out of the hallucination.

Tord looked weakly over his shoulder to edd, who looked very worried to tord.

Tord whimpered again and edd smiled, picking him gently up.

 

Tord looked up to the others, all off them where at edd and tord and tord didn't even notice.

''What happened''  patryk said as he still dryed his own hair with the towel a bit.

Tord only made a weak whimper and edd shook his head, then walked away taking him upstairs.

Matt and tom followed them, wanting to be there for tord.

Mark looked down to the mess tord made and sighed. '' Let's clean this mess up shall we''  he moved his arm sleeves up as he walked out the lab, going for a bucket and some towels.

Jon followed right behimd him, limping a bit from his still hurt leg.

 

Eduardo looked to the blood inbetween the vomit and narrowed his eyes. He looked around and looked towards a needle.

he walked towards it and picked it up, there was still some liquid in it, and it had a droplet of blood on the needles end.

''.......what in the world''   eduardo frowned, he looked to patryk and paul who came to him and then showed the needle.

''someone drugged him... but how... there's no-one here...''   paul looked around

''we first have to find our what drug... and fast''  patryk looked back to the blood.

Eduardo and paul nodded, quickly starting to look for some more clues.

 

Meanwhiles mark and jon came back, both wearing rubber handgloves and some other clothes for 'in case' .

They kneeled down and started to clean the floor, wanting to be sure tord wouldn't see the horror he just went through.

 

Edd, tom and matt came into the bathroom with tord. Matt filled the bathtub with nice warm water and looked towards tord . 

''poor baby, what happened to you''  he said as he wiped the rest of the vomit off of tord's mouth.

Tord only kept whimpering. he didn't even dare to look at the others, he made a mess, he did this to himself... right?  tord thought

Tom started to pull off tord's socks as he didn't wear shoes.  '' we take a bath together, we will make sure you are clean compleetly, kay tord? '' 

tord nodded a bit, letting the others take his clothes off.

 

Edd kept holding him gently in his arms, even if tord was compleetly naked. He got up with tord still cradled in his arms and stepped into the bathtub.

Luckily for them, the bathtub had room for 8 people, as they tend to take big bubblebaths and they certainly didn't wanted to have it in their back or frontyard.

Matt chuckled and stripped himself, then joined in holding a washcloth and some soap.

Tom was the last to join them as he took his sweet-ass time to strip. He liked it more to watch the others, untill they were staring at him.

 

Matt moved over towards tord and edd, and gently started to wash tord.

Tord hummed in response, matt was so gentle and calm while he was cleaning him.

Edd kept on holding tord, making sure he wouldn't faint and drown. he held one of his claws gently against his chest while he moved his claw into the water, scooping some up and throwing it over tord's head.

tord's hair horns went down, his hair was a bit longer then the others thought.

 

tom chuckled as he moved over to them. he took some shampoo in his hands and started to wash tord's hair.

Tord leaned into their touch, they were all so carefull.

Tord yawned a bit and started to fall away as he was already so tired and having this panic attack and hyperventilation attack didn't do him any good either.

tord rested his head against edd's chest, hearing his heartbeat made tord fall asleep.

The other's smiled as they carefully washed and dryed him.

 

Matt ran quietly towards their rooms and took out some pj's for tord, tom and himself.  ( as edd is too big for his pjs )

He came back and putted them on tord together with tom.  Edd still refused to let go off the tired norwegian boy.

He looked to matt and tom and moved his head, asking them to follow him.

both nodded and they headed to edd's bedroom.

 

Edd looked to tom and growled a bit, but not agressively.

Tom nodded and headed down stairs, telling the others they were going to bed.

Patryk nodded and together with the others told them to sleep well.

Tom headed back up and moved into edd's bedroom, seeing that the three already were in bed. 

Edd looked to tom and moved the blanket up, for him to join.

 

He smiled brightly and gently closed the door, he crawled onto the bed and looked to matt who waited for tom to come in between him and tord.

he chuckled and moved to his spot, moving his arm around the already sleeping tord. 

matt moved his arm over tom and tord as he was ofcourse a bit bigger then them.

Edd was the one who covered them with the blanket and his tail as an extra warmth blanket.

He also moved his arm around the others as it went very easily.

 

Tord nuzzled against the warmth what came radiating from edd. he hummed a bit in his sleep, a very happy tone.

matt smiled    '' sleep well my loves''

tom grinned    ''sweet dreams my darlings''

tord made a weak and obvious still sleeping  'love you' noise.

Edd looked to them and tried his best to speak, but only growls came out.

he sighed and layed his head back down.

 

''we will find a way, don't worry fluff-butt''   matt chuckled as he closed his eyes.

Tom nodded, already having his eyes closed.   ''tomorrow we will start finding a way for you to be normall''

edd smiled and closed his eyes aswell.

'' **i love you guys** ''  Edd said, not even realizing himself, too tired aswell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAAAAA, >:D


	57. Hurtfull Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

Tord gasped when he woke up, he held his hand onto his chest and looked around, but no one was there.

The room was dark and looked abanonded.

 

''Guys??'' tord asked, but he didn't get a response,    ''maybe downstairs''   he got up and headed downstairs.

the stairs looked way older then yesterday, it looked like they had been left abandonded for over 100 years. 

dust was collected everywhere,   ''what... is going on''  he said as he headed down the stairs.

He looked up when he came into the livingroom, the windows were shattered, the furniture was also old and dirty, they even had marks of claws like something had fought and hitted the furniture.

 

''Edd??  Tom?? Matt?? ''  he looked around, but again no one gave an answer, it was also very dark in the house.

When tord tried to put the light on, nothing worked, only a small spark came from the broken lightbulb.

''Paul... patryk?? ''  he started to tremble a bit.

''Mark, jon, .... Eduardo??''   tears started to form into his eyes.   

''What happened.., where are you all??''    he looked around and started to head to the kitchen.

 

His eyes widened as he saw edd's favorite T-shirt laying blood-stained on the kitchen counter.  ''e...edd?''  he looked to the table, seeing matt's favorite mirror and tom's bass guitar susan laying in pieces. 

''no no no no''  he held himself and backed out of the kitchen,  '' no no no no,  please no'' 

he looked around and started to run towards the front door. 

He opened the door to see an demonic looking shadow figure right infront of him

he backed off a bit, but the figure stepped forwards.

 

 _ **'' You do realize''**_  the figure started to speak in a low and dangerous tone.

 _ **''That this is all your fault, Tord''**_    tord backed off.

''what do you mean!!! where are my friends!!!''   he hissed to the figure.

 _ **''You killed them and sended them to hell.... Their souls are now in an enternal suffering state, they don't want to see you anymore.... they want to be rid of you**_ ''  the figure growled.

 

''You are LYING!!, i would NEVER DO THAT!!!!''  tord yelled, only to be responded with a laugh.

Tord charged at the figure, but he went straight through it.   ''What the!''  

Tord landed face first onto the ground outside.

 _ **''Do you really think i will let you do that..... You foolish Faker''**_  The figure hissed in pure disgust to him.

 

Tord got up and clenched his fists, he looked to the road and looked that not only their house, but way more was destroyed.

Tord quickly ran over the road, he looked from destroyed house to destroyed house.  '' this can't be.....  why .... What did this!!'' 

 _ **''Like i said....**_ ''   The figure said as it was right behind tord.

Tord quickly jumped aside.    _ **''You did this..... You don't remember your purpose here, do you...''**_

 

Everything around tord started to disapear.  He looked around trying to find a way out, but got soon captured by the darkness once again.

He turned around facing an Demon.   ''You..... You!!...''

 _ **''You remember now... don't you...''**_   The demon narrowed it's eyes as it came closer to tord.

 _ **''It was such a long time ago... Tord''**_  the demon spitted his name out like it was trash.

 

Tord growled as the demon was right before him. He swung his fist and hitted the demon against his face, but instead of hard skin, it felt like soft human flesh.

Tord looked up confused as the demon grinned    _ **''If I were you, I would keep a good look out....''**_

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE OTHERS!!''   tord screamed out.

 

Tord looked up even more confused when he felt arms wrapping around his body.  He looked around himself and noticed  ''A vision...''

 _ **''Good job, figuring that out....... ''**_ The demon leaned down coming face to face to him,   _ **''When I am free, I will murder your little friends first.... for what you've done to me''**_ the demon said as it disapeared with the darkness.

 

Tord calmly opened his eyes, holding his eyes a bit closed from the bright light.

''TORD!!!''   matt's voice snapped him compleetly out of it.

He turned and looked to matt.  ''matt??''

The others all sighed with relief.   ''Don't scare us like that!!''   Tord looked a bit down, seeing edd in his normall human form hugging him tightly.

''Edd... you are back...''   Tord said, still a bit doozy from the vision. He didn't know what the demon ment, ' free '  ' what i've done '   The thoughts went through his head and popped when tom flicked his nose.

 

''Ow!''  tord held his nose and looked to tom who wasn't amused.

''Stay with us Tord....''   tom got a punch mark on his face.

''oh my god....did i..''   tord frowned a bit

''Yup''   tom sighed,  '' it doesn't matter , happily you didn't run further'' 

Tord looked up confused, then he took his surroundings in, They all were outside on the middle off the road. 

 

''I.... slep walked?''   tord said in confusion.

''More like sleep run, i mean you went ballistic when you came in the kitchen''  edd sighed.

''And i was only washing my hands at the sink''   edd huffed.

''And we were sitting at the table''  matt tilted his head, while tom nodded.

''You all were...   Oh god.... i had a nightmare, instead of you guys, i saw your favorite items broken and such ''   tord sighed deeply.

''You poor thing!!''   matt said giving tord a big embrace.

 

''Where was your nightmare about??''   edd tilted his head.

''Oh just that a beast came in and break the house apart and took you guys away, so i went after it ''   Tord had to lie, he didn't wanted the others to know, he didn't wanted to make them scared from himself...

''You sure that's all?''   edd raised his eyebrow.

Tord nodded and looked a bit down  '' im sorry''

''Don't be''  edd said as he took tord's hand, leading him back home

Tord followed him, looking to his hand. A small blush came over his cheeks and a small smile came from his lips.

 

''Let's make your favorite dinner shall we''  patryk looked to tord , worry all over his face.

Tord smiled  ''  i would love that ''

''You hear that!  Jon, Mark, Matt come with me!''  patryk said as he darted back to the house with the others.

Eduardo chuckled as he followed the others, he looked back to tord    ''if anything is wrong, tell us.... it's best to get it off your chest''

Paul nodded as he patted tord on the head. 

''I will, don't worry''   tord smiled to them.

 

Tom moved his arm around tord's neck and sighed  '' You scared us there man, you almost got hit by a truck too...''   he looked to tord

''....woa.... i hope it won't happen again''   tord sighed even more disapointed in himself now.

''we will protect you!''  edd said as he dragged him into the house.

 

Tord sat down on the sofa with tom and edd. The others were already busy with their own things.

Jon came from the kitchen and looked to them,  ''would you guys want a blueberry cupcake??''   he chuckled reaching a plate with freshly baked cupcakes.

''hell yeah!!''   edd said as he took one.

Tom smiled and took one aswell  '' thank you jon''

 

Tord smiled as he wanted to grab one too, but his smile faded as he heard a voice in his head.

_**''Kill that cupcake maker.....''** _

_**''He ain't good for anything''** _

_**''Kill him''** _

_**''Drain his blood''** _

_**''Soak the walls''** _

_**''Do it''** _

_**''KILL HIM''** _

_**''KILL HIM''** _

_**''KILL HIM''** _

 

tord snapped out of the thoughts when jon asked him if something was wrong.

He shook his head and took a cupcake  '' just thinking a bit, don't worry and thank you for the delicious cupcake''

Jon chuckled happy and headed over to eduardo and paul.

Tord kept his eyes on jon, the voice in his head returning and saying even more bad things.

' Why jon '    tord thought.

 _ **''He is the most useless''**_  the voice repeated.

'  he aint useless'   tord thought as he took a bite of his cupcake.

 _ **''what has he done then!!?''**_  the voice screamed back.

Tord was silent, he couldn't remember seeing jon do something else then being a background kind of person.....

 

He looked back to jon as a small red glow came through his eyes, the glow quickly went away again as the others looked to tord.

 

''Let's just game''   edd said as he looked to tord.  '' you seem a bit out of it, maybe gaming will clear up your mind''

tord just nodded, staring to jon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen now :O


	58. Goodbye My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it!!
> 
> And again people , i will upload the chapters slower, as i am Suffering from Depression and other private problems, this is not for attention ((i swear to god)) .  
> But most readers don't get why i'm sometimes late ((at the responses i get on private chats )) 
> 
> now you know!

**Ba-dum  Ba-dum**

''What have I done...''

**Ba-dum  Ba-dum**

''I can't fix this mistake...''

**Ba-dum  Ba-Dum**

''Why....''

**Ba-dum**

''Why did I make this mistake''

**Ba-dum**

''It's getting weaker''

**Ba-dum**

''Please don't die on me''

''Please!!''

**Ba  -dum**

''no, god no... please''

''Please breath!!''

''Do something!!! please!! don't go!''

''Jon!! Please I didn't mean this!!!''

''Please..''

**Ba              -dum**

''please......   Forgive me''

''i'm sorry....''

***silence***

 

 

As he held his hand onto the liveless body of jon, tord sobbed staring to the countless wounds in his tiny body.

Tord swung his tail to the sides as loud growls escaped past his long fangs.

Blood dripped off his long claws as he looked to the liveless eyes of the blue-loving guy.

He had still a smile on his face, till the end...   Jon tried to stop tord from attacking the others,

But it failed miserably.

 

The others layed scattered on the road outside the house. Edd slowly got up, halfly in his monster form as tears flowed over his cheeks  ''WHY!!!!!  _ **WHY!!!!!''**_  he growled loudly.

Tord looked up to Edd, he moved up slowly  '' I didn't...''  tears came down his cheeks.

''SPARE US YOUR EXCUSES''  mark and eduardo got up, both covered in wounds and tears streaming down their faces.

''YOU JUST WANTED TO MURDER US ALL!!! ALL ALONG!!! ''   eduardo spit out in a fit of rage.

Tord shook his head      '' no.... i didn't ...  please... ''

 

''Why...''  Matt looked to tord, a deep scar was in his face and defintely looked like it was a permanent one.

Tord started to slowly hyperventilate, he looked over to edd who had a deep scar in his side and another one on his face. 

He quickly looked over to tom, who didn't even move from where he layed unconcious on the ground, blood was covering his head as were other wounds.

Tord started to hyperventilate compleetly as he looked over to the others who also got badly wounded, he looked back to jon and made a loud screech.

 

 

**~To what happened Earlier~**

 

 

''Tooooord, you want another blueberry cupcake?''   jon waved his hands before his eyes.

Tord shook his head snapping out of the weird evil thoughts.  '' oh yeah sure'' he took another off the plate and looked up when tom started to talk.

''You've been kinda out of it lately''  tom raised his eyebrow.

''Yeah.. i know.''   Tord sighed as he took a bite out of the cupcake.

 

Matt and edd looked worriedly to each other and back to tord.  '' maybe you should get some more rest''   edd said, placing a hand onto tord.

Tord shook his head  '' i'll get an headache if i'll do that''  he sighed as he finished the cupcake in three bites.

''hungry for more? or are you all going to live off of cupcakes?''   patryk raised his eyebrow as he came in with dinner.

''I wish i could, but no that smells too good to say no too''  matt said as he looked to what patryk brought over.

 

Patryk placed down the plate with delicious food and started to give each of them their own plate full.

all laughed and ate their food while tord kept staring intensely to jon.

Jon looked up when he noticed    '' is there something on my shirt?? ''   he titlted his head and looked down to his shirt.

 _ **''yes there is..... let me get it off for you''**_  tord said with a thick norwegian accent as he got up and made his way over to jon.

 

the way tord headed over to jon was not normall, he had his fists clenched while he took big steps almost trying to be intimidating.

jon move a bit back with his head and swallowed.   '' a....alright''

Eduardo quickly went before him as protection   ''there's nothing on his shirt tord.....  sit back down''   he frowned.

Tord didn't stop walking though, his eyes got a deep red glow in them as he growled.

 

Eduardo looked up as tord suddenly swung his fist right in his face.

Eduardo crashed into the table breaking it with the impact.

''EDUARDO!!''   the others shouted in unison, mark quickly headed over to eduardo, as jon was being grabbed when he wanted to help out aswell.

Tord lifted the smaller male up as he snarled loudly. 

Drool dripped from his teeth as tord slowly grew in size.

 

The others looked up afraid untill tom tackled tord off of Jon.  '' STOP IT TORD!!''

Tord turned around and looked up to tom, who tried to hold him down.

Tord swung his tail and smacked tom off of him like he was a bug.

Tom crashed into the glass shelf, breaking it and getting shattered glass all over him.

 

''TOM!!!''   matt and edd said as they ran towards him.

''i'm fine''  tom said as he got up, purple fur was forming on his arms as he looked to tord.  

''Something is wrong.... something is terribly wrong...''  tom narrowed his eyes.

 

Tord grew into his full demonic form and roared as he charged to jon.

Jon luckily jumped out of the way, making tord crash through the wall off the house breaking it on impact.

''What.. what have I done!?''  jon said with a whimpering tone.

''It's not you!!! something is wrong with him!!''   patryk said as he looked to jon.

Jon nodded and looked up as tord came back.

 

Paul quickly tackled jon away before tord could trample the poor frightened boy.

_**''Useless!!!''** _

_**''Useless!!''** _

_**''YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING!!!''** _

_**''NEVER DOING ANYTHING!!''** _

Tord screamed as he looked to jon.

Jon's eyes widened and tears formed at his eyecorners.

Tord charged again, horns aimed straight to jon.

 

Jon quickly got up and ran out of the house, the others following them right on their heels.

Jon dodged tord again but got hit by his burning hot wing. He held the burn wound tightly as he looked towards tord.

''TORD PLEASE!!! IM SORRY THAT I'VE DONE NOTHING!!! I WILL CHANGE THAT!!''    jon said, scared for his life as tord charged again.

 ** _'' YOU BETTER BE SORRY IF YOU ARE IN HELL!!!!''_**  Tord aimed his horns to jon and looked up when tom, in his monster form came right besides him.

tord couldnt dodge on time as tom hitted him away with his tail.

 

Tom roared loudly as he protected jon with the others.

''What do you WANT from him!!!''   eduardo snarled loudly.

Tord only screeched in response as he charged again, slowly losing his own mind.

The others all looked up when tord came too close, tom quickly grabbed tord by the horns and threw him over the group.

 

Tom charged to tord to stop him from attacking but tord shot an huge demonic beam right to tom, hitting him straight in the chest.

Tom screamed loudly as his monster form faded away.  Tom felt like he was on fire, like all his bones in his body were simultaniously crushed, like his head was being slammed by a sledgehammer.

When tord stopped tom fell down face first on the ground, not moving anymore as the damage was too much for his body and mind.

 

Tord swung his tail as he wanted to charge again, only to be stopped by both edd and matt, who came charging to him.

Edd was in his half monster form as he didn't wanted to hurt tord too badly. Matt had his vampire claws out as he could controll his vampire powers way more after the incident.

They started to fight tord, trying to get him down.   ''Listen to our voices tord!!!''   edd yelled to tord as tord roared once again in pure anger.

''Please tord!!! this isn't you!!! ''    matt said as tears went down his face.

 

Tord squinted his eyes and swung his claws, Paul yelled to watch out but it was already too late as the claw of tord slashed right through edd's side and right onto his face, while the other claw slashed matt on the face aswell.

Both screamed in pain as they backed off, only to be hit harshly by tord's tail.

Both coughed as they hit the ground harshly.

 

Tord turned and charged to the others on all fours.

Eduardo aimed his hands creating an radioactive orb and shooting it to tord, making it explode right in his face.  '' THAT'LL TEACH YOU!!!''

Tord jumped right through the smoke off the bomb, blood streaks on his face as he charged towards the others.

''STAY BACK''  eduardo and mark said as they charged towards tord.

Both started to fight him, but tord was way too strong.

He rammed both eduardo and mark away, creating a shockwave through both of their bodies.

Both groaned loudly as they hitted the ground.

 

Paul looked up as tord came towards them. he looked to patryk  ''what do we do!! '' 

''We protect jon!! '' Patryk frowned as he looked to tord.

Paul nodded and stepped right infront of jon. ''don't worry....''

Jon shiffered and looked to them as tord charged. '' please..''

 

Both looked to tord, they pulled out their gun's but the memories of them shooting tord before through the head and chest haunted them.

''LOOK OUT!!''   jon screamed, but both paul and patryk where hit away from jon.

They each crashed on the opposite sides of the road, both groaned in a lot of pain.

 

Jon looked up to tord and whimpered.

Tord swung angrily his tail as he leaned down towards jon.

Jon trembled more  '' please... I.... I will do better!  I....I swear!!''   he backed off a bit.

 

Edd, matt, Eduardo , mark, Paul and patryk got up and walked towards tord and jon.

''Away from the guy Tord...''  Edd said as he moved his tail a bit.

Tord looked in his eyecorners towards them.

Jon looked up towards tord, who hiddenly created an black like orb in one of his claws behind his back.

Jon's eyes shrunk as he looked to the others.

 

all of them didn't even realize, until tord swung his arm towards the others.

Jon quickly jumped right in front of them, taking the orb straight to his chest.

The orb went through his chest straight to his heart, meanwhiles breaking everything into its path. 

Blood streamed out of jon's body as he gasped for air.

He looked to tord as tears dripped from his chin onto the ground.

 

Eduardo, mark, edd, matt, patryk and paul all looked up horrified when jon's body went limply onto the ground, when his head hitted the ground eduardo and mark screamed out in pure horror.

Tord smirked and made a loud Sound impact screech, letting all the others get hit and crash back onto the ground.

Tord chuckled but stopped when he heard jon's soft and gentle voice.   '' _it's okay''_

_''you didn't mean this to happen''_

_''I'm sorry you are in so much pain''_

 

**~back to present~**

 

Tord looked down to jon, who's live slowly faded out of his face.

Tord broke out of the rampaging state, only to see what he had done.

Tears came from his cheeks as he looked to jon's liveless body.

He looked up to the others and back to jon, making a loud screech.

 

He turned around and sprinted away, still in his demonic form.

_**''nonono .... no no no''** _

_**''no... no no ''** _

_**''I may never...''** _

_**''I hurted them''** _

_**''I killed him''** _

_**''No... no... no please god no!!!''** _

 

 

''TORD!!''   edd and matt yelled in unison as tord disapeared, both were too hurt to follow him.

Tears streamed down as they looked towards jon's liveless body.

Eduardo and mark crawled towards jon's body.  Eduardo tried to bring jon back like how he did at ringo, but nothing happened.

''Please no!!''   eduardo sniffled as he held jon's liveless body.

''Please come back!!!''  he begged and begged, but no response came from him.

 

Tears flowed down from his cheeks as he gently kissed jon's forhead.

 

 '' i need you''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted Pain/ suffering / Sadness and Angst...
> 
> You asked for it.... You Shall Receive


	59. A New purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAAAAA >:D

''jon, please''

''Jon don't do this to us...''

_**..... Eduardo.... mark??       Where am i.....,   I am scared...     it's so dark....** _

''Why jon!!!    he didn't do anything!!''

''Please... wake up''

_**.... wake up?? but i am up..... ....  right?** _

''it's no fair...'' 

''  .. .   .. .  .    ''

_**I ....  I couldn't hear the last part....  Guys??** _

_**Guys??....  are you there??** _

_**Please don't leave me alone...** _

 

_'You are not alone...'_

**_Who? are you??_ **

_'i am here to help you, my friend'_

_'just follow my voice'_

**_Alright... will I see my friends again?_ **

_'You will do more then that, you will Protect Them'_

**_Protect..... them?   But I am weak, I am the last one to do anything..._ **

_'Isn't it time that changed, My friend?'_

**_c....can I?_ **

_' With my help you can, Do you want it?'_

**_Yes!! Please, Make me strong!!._ **

**_I Want to protect the others!!_ **

_'Then first Accept yourself And follow my voice'_

**_Alright....  I can see a light..._ **

_'That is your way to be a protector'_

**_I am going!!_ **

_'You are free..... New Guardian'_

 

A bright light-blue orb shined on jon his path, Everything was dark except the orb and two signs.

One sign said 'freedom'  but the other said  'protect'

Jon looked to the orb and touched it carefully, getting a warm and nice feeling through his body. 

He looked to the signs and read them softly    _ **Freedom.... or Protect**_

He looked to the orb, already having made up his mind.

 

_**I choose Protect.** _

The orb broke as the sign of freedom faded away.

blue light surrounded jon, covering him with it.

_**I feel..... Stronger**   
_

He looked down to his arms, the blue light had engulved him with it.

he closed his eyes as the feeling became stronger.

 

 

 

Eduardo, mark, edd, matt, paul and patryk backed off as jon's body floated up in the air.

Both eduardo and mark had tears in their eyes as they saw jon slowly changing.

Everyone had their eyes on jon, their mouths a bit open from the shock and suprise, what played right in front of their own eyes.

matt gently held tom in his arms, as tom was still unconcious. While he looked with wonder to jon .

 

Golden like parts came around jon's small body, creating an godly like armor what you mostly can only find in games.

''What is..''   eduardo couldn't take his eyes off of jon as the armor covered his body, creating a solid protector armor.

Everyone was dumbfounded as the armor was compleet, It looked like a mixture of Bones and golden plates.

 

Jon slowly got put back down on the ground, his feet touching the ground.

He opened his eyes and looked to the others, who looked compleetly shocked.

Jon tilted his head and looked in his eyecorners to his back, As two Large Angel like wings came from his back.

 

''oh... wow''   Jon said as he reached his hand to his wing.  '' this is not what I expected... but-''  he got cut off when eduardo and mark tackled him down.

Both were sobbing loudly as they hugged jon tightly.

''We thought you were dead!!!''  eduardo said as he looked to jon, making sure he was really there.

''We thought you were gone forever!!''  mark said, checking aswell.

''It's okay, I'm back and I'm alright''  jon smiled.

 

''More then alright...''  Paul said as he walked towards the three.

Eduardo and mark got off of jon and helped him up.

Paul looked to the wings and looked to jon.     '' can I?''  

Jon nodded in approval and paul placed his hand gently onto the wing.  ''it's real...''   He said as he traced his fingers from large feather to large feather.

''Do you know how this happened??''   paul said as he looked to jon.

 

Jon poked his chin a bit in a thinking face.  ''Well, I heard eduardo and mark their voices first, after that they were silent and I heard a new voice, it was such a nice voice too''

''It told me to follow , if I want to protect you guys, ''  jon tilted his head.

''So you choose to protect us now?''  paul said looking to jon, jon nodded with a big smile on his face.  '' I won't be useless anymore!'' 

 

Eduardo and mark hugged jon again  '' Useless... You never were!!, ''  

Jon smiled and gently hugged them back   '' You guys always had my back... even in the past, when you two 'hated' me still''

Eduardo and mark looked down in shame.

Jon lifted their heads up gently at their chins.  ''this time i will make sure, No one of you gets hurt''

Eduardo and mark blushed as they heard jon say that with so much confidence.

 

''Now...''   Jon started as he turned to Edd, Matt and Tom.   ''Let's Get Tord back... shall we?''

All three looked up full suprise and smiled brightly, they nodded in unison   ( ofc tom didn't ) 

Jon turned to the others  ''Let me heal your wounds...''  He closed his eyes and his wings raised towards the sky.

The others looked in full amazement to jon as a bright glow came from him.

The glow covered the others, it gave a warm and nice feeling, Like a mothers hug.

The wounds of the others started to heal, the cracked bones, even the old wounds started to heal, only leaving some scars behind.

 

The glow disapeared and jon looked back to them, ''Everyone okay now??''  he smiled gently, while the others nodded.

Tom started to wiggle in matt's arms and stretched as his eyes opened.  '' matt? '' 

Matt looked down to tom and smiled brightly, '' I'm here...''

''Heh.... ''   tom smiled back as he received a gentle kiss on the cheeks from both edd and matt.

 

Jon turned and looked to the road Tord had gone too.   ''I will try to track him down, from the air...''  He looked back to the others.

The others nodded and looked, still in amazement as to how jon flew up with just one swift movement of his wings.

A golden like trail followed behind as he already reached the clouds. He looked around trying to find out where tord went.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw a deep dark red aura come from the forest. He looked down to the others who looked to him for an answer. 

''The forest!!!''  He said as he already headed over to it.

The others followed on foot as they kept their eyes on jon, making sure not to lose him.

 

Eduardo and mark couldn't keep their eyes from jon, He was an angel... an guardian angel, for them....   Their cheeks started to get warmer and a dark shade of red came across their faces.

''Ooooh whats this~''  edd said looking to eduardo.

''Pay attention to the road!!''  eduardo yelled back in embarresment.

Edd chuckled as he continued to run with the others.

 

Jon flew through the sky, the wind brushing through his feathers,  ''This feeling... i've always wanted to fly.... but I didn't know this was the feeling i would get...''

''.....I am glad I changed.... not only for this feeling...''  He looked down to the others, who were still a bit behind.

''But for the purpose of Protecting the others...''  He narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the aura what got more and more strong as closer he got.

 

Jon dived down as he got close enough, landing onto the field. He looked straight towards a large rock, where tord was sitting on.

Tord was holding his head in his claws.  Claw marks where all over the trees, the rock, the ground and even himself.

Blood was dripping off of tord as he sobbed.   **'' _i've never wished to be this way...._ ''**   He said in a dark tone.

''Then please, stop doing this to yourself...'' Jons voice made tord look up in shock.

 _ **''Jon.....??''**_  Tord Squeaked,  He looked to his armor and his wings. _ **''I didn't mean to... I never''**_

''I know..... Please, calm down.... we are here too help..''   Jon smiled as he took a step closer.

 

Tord shook his head   ** _''No!! I am TOO dangerous!!, I've killed you... and... and wounded the others....''_**  A weird yellow glow came visible in tord's eyes.

Jon looked up when he saw the glow, he narrowed his eyes and noticed the change in tord's behavior.

 _ **''I hurted you.... I killed you''**_   He jumped off the rock and clenched his fists,    ** _''Why are you BACK!?''_**  His growling voice gave jon shiffers.

Jon shook his head, he wasn't about to back off, He frowned as he looked to tord.  ''You are being controlled.... but from where''

 

The moment Jon looked away tord charged, opening his wings and claws Ready to strike.

Jon looked up and blocked his claws with his armored arms.

He slided a bit backwards from the force of tords attack. He looked to the ground what had been moved along with him.

He quickly looked back to tord as tord swung his tail for a new attack.

Jon jumped away opening his wings and flying up before the tail could land a hit.

Tord opened his own wings and followed jon as he roared out in pure anger.

 

''Don't do this tord!! this isnt you!!''   Jon tried to beg, but tord just roared louder in more anger.

The others came onto the field and looked up towards jon and tord as they circled each other in the air.

Jon looked to the others and looked back to tord.  

Tord noticed his glance and turned to look to the others, he turned to look to jon and smirked devilish.

Tord dove down towards the others ready to attack, untill jon tackled him in his side in mid air.

 

''GUYS MOVE!!! TORD IS IN CONTROLL BY SOMEONE!!''   Jon yelled as he dodged one of tord's claws

Tord screeched in anger as his eyes started to slowly become more and more yellow.

Jon shook his head and looked around. ''where.... where is the one who controlls y-''    Jon cut off his own sentence as he thought back to the accident what happened to tord in his lab.

He looked to the others and took a deep breath.   '' GUYS!!! GO BACK TO THE LAB!!! I KNOW A WAY TO STOP THIS!!!''

 

The others looked up confused, but didn't question him further.  

all ran back towards the house, while jon blocked tord's way from getting to them.

Tord roared in anger and rammed jon aside, He dove straight towards the others, only to be kicked into a tree by jon.

''Im sorry tord!! but I wont let you do something you will regret!!''  Jon said as he frowned.

 

Tord screeched as he broke the tree with an huge demonic impact. He turned to jon in pure anger and started to load his demonic orb again.

Jon looked up afraid but shook his head, He had to protect his friends, this time it was his time to shine.

He spreaded his wings and a bright light shone right into tord's face, blinding him for a couple of minutes.

Jon quickly turned around and flew after the others to make sure they would make it all safely.

 

Tord shook his head wildly and rubbed his eyes a few times, he shook his head once again and looked up towards the blurry figure of jon flying away.

An pure insane anger came through tord as he stormed after him in an beserk rampaging charge.

Tord broke down everything on his path, Tree's, Rocks, even cars , street lanterns or walls.

 

The others quickly ran into the home towards the base.  Jon looked behind him to tord who roared in pure anger, Foam came from the corners of his mouth as he charged full towards the house.

Jon noticed and landed right before the house, He reached his arms forwards towards tord, taking the full impact of his attack.

Jon crashed through the window, hitting the sofa and rolling off of it. he shook his head as he got up.

he looked to tord who charged  straight towards the lab where the others were heading.

 

He quickly got up and chased after tord.

The others looked around for anymore clues, or an antidote but they had no idea what they had to do.

They looked up afraid as tord stormed into the lab, He roared once again loudly and raised his claw ready to kill edd as he stood the closed to him.

Jon landed right before edd taking the hit onto his armor. The armor reflected the attack and sended tord sliding backwards from the impact he made himself.

''Quickly!! An capsule!! ''  Jon said as he kept looking to tord, who once again charged to the others.

 

Paul and patryk ran over towards the controll panel, together they raised their hands and pressed onto the button.

A heavy capsule fell straight onto tord, locking him inside.

Tord bashed onto the glass walls, slowly breaking through them.

'' ENOUGH!!''   patryk said as he pushed onto the calming gas button.

Gas filled the whole capsule as they heard hard hits against the glass.

 

The hits stopped after the whole capsule was a shade of pink.

They all panted as they looked towards the capsule. The gas slowly cleared showing a sleeping tord, still in his demon form sitting on the floor against the wall off the capsule.

All fell down on their knees including jon.  '' Too close...''  Jon sighed deeply.

He looked to the others and smiled.

 

''Let's make that anti-Serum shall we?''

 

All nodded, not seeing the dark figure standing at the small basement window. 

The figure moved away barrowing it's eyes as a bright grin came over it's face.

_**''Interesting...''** _

 

_**''Very interesting''** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, after killing jon, i will make a sorry Drawing. 
> 
> Making Jon in his new Form.


	60. My little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of jon fluff ((Cuz i noticed i hurted a lots of people XD))  
> Also some Eduardo - jon - Mark time :)  
> It's Not NSFW so no worries :) but just kisses and fluff x3
> 
> It's a small chap and the reason for that is in the notes at the end!

Jon sat on the couch, in between Eduardo and mark.

He didn't have his armor on anymore, but the wings were still out and both holded by eduardo and mark.

''These are soooo soft''   eduardo said as he hugged the wing  

''Our own guardian angel, that has a nice ring to it''   mark said as he nuzzled into the wing , making jon blush.

 

''g...Guys.... w..Wings are sensetive.... Please....''   He stuttered as they grinned.

''Oh really~''  both said in unison and started to nuzzle more into the wings, making jon a nice shade of red on his cheeks.

Mark gently kissed the feathers one by one, making jon a squeaky mess.

Eduardo chuckled as he stroked the feathers,  ''Can't believe we have an angel.... in our mids.... and better yet, Our angel''  Eduardo gently kissed jon's cheek.

 

Jon looked to the two and chuckled  ''I love you guys...'' 

''And we love you'' both said in unison while they gently grabbed each a hand of jon. They gently placed a kiss ontop of it.

Jon blushed even more as he looked around  '' what if the others come.. ''

''They are in the lab, we are in the livingroom, besides, they always do this when we are around''  eduardo said as he gently placed a few kisses on jon's neck.

 

Jon moved his wings around both of them, holding them in a big embrace.

Eduardo and mark hugged him tightly back.

Jon looked up when he felt something wet come against his cheek.

 

He looked to eduardo and mark who both were silently crying.   ''g...guys! whats wrong...'' 

''We have...  been so ... so mean.. ''  eduardo hiccuped.

''And you still are here with us....''   mark said pressing his face onto jon's chest.

''o-Ofcourse I am, why wouldn't I be?''   Jon looked in confusion to them.

''Because we were assholes...... we didn't treated you with respect..., we treated you like garbage''   Eduardo sighed.

''Why didn't you leave in the first place....''    mark said, pressing his face more against jon's chest.

 

'' **Because I loved you guys from the moment we met.... and that never changed** ''   Jon smiled as the two looked up in compleet shock.

''you.... felt something for us.... even if we .....''   eduardo said in disbelief.

Jon nodded with his usual happy smile.

''You..... loved us.... from the moment we... met....''   Mark looked to jon,   ''But we were horrible.....''   He whimpered a bit.

 

Jon carefully took a hand of each of them and brought them to his own chest.

He placed their hands on his chest so they could feel the warmth and even the love burning through his body. 

''This.... never changed''   Jon smiled meeting their gazes.

Both mark and eduardo were stunned, they never expected this.

Both scooted closer to jon and kissed his cheeks, making him blush once again.

 

'' **We love you....** ''   They said in unison.

Jon chuckled in response and hugged them again.

 

Jon looked up when he felt a warm feeling in his wings. 

He turned and looked to his wings and pointed to them,  ''Guys... look....''

Eduardo and mark looked up to the wings, Some of jon's white feathers started to get an Golden like color.

''What the''   eduardo said as he touched the wing,  '' this, is pure gold''      He traced the feather, it still felt like a feather even if it was pure gold.

''That is bad.... That is really bad....''   Mark said , starting to get a very worried expression on his face. 

Jon and eduardo looked confused to mark   ''what do you mean?''  jon said.

''Hunters... ''   Mark frowned looking to jon.

 

''Remember those hunters who captured matt and the others?''   mark said as he traced one of the long golden feathers with his fingers.

Jon and eduardo nodded and noticed    ''They will come if they get a word from these...''   eduardo said as his eyes widened looking to the feathers.

Jon started to whimper  ''I don't want to be hunted...''    Eduardo and mark held him close.

''You won't be.... Not on  **Our** watch...''   They said in unison, stroking jon's back carefully and gently.

''We have to hide your wings, it will be for the better.... If Tord is back to normall, we will ask something right away''   Mark said looking to jon and kissing his forhead    ''It's going to be alright''

''We promise you, no-one will be hunting you...and if they do, we will come for you, safe you and kill the ones who took you''   eduardo said as he held jon gently.

Jon nodded and smiled   ''I love you guys...''

 

''And we love you...'' they smiled back to jon.

''Now let's watch a movie''  Eduardo said as he turned on the tv.

The first thing what came on the tv was a horror movie and right on the part with a jumpscare.

 

Eduardo , mark and jon screamed, because they didn't expect it.

They started to laugh as the others came from the lab into the livingroom.

 

''We are so sorry, goddamn horror movie jumpscare got us''  Mark laughed.

Eduardo growled as edd once again had his usual grin on his face.  ''Laugh while you can!!''

''Oh i will~ '' Edd teased back.

''You little''  Eduardo growled.

 

''Edd..... don't be so mean''  Matt sighed.

''eduardo, please calm down''  Mark sighed aswell.

Both the Cola lovers mumbled  'fine' as they went back to the things they were doing.

 

Edd hurried back with the others to the lab, as they left paul and tom there to watch over tord.

Eduardo huffed and looked to mark  ''you know if the little brat keeps doing that''

''I will sooooooooo kick his ass...''   Eduardo growled.

 

''We know... we know''   mark and jon sighed.

Eduardo huffed and looked back to the screen, Turning the channel to a nicer movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time the chapters can be later, as my homework went through the roof... making a Personal Magazine.... Great..
> 
> It can be one chapter in two days for two weeks till i have finished this shitty homework... Just to be sure i will finish this...
> 
> I can still doodle a bit, so i will upload art , but a story mostly takes longer then an hour by me :)


	61. Some cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of more fluff before i tear you guys apart with emotions and such <3  
> Little bit of Tord - tom - edd - matt

''Is he alright??''

''Maybe he needs to go out for some air'' 

''Matt, do not touch the glass''

''But i wanna give him a hug!!''

''Matt! listen to Paul''

''But Patryk.... I want to gi-''

'' EDD!!! EDD NO''

'' **FREEDOM** ''

 

The sound of shattering glass came everywhere hearable.

 

''Oh my gosh edd.....''   Matt giggled

''Damnit Edd, Why''  paul sighed as he facepalmed himself looking to the damaged glass.

''Now we have to make this''   Patryk sighed  ''Who gave him that Energy drink anyways!''

Tom whistled, making everyone look at him with an unamused face.

 

''The little guy has his needs''  tom grinned brightly as he held another can of energy drink.

''Don't you dare give him another one!!'' patryk growled, but it was already too late as edd already took the can.

Tom just looked very amused when edd downed the can in 5 seconds flat.

''Oh god no''  paul looked very unamused.

 

Edd started to tremble out of controll and screeched loudly incoherent noises.

He ran around the lab room like he was on fire, flailing his arms while screeching.

When paul tried to stop him, it looked like paul got hit by a bowling ball shot out of a canon.

 

Paul layed on the ground holding his stomach while groaning  ''That hurted.... a little bit too much''

Paul stayed on the ground not wanting to move.

Edd jumped from table to closet and from closet to the lamp.

He swung around on the lamp like he was a monkey from the zoo.

 

''Edd you are going to hurt yourself!'' matt pouted, but the words went in and out edd's head as he swung from lamp to lamp.

''Tom!! Do something!!''  Patryk said as he gently held paul looking to the bruise what started to form.

''Fine.....''  tom looked to edd who swung to the last lamp and missed his grasp so he fell down.

 

Tom quickly caught edd and looked to him.  ''Calm....''

Edd grinned and the grin went off of tom's face really fast. ''Oh no...''

Edd tackled tom, holding onto his head with his dear life.

Tom tried to pry edd off but for such a small guy, he was Unhumanly strong.

 

''Get him off!! get him off!! aaah!!''   tom begged as he was stumbling around with edd on him.

Edd took off tom's hoodie and jumped off of him, then ran away.

''You Little Brat!!!'' Tom said as he looked to his hoodie being taken away.

Matt started to laugh, untill edd also took his hoodie away as he didn't wear his jacket inside that much.

Tom laughed at him and grinned, both looked back to edd who wore all of their hoodies, including tord's as he stole it from the table where it was laying.

 

''He looks like a puffed up marshmallow''  matt chuckled.

Edd had very much trouble with walking around , as he couldn't move his legs much.

He walked around like a penguin as he waddled around.

He smacked patryk softly on his leg, demanding candy.

 

''You act like a child edd''  Patryk sighed as he searched in his pocket for the candy he took this morning for paul.

''Its a wonder you know i took candy to be honest''   He sighed as he gave edd the candy.

''Oh he is a wonder kid patty''  Paul chuckled looking to edd who munched happily on the candy while he walked straight to the capsule of tord.

 

The others looked to edd a bit confused, untill he opened the capsule.

''Woa woa.... what are you doing''  Patryk said as he stepped closer.

Edd looked to tord, who was still in his demon form.

Tord slept very deeply from the high dosis of sleep medication.

 

Edd climbed into the machine and stood before tord.

He pressed his hands onto his chest. He pressed a bit down trying to make him wake up.

''Edd i don't think that that is a good idea, sweetie''  Patryk looked a bit worried.

''He has yet to change back... so please come here''  Paul looked as worried as patryk

 

Edd looked to them and pouted.  ''Alright...., i just wanted to give tord a kiss'' 

Edd looked back to tord when his arm got grabbed by a big claw.

Tord stared back to edd and tilted his head while growling softly.

 

''tordie?''   Edd tilted his head.

''don't try anything tord..''  Paul said ready for anything.

''Or we will make you sleep again'' patryk said raising a needle

Tord frowned and looked down to edd, he picked him up and placed him on his lap as he slowly changed back to normall.

 

Tord nuzzled against edd, holding him against his chest while whispering 'i'm sorrys'  in norwegian.

Edd chuckled and gently held his arms,  '' you know i can't understand you like that''

''i am a fool...''   tord sighed

Edd turned to look at him.   '' you aren't''

''Yes i am....''  tord hid his face a bit in his hoodie.

Edd sighed and held him gently.

 

Tom and matt walked towards them and smiled.

''You are a fool...... a big one''  tom said, making tord whimper a bit

''But you are Our fool''  Both matt and tom took tord and edd out the capsule and held them gently

 

Tord looked to them and sighed    ''Guys...you are all amazing''

''not as amazing as you...... you came back...''  Matt said stroking his cheek.

tord leaned into the touch and hummed. '' your hand is so cool.....''

Matt grinned    ''thank you... must i give my hand sunglasses too?''

tord huffed   ''you know what i ment!''

All laughed as tord became red from embarresment.

 

They all started to laugh as tord made some noises what sounded a bit like  'shuddap'  but they were so soft and mumbled that it sounded like a squeak.

''Squeaky boy!!''   tom laughed

''SHUT UP''  tord said as his face was pure flushed.

''Never~''  matt and tom said when they kissed his cheeks gently.

Tord turned into a mess off incoherent noises as he slided back down on his bum on the ground with the others.

 

Patryk came back holding a soft looking blanket and moved it over the four of them. 

''There, now we will have later a movie night, but in that time cuddle and be nice to each other''  patryk chuckled as he went out with paul.

 

The four nodded as they continued to enjoy each others company.

 

 **''I love you guys''**  tord smiled

 **''And we love you''**  the others responded as they held tord gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> away with homework!!! VIVA LA RESISTANCE -or whatever-
> 
> OUT WITH THE BEST IN WITH THE TRASH!!! .... im going to keep that <\- one XD
> 
> short chap, u know why, i did it anyways XD


	62. Sugary Smoochies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW CONTENT WARNING - smutty - Tord's reward XD  
> It's not very Intense :) as i won't do that in Writings ((yet)) Next time if it gets asked again, it might get more NSFW But i always put warnings on
> 
> This was highly requested by diffrent people x3 so why not  
> If you dont like it, then skip this one!! it doesnt alter the story people!
> 
> Short NSFW Chappie!!

''Your skin is so beautifull''   Tord purred as he stroked matt's cheek gently.

Matt chuckled as he leaned into the touch   ''is someone getting needy~?''

''noooo..... okay Maybe''   Tord huffed.

Tom , matt and edd laughed as they looked to tord, who's face was flushed.

''I just went too long without some 'fun' if you know what i mean''   tord looked away ashamed.

''Then relax, and let your loves take good care of you''  Edd purred as he turned around.

 

Tord looked up as he felt hands all over his body, his face flushed even more up as he bit his lip.

Edd moved up and kissed his chapped lips softly. He gently opened his mouth with his own tongue and deepened the kiss when he got access.

Tord started to make pleased noises as edd explored his mouth.

Edd chuckled what made tord even more happy.

Edd broke the kiss and a small trail of saliva followed from his mouth to tords.

''You taste great~''   Edd purred with a smirk on his face.

 

''Oh oh me next!!''  matt said and without leaving tord to speak, he cupped tords chin and kissed him aswell.

Tom meanwhiles seated himself behind tord and moved his shirt up, playing around with his nipples and getting small sounds out of tord.

Tom grinned as he squeezed teasingly in one of his nipples.

Tord letted out a squeak of suprise and looked in his eyecorners to tom.

''toooom, don't tease tord~''  Edd said, but he didn't sound like he was meaning it.

 

Matt stopped kissing tord and quickly kissed tord's nose making tord look back to matt in suprise.

Matt moved back and kissed tord once again gently.

Tord leaned into the kiss and looked up to feel a hand on his bulge in his pants.

Tord's face became almost as red as his hoodie is as he looked down to edd, who had an evil smirk on his face.

 

Edd was gently rubbing at the bulge in his pants.

Tord whimpered a bit as he wanted more then the gentle touches.

''nt nt nt, bad boy... You have to beg for it~''   Edd teased.

Tom and matt grinned as matt stopped kissing tord.

Tom stopped playing around with his nipples and all three looked to tord.

 

Tord tried to get words out but he bit on his lower lip.   He mumbled something but it wasn't loud enough.

''What did you said~ We couldn't hear you''  Edd said as he removed his hand.

Tord looked up whining from the loss of contact.   ''please...''   he started to beg.

''Please what~ ''   edd smirked, oh he could be such a little brat sometimes tord thought, but he needed them now...

''Please touch me.... please all three of you... i need you now... ''    Tord begged as he shifted his legs a bit more spreaded.

''That's more like it~''   Edd said as he unbuckled and unzipped his pants

 

matt started to kiss tord again on the lips while he letted his hands roam over his body.

Tom meanwhiles made hiccies on tord's neck. He kissed and licked gently, grinning as every single kiss was followed by a pleased noise from tord.

Edd slid tord's underwear off and moved his hand onto his member.   ''Because you are such a good boy, you deserve a reward~''   he purred as he gently started to move his hand up and down.

Tord moved his hips a bit to get into edd's pace. He started to buck his hips a bit faster to give edd a hint.

Edd chuckled and started to kiss his chest as he quickened the pace on his member.

 

Tord moved his legs a bit as the pleasure from all over, tingled his body a lot. 

Tord licked matt's tongue as he felt it enter his mouth again. He hummed in pleasure as his neck got covered in love marks by tom.

Edd Made hiccies all over tord's chest while he pumped tord's member with his hand, He gently thumbed the slit of tord's member when precum started to leak out.

Tord opened is eyes as matt broke the kiss for tord to breath.   ''G-God... ''   He panted as he looked a bit to the other three who kept on giving him much pleasure

Tord's accent started to come out as edd started to squeeze his member a bit roughly.

 

Tord made a loud noise and tried to cover his mouth, but his arms were grabbed by matt  ''No no no, not having any of that~''  matt purred as he kissed his cheekbone.

Matt kissed all over tord's face while tord tried his best to keep his sounds in.

Edd started to quicken his pace on tord's member.   ''Does this feel good~?''  Edd purred

Tord's accent was compleetly out as he started to talk, well more like mumble as he couldn't talk that much   '' **yes... .Hell yes.... ..   ah y-  aah!  fuck''**  Tord cursed as tom bit down on his shoulder.

Tom grinned as he licked the droplets of blood away.

Edd gently squeezed tord's member as he moved his hand up and down more on a roughly pace, he looked up to tord to see it it would hurt him, but the sounds what tord made made it clear that he loved it.

Tord spread his legs more as he bit harshly down on his own lowerlip. small droplets off blood started to form on his lip and matt took that as a cue.

 

Matt scooted closer and kissed tord once again, he licked the blood off his lip and entered his mouth again with his own tongue.

Tom's hands where once again playing around over tord's body while he nibbed at tord's ear.

Tom moved a bit up and grinned as he whispered directly into tord's ear    ''I miss those Piercings you had before~ Would you mind putting them back in for me~'' 

Tord twitched and arched his back as edd gave the last few hand thrust's on his member. Tord came with an moan he tried to hold back.

His face turned once again as red as his hoodie as he looked to edd.

 

Edd chuckled as he released tord's member and cleaned his hand.

Tord stared in suprise as he looked how edd 'cleaned' his hand.  '' i..isn't that-''  he said before edd cut in.

''You taste delicious, Both ways~''  He purred as he looked to tord.

Tord panted as the others laughed,   ''You are so cute!''   matt said as he gently hugged tord.

''So much for the though guy huh~''  tom purred in his ear.

Tord huffed   ''Just you wait!''

 

''Oh yeah...''   Edd started, making the others look at him

'' **Just you all wait~  I'll have you all three in  my command if im done with you~** ''    Edd grinned.

now tord, matt and tom were red   ''oh really now..''   tom grinned, remembering the other time.

''yes really~''  Edd grinned. 

matt chuckled as he hugged tord gently.    ''Next time we will have more fun!''   

''yes we will~ ''   Edd purred.

Tord looked both a bit scared and a bit confused  'what is he planning...'   tord thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it .
> 
> Anyways small message, i had last week gone to the hospital to get some blood taken from me and get it tested.  
> Me and my family think i might have some condition or something, i dunno (since my body acts hella strange and such) ..  
> But anyways, i will update more on this if i know for sure if something is wrong . ((wont go into details, as no one cares aha))


	63. Broken Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -evil laughter- HERE WE GO, Ima drag you all to hell...
> 
> ((these chapters all are made at the moment im writing them, they havent been in my mind for a long time, i really make them the second i type it in. So eeven i don't know what my mind comes up with sometimes XD Just so you know))

Paul and patryk went to the supermarket as they didn't had the ingrediënts for the dinner they wanted to make.

They told eduardo , mark and jon where they would be going, if the others would ask for it.

Luckily the store's where open until late in the night...

 

Paul gently held patryk's hand as they walked over the sideroad. 

Paul looked over to patryk and blushed, as his eyes where lit up by the light's of the street lantern's.

Patryk's Hazel eyes shimmered from the light as he looked forwards to the road the were walking on.

Patryk looked up as he noticed paul was silent for too long, he looked to paul who was still staring to him.

he blushed a bit as paul smiled.    ''You know.... Your eyes are so gorgeus, i can't desribe it in just words...''   paul said as he looked deeply in patryk's eyes.

Patryk chuckled and gently hitted paul's arm   ''Shush you.... lets go get the groceries''   he looked back, but the blush was still on his face.

Paul smiled and walked further with him.   

 

''I mean it though...''  paul smiled as he kept looking forwards.

Patryk looked in his eyecorners to paul and chuckled a bit   ''You romeo...''    he moved paul's hand up and gently kissed it.

Paul laughed and blushed as he felt the gentle kiss.  '' If i'm romeo, You are juliet~''

Patryk stuttered  ''s-s-shush!!''  he wacked paul's arm gently again, but only got a laugh in response.

patryk huffed as they continued walking.

 

 

As they arrived in the store, they bought more items then they needed.   

''I want to make a cake, and maybe the others want to help me decorate it''  patryk smiled as he putted some decorating items in their basket.

Paul looked down the aisle, narrowing his eyes a bit as he kept looking to a weirdly dressed guy.

''Pauly?''  patryk said looking up to him as he was kneeled down to reach the lower shelfs.

 

Paul noticed and looked down to patryk   ''Yeah sorry, there's just this weirdly dressed guy, who has been standing there for almost the same time we came into the store''    he sighed.

''He might be just shopping pauly... now help me find some good decorations''   Patryk chuckled as he pulled paul down.

Paul nodded and started to search through the sugary decorations.

He looked up at some roses and picked diffrent colors from them  ''what about these?''   paul showed patryk the diffrent colors.

''It's like roses for all of us.....''  Patryk smiled brightly,   ''Those are wonderfull, let's take those aswell''    Paul nodded and putted the roses into the basket.

 

Paul got up to look at the higher shelf's and saw the weirdly dressed guy standing even closer to them.

Paul narrowed his eyes and stepped around patryk, making it look like he wanted to look at the other cake toppings.

''How about some glacing??''  paul kept his eyes on the guy while asking patryk.

Patryk was too busy with looking to some confetti decorations to notice that paul was looking to the guy.  ''Yeah sure, take 4 bags if needed''   

Patryk looked between two colored sprinkles and full rainbow colored confetti sprinkles.   ''hmmm, decisions...'' 

 

Paul took some bags of white glacing and putted them in the basket.  He looked to the shelf and took some food coloring  ''these can be handy for diffrent color glacing''   He putted them also in the basket.

''great idea!''   patryk said as he held a bag of small marshmallows      ''     'Angel Cakes'   what a weird name for these marshmallows... but they are cute and i know the others love sweets...  ''   He putted the bag in the basket.

''With the 'others'  you mean edd especially, don't you ''   Paul laughed as patryk sighed.

''He is in love with sweets man...''   Patryk facepalmed as he thought back at the sugar rush edd went in.   ''no more energy drink for him...''

 

Paul chuckled as he looked back to the shelf, he noticed in his eyecorners the guy who only stood 5 feet away from him.

Paul frowned a bit as he felt that there was something wrong with the guy, the guy kept on having one hand in his pocket, while just looking to the items on the shelfs.

The guy also didn't have a basket or any other item from the store.

Paul frowned more and made a happy hum as patryk got up to walk to the counter   ''I think we have everything, let's go!''    Patryk smiled.

Paul gave the guy a good look and quickly followed patryk  ''Can't wait to come home''  

''You tired then??''  patryk said as he placed the items on the counter.

''A little''  paul said as he opened the bag they took with them and placed the items into it.

 

Paul looked up as the guy wasn't in the aisle anymore, but behind an shelf almost as if he tried to hide.

The guy looked to paul and noticed he had been spotted, he quickly pretended to shop further.

'oh hell no..'   paul thought and quickly grabbed patryk's hand as he paid the groceries.

''Paul, i can carry something aswell''   Patryk sighed as he tried to reach for the bags

''no need, i carry them''  Paul said as he gently took patryk with himself.

 

As they left the store, paul looked back through the windows seeing the guy who rapidly headed to the exit.

''Oh shit''  paul growled beneath his breath.

''What? what's wrong''    Patryk said as worry flowed over his face.

''We are being followed''  paul said as he started to quicken his walking pace.

 

Patryk followed and tried to look back, when paul spoke  ''Don't..... he musnt know we are onto him.........''

''He kept his hand in his pocket, he might have a weapon and i don't want you hurt''  paul said as he started to quicken his pace even more.

''That doesn't mean that i want YOU to be hurt paul!''   patryk said in a bit of a panic.

''Calm down patryk, we will come home and nothing will happen okay...''   Paul looked in his eyecorners, only to pull patryk with himself in a full on sprint.

 

They started to run and patryk looked over his shoulder to see the guy from the store chase them holding some weird item in his hand.

''NOPE''   Patryk started to run even faster.

Paul looked behind towards the guy and he letted go off patryk, he moved his hand into the grocerie bag and took a can of soup out it.

He swung his arm and threw the can straight to the guy's face.  He grinned as the can hitted the guy's face and the guy letted out an pissed off growl as he started to slowen his chase.

''NOW LET'S-''  paul got cut off by patryk who screamed    **''LOOK OUT!!''**  

 

Paul looked back forwards only to be tackled down by yet another black dressed guy.

Paul hitted his head against the hard ground and groaned of the pain.

Patryk ran towards paul and the guy only to be cut of by yet another guy.   ''FUCK OFF''  patryk hissed in anger.

Paul shook his head and looked to an seringe the guy had in his hand.  His eyes widened as he kicked the guy straight into his nuts off of himself.

 

The guy hitted the road with a loud thud as he groaned in pain from the harsh kick in his privates.

Paul got up and turned to patryk who fought the other guy like a beast.

The other guy almost couldn't stop patryk as patryk kept swinging wild punches.

Paul quickly kicked the guy into his back, while patryk swung his fist and hitted the guy straight into his face.

 

Paul dropped the bags of groceries so he would be faster and he quickly grabbed patryks hand.

Both started to run back towards the house, while the guys got up growling loudly.

They chased paul and patryk like a pack of wolves.

''What do they want from us!'' Paul screamed in anger.

''I don't know!!''  patryk screamed back.

''Is it them!??!''   Paul said in an angery tone, obviously meaning Bing larry and the neighbor.

''No it aint them!! i saw the face of those two close to us, They are diffrent!! and almost beast like!!''   Patryk said as he ran faster.

 

Paul pulled at patryk's arm as they turned to take a faster route.

''I want to know who these assholes are!!''    paul snarled as they ran inbetween the houses towards their own house.

''We will find out later!! now go!!!''    patryk said as he ran behind paul.

 

Paul looked up to a car what came dangerously close to the side street they were in, he narrowed his eyes as he looked a bit in the car to see even more black dressed guys.

he turned and grabbed patryk at his arm.  Patryk made a sound of suprise and looked to paul, wanting to ask what was wrong, untill paul picked him up and Threw him past the car to safety.

Patryk landed onto the side of the road, in sight of the houses .  He looked up towards the car what now blocked the side street  and paul with it.

''PAUL!!!!''  Patryk yelled,  he ran towards the car.

 

Paul stopped running as the car blocked his way, he looked in his eyecorners to the guys who charged at him.

''Alright then, you're gonna have it too..''   He turned and started to fight the guys three to one.

Paul hitted one of the guys in his neck, knocking the guy out instantly.

''YOU LEARN A LOT FROM THE ARMY YOU BASTARDS!!!''   he shouted as he punched another in his stomach.

 

Paul didn't realize that the car doors opened and a fourth guy came out of it.

The fourth guy sneaked up behind paul and reached his arms towards him.

Paul looked up as the guys who he fought with backed off, he quickly looked in his eyecorners and turned around to fight with the fourth guy.

''I don't think so!!!''  paul said as he punched the fourth guy harshly in his face, breaking his nose with a loud and statifying crack.

 

Paul turned around as he heard a loud sound, only to be stabbed by the seringe the first guy had in his neck.

Paul stopped moving as his body felt really weird.

The guys grinned as they moved away from paul and into the car.

The car quickly turned and sped away past patryk.

 

Patryk ran towards paul and looked with compleet worry as paul fell down onto his knees.

''PAUL!?!?! PAUL WHAT'S WRONG!?!?!''   patryk said as he gently held paul.

Paul looked to patryk as his own chestnut brown eyes slowly changed into a beast like yellow/red .

''in.....jected.. ... . Neck''    paul whimpered out as he lost all his feeling in his body.

 

Patryk shook his head as he held paul tightly '' no no no...please... pauly.... don't ''   

Patryk looked up thinking about the others and searched in his pocket.

he reached for his phone and grabbed it, he quickly typed in tord's number and called.

''pick up pick up pick up..... DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME PAUL!!!''   patryk said as tears flowed over his cheeks.

Paul panted heavily as he felt his body slowly burning from the inside.

 

Tord picked up the phone with a happy   **''Hello~?''**  but that quickly faded as he heard the crying of patryk   **''What's wrong?''**

''Paul got stabbed... injected with something.... i don't know what.... he is laying here.... not able to move...''    patryk said in between panicked breaths.

 **''Where are you''**  tord said in an angry tone, but ofcourse not meaning it to paul and patryk.

Patryk looked around and looked up to the street name  '' We are at Rosedale, between 24 and 26 the side street.... pelase... come.. ''   

 **''I'll be right there, hold on''**  tord said as he hung up.

Tord looked to the others and told them what patryk said, he got up and quickly went out, followed by Tom, Edd and Matt.

 

Patryk gently held paul against himself and gently kissed his forhead  ''Hold on... they will be here soon.... hold on... please''   Patryk said as he stroked paul's head gently.

Paul looked to patryk and wanted to speak, but no words were comming out of his mouth. he looked shocked up before he passed out from the intense pain inside his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERY, SINGLE, ONE.... get's Something happening to them. That's how my stories work mostly XD.


	64. Through closed eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this hurted me so bad when i wrote it, as it is something what has happened in my real life.  
> Not all of it happened in real life as this is still a fiction story, but some of it really happened, And i hope you all enjoy . ((be glad it's not the compleet real life story))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is through the eyes Of Paul. Idea for paul's power comes from a Character of mine XDD

_''C'mon bring him into the house...... becarefull though''_

_''Watch his head!! .... Please... ''_

_''Yeah, lay him down on the bed...... thank you...''_

_''Don't worry.... i... i got everything under controll.... You all can go downstairs....''_

_''.... yes i will call if i need something..... thank you''_

_''........... Oh paul...''_

_''Paul... paul..... Pauly...''_

_''I'm so sorry.... paul''_

 

 

**That is the only thing I can hear, the only thing I want to hear is your voice    Patryk....  I wish you could hear mine,**

**Then you could hear that everything is fine, then I wouldn't need to see those tears on your face, Then I didn't need to see you in such pain...**

**You are everything to me, you are my sun, you are my moon, you are my air, you are my water, you are my life.... You are everything I ever have wanted, But love comes with a price.....**

**Please don't cry Patryk, I can still see you..... But I want to feel you, i want to touch your beautifull face, I want to comfort you, I want to be with you and wipe those tears away.... I want to be able to hold you, when you need me.**

**I want you to hear my voice..... but I can't open my mouth.... I cant pull the words out.... please, look in my eyes..... look in my eyes and see I am still here....  and that I am trying to talk to you.**

**Patryk, please stop crying, I ain't hurt that badly. I ain't gone....**

 

 

I can see patryk crying in the room with me, but i'm laying on a bed, unable to move.... speak.... or anything else besides breathing and gently looking through half opened eyes.

He leans against the door after closing it, i can see the tears comming down his cheeks. He has been crying for a while...

I can see the worry and fear on his face, but he still can't see mine, everytime i try to make a smile, i feel this electric spark come over my soul.

I can't move from this bed, i can't move my own damned body, i can't go to him, i can't ...

Patryk is walking over to the bed and leaning onto it, i feel his hand grab mine and i feel him place kisses all over it. Oh patty...

 

I must've lost track of time, the windows were already dark and patryk is asleep at my side, gently holding my hand . I can feel his warmth through his hand, i can feel everything, but do nothing.

I see the door open in my eyecorners and there's edd, he is comming in the room all alone. He looks at me and gives me a half smile as i can see the worry and fear also on his face.  Why are you scared?

Is it me? are you afraid for me? No i'm going to be alright edd.... im going to be alright patty..  Im going to be just fine everyone....

Trust me...

 

Edd leans to me at my other side, I can see him look a bit in my eyes. Yes! edd! i'm here!! look at my eyes!! they are open!!

 

 

**''Paul, please wake up, patryk misses you, tord misses you, i miss you.... everyone misses you...''**

Edd.... what do you mean wake up? I am right here... I am looking at you!!

**''Patryk is broken without you, he can't do anything himself anymore.... he doesn't want to do anything else anymore..''**

Wait, I am awake... please don't say this, I am here, I am awake, edd you are scaring me, please don't scare me like this...

please just, just look at me!!!

**''Please, open your eyes** **''**

as his words come out, I feel a tightness in my chest, I close my eyes tightly and when I re-open them, I am not in my body anymore, I am floating above the bed, where my body lays.

I am screaming, but no sound gets heard, nothing is heard as I look at my face and my eyes are closed. How have I been able to look to them, if my eyes arent open, how have I been able to do all this without-

I stop myself as I look down to patryk, he is still asleep while holding my hand. Pure, sweet, innocent, beautifull , gorgeus patryk...

 

I float down besides him and place a hand on his shoulder as best as I can, without going through. please, I am right here... 

I look over to edd who tucks me a bit more in, He is such a sweet child... 

 

 **''We will find these bastards....and I will make sure we do''**  

Edd's voice sounds so, mad.... even more then before, why are you like this, it was just a gang or something, I will wake up in a few hours... I'm sure of it...

I look up at edd as I see him walking to the window and slightly opening it.

Where are you going? I ask, but no sounds are heard. I gently let go of patryk and quickly float after edd.

I try to stop him as he opens the window and try's to go out, but both me and him get cut off by patryk who ask's edd what he is doing.

 

 **''I am going to find the ones who did this and I will put things right''** edd said, with such determination on his face...

 _''Not without me...._ ''  Patryk said and I look up to him,  

What do you mean not without you?? what are you two going to do.... please don't do anything stupid!!

**''I know those guys were a part of those bastards who made me into this beast.... I don't want you to be hurt by this aswell...''**

Edd's voice is full regret, it makes my heart hurt...

 _''I'm already hurt enough, nothing will hurt me more...''_     I look at patryk as the words fly out his mouth, I see him look at my body, then back to edd and both nod.

 

Both climb out the window and I rush to them, but I go straight through. this can't be happening, this MAY NOT be happening!

I quickly float after the two as they head over to the city, both are running fast and full of determination, they look around searching for the ones who had done this to me, They are searching for vengence, but they musn't give in....

They are going to be hurt and i can't do anything except watch!! I have to do something, but what!?

 

I look up together with patryk and edd as we hear laughter comming from behind us. We turned around, .... to see the guys who did this to me....

I frown, but ofcourse no one can see me or my anger.

Patryk is screaming at them to give me back, but they just laugh louder.

Patryk took his gun out and it made them pull out their own guns....  Patryk looks so.... broken.....

 

One of the guys shoot before patryk's foot and I would lunge at the guy, if I had been in my body and could actually move....  I feel useless, I feel as I am nothing, I am nothing....

My eyes widened as Edd dashes past Patryk and me. He sprinted to them and changed midway into his monster form, Claws out and roaring angry like nothing mattered anymore...

Patryk loaded his gun and wanted to shoot, only to be hit down, by a fifth guy.

I scream patryk's name, but once again it's unheard. I cry but no tears are comming over my cheeks, atleast I don't feel them...

I kneel at patryk as he is being holded down, Patryk is struggling the best he can, but he is so broken and thats all thanks to me....

 

I turn to look at edd, who is throwing one of those guys over 20 meters away from us. The guy lands on the road with a loud and painfull thud, I swear I could hear bones crack in his body...

I frown as i see two of the guys pull ropes around his body and then I see it, an old scar, the one edd never wanted to show to the rest, as it was made by a horrible memory

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts and I float towards edd trying to help him, but I just go through aswell.....

 

I look, as both edd and patryk are being beaten up, so badly and painfully... I look as I see, that they force edd out of his monster form, I look as they hurt patryk so badly.

I want to help, but I can't, I can't do anything as I watch over the others being terribly beaten up. 

Those guy's dont have any mercy in them as they kick and punch, hit and stomp on their bodies. 

 

I feel so much hatred, I feel so .... 

My vision is slowly fading, am I going back to my body? I look down to my hands and to my horror, I see glitches... 

This ain't a video game, But I'm glitched?  Is this a virus, will this happen to you in the afterlife.....

 

I look up as i hear the soft whimpers of patryk and edd and i see the guys pull out their guns once again to **'finish the job'**

I don't know how this happened

I don't know why this happened, But I am glad it did.....

 

The guys pulled their triggers to finish them off and I automaticly raised my arms, Some kind of Glitching virus came from my hands striking the guys like it was fire.

I watched in shock, horror and joy as one of the guys got Eaten alive by these glitching powers.

The other guys looked aorund and sprinted away, I wanted to follow them but i decided that patryk and edd where more  important.

But I couldn't lift them, I couldn't do anything with them... I- 

 

 **''Thanks, Paul....''**  I look up to edd, who is looking right at me, with such a big gentle smile, before he passed out.

He could see me.... He could....   

I look back to the house what is big distance away, What do I do...

At that moment I heard the best thing ever....  I turned around and looked straight to jon.

Jon smiled to me and I could feel the tears on my cheeks......

 

 _''Take Patryk, I'll take edd...''_   I heard jon say, I want to object, but I feel my whole body turn around.

I scoop patryk up in my arms and      '' I can feel him.... I am back in my own body... But how...''

 _''The true power of love Paul.... You wanted to sacrefice yourself, to save two lives.... and you did.... So you got another chance.... Be sure to live it up good, Ok?''_ Jon chuckled.

Paul nodded a lot shaking with his head up and down and kissing patryk's forhead gently, '' thank you thank you thank you thank you''

 _''It's okay, let's bring these two back... before they get sick too''_  Jon smiled and carried edd back to the house.

Paul smiled brightly and followed, not noticing that one of his eyes was now terribly glitched.

He sighed of relief and looked again to patryk, a smile forming on his face as he once again kissed patryk gently one the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter more then i did and why i do this to myself is that it's the only place where i can really put out my whole heart, my problems and everything.
> 
> That's why my text on my art sites says ; Creating with Emotions.  
> As i really create through my emotions, but most i don't even upload as it is not for the faint of heart..


	65. Broken trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting spicy,  
> Time to get my favorite thing out. -Evilnessssss-
> 
> This was requested :D and i LOVE the idea XD ((ofcourse i made it was worse then how it was asked >:)))

''they must've been hit hard''  Matt said as he gently placed a wet towel on edd's forhead.  ''And why does he have a fever?''

''No idea matt.... just stay helping''     paul sighed as he cleaned the wound of patryk.

''I will i will, i just..... argh''    He huffed as he looked down to edd.

Edd and patryk were still knocked out cold, both were still breathing luckily but both had very painfull wounds.

''Isn't it better to just..... stop this all?''   matt sighed as he looked over to paul.

Paul raised his eyebrow and looked to matt    ''what do you mean?''

''I mean.... you know...    **Give up....** ''    matt sighed as he hung his head low.

 

''We can't give up!!, they may have beaten us now! but we won't be taken down that easily!''   paul growled loudly.

''But think about the health of those we love!!''   matt yelled loudly.

Paul stopped and looked to matt, then down to patryk and frowned   ''....maybe.... but.. ''

''But what?''  matt tilted his head.

''What if the others don't agree''   paul sighed,   ''even if it's for the good of all of us''

''We will see...... i won't change my mind yet... im still thinking about not doing it... but i'm just so worried... what if someone dies.... and doesn't come back like tord and jon did...''   matt pouted

paul looked to him and frowned more...   '' you are right.... but let's keep this under us... shall we...   before we start arguing with the others''

Matt nodded and both started to treat the others again.

 

matt walked towards the bathroom to get some more water, not even noticing that edd had his eyes open and stared to matt as he walked away.

Edd frowned and a red rim was visible around his eye-pupils. He closed his eyes again like he wasn't even awake.

matt came back with another bowl of water and placed it next to edd on the nightstand.

Matt took the other towel off of edd's forhead and made it soaked again before wringing it out and laying it on edd's head.

''There we go''  matt smiled gently and kissed edd's cheek.   

He looked up to paul and titled his head.  ''Were are the others?''

''Downstairs, making a battle plan to kill them all''   Paul sighed, 'ofcourse they won't change their minds' he thoughts and looked to matt.

Matt smiled as he looked back down to edd.  ''sleep well my little adorable Flower''

Paul smiled and looked to patryk  ''you rest aswell, we don't want anymore pain in any of us...''

 

Both matt and paul left the room so the other two could rest.

Edd opened his eyes the second the door closed with the familiar clicking noise.

He sat upright in bed and chuckled, but it wasn't his usual cheery chuckle, it was much more deeper and darker.

 ** _''Fools, thinking you can just make us feel better with rest.... i'll show them it's not supposed to be that way''_** Edd smirked as the red glow in his eyes became worser.

He turned his head and looked down to the sleeping form of patryk and smirked brightly.

 _ **''The poor guy... why do they leave you with such a dangerous monster like me....''**_    Edd jumped off the bed and made his way over to patryk.

 

He leaned down as he came next to patryk's bed.  He moved his face close to patryk's    _ **''Oh how i wish you were awake now.... so i could just take an eyeball.... ripping it our your eyesocket would be a pleasure for my ears.... as i hear your Screams~''**_ he chuckled as he stroked patryk's face.

Patryk kept on sleeping deeply.  Edd turned around and walked to the bedroom door, he gently locked the door and smirked as he turned around.

 _ **''let's see if you wake up from this...''**_   Edd said as he walked back to him.

 

 

 

~Meanwhiles~

 

Matt and paul came downstairs and looked to the rest.   ''Really guys? War clothes is a bit too much don't you think??''   Matt sighed looking to the others who were ready for World War 3 .

Tord laughed and placed his gun on the table where the map layed   ''Too much?? i think it's too less.... do we have the tank?''   

''yes we do, it's in the garage''   Tom smirked.

''Good... good to hear''   Tord smirked back and looked back to the map.

''When we found their base, where we will find the bastards, we will take it over, bomb it, nuke it, kill everyone, i don't care!!, just get rid of the enemy''  Tord growled as he putted a small soldier figure onto the map.

''First we have to find the base though''  Jon sighed, 

''That's why we have you''  tord pointed to jon.

Jon raised his eyebrow  ''What do you me- ''  he was cut off by tord.

''Well you will scout out from above, taking an invisible potion so no one will know you are there and then we will see how it all gos! and where their base is... so we can nuke it''   tord growled again

 

Paul and matt walked over to them and looked to the map what had a bunch of crosses on it

''What's those about''  matt pointed to one confused.

''it's where we already have been and not found anything''  Tom growled a bit of anger.

''I see....  '' matt tilted his head in confusion.    ''What if..... we don't search at all''

 

The others looked up to him while paul sighed.

''What do you mean? ''   tord frowned a bit.

''I mean... let's just stop...... it's not worth it..... everyone keeps getting hurt.... and i don't want it anymore...''   matt said as he slowly looked to the ground.

''Thats EXACTLY what they want matt!!!''   tord said as he got up

he placed his hands ontop of matt's shoulders  ''You musn't give them what they want!!''

''But... everyone keeps getting hurt... and.. and i , i just don't want it anymore ''   matt started to cry, he had seen the others in too much pain already.

''Matt... matt please, don't cry,   we have to do this.... it will be the thing what will safe us.... we will get hurt, but not die....  i promise''   Tord said as he cupped his shin and gently kissed matt on the lips.

matt made a soft noise as he looked to tord.  He smiled and nodded   ''No one dies.... no one comes close to dying... no one gets hurt!!''   he frowned.

The others laughed as matt made himself big, trying to seem intimidating.

 

''Yeah yeah mattie, what you want''   tom said as he petted matt on the head.

matt leaned into the touch and chuckled.   ''Love you guys''

Tord and tom smiled  ''And we love you, silly sucker''  both grinned as they made the joke.

Matt looked up and looked to them in disbelief  ''You Assholes!!'' 

Everyone laughed including matt, Untill they heard a Loud scream from upstairs.

 

 **''PATRYK!!??!?!''**  paul screamed as he ran upstairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin


	66. Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super late chapter, But i have done so much homework, that the next time it will be hopefully sooner again :D!!
> 
> Evil edd!!! -love evil edd- ((and i have something with corruption / Glitching / Weird colored liquids comming from eyes and mouth - let's just say gore stuff - ))

Patryk stood against the wall holding the wound on his face while blood dripped past his hand.  

''E-Edd??''  He said in a very fearfull tone.

 ** _''Oh you still call me that?? Dear boy, it's not edd anymore''_**  Edd chuckled as he came closer, holding the knife he used to hurt patryk with in his left hand.

''T...then who are you!?'' patryk yelled slowly sliding towards the corner of the room, he had never seen edd like this before and he could feel a great evil within edd, it scared patryk to the core.

 

 ** _''Oh why don't you guess, my dear patty'_** ' Edd said as he came closer and closer.

Patryk could feel his heartbeat beat rapidly in his chest, ''Please....     Please don't hurt me...''

 ** _''Beg for it...''_ **  Edd suddenly said in a deep dark tone.

''B-beg..??''  Patryk said in a confused why, still scared.

 ** _''Are you deaf... I said BEG FOR IT''_** Edd said raising the knive ready to hurt him even worser.

 

Patryk started to shiffer as he slowly wanted to beg before edd cut him off.

 _ **''On your knees....''**_     Edd glared at him and patryk obeyed without any objections.

Patryk went down on his knees  '' Please..... Please i beg you, don't kill me!''    he said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Edd just grinned and kicked patryk harshly in his stomach, making patryk grab his stomach and hunch over in pain.

 

Patryk whimpered as edd placed his foot ontop of his back   ** _''You are weak..... a weak being is no good in this world now is it...''_**

Patryk shook his head but got stomped on by edd   ** _''Couldn't hear you''_**

''no.... No it aint good.... it's bad to be weak... it's bad''   patryk managed to whimper out.

 ** _''That's what i thought...''_**   Edd laughed

 

Both looked up as the door got rammed open. 

Paul and the others stepped in and looked up to edd and patryk.

''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOI-'' paul cut himself off as he felt the same great evil feeling from edd.  ''what...''

Edd grinned and held his knife above patryk's head   _ **''Don't be foolish now....''**_

All looked up and backed off a bit.  ''What... what are you doing edd...''  matt said trembling a bit.

 ** _''I am Green Virus''_**  Edd Smirked as he placed the tip of the blade onto patryk's head

Paul shiffered  '' please don't!!''   he begged but edd just laughed it off.

 

''Green Virus huh!?''  Tord shouted angrily as he aimed his finger to edd.   ''Show me something evil then!! Fight me!!''  He growled loudly, trying his best to get him away from patryk

 _ **''Ah i ain't that foolish to fall for such tricks''**_ Edd clicked his tongue as he shook his head and finger,    ** _''Thought you already know, that i ain't the same imbecile i was before''_**

''but you weren't .... an imbecile''   matt said in a bit quiter tone.

 ** _''I was...... Foolish enough to let this all happen to me..... ''_**  Edd snarled as he thought back at all the things what had happened the past few months

''Why are you like this all of a sudden!?!?''  Tom shouted at edd looking to him in disbelief.

 _ **''Oh i finally made my mind clear.... Now i know what to do and not~''**_  Edd smirked as he raised the knife again.

 

Tord thought deeply at the past few days and what had happened, nothing seemed out of the ordinairy.

''how... just how...''   Tord looked to edd and looked very confused, '' have you done something today in the morning before this all happened??''  

Edd looked to tord and raised his eyebrow  ** _'' Nothing strange you idiot.... Only the drink you gave me in the kitchen this morning.... You said it was cola, but it tasted hella diffrent''_**

''Wait what do you mean.... this morning i wasn't even near you or the kitchen''  Tord frowned.

 _ **''Well there was a cola can in the fridge, with a letter from you saying:  'For edd, hope you forgive me for stealing one of your cola can's here you got a replacement -tord' ''**_ Edd frowned    _ **''I got tricked, it tasted so strange.... like chemicals you work with or some sort''**_   

Tord looked up with a worried face, ''who has done that..... i know none of us would do that..... and i dont even drink cola that often......''   Tord thought even more and finally placed the pieces together

 

''This morning the window was open... while i swear that i closed it yesterday night.. after that, i could swear to see someone in my eyecorners thrugh the front window staring at me... but when i took a better look nothing was there and now this...... ''   Tord looked to edd and stepped forwards

''Edd..... You have been drugged!!''   Tord growled.

 _ **''Ah ah Ah....... BACK OFF''**_   Edd turned the knife back to patryk's head ready to stab if tord didn't do as he said.

Tord raised his hands a bit and backed off  '' Okay... okay.... don't hurt him...''

 ** _''Oh i wont...... Yet~''_** He chuckled as he grabbed patryk by his hair, he yanked patryks head backwards by his hair, getting a yelp in response.

Edd moved the knife at his throat and smirked   _ **''I can make you covered in red..... Your own red..... that sounds beautifull.... doesn't it~''**_

Patryk whimpered and looked up with a smiled as paul came fromout edd's blindspot as he had sneaked towards them when tord was talking to him.

 

Paul smacked the knife out of edds hand and threw edd on the ground, holding him tightly down  '' Don't you dare hurt my love...''

Patryk hugged paul and shiffered a bit  ''thanks pauly...''

''No problem love...'' Paul smiled as he gently kissed patryks cheek and looked back down to edd  ''Now what do we do with him''

Tord walked towards them with the others and frowned  ''We can place him in one of the capsules, untill i figure out what has happened to him and get an anti-virus for this'' 

Edd started to snarl loudly as he started to lose his patience.

 

Black fur started to come from edd's skin.   _ **''get off... get off... get off... GET OFF''**_

Paul looked down to edd and quickly got off him.  ''woah!! woah calm down!!''

 ** _''I'LL CALM DOWN AS I RIP YOUR LUNGS OUT ''_** edd said as he got up, green liquid started to drip from his mouthcorners like drool.    _ **'' I Cant Wait to hear you all SCREAM FOR MERCY''**_  

Edd started to laugh as he slowly changed, but he didn't change into his usual monster form, this was way more diffrent and dangerous looking.    ** _'' I WANT TO HEAR YOUR BONES  SNAP WHEN I BREAK THEM''_**

His usual long monster tail started to multiply untill there were 5 Tails, He swung them around into a fit of rage as he started to grow even bigger then he was with his normall monster form.

 ** _''I'll Make you drown in your ow_ _n blood..._** ** _''_**  Edd laughed darkly as he changed towards an more Demonic version of his monsterform then before.

 

''GO GO GO!!! GET OUT!!''  Tord yelled as he pushed the others to the exit.

All ran down the stairs and hurried to the door, opening it and running onto the road. 

''GET TO THE CAR!!! NOW!!''  Patryk yelled to the others

All of them darted to the car as they heard the window shatter.

Matt turned to look only to scream as he saw edd's new demonic monster form charge right at them.

Tom picked matt up and ran to the car.

All of them got in quickly and without even closing the doors yet or putting the seatbelts on, patryk putted in the key and floor'd the gas pedal.

The others quickly closed the door and looked in the rearview mirror to edd, who was dangerously close to the car.

 

Edd reached his claws to the car ready to grab it, but patryk turned the speed up and floor'd the gaspedal all the way untill edd was out of sight.

All of them panted in panic, their hearts racing rapidly, they looked around them to be sure edd wasn't there.

When they were sure they were safe they sighed of relief.

''That.... that was scary''   Matt said clinging onto tom.

''That wasn't edd.... Atleast not our edd...''  Tord frowned as he looked through the rearview mirror.

''We will get him back... i just have to know how...''   Tord looked back to the others

 

 

Edd Meanwhiles stopped his chase, he looked around as he lost sight of the car , He letted out an roar of pure anger as he slammed his claws down onto a car, breaking the windshield.

Edd looked down to the car as it started to beep annoyingly, he flicked his tail and started to rip the car apart to let some anger out.

The door of the house behind the car opened and a guy came out     ''HEY!!! STAY OFF OF MY CA-''  The guy looked up at edd and looked from angry to regret and fearfullness

Edd's frown changed into a smirk as he charged the guy and just ripped him apart.

Blood started to cover the ground and walls and even edd himself.

When edd was done with the guy he dropped the body and stepped inside the house, he looked around seeing nothing much he liked. 

He growled and started to trash the house.

 

He looked up when he heard the tv, he turned to it and looked to a news report about an house what has been happening a few days ago. The Report stopped about the burning house and changed back to the reporter talking about some news article

He frowned as the report turned to an 'army' Report about;   **The Red Army**  

Edd grinned as he now started to pay attention to the screen.

 

 _ **''Red Army huh??''**_  He chuckled in an deeper voice then before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap is short -atleast i had time to write this T^T - 
> 
>  
> 
> ((for the people who are catching on, I know about the green leader AU , don't worry!! It's not like that. as i see edd not really as a leader of a huge army xP ))


	67. Road Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYYYYY another chappie, dunno what to say in here so just have it

''i think we are far enough....''  Paul sighed as he looked around

''Yeah far enough because we are goddamn lost.... no one kept track on the road now did we ''   Patryk huffed angrily

''I miss edd''   matt pouted

''We all do''  tord said gently patting matt on the head.

''Sighes, just why is this happening??''    Tom sighed as he looked around in the car for something to drink.

''because we got too long   'nice things'  so now mother nature is kicking our asses''   tord said rolling his eyes while staring out of the car's window.

''Probably..... well not all things are fun what we had though''   Jon said poking his chin thinking back at the moments that everything went wrong.

''Don't think back to that''   Eduardo sighed and patted jon on the head

''The bad times are behind us, we will only treat you with respect now''  mark smiled giving jon a gentle nudge.

Jon nodded and sighed looking to them

 

Patryk opened the cupboard and took out the map, then looked over the map  ''where o where are we''  he mumbled to himself

He scanned the map with his eyes and pointed to a road at the forest  '' i think we are here..... if we take this route... we can go back to the city.... from there we will find out what to do next'' 

He sighed and gave paul the map to hold on to, then he drove off again when everyone was in the car again

 

The ride towards the city was quiet, as no one wanted to say anything what would make the mood more bad.

When they arrived at the city they looked around, no one was walking the streets as it was already late outside, even for those late night drunks.

'Now where do we go''  Eduardo huffed as he crossed his arms  ''Why are we running everytime anyways''

''It's the best to not let anyone get hurt...''   mark said as he looked to eduardo

''Still.... it's the worst thing.. i want to fight and beat their asses''   he huffed in anger

''We understand but we have to wait a little longer..... we have to figure out how to help edd...''   patryk said looking in the rearview mirror

''We have to find out what kind of injection or whatever got into edd.....  what kind of ingredients... then i can make an anti serum''   tord sighed as he thought, gently rubbing his head.

 

Everyone was silent once again as they thought of diffrent things.

''Would be nice to go to an amusement park with everyone''  Jon said as he wiggled his feet a bit.

Matt was the first to snap out his thoughts, he looked to jon with a bright smile  ''And then ride the rollercoaster and such''

Jon looked to matt and nodded  ''that would really be awesome!''   he chuckled.

Matt chuckled as well just imagining it before his eyes.

''Then we first need edd back, because it aint the same with one of us missing''  tom said as he looked to the two.

Both jon and matt looked to each other and nodded,  ''then if we get edd back we go to an amusementpark as a suprise?''  matt said looking with big eyes to tom.

Tom just nodded and looked over to tord while jon and matt kept on talking about the amusement park

 

''How can they talk about an goddamn amusement park with these problems?''    Tord said frowning as he looked to tom.

''It's because they take the good side from everything, their hope isn't like ours.... They have a lot of it while ours is like shit...''   Tom sighed and tord looked unamused  ''You got a point there''  he sighed to tom and looked back out the window.

''I just wished that we goddamn knew these things before we got into the problems''   tord sighed.

''Yeah like a futurevision''   tom rolled his eyes but tord looked straight at him   ''wait a minute........ i know i have a prototype from that in my lab.... if we can go there and we can get it i can work on it and make it work again!!''   tord looked up to patryk

''back to the house!! we are going to safe edd!''   tord said, pure determination in his voice.

Patryk didnt question it and turned the vehicle around to go back to home.

 

 

When they arrived home, edd was nowhere to be seen.   ''Atleast one problem not here..... ''   tord said as he looked through the old stuff in his lab.

''I swear it's here somewhere''   tord huffed  ''Look for a big helmet / glasses like thing''

''Oh something like this?''  matt said as he held the exact item tord was looking for

''Where..''   Tord looked to where matt stands, at an table with nothing on it but the helmet stand

''You gotta be kidding me....''   tord sighed and glared to patryk and paul who laughed

''You have to calm down tord, you will walk past things what are right before your nose''  paul chuckled.

''Oh shut it!''   tord said as he took the helmet from matt,  ''now i can work on this thing again, you all go out my lab, i need concentration!''

 

The others quickly left tord to work in his lab, they headed over to the livingroom.

''I'm going to make dinner... so we atleast have food in our stomach.... untill tord is done with the futurevision, we don't know what to do... so just watch the tv''  Patryk said as he walked to the kitchen

 _eduardo_ jon and mark sat down on the left couch and sighed in sync, they looked at each other and laughed

Matt took the remote and turned the tv on, he sat down on the couch and looked to the screen

Tom sat down next to matt and sighed as he leaned back.  

 

''He must be really scared...'' tom looked to the ceiling

''Who?''  matt looked to tom.

''Edd...''   tom looked in his 'eyecorners' to matt

Matt nodded and looked down  ''What if he doesn't even want to do this... and he is just-'' matt got cut off by a news reporter who suddenly talked about a house not far from theirs.

Matt looked up and turned the tv volume up.  ''look everyone...'' 

 

 

 

**~News report~**

 

 

 **''It came just in, just an hour ago, a man minding his own business got brutally murdered in his own home''**  the reporter said looking in the camera

 **''I am standing next to the person who saw it all** ''  The reporter said looking to an elderly woman.

The elderly woman looked in the camera and frowned   _''it was horrible......  It was a monster comming from nowhere''_

 **''Could you tell us what exactly happened??''** The resporter said moving the mic back under the lady's mouth

 _''Well.. i heard a car speeding past..... and i don't like those youngsters always making a mess of the road... so i headed to the window..... with my camera... and i captured it all on tape''_  the lady said with a stern voice and stern look on her face.

 **''We will now show you the video what has been taken, Mind you that there is graphic content in here... not for the youngsters at home''**  the reporter said.

 

The news channel changed to the video the elderly lady took, with the speeding car of paul racing out of screen and edd stopping right in the middle of the road in a perfect shot of the video.

The door opened from another house and the guy who had been killed stepped out yelling at edd untill he saw what he was screaming at.

The screen started to shiffer as the elderly lady started to panic and become very scared when she captured and saw the guy getting mercilessly killed.

The screen captured edd in the house trashing around and looking at the tv, what showed the 'Red Army' spot.

the screen stopped as the elderly lady fainted.

 

 _''that's all i have caught on tape...... it was horrible!''_   the lady said as she looked to the reporter.

 **''You've heard it folks! we aren't safe!! hide everyone!, untill this beast..... Is done for, Back to you!!''**  the reporter said and the news reporter came back on it talking a bit more about the incident.

 

**~End news report~**

 

 

''What do we do....''  matt said frowning   ''they will hunt and hurt edd......... '' 

''We just have to find him sooner then they do''  tom said as he looked to the screen and back to the others.

''But where can he be?''  jon said looking to them

''We don't know.... we will know soon enough if they find him!''   matt said in panic.

''They wont , we will find him first......''   Tom frowned  ''But just where did he go...''

 

All of them thought untill paul broke them out their thoughts.

''I know where he went...''  paul said, his face was pale like a sheet of paper.

he looked to the others and swallowed a bit   **''The Red Army....''**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chappie is short, as i have 3 days till finishing my personal magazine -scream-


	68. Unwanted sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future Vision Helmet, good or bad? let's find out!!
> 
> Oh yeah Warning in this chapter there's GORE :D

''this wire here.... and then this screw gos on there, attaching these two wires and installing the button.... ''  tord mumbled to himself while he worked on the futurevision helmet

''alright this is done, now for the test run''   Tord said as he lifted it up and placed it on his head.

''I've got to turn it on and think about edd, nothing more''   tord said as he closed his eyes and flicked the switch.

 

~meanwhiles~

 

''No i swear , he is going to the red army base''  paul said as he looked to patryk.

''You know it's too dangerous for us to go there.... with the status of tord and with what we have done to the red army self...''   patryk said crossing his arms

''i know.. i know.. but still please.... we have to get edd out of there before something bad happens to him''  paul sighed as he shook patryk a bit.

''Bad things are happening to him already''   tom said raising his eyebrow

''I know.. but you know what i mean!!! a monster!! An Army!! They will shoot holes in him before he can even get to them!!''   paul said paniced

''Then we have to go now!!''   matt said in an worried tone.

''Then let's go get tord and go!''  paul said determination and fear on his face together.

 

''Let's go where?''   tord said as he came into the livingroom

''to the red army base, as we think edd went there''   paul said looking to tord.

Tord face changed from his usual unamused expression to an frowning in anger expression   ''Back to the red army you say.... Why would we.... '' 

''I ... i ... .  no edd is in danger... what if they hurt him...''   Paul said frowning

''They will shoot us on sight''  Tord crossed his arms  ''After what we have done to them... geez'' 

 

The others looked very confused in between tord and paul.

''Wait what do you two mean?''   matt said tilting his head.

''Oh just some private business including the past.... but that's all behind us and i don't want to talk about it''  tord said annoyed

''oh... okay''  matt said a bit disapointed but quickly changed the subject.  ''What do we do then?''

''We will sneak into the base, into the tunnels what only the three of us know''  tord said looking to paul and patryk then back to the others

''But listen to my warning.... don't make sudden noises.. and do exactly... EXACTLY what i say.... is that clear''   tord narrowed his eyes.

The others nodded in agreement. 

''Then let's go''   tord said, but hesitation was visible on his face.

 

 

The drive to the base was long and took a couple of wrong turns, they went straight to the forest where theb eginning of the tunnel was.

As they walked through the forest tom looked to tord and frowned a bit in confusion   ''hey tord?'' 

''Yes tom?''   tord said as he didn't even look to him, continuing to walk forwards with his hands in his jacket pockets.

''have you finished the futurevision helmet? and did it work?''  tom said raising his eyebrow  ''You've been a bit more quiet then usual''   

''Yes i finished it, but it needs a bit more tweeks, i also took a look inside it but really not much came from it....i have my thoughts all mixed up so i have to try again next time''  Tord said as he entered the tunnel

 

The rest quickly went into the tunnel and followed tord on the exact same pace and they kept quiet.

Tord frowned as he didn't hear anything from the base  ''thats unusual...''  he said in a soft whisper like tone

''what is?''   paul said in the same whisper like tone as he was right behind tord.

''don't you hear that?''  tord said as he kept on going

''i don't hear anything..''   paul said in a confused tone

''oh.... oh you are right''  paul said as he looked a bit up realizing the problem.

''let's see if what i think is right...''   tord said as he came to the end of the tunnel, he climbed up the ladder and opened the hatch what would bring him to an unnoticable place in the middle of the base.

 

Tord moved his head a bit out the hatch and looked around, his frown faded away as quickly as he saw what was left of the red army. ''Oh my god....''   he said in a shocked tone.

''What do you mean? whats wrong?''  tom said as he climbed up the ladder right behind paul.

tord climbed out of the hatch and kept on looking to the base.

 

The others quickly left the hatch and looked around, horror was spread over their faces as they looked over a whole field of severed body parts, blood , organs and more human parts were scattered everywhere.

Walls had bullet holes and even cannon holes, the ground had huge craters and claw marks everywhere.

''oh .... my.... god''   patryk said as he looked around.   ''what ... . happened here...''   

 

 **''What happened here??''**    a voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

Tord took his gun out and turned, ready to shoot the soldier what looked straight to tord.

 **''oh, great to see you too......  Ex-leader''** the soldier said as he held the stump of his arm, while sitting on the ground as he lost both his legs aswell.

''What the fuck happened to you...''   Tord narrowed his eyes.

 **''oh didn't you send that guy to us... huh..... ''** the soldier narrowed his eyes as he clearly wasn't going to make it.

''What do you mean...''  tord said aiming his gun to his head

 **''Ah i got nothing to lose anyways..., as i have clearly reached my end point''**  the soldier rolled his eyes and stared to patryk paul and tord with pure hatred.

 **''That brown haired kid... with the green hoodie.... He came to the base''**   the soldier growled to tord.

 **''You told us once he was your best friend....., so we wanted to give you a present....''**   the soldier growled in even more hatred

''present.... why?''   tord said already knowing where this was going.

 

 **''Present as 'his head'  ofcourse..... we invited him inside.... to make a video of us killing him as a warning for you...''**  the soldier started

 **''But when we actually wanted to attack him... he changed..... he changed so much...''**  the soldier looked to the field with the many bodies of his comrades

 **''Those claws...... all those mouths..... those eyes.... the green toxic liquid..... those tails.... those spikes and horns......''** the soldier stared with a scared and blank expression to his stumps what were supposed to be attached with legs.

 **''He just started to kill us..... not even one by one........ His tail...... It had an mouth...... THOSE TEETH!!!!!!''**  the soldier started to slowly twitch as the bloodloss became worser and worser.

 

matt backed off together with jon. 

Matt whimpered as he didn't like what the soldier told them about edd, tears welled up in his eyes as he trembled.

Tord looked over his shoulder to matt and frowned.  ''Tom..'' 

Tom nodded and walked to matt and jon together with eduardo.

Both tom and eduardo hugged matt and jon and made sure to cover their eyes and ears.

Tord looked to the soldier and a dark look came on his face  ''Edd is alright i see...''

 

the soldier looked up to tord  **''ALRIGHT!?!?!? HE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!!!!!, I HOPE HE COMES BACK TO YOU TO DO WHAT HE HAS DONE TO US!!! YOU TRAITOR!!!! YOU BLOODY TRAITOR!!!! YOU MOTHERFU-''**  the soldier was cut off by tord who shot him through the head

The soldier fell limp onto the ground, blood pooled around the soldier's body.

''Let's go.......'' tord said as he turned around and walked away back to the tunnel

the others quickly followed, while tom and eduardo guided matt and jon back to the tunnel still having their eyes covered.

''i..i can withstand it..''  matt said but tom refused to let go

''Not yet...''   tom said while gently pushing matt towards the hatch

 

All went back into the tunnel and walked through the tunnel, this time no one even made a sound as they all were scarred by what they saw and heard.

Tord frowned as he looked forwards, he thought about edd and what the soldier said,  .... more tails... more mouths? a mouth on the tail?? Tord was confused as he kept walking.

The rest followed him all silent.

''There weren't as many bodies as the army had...''  patryk said looking to paul

''The rest of the army probably set up a new base as we know this one like the palm of our hands''  paul sighed.

Tord nodded in agreement as they came back at the car.

 

''Now what...''   tom said looking to the others, he had a lost expression on his face.

''Don't think we will give up on edd that quickly''  tord said looking to tom

''no... im not thinking anything like that... im just... .... thinking where would he go''  Tom said frowning as he went into the car next to matt

''We have to see about that later.... as for now i want you all to rest''   tord said as he looked to the others

All looked to tord in confusion and mark even wanted to ask what was wrong before tord continued to talk

''Just trust me... all of you have to be resting for tomorrow...''   Tord sighed as he looked out the window

'We will look tomorrow for some new weapons... as we clearly need them ''   tord said as he slowly got lost in thoughts

''Alright, then we know what to do for tomorrow...''   patryk said as he drove back home

 

The drive back home was once again silent and no one even made a sound.

They went out the car when patryk parked it next to their house, as they went in they told each other good night and went to their rooms.

instead of going to his room tord went to his lab and flicked the lights on, he looked directly to the future vision helmet and swallowed.

''Exactly, what i saw.... ''  he walked towards the helmet and picked it up fro mthe ground where he threw it at in fear from what he saw.

He putted the helmet again on his head and trembled a bit, he closed his eyes and flicked the switch on the device to start the new future sight.

 

Tord opened his eyes and his pupils were almost unhumanly small. 

''no.... why''   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'ma draw The new Form of monster edd XD


	69. Where are the colors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to not hurt the body but the mind!!

''it's going to happen!!''

''it is going to happen and you guys are just calmly sitting here on the sofa's!!!''

''where are paul and patryk anyways!!'' 

Tord screamed to the others while tom and matt sat on the sofa and mark jon and eduardo sat on the other

''Calm down tord..... nothing is wrong...''   tom sighed and looked in his eyecorners to tord.

''Nothing is- NOTHING IS WRONG!?!? We are about to get killed!! we gotta move!!''   tord growled loudly

''Oh stop being so bothersome''  eduardo sighed annoyed trying to watch the movie

 

Tord looked angry to the others and frowns then storms to the kitchen  ''PAUL!!!! PATRYK!!!''

he looked everywhere but couldn't find them anywhere ''why aren't they here.. i swear to god if they are wounded somewhere...''

He went downstairs again to once again ask the others but when he came downstairs the whole livingroom was trashed.

Tord panicked and frantically looked everywhere but everywhere were clawmarks and bloodstains

 

''this is what i meant''

''this is what i meant''

''this is what i meant''

''THIS IS WHAT I SAW''   

tord panicked even more as he looked out the window.

 

everything on the streets looked gray, no colors where visible like it was an old gray-scale movie.

''what's going on....''   tord said as he looked down to his own hands what were also gray.

''wh-what!?''  tord ran towards the mirror, matt wanted to have but when he arrived, the mirror wasn't there.

Instead there was a huge note saying  '' **You will be next** '' 

''what... why ... who...''   tord frowned and looked around  ''EDD!?!?! EDD ARE YOU HERE!!??!? WHERE ARE THE COLORS?!?!?!'' 

''am i colorblind...''   tord trembled and held himself a bit afraid  ''where are the others.... please dont leave me alone''

 

 _ **''I'm here yes...**_ _ **''**_     edd's voice said, but everytime tord turned around towards the sound of the voice, nothing was there.

''Stop disapearing!!! where are you!! dont leave me alone!! please!!''   tord begged but no answer came.

 _ **''Why did you leave me alone''**_  edd's voice suddenly said

''what.... what do you mean!? i didn't ... i didn't ment to!! i'' tord said looking all around himself.

 _ **''You left me..... and i punished you for it''**_ edd's voice said, sounding oddly close to him

tord turned around, but the only things he saw was the furniture in the room

''Where!!! where are you!?!''  tord begged louder as he became slowly deperate 

 _ **''follow me....''**_ edd's voice suddenly became more and more silent and tord chased after it. 

''Don't go!!! please!''   he ran through the hallways of their house, what suddenly seemed like it went on endlessly

 

Tord kept on running and running but the hallway didn't seem to end.

Tord looked back to the other side but the side where he came from was replaced by a wall.

''w-what?''  tord said in confusion, he stopped his running and he looked around. 

''what is going on... ''   tord raised his eyebrow and turned around.

 

Everything was still in grey colors, as tord placed his hands onto the wall while walking further.

it took 30 more minutes until tord fell through the wall.

Tord tumbled down a long stairs , almost rolling over the stairs.

when he finally landed on the end of the stairs he got up and looked around  ''Just where am i!!'' 

 

 **''You are where you are afraid for''** edd's voice echoed around him

''What does that even mean!!??''   tord growled while ramming a wall

 ** _''Alone and lost...... hurt and in search''_**   edd chuckled even though he was no-where to be found.

''....Alone and lost...''   tord looked a bit down  ''hurt and in search...''   he looked to his hands and looked up

He had wounds on his hands but the blood wasn't in grey colors but normall red.

''you are leading me to a bad place.... aren't you''   tord said in a much calmer voice as he looked up

edd didn't respond making tord chuckle  ''got you... don't i...''

 

__

_**''Haha, haha, haha, haha''**_ the sarcastic laugh came from everywhere around him

''Oh now what? mad... heh''   tord grinned as response

 ** _''Not really as  you are not really close.... yet''_**   the voice of edd suddenly distorted towards an diffrent one

''Who are you and what do you want..''   Tord growled loudly

 ** _''I am just someone you will forget one day.... and i want to break you all in little pieces...''_** the voice said

Tord turned around and wanted to shoot around but his gun only letted out bubbles.

 ** _''ah how pretty..... that suits the kid you are''_**  the voice laughed

Tord stood pokerfacing looking at his gun slowly raising it in disapointment

 

tord closed his eyes and thought deeply.

''I am in a dream..... no a nightmare, this aint real, this aint real and this aint real''

''I am in a nightmare this aint real..''

''Wake up.... cmon wake up''

''wake up!!''

he opened his eyes but he was still in the grey-scaled world.

''why doesnt it work...,''   tord said looking around in more disapointment.

 

 _''that is because you are afraid to leave''_  A sudden voice said.

Tord turned around and looked up when he actually saw edd.  ''EDD!!??''

 _''that's me, and not me at the same time''_ edd said, smiling his usual happy-go-lucky smile

''What do you mean with that...''   tord said coming a bit closer to edd.

 _''I am not really here tord....''_ he said as he also came closer and gently hugged tord  _''i am made up by your own imagination..... so please listen to me, and let your imagination take over this nightmare''_  Edd looked to tord and cupped his cheeks in his hands

 _''You can be free as you start being not -afraid..... You have to step up and show it''_  edd said frowning a bit in worry.

''but how can i show it, if i don't have anyone to help me... you arent even real''   tord sighed and looked down but edd moved his head back up.

 _''Do it for matt and tom...  they need you to lead them.....''_   edd smiled again.

''But you-''   tord got cut off by edd who chuckled

 _''If you free yourself, you can lead them to me... i know you are able to find me... i believe in you''_  edd smiled widely

Tord smiled back and nodded ''I will help you.... we all will''

 

Edd nodded aswell and gave tord a gentle kiss on the nose  _''now close your eyes.... and be free''_

Tord smiled at the kiss and closed his eyes.

 

When he opened his eyes he was laying on the sofa, all the colors were back and matt was holding tord gently on his lap.

''Ah champ! slept well??''  matt smiled to tord and made a suprised squeak when tord just suddenly kissed him on the mouth.

Tord pulled back and looked to the others ''Howd i got here??'' 

''You fell asleep in the lab... well you layed on the ground knocked out or something, and we took you to the livingroom couch, you kept saying 'dont leave me' and ' edd'  the whole time''   tom raised his eyebrow in question.

Tord looked around and layed his head back against matt's lap and sighed.  ''Just a dream''

He looked a bit towards the window and smiled as he thought he saw some green smoke leave the house  

 

''Just a dream''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just realized, that The nightmares in gray-scale colors what tord had is just like caused By lezz Aka COLORLESS -LEZZ, ((the Darkside of my persona XD skitzy XDD i didn't even realize till now... wauw))


	70. Beautifull Orbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a Horrorstory :D!!!

A girl who went late out to a bar held her bag closely by her as the street lantern's shined dimly above her.

Her clicking of the heels from her shoes echoed through the empthy street.

She swallowed as she heard a second pair of footsteps behind her,

Everytime she stopped walking, the second pair did aswell.

She was too afraid to look behind her, so she continued to walk.

With every step she took she could hear two more footsteps then needed in the echo.

 

After she left the safety of the street lantern's she sprinted away.

She could hear running behind her.

She could hear breathing behind her..... it was defintely a male... What does he want from me, she thought

She ran faster but one of her high heels broke off and she tumbled down.

Thinking that her life ended there she shut her eyes tightly untill she heard someone clear his throat.

 

She looked up towards edd who reached his hand.

'' _oh.... Oh gosh,_ ''  she said gently grabbing his hand.

Edd helped her get up  ''That was a nasty fall my lady..''

 _''Oh yes.. i am paranoid... and it heard like someone followed me... with heavy breathing.. and heavy footsteps... but ...''_ she looked behind her to see no one who is capable of making those heavy sounds.

She looked back to edd and smiled.   _''Im just afraid to be caught by a bad person you know''_  

''Oh aren't we all miss, I can walk you home if you don't mind the company''   edd smiled as a gentleman to her.

The girl nodded her head and smiled  _''That would be delightfull as my date left me behind_ '' 

''Well that is certainly not a good deed from him''   Edd said as he followed her

 _''I know right.... i got hit on at the bar like 5 times.... so annoying too..''_   the girl sighed

''oh you poor poor girl, don't you have something to get rid of them then?''  Edd looked to her.

The girl sighed again and looked down  ''I wish i had ... I mean, i live on my own, im scared in the dark and i am paranoid''

 

The girl rubbed her arm in a bit of a nervous mood.

''How about a Little deal~?''  Edd hummed in a almost amused tone

''A deal??''   the girl looked confused to edd

''Yes.... You just have to trust me.. and i will help with all the 'problems' you have, i am a very trustworthy guy you know..''   edd made an un-seen grin as the girl pondered her options.

''alright... what is the deal about?''  the girl looked to the road as they continued to walk upon it

''Oh it's just a silly little thing.....''   edd hummed in more amusement  ''You just have to give me a small something for everything i do''

''Oh!! then it's a deal!''  the girl quickly said in a happy exited tone

''alright then it's a deal~''   edd grinned and thought, 'this girl didn't even let me say the price'

 

The girl poitned over to her house and chuckled  ''I live there!''  

Edd looked to the house and looked back to the girl  ''You live in a cute apartment i see, fitting hm'' 

''Thank you''  the girl chuckled as they came at the stairs.

The girl climbed the stairs after she took her shoes off to walk easier.

Edd followed right behind her and looked in his eyecorners around for anyone else.

'this is going more perfect then i thought'  edd thought and looked up as the girl even invited him inside.

 

Edd accepted and headed into the apartment with her, he looked aorund to the pictures on the wall and the furniture.

''Well, what did you want for it, actually?''  the girl said as she hung up her jacket and placed down her shoes.

''Oh i just want to play a little game''   edd smirked as he had his back turned to the girl.

''Oh is that all!, ofcourse i want to play a game''  the girl said as she came closer to edd.

Edd turned around and held his hands behind his back  ''Alright... the game is.... guess how much fingers i hold up''

The girl looked up in confusion and thought a bit  '' 6!''  she smiled bright.

Edd turned his hand towards the girl showing 6 fingers  ''oh you are good!''

 

Edd moved his hands back behind his back and grinned ''now to make it a bit harder.. you must be right 3 times... or else~''  

''Alright!, ehm... 3!''  the girl said chuckling.

Edd showed the 4 fingers then moved the hands back behind him.

''And ehm..... 2!!''   the girl said hoping she was right.

Edd showed his two fingers  ''you are good at this game... alright... don't miss this one... or else...''

He moved his hands behind his back again.

The girl thought deeply and finally showed her own 5 fingers  ''5!!!''

 

Edd grinned and looked up to her  ''Oh... too bad....''  He showed 1 finger.

Before the girl could even Say anything, edd changed into his monster form and instantly tackled her to the ground.

He held a claw over her mouth and grinned   _ **''Now make no sounds.... or i will be really mad....''**_

The girl clearly was in a state of panic and clearly wanted to scream, but edd didnt letted her.

 _ **''I need just one more.... .Soul~, then i have collected 6...... and it will all be for a good project my dear''**_ Edd said in a grumbling voice as his claw went into the girls chest.

Blood started to puddle below her and muffled screams where hearable below the claw.

Edd just laughed as he enjoyed her screams.

tears welled up in the girls eyes as she saw her life flash before her eyes.

Edd stabbed his claws into her soul and pulled it out

He dropped the lifeless body of the girl and looked down to her.   ** _''You were worth so much..... you will help me with so much now girl...''_** edd looked to the soul he had in his claws.

It was just an glass like orb filled with smoke inside it.   _ **''So pretty.....''**_

 

Edd putted the orb into his bag where the other orbs where glowing brightly in it, trying desperatly to call for help, but all were mute.

 

 ** _''Let's go pay a visit to my Pall's shall we.....''_**  edd grinned as he jumped through the window , not wanting to use the door.

He jumped onto the ground and sprinted away, not seeing that someone was watching him from the other window.

a small fly like feeling came onto edd's tail but he didn't mind it knowing it would just blow off in thewind anyways.

He ran on hands and feet over the empthy streets towards a empthy warehouse. 

 ** _''Let's first visit some... other friends...... i wonder how they would like me now...''_** __edd grinned as he ran through the forest, straight towards his house where the others were still.

 ** _''let's play, tag~''_** __edd purred as he sped up towards the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where are those souls for?  
> Anyways! Next chapter, comming soon!!


	71. Figuring out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok just to clarify this again, THIS AINT A CANON STORY, im sorry to keep repeating this but some readers just think this is canon. the characters are this way because i think they all deserve a second chance, and having them all in their canon personalities then you can just stop the story all together.
> 
> And also i know that this doesnt fit up with the original plan of the story, but else it would just take 10 chapters and it would be gone, now we have 7 times that,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Let's see how the group is doing!

Tord rubbed his forhead a bit stressing inside while watching a movie with the others  'why are we just sitting on the sofa while anything bad can just come now and get us!'  he thought

Tord closed his eyes and thought back to  when they last saw edd, before he turned into that beast.  He sighed deeply and opened his eyes, noticing the others who stared at him.

''What you doing champ?''  Matt said tilting his head.

''Just thinking''  tord said gently patting matt on the head  ''don't worry about it kay?''  

''Well we worry when we want to''  tom grinned teasingly

Tord rolled his eyes and looked ot the tv  ''Don't worry too much, you might get a headache''

''Rude''  tom snirked as he leaned back against matt.

 

Patryk came into the room and placed a plate full snacks on the table  ''Here, fresh from the oven. don't touch them yet, they are hot''

without listening paul took a snack and burned his hand, but refused to put the snack down so he tossed it in between his hands.  ''hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot!!''

''Then put it back down!! you stubborn guy!''   patryk huffed and facepalmed as paul stuffed the hot snack into his mouth.

paul letted out a groan of pain but refused to spit it back out, he quickly swallowed and grinned  ''Totally worth it''

patryk grabbed the newspaper from the side table and smacked paul on the head ''Manners!!'' 

''Sorry i just don't have them''  Paul smirked to him while pulling patryk down and kissing him on the lips.

 

When patryk finally broke free from the kiss he was blushing all over and headed back to the kitchen  ''Just you wait!!''

Paul laughed and leaned back in his seat satisfied with his tease.

''Give the guy a break paul''  tord said looking to him while grinning

''Oooh why would i~''   paul grinned back

''he will get you back for that''   tord shrugged

''I know, it will be still worth it''   paul grinned brighter

''heh, whatever floats your boat man''   tord said looking towards the windows from the front yard.

 

Tord narrowed his eyes as he saw someone stand on the other side of the road, staring into their house straight at him  ''What the hell...''

''What??''  tom looked to tord and looked the direction to where tord looked  ''Who's that? someone you know o-''  tom cutted himself off as he realized who was standing at the other side.

''What the hell...... i thought he was gone...''  tom said getting up

''i know right...''  tord got up aswell.

matt tilted his head curious and confused by what tom and tord where doing, he turned his head and instantly regretted it.

 

''is.... is that... is that the neighbour!???''   matt said getting up and backing off.

The others looked up and also looked through the window towards the guy they all were looking at.

''It is....... he looks very 'okay' for being attacked by edd's monster form''   tord growled and narrowed his eyes.

''This doesnt fit.... it ain't right, why is he here alone, why is he here at all and why is he staring at us...''   tord growled even more moving to the window

 

The moment tord reached the window the neighbor waved to them, his familiar and obnoxious smile shiffered the others to the bone.

''Why is he back!!''  matt protested.

''Not for something good i know that already..''  tom narrowed his eyes.

The neighbor turned his head away from the window and looked to something the others couldn't see from where they were standing.

''what is he looking at.....''  tom raised his eyebrow

''I'm going to check...''  tord said wanting to go to the door but he got blocked by matt who quickly ran towards him  ''It's a trap!!! what if they get you too!! i dont want you all gone!! i dont want to be alone!!, edd missing is already bad enough!!''  he begged.

Tord smiled and patted matt on the head ''i'll stay inside, i'll just look through the peep hole ''   he walked past matt and opened the peep hole. 

Tord looked a bit around untill his eye fell onto something he didn't wanted to see.

 

''We have a big problem''   tord swallowed as he looked to the others.

The others looked up to him confused and curious

''What do you mean'' paul asked getting up from his seat.

''Well you all remember, bing and larry?''   He sighed, just remembering those two made him want to punch a hole through a wall.

''Oh yeah... i remember those two  ''   tom said, unamused expression all over his face.

''Well not only those two are here, they have brought, Our clones with them.... it's like an army..''   Tord looked back through the peephole.

''This is not going to be fun''  tom sighed.

 

''paul!! patryk!! secure everything down here,  jon mark and eduardo secure everything upstairs!! tom and matt follow me!'' tord said sprinting towards the lab with tom and matt.

The others nodded and jon mark and eduardo darted upstairs.

Eduardo almost fell on the stairs missing one from the hurry.

paul and patryk quickly used the securing system tord had installed.

 

Big heavy metal plates came all around the house as the system from upstairs and downstairs was activated.

tord opened his lab and went in, he looked around and took his special weapons. he gave some to tom and matt and some extra for the others.

''This secure system might hold if they dont damage it too much... else it will hold out for 5 hours''  tord said picking up the future vision.

''Let's go back''  tord said hurrying back towards the livingroom.

eduardo mark and jon came from upstairs and got some special weapons from tom and matt.

Tord gave paul and patryk their own made special weapons. he turned towards the window and growled as they still could see the neighbor through the cracks of the metal plates.

 

''The neighbor is just standing on the same spot......, like he is waiting for something''   matt said looking curious and confused.

''Or more like someone....''   tom said frowning as he didn't like his own thoughts at the moment.

matt looked to tom and frowned a bit  ''Edd wouldn't help him if you are thinking of that!'' 

''he is possesed.... or more like taken over matt''  tord sighed

Matt turned around towards tord, refusing the fact that they might be right  ''No!! he will NOT help them!! he is our friend!!''

''He tried to kill us''  eduardo sighed looking to matt.

''he might just- ''  matt got cut off by tord who sighed deeply  ''He is GONE alright....''  

matt looked down and just went silent. Jon gently patted his shoulder and smiled whispering 'he will be back' to matt trying to not let his hope fade away.

 

Everyone jumped as the metal plates suddenly got attacked from all around the house.

''HOWD THEY GET ON THE ROOF!!??''  tord growled loudly

Tom loaded his gun and aimed it to the front window as he saw parts off knives comming through it trying to pry open the metal bars.

''If they break through... SHOOT THEM''  tord growled aiming his own gun.

 

They all formed a circle making it that everyone was back to back aiming their guns to every side.

Matt and jon trembled as they didn't wanted to kill, but the thoughts of helping the others not getting hurt was too strong so they kept holding on.

it took a while untill the first metal plate got ripped off of the wall.

The moment the metal plate hit the ground tom shot a clone of matt through the head  ''Not my matt....''

''awww yaay!!''  matt smiled brightly and looked up as a clone of tord suddenly came from the hallway  ''what!! howd... what!?''

 

Tord looked up to the clone and quickly shot it through the head before it could shoot matt with the gun it was holding.

Matt looked to his own tord and smiled brightly again ''thank you tord''

''Dont thank me yet... just shoot every fake you see!!''  tord looked back to his own spot and shot a clone of tom.

 

All looked up as they heard footsteps creak on the stairs. they kept aiming their guns to their sides but they looke in their eyecorners towards the stairs.

They looked up to see edd walking downstairs. all of them hesitated as they havent seen edd in such a long time.

The edd clone turned to them and just stood on the stairs watching them.

it didn't even hold anything, it was empthy handed and just staring to them.

Tord quickly shot another clone of himself who tried to get up.

The others started to shoot clone after clone what tried to kill one of them, except the edd clone who stood on the stairs.

 

The edd clone looked towards the clones who got shot and fell down dead.

matt looked back to the edd clone and tilted his head.

The edd clone looked up towards matt and copied him tilting his head in mirror way of matt.

matt smiled bright and the clone did the same.

Tord and tom kept on shooting clone by clone.

 

Piles and piles of bodies ended up being all around and in the house.

They looked up as they heard cursing outside   ** _''DAMNIT LARRY!!! I TOLD YOU TO USE MORE EVIL IN THESE CLONES!!! NOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK TO GET MORE!!''_**  

''defintely Bing....... damn that guy'' tom growled wanting to go outside and just shoot him through his head ''why are they even alive!''

''I think thanks to that evil neighbor''   mark said with an unamused face as his face was again covered with blood.

''Suits you'' eduardo grinned looking up to mark.

mark rolled with his eyes.

 

Tord looked around, ''They dont have clones anymore....''   he quickly looked outside to where the neighbor stood but he was gone.  ''WHY DOES HE ALWAYS FLEE!!!!''  tord growled loudly

''Calm please''  tom said sighing, he looked through the now broken window towards a black car what was driving off.

''Was that it?''   matt said confused '' i thought they had more then this for us in store''

 

 **''oh they did''**  the edd clone suddenly said

The others looked up suprised towards the clone

 **''They actually wanted to wait for your edd to make him fight you guys, but he didnt show up''** the clone sighed.

Tord aimed his gun towards the clone and frowned  ''Give me a reason to not shoot you through the brains ''

 **''i have no reasons to give you honestly... i'm just a clone of your real life friend''**  the clone shrugged

Tord lowered his gun as he felt at ease by the clone suddenly  ''Have they come for more?''

 **''Yes, they wanted to use a new serum to make someone else come to their side, but yeah bing forgot the injection''**  the clone looked down

''whats wrong?''  matt said placing his gun down slowly walking to the clone.

 

 **''just that i am made to do evil...''**   the clone said looking to matt

''You can choose to not ... do evil''  matt smiled reaching his hand carefully

 **''But i am programmed..... like this''**  the clone frowned a bit in confusion.

Matt shook his head ''everyone expects things from others, but you yourself can do what you want''  he gently took the clone's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze

 **''You... you think so?''**   the clone looked up to matt

The others smiled to the two off them

Matt nodded his head wildly  ''Look you are already doing it!!'' 

 

The clone looked up towards the dead clones then looked back to the hand matt held   **''i didn't ... do what they said''**   The clones eyes widened with exitement

The clone letted go off matt's hand and quickly hugged him

matt gently hugged the clone back, even giving it a gentle kiss on the forhead as he is so used to do that with edd.

''You stay with us... you are safe here''   matt gently rubbed his back

the clone nodded in even more exitement and chuckled   **''Thank you so much guys''**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna do mean in the next Chapter :D!!!


	72. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA -coughes-  
> ((singing tom!! eyyyy))
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I1p_sXflQQ song tom sings<<

**''Thank you so so much!!!''**  the clone edd said as he got a slice of cake from patryk

''Freshly out the oven'' patryk chuckled as he gave the others a slice aswell.  ''becarefull its still a bit hot''

''Heh-'' tord wanted to make a joke but got cut off by patryk

''dont you dare''   patryk stared to him

''hmpf no fun''  tord grinned

The clone laughed while he ate, he sat next to matt on the sofa

 

 

Matt watched a movie on the tv with jon and mark

Eduardo was too busy with playing a game on his mobile.

tom was just watching eduardo pay the game, amused as eduardo died 2 times already and had just one life left.

 

 

 **''i've lived for all these years since i was made by.... the evil director.... i have been stuck in a safe .....''**  the clone looked down  **''ive never been close to anyone.... not even the rejections..... ive always been on my own, skribbling and sketching on the walls....''**  the clone took a bite of his cake and looked down to his plate  **''i always wished to have a family... who atleast cares.... or even friends if the family part sounds too sappy''**

''too sappy?''  matt said looking to the clone,  ''dont be so silly!! nothing is too sappy if you want family! i understand!!''  matt smiled and placed his plate down, he gave the clone a gentle hug and smiled brightly  ''it much more fun with family, then simply friends, we got a stronger bond with each other! and we care and protect each other!!''

Tord gently patted matt on the head ''exactly as he says man''

matt had a big smile on his face, as he was right on the family part.

''You can join our family!!''  matt smiled brighter

 

 **''i... i can??''**   the clone looked to each of them and got a nod from every single one of them

he smiled brightly and nodded  **''then i would love to join you guys!!''**  

''then we have two edds if our own edd comes back''  matt said a bit silent as he thought how edd would react to it

 **''this is cool....what will we do first??''**   the clone looked to the others

 

''How about relaxing and watching tv untill we all have our energy back''   patryk said as he sat down next to a sleepy paul

patryk gently tugged the blanket what laid on paul's lap more onto him.  ''there we go...''  

paul hummed in his sleep and gave a sleepy smile to patryk.

Patryk gently kissed his forhead and looks to the others ''we all need to get rest aswell soon''

''After this movie!!''  tord huffed not wanting to go to bed like a little child refusing

''after the movie yes'' patryk sighed not knowing that tord ment the movie series

tord just grinned and watched further with the others.

 

 

No one noticed the eyes what were halfly visible thanks to the blinds through the window.

the eyes were full off fear, betrayal and loneliness.

Edd who was still in his monster form, but could feel this to himself even held his claw to his chest.

It hurted to see another 'spare'  of himself sitting on that sofa.  it hurted him so much.

His tails fell onto the ground as his ears went down.

He didnt know why, but he felt all alone.  

he wanted to destroy them  ''play''  with them, but seeing them with a copy of himself there hurted him to the core.

 

He was replaced, not needed anymore, useless, because he is a monster.  thats what edd thought

he backed off and shook his head, tears came from his eyes, he didnt understand why this hurted so much.

He wanted to destroy them so badly... but now he just felt heartbroken.

Edd whimpered and turned around, then ran away rapidly.

 

 

Matt looked up thinking he saw something at the window, he got up to take a look but when he reached the window, a truck blocked his view.

''Something up matt??''   tom looked to him.

Matt shook his head  ''i thought i saw something at the window, i guess i was wrong''  he shrugged and walked back then sat down on the sofa next to them.

 **''maybe a bird? or a squirrle?''** the clone said looking to matt then back to the tv

''i guess....''  matt sighed and looked to the tv again

 

When the movie was done, tord wanted to put in the next but he got quickly stopped by a mad patryk who literally kicked his butt and made him flee upstairs to his room.

tom matt and clone edd laughed while following tord.

tord hissed as he was upstairs, hissing from the upper protection railing to patryk.

''dont let me get the plant watering spray mister''  patryk narrowed his eyes.

tord fled to his room faster then patryk could even start laughing

''that got rid of him quickly'' paul laughed.

''he hates being 'watered'  '' patryk laughed

''not all water is holy water. geez'' paul sighed

Jon mark and eduardo already got back to their own room, they wanted to make sure jon got enough sleep so they went back early.

 

tom and matt entered tords room and walked to him  ''wanna sleep together??''  tom said looking to tord who hid under the bed

''protect me from the evil patryk then''   tord hissed.

''come here you cat''  matt said pulling him from under the bed and holding him like a plushie in his arms

tord mumbled as he got dragged towards edds room as it was the biggest and had the biggest bed.

tom matt and tord looked to the clone who admired all off edd's sketches and comics, all off his work was so beautifull the clone thought.

 

''something up??''  tom asked looking to the clone.

 **''oh!''**  the clone turned around towards them placing down the picture of the four of them edd kept on his desk as he always thought it was special  **''i just..... all off this.... your edd, is so amazing, so talented...''**   

''He doesnt think so though''   matt raised his eyebrow,  ''he always makes new sketches but never shows them or uploads them to his art account''  matt sighed and placed tord down

 **''well he is.... talented.... i can say that much''**  the clone smiled and looked to them.

''heh.... let's sleep''  tord said walking to the bed and flopping down onto it, he missed his edd a lot... and seeing the clone here just made him more hurt, he didnt wanted to say it, he didnt wanted to make the clone feel bad as it wasnt his fault.

 **''a...allright''**  the clone said looking to the ground and sitting down.

''what arey ou doing?''   tom raised his eyebrow

 **''we are gonna sleep, i always sleep on the ground, well we all did''**  the clone shrugged

matt shook his head and picked the clone up, the clone looked confused as he got dropped onto the bed.

 **''but... i dont want-''**  the clone got cut off by matt   ''your a living being... you sleep comfy''

 **''but-''**  ''no buts'' matt cut him off again  ''sleepy time''  he yawned and closed his eyes

the clone smiled and gently closed his eyes, he finally had a family who accepted him back , who letted him stay with them...

 

 

 

~

 

Edd finally stopped after he ran away. he ended up lost in a forest.

He looked around. his ears and tails were still down. He whimpered as he just didnt know what to do.

He walked further as he wanted to watch the stars what would always calm him down.

he didnt know what was wrong now, one moment he wanted to kill the other he just got killed from the inside.

he came onto a field and looked up to the sky, to only see darkness as it was very cloudy.

His ears went even more down as it started to rain.

The rain didn't come down softly, it was hard and loud.

 

He threw his head up to the sky and letted out a frustrated roar

tears welled up in his eyes as his thoughts of killing and heartbroken crossed each other

he felt so hurt, he started to claw the ground while the rain soaked his fur.

The rain started to make puddles on the ground and started to become worser.

 

Edd looked up shocked as he got jumpscared by a thunder roar.

He looked up and saw a lightningbolt not far from the place he was.

another loud thunderroar came through the air and edd covered his ears.

it hurted so much, everything hurted so much.

he sat down on the ground and curled his tails around himself.

It was so cold, wet and scary.

 

Even as this big monster he was, he never liked lightning, he would always hide by one of the others, but they.... didnt needed him anymore.

Tears went down his cheeks as he saw the memories of the past flash before him.

Everytime a storm like this would come up, he would hide by one of the others, they would have their arms around him and they would stay with him through the whole storm.

the tears got mixed with the rain what compleetly soaked his fur.

Edd made himself small and covered himself with his tails even if it wasnt enough to cover his whole body.

He whimpered loud as another thunderroar came and even closer to him then before.

he was truly alone now, and it frightened him to the core

 

 

~

 

 

Tom looked to the sleepy guys and sighed, he layed at the window where edds bed was next to.

He looked out the window towards the storm. a bright lightning flash came visible close to the forest.

A thunderroar followed and tears welled up in toms eyes.

''im so ... so sorry..... you are all alone out there.... without any protection.... please... edd come back..... i want to hold you... i want to protect you.....''   tom whispered as he placed a hand onto the window.

another bright lightning flash with a  loud thunderroar came right after each other at the forest.

''i wish you were here.... right in my arms safe and sound...''   tom said and started to softly humm

 

As tom started to humm, more tears came from his eyes slowly going down his cheeks, as he started to softly sing.

 __ **''Shadows settle on the place, that you left.''**  
  
__**''Our minds are troubled by the emptiness''**

tom started to shake and wipe at his eyes trying to calm himself down, but just thinking off edd who was all alone out there in this weather broke his heart.

tord opened his eyes and looked to tom he made sure tom didnt notice, he wanted to hug tom, but he didnt know how as the otherss where in between them.

 _''Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.''_  
  
_**''From the perfect start to the finish line.''**_

tom shook more and looked back out the window, looking to another bright lightningflash striking down on a open field they all used to picknick.

clone edd was awake as he just couldnt sleep, he felt so guilty as he thought this was all his fault, he didnt dare to open his eyes as he tried his best to keep 'asleep'

Tom covered his eyes and turned towards the window.  he didnt wanted to see anymore, he wanted edd back.... his edd...

 

 __ **''And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.''**  
**__  
'''Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.''**

Edd was curled up, soaked to his skin shiffering from the cold and asleep as he was too exhausted of his emotions and thoughts.

he whimpered with every breath he blew out

_**''Setting fire to our insides for fun''  
''Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong''** _

Edd whimpered even more as he was dreaming of the group, but it quickly became a nightmare. 

he tried to escape but it started to swallow him up.

_**''The lovers that went wrong.''** _

 

Tom looked back out the window and turned to face the ceiling.

he looked up to see the glow in the dark stars they placed together all over the ceiling of edds room.

 _ **''We are the reckless,''**_  
  
_**''We are the wild youth''**_

tom sighed and closed his eyes thinking back at the good old times.

Tord turned his back to the others to make sure they didnt know he was awake, his eyes widened at the next part tom sung.

 ** _''Chasing visions of our futures''_**  
  
**_''One day we'll reveal the truth''_**  
  
**_''That one will die before he gets there.''_**

Tord thought back at the red army, he didnt tell them everything yet.... 

but they didnt needed to know everything right... right?  tord thought

 

****_''And if you're still bleeding, you're the lucky ones.''_  
  
_'''Cause most of our feelings, they are dead and they are gone.''_

Tom looked back to the ceiling, thinking about the song he was singing, and how well it fitted with them for the most parts

matt woke up because tord accidently kicked his leg, but he also pretended he still slept as he heard tom sing.

he opened his eyes just a bit to see the tears streaming down tom's face, it made his heart skip a beat

 _ **''We're setting fire to our insides for fun.''**_  
  
_**''Collecting pictures from a flood that wrecked our home,''**_  
  
_**''It was a flood that wrecked this home.''**_

tom sung, meaning with the 'flood' all the bad things that had happened to them these past few months

he narrowed his eyes for the next part.

 

Tom's thoughts started to go to that horrible neighbor, who started all of this in the first place. 

his voice changed from a normall sad tone to a angry one

 ** _''And you caused it,''_**  
  
_**''And you caused it,''**_  
  
_**''And you caused it''**_

The clone looked up a bit, not knowing that tom thought of someone else.

He thought it was all thanks to himself. the clone closed his eyes tightly, trying his best to keep his tears in.

this is all my fault, all my fault the clone thought.

 

 _ **''Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,''**_  
  
_**''A lifeless face that you'll soon forget,''**_

Edd woke back up thanks to a loud thunderroar right above him. he looked up to the sky, seeing it bright up for a long time when another Loud thunderroar came.

His eyes widened as his fear reached its peak and tears streamed down his cheeks once again as he had no one to protect him.

 _ **''My eyes are damp from the words you left,''**_  
  
**_''Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.''_**

Edd changed back into his human form, only his ears and one tail remained.

his clothes were soaked, while he trembled of the cold.

 

 _ **''Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.''**_  
  
Tom sighed while he sang it. he looked a bit to the others and noticed that matt was awake.

matt gave him a small smile as he noticed he had been found out.

Matt opened his mouth and sang the next part

 ** _''And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,''_**  
  
**_''' Cause most of us are bitter over someone.''_**

tom looked up not having heard matt sing in a long while.

it even made tord turn around revealing his teary eyes and that he was awake aswell.

Tom looked over to tord as tord sang the next part.

 _**''Setting fire to our insides for fun,** _ _**''** _

Tord gently moved up at the same time as tom and matt.

all three looked to each other not noticing that clone edd was awake aswell.

Clone edd just kept himself as quiet as possible as he really didnt wanted to lose them.. he was so selfish he thought.

 

**_''To distract our hearts from ever missing them.''_ **

Edd narrowed his eyes as the pain in his heart got too much. he didnt wanted to feel this ever again.

 

_**''But I'm forever missing him.''** _

Tom tord and matt sang together looking to each other, all knowing they ment their own edd.

They looked out the window when another loud thunderroar interupted them

Tord and matt frowned as they knew how much edd was afraid of these kinds of storms

Their sad frown turned into a angry frown as they all thought about the neighbor.

 ** _''And you caused it,''_**  
  
_**''And you caused it,''**_  
  
_**''And you caused it''**_

 

They looked to each other and matt whimpered as the song ended.

they gently hugged each other making sure not to disturb the clone who was feeling guilty even if they didnt know it.

 

They gently went back to sleep, closing their eyes and falling asleep for real this time.

The clone looked up and whimpered softly.   **''im the cause of all of their pain...''**

 **''just because i wanted a family aswell.... im so selfish.... ''**  the clone shook his head and closed tightly his eyes as tears went down his cheeks.

he must make it good

He must make it better

he must find edd and bring him back...

The clone nodded to his own thoughts before falling asleep

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -grin- i never listen do i?
> 
> Hurt the babys!
> 
> ((ohyeah, something is going wrong with my text -aka the bold and EM part- so some parts are not bold while they are supposed to i can change it somehow))


	73. Trying to forgive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's uneasy these feelings, but will they come over it, i don't even know myself.
> 
> ((I must create an animation for a school assignment so yeah... very late on uploading chapters, im so sorry))

''so much has happened today.....''

''I've been together with my 'friends' ''

''moments after i lose my own mind ''

''Then i come back to hurt them, and i see they've replaced me''

''Isn't that just fun''  

Edd said as he looked up to a rock with a drawn on face.

The rock slightly tilted as it's balance was already off

 

''See!!!''  edd pointed to the rock  ''you think so too!!'' 

Edd was soaked with all his clothes on thanks to the heavy rain storm the other day.

He didn't sleep after a few more of those loud lightning strikes, he also lost himself as his heart just hurted too much.

he locked himself up from all social contact, Even the dark thoughts what were floating through his head came once a while but those got hit away as the pain he felt was even more unbarable then the darkness he had inside him.

 

Edd looked to the rock and told him a story of him in his past, when he first got the house and when the others where only sleeping over for the first day.

 

Edd couldn't sleep so he decided to go downstairs, but he didn't wanted to wake the others with watching tv, so he took headphones with himself to look some youtube videos on the internet.

It took edd some time to find something he liked, it was a music video. The lyrics came onto the screen and edd read them, slowly starting to humm with the rythmn of the song.

Edd started to sing the chorus of the song a bit loudly as the headphones he had on where on 100% volume.

 

 **''I'm out of my head''**  
''Of my heart,and my mouth''  
''Cause you can run''  
''But you can't hide''  
''I'm gonna make you mine''

 

The song sounded very good for his critical taste.

He thought about the others and blushed, but quickly shook his head to get the thoughts out his mind.

He leaned backwards on the sofa and fell asleep with the song still going and repeating over and over.

 

~

 

Edd looked down to the rock ''that's what i first did that day..... random aint it... this story ''

The rock fell down as it lost its compleet balance

''Well im SORRY that i'm so boring!!''   edd got up and left   ''I'll  find another listener''  He growled walking through the forest.

 

He looked towards where their house was and hesitated to go back, there must be an explanation, they wouldn't ditch him... They are his friends!! his boyfriends!!

He wanted to walk back untill he shook his head, ''they didn't wanted me... they made that clear''  edd growled and started heading the other way  ''I just have to find another place to live''  He yawned as he still was tired and drenched.

 

He walked through the trees and looked to some children playing in the mud puddles while their parents laughed at their cheery and silly children.

edd tilted his head and tried to remember how it was with his parents , but he just couldn't remember. he looked back to the children and sighed.

''i feel miserable.....  is it because i left them, or they left me''   edd whispered to himself and started to walk back.

 

He kept on walking untill he was in the middle of a road, he didn't look to the left and right he just looked down to his hands thinking why he felt this way.

he looked up on the moment he heard a loud carhorn comming closer to him, when he turned his head he saw a big truck comming right at him, but his body didn't wanted to move.

''Everything that happened untill now.... is all because of that neighbor.... if we just.. minded our own business''   edd said holding his head and closing his eyes, not wanting to see what would happen

 

 

~ Meanwhiles ~

 

A loud yawn came from the room the guys where sleeping in.

matt shook his head and looked confused as tom was laying on the ground, he turned his head towards the window and saw that the edd clone was gone aswell.

Tord laid in the bed taking almost the whole bed for himself, he also had all the blankets and most of the pillows.

Matt quickly got up and made sure to put tom gently back on the bed without waking him, He quickly went downstairs looking for the clone.

He looked over to paul and patryk who were on the sofa watching tv.  ''Ehm guys have you seen other edd??''

Without looking back to him paul nodded  ''This morning, he said he went out for some cola''

Patryk looked to paul and frowned a bit  ''and you letted him out without anyone going with him?'' 

''What can happen to him?? besides he is a grown-up, what did i had to do ground him in his room??, he looked very down''   Paul looked to patryk and patryk looked confused

Matt grabbed his jacket and quickly ran outside  ''if he gos outside he will go for cola.... or thats what he wants me to think''

Matt ran quickly the other way, not knowing where to look yet, but he just had a feeling for the way he was heading.

 

After a long run matt stopped and panted from the long run he had. he looked around and looked confused as he saw a truck on the middle of the road.

''Why is a truck here..... and on fire..''  he said slowly comming closer seeing that the truck has been destroyed from the front.  ''what the..''

Matt headed over to the police who were at the scene and quickly asked what happened.

the police shook his head not knowing what happened only to be informed that a truck was on fire in the middle of the road.

Matt sighed and looked to the front of the truck, it had a huge dent in the front, the front wheels where slashed and the windshield was broken. even the steering wheel was gone.

''This is strange.... very strange''  matt said as he started to head further.  ''but i can't let myself get distracted now..., i have to find Edd2 ''  he said in full determination. 

He didn't even notice the creature that hid in the side of the forest close to the houses looking directly at him with pure hatred and pain.

 

Matt looked everywhere but he couldn't find the clone anywhere, he did stumble upon something else instead.

He carefully looked over a hedge towards bing and larry, they obviously argued about something but matt was too far to listen to where they were arguing about.

''So they live here.... but where is here...'' he looked a bit around and back to the building  ''its scary and it's such a bad taste in design...''  matt made a disgusted face.

''They could atleast paint it another color''  matt rolled his eyes and paid close attention to bing as he went back inside the building.

Larry looked very annoyed and leaned on the car he was against. he shook his head and cursed loudly.

''Can't hear their conversation... can hear his bad talk... great''  matt grumbled as he scooted a bit closer through the hedge.

 

Matt looked to the windows of the building,  ''some broken..... is this a warehouse??''  matt thought, he lifted his phone out his pocket and snapped some pictures, luckily his sound was off, but his flash wasnt.

A bright flash came from the bushes and larry looked up towards the direction matt was in.

matt backed off but not enough to be out of the hedge. 

Larry narrowed his eye and walked towards the hedge    **''And who do we have here... taking pictures??''**   larry scanned with his eye through the hedge.

He almost landed with his eye on matt untill he got interupted by bing who came back.

 _ **''WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THAT BUSH!!! GET BACK OVER HERE YOU STUPID IDIOT, DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!?!?!''**_ bing said in an very annoyed tone.

Larry rolled his eye and walked back annoyed by bing. 

Matt breathed out a sigh of relief and kept on looking to them  ''if i move now... they will defintely notice....''  He whispered to himself.

 

matt yawned as he still looked  to bing and larry, it was almost 3 hours since he has been in the hedge. 

bing and larry have been talking and talking, have been comming out and going in the building one by one, so there was no chance for matt to make an escape.

matt huffed as he was bored, he rather wished to be sitting at the tv with the others... but noooo he had to go outside ,  but it was for a friend...  Matt shook his head trying to get his thoughts back together.

He sighed as he looked back to bing and larry, but those two were silent. too silent.

matt frowned a bit and took a closer looke, both bing and larry where staring to something but what matt didnt see as they were too far and their faces where blurred and the twigs of the hedge were in his vision.

 

matt didn't even realize the figure standing right behind him, looking down to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while people!! Small chap is small! but atleast i uploaded, and seems like matt is in for a ride?? XD
> 
> Oh yeah readers, if you read my stories just to grammar-nazi-hate me, Then just quit it, i know i suck at english spelling and words etc but i learn at my own pace, if you don't like it, Don't read it -Shrug-


	74. a new problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyy -fingerguns-

A hand suddenly covered matt's mouth, and matt made a muffled scream untill he heard the familiar voice behind him.

 **''Please matt, dont scream. its me''**  Matt turned around looking to the clone he was looking for. 

Matt huffed and frowned a bit ''Dont do that''  he whispered.

 **''if i poked your shoulder you would off screamed and lead them straight to us''**  the clone looked with an unamused expression

Matt quickly changed the subject knowing the clone was right.

 

''why are you here anyways?''   matt said tilting his head

 **''I tried looking for the real edd, but i couldn't find him, and when i arrived back home they said you left to search me, so i got worried and came looking for you''**  the clone said a bit nervously playing with his own hands.

Matt smiled and gave him a gentle hug, ''don't worry champ, im here safe and well, same with you!'' 

The clone nodded then looked through the hedge towards the building  **''why are you looking this way anyways?** '' 

 

Matt smiled and turned his head wanting to tell about bing and larry but noticing they weren't even ther anymore.

''Where... where did they go?'  matt said looking around getting a bit scared now.  ''they were here just a moment ago!, they can't just disapear like that!''

the clone quickly covered matt's mouth  **''if there is someone here, you better not panic now... else they can hear us''**  he gently released matt as matt nodded.

''let's just get out of here... we don't stand a chance without tord , tom and the rest''  matt turned around to go back

the clone nodded  **''Would be for the best''** he turned around aswell, just to see bing larry and heavy weaponed guards standing all around them.

 

 _ **''what a nice suprise matt!!!,  Why are you here.... oooh? to help us!! oh you didn't needed to!!''**_  bing laughed like a maniac.

''Oh didn't needed to?? then you don't mind that we leave right now right??''  matt said clearly starting to panic.

 **''oh you two aren't going anywhere...''**  larry said before both matt and clone edd where knocked out cold by two of the guards

 

 

it took an hour for both of them to wake back up and when they did, they didn't like the outcome.

Matt looked to the clone edd who stood in an capsule and matt was stuck against the wall chained up at his wrists and ankles.

matt tried to make a sound but he had ducttape all over his mouth.

 

 **''Yeah, we know how annoying you can be matt''**  larry said as he walked in, he looked matt straight in his eyes with his cold heartless expression.

matt whimpered a bit and tried to move, only to hurt his wrists at the cuffs around them.

 **''don't think you can get away that easily.... we made this especially for you.... Vampire boy''**  larry grinned seeing the suprised / shoced face of matt when he heard the word vampire.

 **''ah yes we know about that, we know a lot you all are and will be... as we will make you our desired weapons...''** larry chuckled, he looked to matt as matt made a muffled noise.

 **''why??? because we want world domination and together with that neighbor we will get it''**  larry laughed.

matt whimpered more and looked down, not wanting to see larry anymore

 

 **''This is all going as planned..... Now we only need the other three... and we got our army compleet''** larry said to himself.

matt looked up confused making some muffled noises.

 **''Yeah we mean tom , tord and the real edd** ''  larry said as he gave a glare to the clone

The clone looked down ashamed that he couldnt do anything for matt.

 **''We are going to use the four of you to do our dirty work, we have seen you all, we watched you all... and we will take everything you guys were''**  larry chuckled.

Matt shook his head begging to not, but only muffled noises came out once again.

matt lowered his head in defeat and just prayed the others wouldnt get captured that easily

 

 

~

 

Meanwhiles at the house, tom and tord finally woke up. both a hair length away from kissing each other.

''What the hell!'' tom said looking to tord. Tord just wiggled his eyebrows.

Tom and tord bursted out in laughter at how akward the moment where then started to shove each other trying to get each other falling of the bed.

''get off damn devil horned ass!''  Tom said shoving tord. Tord laughed  ''you wish eyeless bastard!!''  he started to poke tom in his sides.

Tom tried to shield himself from the attacks of tord, but it didn't help.

Tord kept on poking tom in his side, getting small noises of annoyance and victory from tom.

''Weakspot found!!''  tord said in a victory pose, untill tom started to poke him in his sides aswell.

''You got the same weakspots!!'' tom said with a big grin.

 

Tord tackled tom and both fell of the bed, wrestling on the floor next to the bed.

''Give up!!''  tom yelled as he got flipped onto the ground 

''No you give up!!''  Tord said as he tried to poke tom again.

Tom flipped tord quickly onto the ground and started to poked his nose ''never!''

 

both stopped and looked up when they heard paul yell downstairs.

They quickly got up and ran downstairs then  looked up to paul and patryk shoving some guards back out the house.

''i told you no! you can't goddamn enter some people their houses!!''  paul said as he kicked a guard straight out of the door.

''I dont care who you are or where you came from get out'' patryk yelled as he smashed a guard on the head with a fryingpan.

Tom charged at the guards and started to fight them, having seen them before at the lab when he was with bing and larry.

Tord didnt question it and just fought aswell.

 

The guards backed off, not expecting them all to be this strong. The leader of the guards made a call on his phone, but he stood too far to hear what it was.

He grabbed a whistle and whistled on it loudly.

Both tom and tord covered their ears as the guards quickly ran towards the head guard.

The guard got into a car and left.  '' We need another plan.... we can't get them this way, as i saw those neighbors of them come aswell, we cant fight them all at the same time, we have to seperate them'' the headguard said as he talked on his phone to bing.

bing was annoyed by this but he understood  ** _''we will get them, one way or another~''_** he cheerfully said and hung up.

The guard quickly drove out of sight before the others could grab their car.

 

Tom looked towards paul and patryk  ''where's matt and clone edd?'' 

paul looked down  ''the guards told us they had them.... they are at bing and larry....'' 

Tom and tord both yelled '' WHAT!!??''  at the same time.

Patryk  sighed and looked down  ''we didn't know ourselves.... but we can't just dash in to safe them we will be taken easily...''

'Then what do we do!!!'' tom said in a panicked voice

''How about we come up with a plan before panicking?''  eduardo said as he came to the others with jon and mark.

Mark sighed and rubbed his head ''This is getting harder and harder''

 

''But what plan!?''  tom said looking to the others

''i can get a tank and just drive into their building where ever that is''  tord growled.

''We cant just do that! they will have stronger things anyways''  patryk sighed

''Maybe we can just blow up the building''  paul said cracking his fists

''And lose matt and the clone edd! hell no!''  tom huffed

''How about we just go in slowly??'' mark looked to the rest.

''Slowly and then having matt as a slave already, no thanks''  tord kooked to mark

 

They all started to talk through each other of panic, jon looked away from the group as he slowly started to get an headache. 

he looked up as he saw something staring right back at him.

''what.... what if we asked him??''  jon said looking to the others

All quieted down and looked to jon  ''Who?''  tom narrowed his eyes.

Jon pointed directly over to the real edd who stood at the other side of the road, almost behind a house.

''him...''  jon said looking to edd

Tom's eyes widened as he saw edd, but no sound came out.

The same happened by the others, all looked suprised and shocked to edd who just stared back at them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edd's back at the group!!! Tensioooon


	75. Am i just a Pawn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters gets further and further away from each other, i apologize for that, but well, everyone knows how schools are -.-'
> 
> Anyways ENJOY

''Edd.....'' Tom said as he hesitated to go to him.

''Edd.....Edd... that's you..... that's you isn't it!!''  Tord said slowly walking forwards to him.

Edd didn't move, he kept on giving the same non-caring glare as he did before.

''This doesn't seem right guys...''  Eduardo said, as he looked to edd  ''I mean, He was first evil.. now he is good?? or what? I mean, he suddenly apeared here''

''And look to his expression on his face, he doesn't look happy at all''  Mark added to eduardo.

''yeah exactly'' Eduardo closed for mark.

 

The others took a good look at edd's face and saw he indeed had an uncaring emotion on his face.

''This... is so weird...''  Jon said as he swallowed.

''Edd!! Edd we are sorry for what happened!!''  Tord and tom said, slowly comming more close to edd.

Edd Narrowed his eyes and started to glare intensely to them.

He turned around and wanted to walk away, untill Ringo came before him.

Edd looked towards ringo and looked back to the others.

 

''Why did you come here .... if you don't even look excited to see us''  Paul said, lighting up his sigarette.

''Oh? I didn't know I couldn't pay a visit to My House....''   Edd said, crossing his arms.

The others looked at each other, then back to edd   

''Edd please, whatever you are angry about, We didn't mean it''  Tom said, taking another step forwards.

 

Edd started to walk towards them, a green glow in his eyes as he came closer with each step.

''Let me make it clear''  He started as he came at the fence of the yard.

''I am not here, to make this all happy again.... After I have betrayed....'' he said

''Betrayed? How?''  Tord raised an eyebrow.

''I've seen you guys with that clone.... Don't think I didn't...''  Edd frowned as he opened the gate and walked to them

''We got nothing with that clone edd!!! he just needed to get out his horrible condition!!''  Tom said a bit irritated.

Edd walked past the others into the house.

 

All of them could feel the dangerous aura around edd, it didn't feel anything like the edd they knew and loved.

''Edd...''  tord said as he looked back towards him

Edd looked back and looked to him  ''Yes?''  His answer was short and almost demanding sounding

''oh... nevermind''  tord quickly said, not having expected this answer from edd

edd turned around once again and walked further in the house ''Where is matt??''

 

''They were taken by those three.... ....''  Tord sighed

''They?''  Edd said looking over his shoulder

''Matt and the clone.... , they are probably in a lot of pain now''  Patryk said, looking a bit down

''Then why are you all still here?''  Edd said looking back forwards where he was heading.

''...Because we need a plan....''  tord huffed

''A plan? you guys? you guys mostly just head straight into danger... why would you care if you make a plan now?''  Edd chuckled a bit amused.

''....Because it can be matt's only hope alright!!!''   tord grinded his teeth as he looked to edd, this wasn't his edd, edd would of help, nomatter what.

 

''Yeah right''  Edd said as he headed upstairs to his own room, ''you guys give me a headache''

''....edd..''   tom said, heartbroken of the responses edd gave to them.

He shook his head and looked to the others  ''Let's make a plan and free them already!!'' Tom smiled  ''we will get them out, nomatter what!!'' 

The others nodded and they headed to the kitchen, making a plan together.

Edd listened to them talking from the upstairs railing  '' _just wait, you all will fail, I have seen that building...., this will be amusing...._ ''  His face formed a smile of pure amusement and joy.

 

~

 

It took hours on hours to make a perfect plan and even then patryk or tom came in between with other options, as it looked too dangerous.

Patryk drove their car towards the building as he once went past it for a mission, so he knew where he was headed.

''Everyone remember the plan?''  tord said looking to each one of them

All nodded and said each by what they were supposed to do

''Bait for the west side''  Mark replied

''Bait for the back side'' Paul looked out the window

''Bait for the north side'' Jon smiled looking to them

''Bait for the front''  Eduardo huffed, not happy but he wanted to fight anyways

''and we go in from the lower tunnels'' tom said looking to tord.

Tord nodded,  ''you me and patryk, when we are in, the four of you can come in too when you find an opening''  

all nodded again and looked towards the building, what slowly came into view.

''Alright.... let's do this''  Tord said with a big grin on his face.

 

 

Everyone was on their positions and on the same time for the exact second of the time , Mark, paul , jon and eduardo charged to the building, but when they came in the middle of the spots there was no one in sight.

''This, is surely creepy''  eduardo looked around  ''It's like a goddamn abandonded facility''   He frowned, not liking this eerie feeling.

Jon looked around confused  ''I thought there were enemies I had to distract??''  He looked more around and tilted his head, not finding a single one

Mark just glared to the ground ''This ain't good....., I hope you guys are ready....'' he talked, aimed for tord , tom and patryk who were going through the tunnels.

Paul immediatly charged at the building, he didn't like it at all, the bad feeling he had deep in his guts came out in full force.

''no no no no no!! don't be late!! don't be too late!!''  he yelled as he kicked the door down and ran through the hallways

 

''It's so dark here.... even with our flashlights...''  Tom said looking around in the tunnels.

''I have a bad feeling guys... we have to be carefull'' Patryk said looking to tord and tom as he followed them

''We will not leave untill we found matt and the clone edd....''  Tord said

All three looked up as they heard obvious footsteps behind them in the tunnels.

They stopped walking and they heard the footsteps stop aswell.

Tom swallowed as they walked further and the footsteps did aswell.

 

all three started to think who it could be, as the footsteps where obviously human made.

the footsteps echoed through the tunnels comming closer to the others  with each step.

''guys... let's go a bit faster shall we?''  patryk said in a slight panic, he hadnt felt this creeped out in a while.

tom and tord nodded and they hurried further through the tunnels, but when they started to speed up the footsteps did aswell

They gave a bit more speed and the footsteps did the exact same.

They quickly ran not even midning the way anymore.

The footsteps became a drastic run like they did

''SHIT!!! WHO IS FOLLOWING US!??!''  tom shouted in panic

''LIKE I KNOW!!''  tord said in a panic aswell.

 

They ran through the tunnels, from the left to the right , from the north to the south, eventually becomming lost.

They ran straight to a dead end and stopped at the wall

They looked up towards it and placed their hands on the wall.

''no!! this can't be the end!!''   tord growled as he turned around

The footsteps came right at the corner. 

Tom and patryk quickly turned around aswell.

Patryk swallowed as a shadow of a person came from around the corner.

 

Tord moved his hand in his pocket and grabbed his gun, but even he was shiffering.

The shadow became bigger and bigger and eventually a person came around the corner.

Tom tord and patryk couldnt believe their eyes.

Tom smiled brightly ''MATT!!!''  He wanted to dash to matt but was stopped by tord ''what gives!?''  he yelled to tord.

Tord growled obviously seeing that matt had diffrent expression on his face.  ''Where is the real matt!!!'' 

 

 ** _''Oh but boy... that IS the real matt...''_**  a voice came from behind them suddenly

They jumped and turned around, seeing that the wall had disapeared and they were inside a huge glass box cage.

The neighbor stood before the glass and smiled   ** _''He is just.... not in his right mind.... at the moment''_** he chuckled as he tapped the glass.

tord started to shoot the glass but the bullets didnt even crack the glass, the bullets just repelled back at them , hitting tord in his shoulder.

Tord fell on the ground on his knees holding his arm tightly.  ''fuck....''  he hissed between his teeth.

Tom hurried to tord and quickly binded his wound.

''thanks...''   Tord said to tom then looked with pure hatred to the neighbor.

 ** _''don't be like that my boy.....  After all, we now have all the chess pieces...... and the last one, will deliver itself to us''_** the neighbor grinned brightly

''...all? what?''  Patryk frowned and his eyes widened as the room lighted up.

 

Paul, jon, eduardo and mark where all in the room in diffrent Glass testing capsules.

Jon and mark had already given up on trying to escape, but eduardo and paul where still hitting the glass like crazy, trying to get out.

 ** _''We got the knights, the bishops, the rooks, the queen..... now only the king...... then we are Check...mate''_** The neighbor started laughing as matt came at his side like a loyal servant.

 _ **''And when we got them all.... WE WILL PLAY THE REAL LIFE CHESS!!!!''**_ ****the neighbor grinned widely as he laughed even harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chess!!! ((i dont even know how to play it))


	76. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SH-T School is taking up soooooo much time,
> 
> ((the only things i can upload are small doodles and shit, but damn)) Too much time for school, 
> 
> ONLY THREE WEEKS LEFT THO!!!

The neighbor turned to look at his 'collection' he chuckled as he saw tord and tom still trying to free themselves.

He turned his head to look to his now 'loyal' tools, Matt, Jon, Paul, Patryk, Mark and Eduardo all where standing at the wall where the neighbor sended them to.

 

 _ **''You two always are the most difficult aren't you..''**_  the neighbor said as he looked over to tord and tom who already broke over 10 of the mind controlling devices.

''Why don't you go suck a big D-''  tord covered tom's mouth,  ''Don't give him what he wants tom'' tord said as he sighed deep.

Tord looked around in their cage as they were put together to be tooled with.

 

Tom glared to the neighbor then grinned to the guard who missed an eye. 

The guard gave tom an look of pure anger back.

Tom had damaged the guard's eye so badly that it needed to be removed.

Tom looked over to tord who sat down with his face towards the wall, he walked over to tord and sat down next to him.

Tom gently poked tord with his elbow and whispered _''we will get out of here, don't worry man''_

Tord shook his head as he already heard that from the others before they got mind controlled.

 

Tord and tom looked up as the neighbor started to walk towards them

 ** _''I've had enough of this game, you two will now listen to me, with force~ ''_**  the neighbor grabbed the door of the cage ready to open it , when a loud glass shattering sound echoed through the building.

 _ **''that was in the main hall..''**_  the neighbor said and turned towards the guards, pointing to them   _ **''You two! find out what that did.... and bring 'it'  to me''**_  the neighbor grinned brightly.

the guards nodded before heading out the room.

 

''thinking it's edd, don't you''  Tord looked to the neighbor annoyed

 _ **''who ELSE would be so STUPID to break in this building''**_ the neighbor rolled his eyes and grinded his teeth  ** _''it only took his too long to get here.... i'll show him the pain what he did to me that day..''_**

 

''You deserved that asshole''  tom narrowed his eyes staring to the neighbor

the neighbor laughed and took out a remote   ** _''ill shock you both to death if i have enough of you...''_**

''Oh so you don't need us anymore huh?''  tom grinned bright

The neighbor was silent and frowned, obviously still needing them

 

''So... whats the REAL reason you need us?, whatever you said before i already forgot....''   tord rolled his eyes

The neighbor plaed the remote back in his pocket and looked to tord.

 ** _''The real reason??, to get the highest ranked people to be my loyal 'dogs'  once i rule over them, i rule over everyth- ''_** the neighbor couldn't finish his sentence because tom yawned loudly through his proud talk

''booooooooring''  tom yawned

the neighbor narrowed his eyes and rammed the cage startling tord and tom a bit.

Tord and tom flinched a bit thanks to the hard hit the neighbor gave the cage.

 

Both stared with pure hatred to the neighbor.

 _ **''Mark my words... you annoying shits....  I will get you, you will work under me... and you will have no say in it''**_  the neighbor grinned widely again. but that went away when the door bursted open.

the neighbor and the others looked up as one of the guards got kicked inside landing onto the ground knocked out.

 

The neighbor looked up and narrowed his eyes   ** _''Well well well.... there's the king piece himself....''_**  the neighbor grinned as he stared to edd

Edd just gave a cold none caring look back to him. He dropped the other guard on the ground.

 

The neighbor pushed the button on his walky talky and yelled into it  _ **''he is here!!!  close the gates!! and come here !! you useless idiots!!''**_

Edd turned his head a bit while walking into the room, he stared to matt and the others, who just blankly stared back to him.

Edd turned his head to look to tord and tom, he slowly raised his eyebrow not being used to this from them.

''So... is this everything you have in mind??''  edd looked to the neighbor.

 

 _ **''Oh from the beginning of this all, you have been the center piece of my plan.... As you have the ingredients to change everyone into those monsters...''**_  the neighbor chuckled as he came slowly closer to edd

 _ **''ill take the DNA out of you..... and i'll inject it into the other's and they will become the monsters they truely are....''**_  the neighbor held his hands on his back as he came closer

 

Edd looked in his eyecorners as he heard running sounds comming from the hallway where he just came from.

He looked a bit over his shoulder to Bing and Larry who were in armor and holding weird looking special made weapons.

Edd turned to look back to the neighbor and jumped aside as the neighbor tried to stab him with a weird weapon like the ones bing and larry held.

 

 ** _''GET ME THAT BRAT''_**  the neighbor yelled and bing, larry, the guards and the mind controlled friends started to charge towards edd.

Both tom and tord got up and held the bars of the cage, looking in fear to edd, not being able to help made them feel very useless.

 

Matt reached his hands towards edd to grab him but missed as edd dodged his attempt and pulled jon with himself .

Edd threw jon into the mess making most of them fall like domino's.

He dashed towards the neighbor and growled loud.

 **''This was between you and me!!!''**  Edd yelled in his monster voice as he charged full into the neighbor making the neighbor fall over with edd ontop of him.

 

The neighbor grabbed edd and tried to stab him once more but got punched in his face.

He leeted go off edd when he received a blow into his private zone.

 _ **''You... ...  little....... ..... BRAT''**_  the neighbor got up and dropped the stabbing weapon. He pulled  a gun from his belt and aimed it towards edd.

 _ **''I will only need your blood.... it doesnt matter if some... spills onto the floor~ ''**_  the neighbor grinned widely.

 

Edd moved down ready to attack while the neighbor had his gun locked on him.

 _ **''BYE BYE GREEN BRAT''**_ ****the neighbor yelled as he pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the whole time not getting time to upload,  
> I appologize ((best english ever.... nope)) 
> 
> We are slowly comming to the end !!!


	77. The Green Doom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After this fanfic i will make a new one, and then i mean a fresh new one, it doesn't have anything to do with this one.
> 
> ((except that i'll use edd's monster form))

The moment the neighbor pulled the trigger, edd already charged.

He got hit in his shoulder by the bullet but he charged to the neighbor with no hesitation

He stabbed his claw into the neighbor and rammed him into the wall, not caring about his wound.

 

 _ **''NGH!!! ''**_  the neighbor coughed out a lot of blood thanks to the sheer force of the blow he got.

He turned his head to bing and larry and grinded his teeth   _ **''KILL THIS MONSTER YOU IDIOT'S''**_

bing and larry looked up and charged towards edd and the neighbor.

 

 **''you don't have to yell so loud...''**  larry said with an unamused face as he swung his weapon towards edd's side.

It barely missed edd as edd jumped backwards.

Bing smirked brightly as he swung his weapon into edd's side from edd's blindspot.

 

Edd screeched of pain and looked in his eyecorners to bing.

The weapon started to glow and edd receive an huge electrical impact directly on his side where the weapon was stuck in.

Edd screeched even louder and bashed bing away with his tail.

 

Bing crashed into the glass off a capsule, he turned his head looking to the others who layed limply on the ground

_**''GET UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS AND GET RID OF THAT NUISANCE!!!** _

the moment bing shouted, the others got up and charged again to edd.

Edd looked to matt and the others not really wanting to hurt them but he had no other choice as they were charging with dangerous weapons.

 

He turned and rammed matt jon and mark into eachother with his tail, while getting a knife into his back from eduardo.

He growled loud as he tried to grab eduardo from his back but the moment he did, paul and patryck both shot him in his chest.

Edd made a sound of pain as blood dripped on the ground. he grabbed eduardo at his leg and threw him off of himself.

 

the neighbor laughed as he saw edd wheezing of pain. He aimed his gun again and started shooting multiple times.

Both tord and tom were screaming for edd, their voices where covered by the screaming of the others as they charged again and again, making more and more wounds on edd.

 

blood started to splash down and a puddle of blood surrounded edd.

He screeched off pain and he received a knife into his right eye.

He shook his head wild and started to trash around, hitting eduardo full into bing.

larry jumped onto edd's back and started to grab one of the many knives what had been stabbed into edd.

He pulled it down, creating a deep scar on edd's back.

 

Edd screeched loud and tried to grab larry but one of his claws got chained by jon.

Edd pulled at his claw trying to get it free, only to get the other one stuck aswell.

chains started to lock onto all the parts of his body, even his neck got one.

 

The others looked to edd, holding their weapons aimed at edd's head.

Edd couldn't move anymore, as he was compleetly chained to the ground.

 

The neighbor laughed as he walked towards edd.   _ **''Why did you come here...''**_

_**''If you knew you were going to be stuck here anyways.....''** _

_**''Now we can kill you off.... without you even struggling...''** _

_**''i told you boy..... i get what i want... and there's nothing you can do to stop me''** _

 

the neighbor raised his gun towards the middle of edd's forhead.

 _ **''any ... last words~? ''**_  he said with a big grin on his face.

 

Edd looked a bit down to the neighbor, he wheezed of the pain, but a big smirk apeared on his face.

 _ **''why are you smirking..''**_  the neighbor narrowed his eyes.

Edd looked over the neighbor, making the neighbor and the others turn around.

 

Tord and tom stood behind them, both in their own monster/ demon forms.

 _ **''WHY ARE THEY OUT!?!?!''**_  the neighbor quickly turned to the two but got rammed away by tom's long tail.

The neighbor crashed into the wall, creating a dent into the wall by the force.

 _ **''Because no one of you paid any attention, to my little hero Ringo''**_  edd grinned widely looking in his eyecorners to ringo.

Ringo floated to edd and purred, rubbing his head gently against edd's

 

The neighbor pulled himself out the wall and growled loudly, his eyes gleemed a bit with a red glow.

 _ **''KILL THEM ALL!!!!!''**_  he screamed without hesitation.

 

Bing turned to tord but already got smashed into the ceiling by tom.

Larry also found himself in the ceiling as tord hitted him symmetrically together with tom's action on bing.

Tom roared loud as he looked to the others, ofcourse he didn't want to hurt them so he tried to scare them a bit.

The others didn't even flinch as they charged to them.

Tord and tom turned towards them, not watching the neighbor anymore.

 

The neighbor grabbed a spear from the wall he was next to and charged at them with an insane grin on his face.

Tom hitted matt onto the ground and kept him like that with his tail, trying to figure out how to get him out of his trance, untill he saw a small mechanical part on matt's side of his head.

He pulled it off with a quick movement and got a screaming matt under him.

''THAT HURTED!!!''  matt said rubbing his head.

tom rubbed his own head a bit in shame.

 

Tord grinned as he saw tom's action and he turned to paul and patryck,  **''time to be at my side again boys!!!''**

He turned and smashed his tail straight against pauls head, making paul crash head first into patrycks head.

Both of the mechanical controlling chips broke apart by the hit.

Paul held his head and groaned loudly while patryck started to curse at tord.

''YOU COULD DO THAT A BIT MORE FRIENDLY!!!!'' patryck yelled pointing to tord.

Tord just shrugged with that familiar smug grin on his face.

 

Eduardo mark and jon charged towards them only to be stopped by paul, patryck and tord.

Tom and matt looked at them as they pulled the chips off of their heads.

''owie...''  jon said rubbing his head  ''i feel horrible...''

Mark sighed and rubbed his head a bit  '' i know that feeling jon....''

Eduardo just cursed loudly and started throwing a bit of a tantrum.

 

Tom helped matt get up and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

matt chuckled but quickly stopped as edd yelled.

All off them looked up as edd yelled  

 

_**''WATCH OUT!!!!!!''** _ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chappie is small .... >:)


	78. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took such a long way to finally come to the end!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took such a long time as it just didn't work with me, and i don't want to get rage by writing stories that much
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if you find any Ä's or something in the fanfiction, my pc screwed up and i just am too tired to fix it all -sigh-

All quickly turned around looking to the neighbor who charged at them with a spear.   
  
Tom growled loudly, As the neighbor charged at them with the spear, tom quickly turned around to protect the others only to be hit by the attack in his side.  
  
Tom screeched loudly in pain and opened his claw, wacking the neighbor away.

Â 

 _ **''KILL THEM ALREADY YOU IDIOTS!!!!''**_ the neighbor yelled to bing and larry who stood mouth agape watching the others.  
  
Bing turned to look to the neighbor __**''but we were gonna use them for-''  
**  
**''I DONT CARE ANYMORE YOU IDIOTS!!!!! KILL THEM ALL!!!!!''** the neighbor hissed in frustration.  
  


Bing and larry looked to each other and charged towards the others, holding each a special weapon ready to fire.  
  
Patryck and paul aimed their own guns and started to shoot to bing and larry's feet to make them back away.  
  
Bing and larry didn't stop their charge, they aimed their guns up and started shooting to patryck and paul.  
  
Knowing that they couldn't win from these weapons paul quickly tackled patryck onto the floor shielding him with his own body.   
  
''PAUL!!!'' patryck yelled as paul's shoulder got hit by one of the guns.  
  
Paul hissed in pain but didn't move from protecting patryck.

 **''STAY OFF OF MY FAMILY!!!''** tord yelled ramming bing into his face and kicking larry into his stomach. he growled loud as bing held his face and larry held his stomach coughing of the force from the kick.  
  
_**''USELESS!!!''**_ the neighbor yelled as he picked up a gun what fell from patryck. **_'' i have to do everything myself...''_** he grinned widely as he turned to matt, aiming the gun and firing before the others could even move to stop him.  
  


Matt looked up as his chest started to feel warm and wet. He placed his hand on his chest before even looking.  
  
He slowly moved his hand up and looked to the blood dripping off of his hand, blood started to drip off of his mouth corner.  
  
Matt moved his head as he thought he heard something, but everything sounded so faint, so far away... so soft.

He looked to his side, seeing tom, tord and edd running to him.  
why are the others so big? .. why are they becomming bigger.... no, he is falling himself. why is the falling?

Matt looked down to a puddle of his own blood starting to form around his knees.  
  
matt looked confused to it, he didn't know what to do.  
  
He felt hands on his shoulders and on his chest.  
  
Why is the hands on his chest pressing so much? matt didn't know..  
  


Matt looked to tord, seeing his teary eyes. Why is he crying?   
  
he looked over to tom, who was also crying. Why is that?  
  
He looked to edd, he is back to normall. Matt smiled as he raised his hand.  
  


_''why..... are you guys... crying?''_ matt said smiling, placing his bloody hand onto edd's cheek.  
  
Edd leaned into the touch, his tears slowly dripping onto matt's hand.  
  
Edd held matt's hand, gently holding his hand feeling how weak it started to get.

Matt smiled and looked at eduardo, mark and jon who ran his way. He closed his eyes before he could see what would happen next.  
''MATT!?!?! MATT NO!!!'' the others yelled.

 

The neighbor bursted into laughter as matt's breathing shallowed, making the others look at him with pure bloodlust.

  
_**''aint this a nice end for him....... hehehehe he will be the first to welcome you all in hell where you all belong!!''**_ the neighbor grinned.

Edd gently placed matt's hand down and got up. Tord followed his actions, with tom as third after gently giving matt to jon.

Jon gently stroked matt's cheek checking if he was already gone. He looked to eduardo and mark _''i need your help with this..... we can still safe him....''_ Eduardo and mark nodded.  
  
_''I need medicall tools.... i also need some of your power eduardo...''_ jon said looking to matt.  
  
Eduardo nodded, not knowing what he had to do but he would do his best anyways.  
  
mark hurried to look for some medical tools while jon started to lay matt down on some of his and eduardos clothes so he wouldnt lay on the dirty floor.  
  


The neighbor grinned and moved his hands in a 'come at me' motion.  
  
Edd twitched and charged, instantly changing back into his monster form and roaring to the neighbor.  
  
The neighbor dodged him and shot edd in his leg. Edd roared in pain and turned to the neighbor growling loudly.  
  
Tom came up behind the neighbor and wanted to hit him away again with his claw but tom instead got shot in his face.  
  
Tom roared loudly and shook his head trying to get rid of the bullet what stopped him from his slow monster regenaration power.

 

The neighbor turned and aimed his gun to tom's head wanting to shoot but got kicked away by tord instead.  
  
Tord screeched in pure anger, charging after the neighbor.  
  
Edd and tom shook their heads and charged after the neighbor aswell.  


Paul looked to the three who were trying their best to end the neighbor. '' this is not... gonna work... guys!!!''  
  
Tord edd and tom were too busy with trying to rip the neighbor apart, but they kept missing their target as he used his shadow powers to move away quickly.  
  


Tom jumped to the neighbor, only to hit the wall face first.  
  
The neighbor laughed and held his head a bit _**''this is too much for me... you guys are so stupid''**_  
  
Edd charged to the neighbor and swung his claw but missed and hitted tord instead.  
  
Tord growled loudly and stared to edd in an angry way.  
  
Edd growled to tord aiming his claw to hit him again if he didn't move aside.  
  
_**''pfft... gonna fight with your friends now huh.. eddy''**_ the neighbor snorted a bit as he sat on a broken down wall. He jumped away as tom came right at him.  
  
He turned tom's direction so tom straight on ran into edd and tord.  
  


the others looked up in disbelief as the three started to fight each other.  
  
''GUYS!!! GUYS STOP FIGHTING!!!!'' paul yelled as he got up.  
  
The three didn't stop, their hatred was too much to break the fight up.  
  
The neighbor laughed more as he looked to the bloodshed right infront of himself.  
  


''this isn't right....'' patryck said ''but we can't step in... they will kill us...'' patryck frowned   
''he has them in his grasp.... it's like watching a puppetmaster playing with his puppets...'' paul added, Patryck nodded while frowning  


Eduardo looked up after giving jon some of his power, he stood up turning to the others who were fighting like they were each others worst enemies.   
  
''H-.....HEY!!!! HEY!!! GUYS!!!'' eduardo growled as they didn't even bat an eye to him.  
  
''IDIOTS!!!!!! LOSERS!!!'' he growled more as he was compleetly ignored.  
  
''they won't listen....'' mark sighed as he looked to the fight going on. ''they are in a stage of pure hatred''  
  
''this aint good man!'' eduardo frowned ''they will fucking kill each other this way!!''  
  
jon got up as he finished his treatment, his hands were soaked in blood. He curled his hands up into fists and frowned. '' STOP FIGHTING!!!!! GUYS!!! MATT-.... MATT IS-'' he frowned as they just didn't want to listen.  
  


Edd swung his claw to tom only to stop as he heard a familiar whistle.   
  
His tail started to wag like it was that of a dogs.  
  
He turned his head, tom and tord followed suit and all three were staring at matt who waved to them.  
  
Edd made a noise of confusion and happiness and matt smiled.  
  
  
''Jon helped me..... please... guys... '' matt said as he slowly got up with the help of jon and eduardo.  
  
''don't fight each other.... why... why even are you fighting each other'' he looked up to them.  
  
The three looked up to each other and noticed the wounds they conflicted on each other.  
  
edd's ears and tail went down in shame while tom turned his head away.  
  
''Agh we can heal man!!'' tord said with a happy face, only to receive a big fluffy tail in his face.   
  
''FHUA!!! EDD!!!'' tord yelled as he grabbed the fluffy attacker.  
  
''WHY YOU LITTLE-'' he quickly shutted up as edd was now defintely not small anymore.   
  
He mumbled and looked back to matt. ''sorry..'' he mumbled a bit more  
  


Matt chuckled but quickly stopped hearing the annoying voice of the neighbor.  
  
_**''You once again ruined my plan... you stupid ginger''**_ the neighbor glared to matt.  
  
Matt glared back and grinned ''too bad old man..... i still have a fresh brain that-''  
  
_**''that what??''**_ the neighbor said cutting matt off _''that you forget everything rapidly??, you stupid fool.... you are the most useless of them all...... i even got you first....''_  
  
matt shutted up and looked a bit down as he didn't know what to say.  


Matt frowned and looked back up ''that is not true.... you might have caught me first.... but i am not useless''  
  
Tom smiled brightly nodding to matt's sentences.  
  
''yeah man, he has helped us a lot actually'' eduardo grinned patting matt on the head.  
  
''my hair!'' matt mumbled, giving a teasing grin to eduardo.  
  
''heh...'' eduardo looked towards the neighbor ''you in that case, have been a real pain in the ass''  


_''a pain in the ass??''_ jon started, making the others look at him. **_''just a pain in the ass??? SAY A PAIN IN THE FUCKING DICK!!! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING MORE THEN A FUCKING CLOWN TRYING TO MAKE US PLAY GAMES WITH YOU BUT GUESS WHAT!!! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!! AND GAME IS OVER!!!"_** jon growled in anger.

  
''ehh.....yeah.....yeah exactly'' eduardo said sweadrops rolling over his face, not having heard him bursting out in a while.

 _ **''heh... fools... all of you ''**_ the neighbor grinned as he jumped down, landing in the middle of the others.  
  
_**''I will send you all to hell.... every single one of you....''**_ the neighbor grinned, slowly loading two black orb in his hands.  
  


Tord looked up and aimed his hand to the neighbor '' DONT LET HIM FIRE THA-'' he was cut off as the neighbor got shot in his right arm.  
  
The neighbor grabbed hold of his arm and made a growl, he turned his head and looked up with suprise _**''what is this.... betrayal??''**_ he hissed between his teeth  
  


_**''not really...''**_ bing said as he walked to the neighbor holding his special weapon in his hands.   
_**''I just hate being called stupid.... useless... worthless...''**_  
  
Larry rolled his eyes **''that's how you treat me mostly.... but yeah...i don't want anyone else to call me that''** he narrowed his eyes and shot through the neighbors other arm.  
  
bing looked to the others and grinned _**''show me those powers you all have been saving up... and blast him to his own hell''**_  
  
Tord frowned ''and how do we know that you won't shoot us too??''  
  
_**''if i shoot one of you, i can already say goodbye, by your reflexes... i may be stupid sometimes... but not all the times...'**_ ' bing said, slapping larry on the cheek who wanted to say otherwise.  
  
**''rude''** larry stated.

 

the others turned to the neighbor and grinned widely.   
  
the neighbor looked to them and growled loudly. _'' YOU WILL NEVER GET RID OF ME!!! YOU WILL NEVER SUCCEED IN KILLING ME!!! I WILL COME BACK!!! AND KILL YOU ALL!!!!''_  
  
''dream on'' tom growled loading a huge orb in between his claws.  
  
The neighbor looked up now realizing that he was surrounded with attacks. he swallowed and grinded his teeth.  
  


He opened his hands a bit and was ready to attack but before he could even attempt to..  
  
''ATTAAAACK!!!'' matt yelled loudly.  
  
Attacks from, beams of pure power and force , and bullets from diffrent weapons came straight to the neighbor.  
  
The neighbor grinned brightly and gave edd one more look   
  
The last words of the neighbor gave edd chills down his spine.  
  
  


**''This isn't even your true monster form....''**  
  
  


his ears went down hearing it, but it quickly got replaced by cheers of the others.  
  
''WE DID IT!!!'' tom said throwing paul and patryck up in the air and catching them.  
  
Paul held onto patryck while patryck just laughed of joy.  
  
matt hugged tord gently as tord became his normall self. Tord gently stroked matt over his back. ''i'm glad you are still here...''  
  
''who ELSE must watch over you guys??'' matt pouted ''you all will make a mess of everything''  
  
''like your room!?'' tom grinned brightly  
  
''HEY!!"' matt turned to tom.  
  
All of them bursted out in laughter.  
  


''how about we take this conversation and make it into a good movie night??'' tord grinned looking to the others.  
  
all of them nodded with excitement. ''after this...i am in a badly need of junkfood... drinks... and a movie marathon'' jon sighed.  
  


edd changed into his human form, but looked to the remaining ashes of the neighbor. he quietly mumbled to himself _'' not my true monster form...... ''_ he looked over to the others and frowned in worry _'' i don't like the sound... of that''_  


''LETS GO!!!'' tom yelled moving an arm around edd, making edd yelp of suprise.  
he walked out of the building with the others, a big smile across his face. ''time to get our much deserved **_rest_**...''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! the end of this fanfiction. I hope you liked it even though my horrible english :D!
> 
> NEW FANFICTION COMMING UP --> ((its compleetly fanmade.... so no canon things guys...., also!! spoilers and teasers of the fanfiction comes on tumblr!! :D)) my english stays bad for a long time still... so yeah can't help it -shrug- I'm still human, and not a computer or a robot


End file.
